Les Sorciers
by Alixe
Summary: PARTIE IV : Treize ans ont passé depuis la Bataille de Poudlard. Harry est désormais commandant des Aurors, les enfants grandissent et les sorciers apprennent à vivre entre magie et modernité. Suite des Survivants, des Bâtisseurs et des Réformateurs
1. I : Une action hors du commun

**- LES SORCIERS -**

* * *

><p>Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série <strong>Harry <strong>**Potter**** de ****J.K. ****Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur**** Alixe, ****Fenice**, **Steamboat ****Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

><p>Bonjour tout le monde !<p>

Pour ceux qui viennent voir en curieux,** cette**** histoire**** est ****la ****quatrième ****partie ****d'une**** saga ****qui ****couvre ****la ****vie ****de ****Harry, ****de ****ses ****proches ****et ****du ****monde ****magique ****en ****général**** entre**** la ****bataille ****de ****Poudlard**** et**** l'épilogue ****du ****tome ****7** (19 ans en tout). La première partie s'appelle _Les __Survivants_. Vous pouvez cependant jeter un œil sur ce chapitre, puisque tout le monde sait où nous allons (vers l'épilogue), il n'y a pas tellement de suspense.

Je suis consciente que ce premier chapitre manque un peu d'action et de dialogues, mais il fallait tout remettre en place après une si longue absence de ma part. Je vous rassure, il y a des chapitres plus animés, avec des enquêtes et des dialogues.

Pour vous qui me suivez depuis plus longtemps, j'espère que l'année qui vient de s'écouler a été bonne pour vous et que vous avez eu de bonnes lectures. Je suis désolée du délai qui vient de s'écouler, j'ai un an de retard sur mes prévisions, mais j'avais besoin de lever le pied sur cette histoire et de me consacrer à d'autres projets. Je n'ai jamais envisagé l'abandonner et je suis toujours fermement décidée à la terminer.

Je vous préviens cependant que **la**** totalité ****de ****cette ****partie ****4**** n'est ****pas ****écrite**. Je ne poste donc dans un premier temps **une ****tranche ****de ****6 ****chapitres** qui couvrent 1 an de temps fictionnel.

Bon, assez parlé, place à la lecture…

* * *

><p>I : Une action hors du commun<p>

**Chronologie :**

2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard

26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny

20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique

17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter

04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley

26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter

16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter

28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley

décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors

30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie

**Période ****couverte ****par ****le ****chapitre** : 1er juillet 2011

* * *

><p>Comme chaque matin, Harry fit le tour des bureaux en arrivant au QG des Aurors pour saluer chacun de ses subordonnés.<p>

Il avait pris cette habitude après son entrée en fonction et en avait très vite vu les bénéfices : non seulement cela incitait ses hommes à arriver tôt, mais cela leur permettait de lui soumettre leurs questions ou leurs petits problèmes. De son côté, il en profitait pour prendre des nouvelles de chacun et discuter quelques minutes avec eux avant que ses nombreuses activités ne l'absorbent complètement.

La seule table devant laquelle il n'appréciait pas s'arrêter était celle de Cyprien Muldoon. Comme aux autres, il lui serrait la main et lui demandait comment il allait mais la question n'était pas plus sincère que l'invariable 'Très bien ' qu'il recevait en réponse.

En dix-huit mois, rien n'avait changé entre les deux hommes. Ils avaient toujours une conception sensiblement différente du métier qu'ils partageaient. A chaque innovation que Harry avait proposée, il avait lu le refus voire le mépris dans les yeux de son subordonné. Toutefois, Muldoon n'avait jamais prêché la sédition et Harry le laissait faire à sa guise, tant qu'il ne mettait pas en péril son autorité ou les dossiers qu'il suivait.

Les affaires qu'il confiait à l'Auror réfractaire constituaient l'un des seuls points de friction entre Harry et son adjoint, Stanislas Pritchard. Ce dernier préconisait de mettre Muldoon sur des enquêtes requérant beaucoup d'expérience, ce qui correspondait effectivement au profil de l'Auror senior. Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à faire confiance à un homme qui ne suivait pas les entraînements en duel du samedi matin et qui pouvait leur faire perdre un procès par son refus de prendre en compte la réforme des procédures criminelles. De ce fait, il le cantonnait dans des missions peu intéressantes, ce qui était dommage au regard de ses capacités, mais le jeune commandant estimait que c'était la mauvaise volonté dont son subordonné faisait preuve qui le maintenait dans cette situation peu enviable.

Après leur habituel salut convenu, il termina sa tournée et arriva enfin à son bureau.

— Alors, tout s'est bien passé, hier ? lui demanda Stanislas.

La veille, Harry avait participé à l'inauguration du musée de la Magie créé par Ginny, Fleur et Andromeda.

— Très bien, tout le monde semblait content. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'ouverture officielle. Je n'ai même pas vu ma femme ce matin !

En effet, il n'avait trouvé à côté de lui en se réveillant qu'un petit mot proposant qu'ils se retrouvent le soir au Terrier pour récupérer leurs enfants hébergés la veille par leurs grands-parents.

— Toute la presse en parle, lui assura Pritchard en désignant le tas de journaux qu'il épluchait chaque matin.

Dans les premières années qui avaient suivi sa victoire contre Voldemort, Harry avait renoncé à lire la presse, ne désirant pas apprendre ce qu'on disait de lui. Il avait cependant dû reprendre l'habitude de s'informer quand il était devenu commandant des Aurors.

Heureusement, mis à part les piques subtiles lancées par Rita qui avait réussi à l'interviewer au début de sa prise de fonction, les journaux avaient été relativement neutres à l'annonce de sa promotion, relatant sa nomination comme une suite logique du service qu'il avait rendu à sa communauté en la débarrassant de Celui-dont-on-ne-prononçait-toujours-pas-le-nom. Ses dix ans au sein du corps des Aurors avaient été rappelés, ainsi que les arrestations les plus marquantes qui avaient jalonné sa carrière. Son implication dans la modernisation des moyens de preuve avait aussi été révélée au grand public ainsi que les séances d'entraînement qu'il organisait depuis des années maintenant.

La suite avait été moins idyllique : aux cours des mois suivants, chaque opération ne se terminant pas par une victoire éclatante de ses services donnait lieu à des articles qui marquaient leur incompréhension face à ces manquements. Comme si la présence d'un Survivant à la tête du bureau des Aurors devait garantir des arrestations rapides et systématiques de tous les criminels du monde sorcier !

La première vague de critiques l'avait désarçonné. Heureusement, il avait à ses côtés Stanislas Pritchard. Son adjoint n'avait pas passé les articles sous silence comme l'avaient fait ses autres collègues, ni ne s'était répandu en protestations rageuses comme son épouse, outrée de le voir mis en cause. Non, Stanislas avait repris chacun des dossiers et les avait revus avec Harry pour déterminer si une erreur avait été commise et les leçons à en tirer.

Harry avait fini par admettre non seulement que toutes les affaires ne pouvaient être résolues, certains criminels se montrant assez subtils pour déjouer les Aurors, mais que tout le monde pouvait faire des erreurs et qu'il fallait vivre avec. Il avait appris à doser les compliments et les critiques qu'il adressait à ses subordonnés en prenant en compte les difficultés rencontrées lors des enquêtes, et non en fonction de la pression de l'opinion publique. Cette attitude avait été très appréciée par ses hommes qui s'étaient sentis soutenus et évalués à leur propre valeur.

Ce matin-là, la Gazette du Sorcier annonçait l'ouverture du musée de la Magie en première page et le compte-rendu du journaliste prenait la moitié de la page 3. Harry parcourut l'article avec attention : visiblement Harold Tribune avait beaucoup aimé ce qu'il avait vu. Harry paria pour une affluence importante au cours de l'été il n'allait pas souvent voir Ginny.

Il n'ignorait pas que les louanges ne seraient pas aussi unanimes. Pour commencer, il était bien placé pour savoir que toute personne qui entreprend une action hors du commun est critiquée. D'autre part, Ginny et ses deux associées avaient fait des choix politiques qui ne seraient pas appréciés par tous les sorciers.

Mais il était temps qu'il s'occupe de son propre travail. Comme chaque matin après la revue de presse, son adjoint lui résumait les rapports déposés par les hommes et femmes de la brigade. Il tenait ainsi Harry au courant de l'avancée des affaires en cours, lui soumettait les points qui lui paraissaient mériter une décision : fallait-il donner du renfort à une équipe, se pencher sur une enquête qui n'avançaient pas comme prévu, changer un binôme qui ne s'entendait pas ou qui n'était pas assez complémentaire ?

Harry ne s'était pas montré pressé de modifier les équipes car il savait qu'elles dépendaient d'un équilibre subtil et il n'était pas certain d'y arriver aussi bien que son prédécesseur. Cependant, certaines affaires avaient demandé des compétences spéciales, et il avait cherché à apparier ceux qui les capitalisaient. Il avait donc pu juger d'autres agencements qui lui avaient apporté satisfaction ou qui, au contraire, appelaient à ne pas être renouvelés.

Il n'avait pas non plus lancé de nouveaux recrutements, préférant attendre de se sentir complètement à l'aise dans son rôle avant de faire rentrer de nouvelles têtes dans la brigade. Il savait cependant qu'il devait songer à en faire. Quand il avait hérité du commandement des Aurors, cela faisait déjà plusieurs années que Dave Faucett n'avait pas pris d'aspirants. Les temps étaient calmes, et la trentaine d'hommes qu'il avait sous ses ordres suffisaient à gérer les affaires de magie noire et les enquêtes sur les morts suspectes.

Cependant, outre qu'il était recommandé de ne pas laisser trop d'années de différence entre les diverses arrivées d'Aurors, la population sorcière croissait lentement mais sûrement, ce qui justifiait une augmentation des effectifs. Les dix années qui avaient précédé la naissance de Harry les sorciers avaient mis moins d'enfants au monde car les temps étaient troublés — avec une exception notable dans la famille Weasley. De nombreux décès avaient aussi fait baisser le nombre de parents potentiels.

Après la disparition de Voldemort, il y avait eu recrudescence des naissances. L'effectif de la classe de Demelza, par exemple, était deux fois supérieur à celui des promotions de Harry ou de Ginny. Cette génération était parvenue à l'âge adulte juste après la guerre. Une autre vague de bébés était arrivée un an après le dernier conflit. Ces derniers sortiraient de Poudlard dans six ans maintenant et ils n'auraient jamais connu de période de conflits. Oui, il était temps de songer à recruter un peu.

Harry revint au temps présent : il avait des papiers à signer et il fallait qu'il s'entretienne avec Richard Wellbeloved et Angelina qui semblaient peiner sur leur enquête en cours. Peut-être qu'une conversation avec Harry et Stanislas permettrait de faire naître des idées utiles.

L'après-midi, le commandant des Aurors comptait se rendre à la Maison de Justice où allait se tenir un procès. C'était une affaire d'Imperium au sein d'une famille. Une mère jetait ces sortilèges pour mener ses jeunes enfants à la baguette mais elle utilisait le plus souvent la baguette de sa propre mère qui vivait dans son foyer pour jeter ses sorts coupables. Cela avait rendu l'identification de la magie délicate, car une baguette qui a servi longtemps la même personne a tendance à colorer l'empreinte magique de celui qui l'utilise. Cela avait troublé l'enquête : la baguette contenant les sorts fautifs appartenait à une personne trop affaiblie magiquement pour les lancer et aucun autre membre de la famille n'avait l'empreinte correspondant exactement au sort trouvé sur l'un des enfants. Heureusement, le partenaire de Seamus Finigan , Nat Proudfoot, n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et avait fini par comprendre l'astuce. Harry espérait que leurs preuves seraient considérées comme suffisantes.

Mais avant tout, il devait participer à la réunion hebdomadaire des chefs de service du département de la Justice magique. Il y verrait le chef de département Sturgis Podmore ainsi qu'Hermione qui lui servait d'assistante. Il y aurait aussi un représentant du Magenmagot, le chef de la police magique et les chefs des services des usages abusifs de la magie, des détournements de l'artisanat moldu, et du contrôle de l'équipement magique.

Cette réunion permettait à tous les acteurs de la justice de parler des dossiers importants, de se maintenir informés de ce que faisaient les autres et de recevoir des directives de leur supérieur. Harry n'aimait pas spécialement les réunions et y envoyait parfois Stanislas mais il savait qu'il avait besoin de rencontrer ses collègues pour entretenir des liens avec eux. C'est pourquoi il s'astreignait à y aller le plus régulièrement possible.

Il ne se dit rien de passionnant ce matin-là et Harry fut heureux quand arriva l'heure du déjeuner qui marquait la fin de la rencontre. Il mangea avec son adjoint puis partit pour assister au procès. Trois heures plus tard, il eut la satisfaction de voir son accusée sortir entre deux gardiens. D'ici quelques jours, elle dormirait à Azkaban.

**ooOoo**

Enfin, après une fructueuse discussion avec Angelina et son partenaire, le commandant des Aurors quitta son bureau à dix-huit heures. Teddy revenait ce soir-là de Poudlard et Harry tenait à accueillir son filleul sur le quai de la gare. Il ne doutait pas qu'Andromeda y serait — même l'ouverture au public du musée sur lequel elle travaillait depuis un an ne suffirait pas à la détourner de ses devoirs de grand-mère.

En effet, elle était déjà arrivée quand Harry traversa le mur et déboula sur le quai.

— Alors, comment s'est passée cette journée ? demanda l'Auror.

— Très bien, répondit-elle d'un ton distrait en tendant l'oreille pour distinguer le bruit caractéristique du train à vapeur.

Déjà, on voyait se profiler la haute cheminée de la locomotive et bientôt les wagons défilèrent devant eux. Andromeda était presque sur la pointe des pieds, tellement elle se tendait pour tenter d'apercevoir son petit-fils. Celui-ci lui avait à l'évidence beaucoup manqué. Harry était lui aussi heureux de revoir son filleul, mais les trois enfants qu'il avait à la maison n'avaient aucun mal à meubler son attente entre chaque vacances.

Bientôt, un adolescent boutonneux se tint devant eux. Il avait encore grandi, remarqua Harry. Il était assez trapu par rapport à ses camarades — ses deux parents n'étaient pas spécialement grands — mais il prenait assez de centimètres entre chacun de ses congés pour que son parrain le trouve changé. Il s'avança pour recevoir le bref baiser de sa grand-mère. Si l'affection que cette dernière lui portait ne faisait aucun doute, elle restait toujours réservée dans ses manifestations, sans doute un reste de sa stricte éducation. Cela évitait à Teddy les embrassades d'autres parents plus expansifs qui semblaient embarrasser bon nombre d'élèves se trouvant autour d'eux.

Harry se rappela combien Ron craignait les débordements maternels, surtout en public. De son côté, il n'était jamais très à l'aise à cette époque quand Molly le prenait dans ses bras, même s'il aurait été peiné qu'elle ne le traite pas comme l'un de ses enfants. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de contact et ne savait pas vraiment y répondre. Depuis, Ginny le lui avait appris et ses propres enfants ne manquaient pas de câlins de sa part.

L'Auror se contenta cependant de serrer la main de Teddy pour ménager sa susceptibilité devant ses camarades de classe. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent et leur sourire suffirent à transmettre la joie qu'ils avaient de se revoir.

— Ton voyage s'est bien passé ? demanda Andromeda. Et tes examens de fin d'année, tu as eu de bonnes notes ?

— J'aurai eu mon année, grand-mère, ne t'en fais pas, la tranquillisa le jeune homme.

A la déception patente de la vieille dame, son petit-fils était loin de briller dans ses études. Il n'était pas si mauvais mais travaillait juste le minimum pour se maintenir à une moyenne de _Acceptable_. Les _Efforts __exceptionnels_ ne faisant pas mentir leurs libellés en restant excessivement rares et les _Optimal_ n'avaient jamais été invités sur les copies de Teddy. Toute la famille était persuadée qu'il était parfaitement capable d'obtenir de meilleures notes en portant davantage d'intérêt à ses études, mais le principal intéressé préférait passer son temps à s'entraîner au Quidditch — il avait réussi à décrocher une place de batteur dans l'équipe de sa maison — et à bricoler dans le cadre de son club 'sciences des Moldus'.

Cette activité parascolaire, proposée aux élèves depuis la fin de la guerre, faisait partie des nombreuses initiatives mises en oeuvre par le directeur qui avait pris la suite de Rogue, le professeur Brocklehurst. C'était l'équivalent des cours de technologie enseignés dans les collèges moldus, très axés sur les expériences et les travaux pratiques. Depuis quelques années, c'était devenu une matière à part entière, proposée parmi les autres options à partir de la troisième année. Harry était persuadé que Teddy aurait au moins un O l'année suivante car il montrait une grande habilité dans ce domaine. D'ailleurs, en voyant ce qu'il était capable de faire lors des vacances de Pâques, Ron et George lui avaient proposé un stage dans leur boutique pendant l'été, ce que Teddy avait accepté avec empressement.

— Et ton musée ? demanda-t-il à sa grand-mère. J'ai vu qu'ils en parlaient dans le journal, ce matin. Tu es contente ?

— Oui, tout s'est bien passé hier et aujourd'hui, répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas dupe de l'intérêt soudain de son petit-fils pour ses occupations. Je pense qu'on en parlera au dîner.

Elle ne précisa pas qu'ils mangeraient au Terrier : à chaque retour de Teddy, le premier repas était pris en famille à la table d'Arthur et Molly. Personne n'aurait eu à l'idée d'y déroger, pas même Charlie qui travaillait toujours dans une réserve de dragons en Amérique du Sud.

Harry sortit sa baguette pour faire léviter la malle du collégien vers les chariots qui étaient à leur disposition en bout de quai, contre le mur qu'ils devaient franchir pour passer du côté moldu de la gare. Ce n'était pas par galanterie envers Andromeda qu'il jouait au portefaix : c'était surtout pour avoir l'air trop occupé et feindre de ne pas remarquer tous les saluts plus ou moins discrets qui lui étaient adressés par les autres parents. S'il avait dû y répondre, il aurait ressemblé à un roi saluant son peuple et il s'y refusait. Quand il sortait dans les lieux sorciers, il modifiait ordinairement son apparence pour se promener tranquillement. Mais il répugnait à prendre les traits d'un autre pour accueillir son filleul et devait donc subir les conséquences de sa popularité.

La plupart des sorciers vivant dans un lieu magique se précipitaient vers la cheminée la plus proche pour rentrer chez eux. Pour ne pas avoir à faire la queue, Harry, Andromeda et Teddy prirent le bus moldu vers le Square Grimmaurd d'où ils pourraient utiliser le réseau de cheminette. Le collégien salua donc Miffy et Trotty, les elfes qui travaillaient chez Harry, avant de rejoindre le reste de la famille.

Quand ils débouchèrent dans le salon du Terrier, une pétarade les accueillit et, juste en dessous du plafond, un cierge magique écrivait en couleurs "BIENVENUE TEDDY !".

— Pas dans la maison, je l'ai déjà dit ! protesta Molly.

— Mais maman, tout l'intérêt est dans l'effet de surprise, protesta Ron.

— Je suis certaine que Teddy sera très surpris de retrouver la maison en cendres, jugea Hermione.

— Salut Teddy ! Comment tu trouves nos dégradés, s'enquit George.

— C'est votre tête que je vais dégrader, menaça Ginny. Vous n'êtes pas fous de faire un bruit pareil ? J'en ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent.

— Calmez-vous les enfants ! cria Angelina aux petits qui sautaient sur le canapé pour tenter de toucher les lettres qui flottaient toujours au dessus de leur tête.

— Le D et le Y jurent un peu, répondit Fleur à la place de Teddy. Je ne mettrais pas du rose à côté de l'orange, si j'étais vous.

Arthur se porta à la rencontre des nouveaux arrivés qui s'étaient arrêtés devant l'âtre.

— Bon retour parmi nous, Teddy, annonça-t-il de son habituelle voix douce.

**ooOoo**

Il fallut une bonne heure pour que tout le monde se retrouve autour de la table. Harry parcourut du regard la nouvelle génération : Teddy, qui venait de terminer sa seconde année à Poudlard, parlait avec Victoire qui y rentrerait en septembre. Sa soeur Dominique, qui venait d'avoir huit ans, était en grande discussion avec Frederick, l'aîné de George et Angelina — il faudrait se méfier, une blague était sans doute en préparation. Louis, le petit dernier de Bill et Fleur, Rose et Albus, tous trois âgés de cinq ans, riaient des pitreries de James qui aurait six ans dans deux semaines. On avait déjà nourri la classe des "Trois ans" : Roxanne, la sœur de Frederick, Lily et Hugo. Ils étaient en pyjama et jouaient dans le salon attenant à la cuisine. Une fenêtre magique avait été aménagée dans le mur entre les deux pièces pour qu'on puisse les surveiller. Quand à la petite Molly, la fille de Percy et Audrey qui avait seize mois, elle était déjà couchée.

Harry reporta son regard vers son épouse. Ses cheveux roux étaient rassemblés en chignon, coiffure qu'elle avait adoptée depuis qu'elle représentait le musée de la Magie. Cela lui donnait un petit air sérieux que Harry ne détestait pas. Cependant, c'est quand elle retirait ses épingles et que sa chevelure tombait en vagues sur ses épaules qu'il la trouvait la plus séduisante. A trente ans, il la trouvait encore plus belle que lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée pour la première fois quinze ans auparavant. Il aimait ses gestes pleins d'assurance, le petit froncement de sourcils qu'elle adoptait quand elle se trouvait en présence d'une difficulté et qu'elle cherchait la manière de la contourner. Il se rappelait de l'adolescente brûlant de faire ses preuves et préférait incontestablement l'adulte plus sûre d'elle-même, connaissant ses compétences et acceptant ses limites. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et ils se sourirent. Après sept ans de mariage, ils appréciaient toujours autant de se retrouver à la même table et dans la même chambre chaque soir.

Autour d'eux, les frères Weasley étaient tous venus : Charlie avec ses traits burinés par le vent et le poil parfois brûlé par le souffle ardent des dragons — _un __roux __peut-il __avoir __le __poil __roussi__ ?_ se demandait parfois Harry. Bill avait le bras passé autour des épaules de Fleur qui n'avait rien perdu de sa capacité à enchanter les mâles qui croisaient sa route, ce que Ginny exploitait sans remords pour le bien de son entreprise. George avait maintenant retrouvé sa capacité à rire, mais il regardait toujours régulièrement en direction des photos de Fred qui les suivaient de pièce en pièce au Terrier. La première fois que Harry était allé chez George et Angelina, il avait été surpris de ne trouver aucune représentation du jumeau disparu. Puis il avait trouvé qu'il était sage de la part du couple de ne pas passer leur vie sous le regard de celui qui leur manquait autant. Ils devaient aller de l'avant, vivre leur vie sans se laisser emprisonner par le passé. Retrouver Fred à la maison familiale était suffisant. Harry ne doutait pas, cependant, que le disparu accompagnait quotidiennement les pensées de son frère et de son ancienne fiancée.

Ron et Audrey discutaient avec de grands gestes, tentant visiblement de se convaincre mutuellement. C'était devenu une habitude : la Moldue défendait avec fougue le système libéral moldu et Ron se faisait l'apôtre d'un système économique plus régulé. Hermione et Percy échangeaient de leur côté des informations politique, sous l'écoute attentive d'Arthur qui peu à peu se dégageait de ses activités de responsable de département, mais restait très intéressé par ce qui se passait au Ministère. Angelina se tenait près d'eux, mais elle avait le regard dans le vague. Harry était certain qu'elle pensait à son enquête et anticipait les interrogatoires qui étaient prévus pour le lendemain.

Molly surveillait les enfants d'un œil, la cuisson de son repas de l'autre, participait aux diverses conversations, écartait le couteau que James tenait dangereusement près de ses cousins, relevait le verre renversé de Louis et épongeait l'eau répandue de sa baguette.

Comme à l'accoutumée, chacun parlait fort pour se faire entendre, augmentant la cacophonie ambiante.

— Je suis heureuse que Teddy connaisse ce genre d'atmosphère familiale, fit remarquer Andromeda à Harry. Sans vouloir la comparer à ce que j'ai connu de ma propre enfance, je vois bien que je n'ai pas su donner cela à ma fille.

— Il vous aurait fallu du renfort pour cela, répartit Harry. Il vous manquait une dizaine d'enfants pour y parvenir.

— Mes sœurs ne m'ont pas apporté beaucoup de satisfactions, fit la grand-mère avec nostalgie. J'ai voulu offrir à Dora la tranquillité que j'aurais souhaitée. J'ai eu peur de la compétition qui peut exister entre les enfants et qui transforme toute activité en combat sans merci. Mais c'est stupide d'élever ses enfants en fonction de ce qu'on aurait soi-même voulu. Je pense qu'avec son caractère la compagnie d'autres enfants a beaucoup manqué à Dora et qu'elle était, en tout état de cause, hors compétition avec son don de métamorphose.

— On ne peut pas savoir à l'avance, remarqua Harry. Après coup, on s'est rendu compte qu'Albus était arrivé trop tôt et que James aurait eu besoin d'être seul plus longtemps. Mais maintenant qu'ils sont là, comment regretter la présence d'Albus et de Lily ? Nul ne sait si Tonks aurait été plus heureuse avec des frères et sœurs, compléta-t-il. Elle a mené sa vie et nous a laissé un merveilleux petit garçon.

— Oui, inutile de réécrire le passé, convint Andromeda. Faire de notre mieux avec la situation telle qu'elle se présente nous occupe déjà bien assez.

Finalement, tout le monde arriva à se caser autour de la table. Avec l'agrandissement de la famille par mariages et enfantements, l'ancienne cuisine était devenue bien trop petite. Deux ans auparavant, Ron avait envoyé des artisans chez ses parents avec mission de l'agrandir. A l'occasion, tout le mobilier avait été changé mais Molly avait tenu à garder la vieille table qui datait de son mariage. On l'avait dotée de rallonges amovibles pour permettre à toute la famille de manger à l'aise.

Le canapé et autres meubles du salon avaient déjà été renouvelés quelques années auparavant ; ils étaient donc restés en état mais la pièce avait été élargie et d'autres sièges avaient été ajoutés pour prendre en compte l'accroissement familial.

Malgré la magie qui permettait d'optimiser l'intérieur d'un espace donné, la forme générale de la maison avait été modifiée et l'habitation apparaissait désormais plus ventrue. George avait déclaré qu'il fallait désormais appeler le foyer de ses parents "le Crapaud", mais personne n'avait souscrit à cette proposition.

La conversation du début du repas roula sur Poudlard. Toute la famille aimait avoir des nouvelles de l'école de sorcellerie. Cela rappelait de bons souvenirs aux plus âgés et cela passionnait les plus petits qui savaient qu'ils seraient appelés à s'y rendre un jour. Teddy fut prié de donner des nouvelles de tous les professeurs que connaissait la famille. Visiblement, il n'était pas venu à l'esprit du collégien que ses enseignants puissent être des personnes à part entière ayant une vie en dehors de leur salle de classe. Il fut donc bien en peine de répondre aux diverses questions. Sans doute allaient-ils bien puisqu'ils avaient trouvé le moyen de concevoir des questions pour l'examen de fin d'année et avaient corrigé les copies sans bienveillance particulière. Par contre, il se montra très prolixe sur la manière déloyale dont les Serdaigle avaient gagné la coupe des Quatre maisons en apprenant par cœur leurs leçons pour être incollables et rafler le maximum de points. Et c'est avec répugnance qu'il dut admettre que c'était les Serpentard qui avaient dominé le championnat.

— C'est à cause de notre gardien, affirma-t-il. Il n'est pas mauvais, mais il perd ses moyens les jours de match. C'est nul, on ne peut pas gagner avec une passoire pareille !

— Ce n'est pas un poste facile, argumenta Ron.

Enfin, avec le plat principal, Ginny fit le compte rendu de sa journée.

— On pensait avoir du monde mais de manière modérée, vu que les enfants n'étaient pas encore rentrés de Poudlard. Juste des journalistes qu'on n'avait pas invités hier, quelques curieux… Mais plein de parents sont venus se renseigner pour savoir si ce serait adapté à leur progéniture.

— Nous les avons incité à se rendre compte par eux-mêmes en leur vendant des billets qu'ils pourront réutiliser quand ils reviendront en famille, compléta Fleur. C'est pour ça qu'on n'a pas arrêté.

— Ce ne sont pas les elfes qui accompagnent les visiteurs ? interrogea Arthur.

— Si, mais ils ne sont pas encore complètement au point et on les aide à réguler les groupes, expliqua Ginny. Oh, Andromeda ! On a eu la visite de Caedmon Selwyn juste après que tu sois partie chercher Teddy.

Caedmon Selwyn était le président du groupe politique _Magie,__Quidditch__ et __Tradition_, qui occupait le rôle du parti d'opposition dans le monde sorcier britannique. _La__ Gazette_ lui offrait régulièrement des tribunes qui critiquaient les idées développées dans _Alternatives __Magiques_, l'hebdomadaire progressiste de Lee et Padma Jordan.

— Bon, réagit Andomeda, au moins on sait ce que contiendra le journal demain.

— Heureusement que beaucoup de monde est venu se rendre compte par lui-même de ce que nous présentions, commenta Ginny. Les remarques fielleuses auront moins d'impact.

— A partir du moment où vous aviez l'appui du Ministère, vous aviez nécessairement les critiques de _MQT_, jugea Percy.

— C'est idiot, décréta Ginny. Comme si quiconque pouvait avoir toujours tort ou toujours raison.

— Selwyn sera ravi d'apprendre que tu estimes qu'il peut parfois avoir raison, la taquina Harry.

Il jeta un regard à Ron qui lui retourna un clin d'œil. Le maître de la guilde des Artisans n'était pas complètement opposé aux arguments soutenus par Selwyn en matière économique. Harry n'avait pas d'opinion à ce sujet, par manque de connaissances, mais il soutenait loyalement les orientations de son ami, même si cela signifiait concéder des points à une personne qui ne partageait pas leurs valeurs humanistes.

Cela faisait maintenant sept ans que Ron avait pris la tête de la Guilde. Harry se rappelait de son manque d'assurance des débuts, sa crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur des responsabilités que cela impliquait. Mais son sens du devoir l'avait poussé à faire de son mieux, à apprendre de ses erreurs et à écouter les bons conseils. Il avait rapidement mûri et avait été reconduit au bout de cinq ans, avec près de quatre-vingts pour cent des voix. Il était désormais à l'aise dans son rôle, sans pour autant laisser les honneurs lui monter à la tête. Harry était d'ailleurs certain que si l'orgueil s'emparait de son ami, toute sa fratrie, dont les capacités de raillerie n'étaient plus à prouver, saurait y mettre bon ordre.

La suite du repas roula sur le programme des deux prochains mois. Comme chaque année, les familles devaient investir le Terrier et planter des tentes dans le jardin pour que tout le monde ait un lit. Il fut décidé que tout le monde s'installerait dès le lendemain qui était un samedi. Le lundi, ceux qui n'étaient pas en vacances pourraient se rendre à leur travail le matin en laissant leurs enfants aux bons soins de ceux qui demeuraient sur place. Les elfes qui refusaient de prendre des vacances et les nounous habituelles servaient de renfort pour s'occuper des douze enfants.

Ginny et Fleur avaient prévu de s'occuper tout l'été de leur musée ; elles se reposeraient en septembre. Andromeda les seconderait en fonction de l'emploi du temps de Teddy. Harry avait annoncé qu'il resterait de garde tout l'été au QG des Aurors pour prendre ses congés en même temps que sa femme. Par contre, la plupart des autres adultes auraient au moins deux semaines de repos qu'ils passeraient en famille.

— Il va falloir remonter les cabanes, décida Teddy. Je pourrais inviter mes copains à venir quelques jours ?

— C'est toujours David et la petite Isabel ? s'enquit Molly. Ils sont très bien élevés.

— Oui, c'est ça, convint Teddy en rosissant à la mention de sa petite camarade, ce qui fit échanger des regards amusés les femmes de la famille.

— Hé, on compte sur toi pour nous aider à fabriquer des produits, rappela Ron. On a beaucoup de ventes en été.

— Il ne doit pas faire de magie, rappela Andromeda.

— La plupart des manipulations sont manuelles, lui assura George.

Personne ne fut dupe. Mais il était parfaitement impossible de détecter la magie d'un mineur au cœur de la débauche de sorts utilisés dans l'arrière boutique des Sorciers Facétieux et une certaine tolérance prévalait quand la magie juvénile était bien encadrée.

— D'accord, je viens lundi ?

— Oui, autant commencer tout de suite, l'encouragea Ron . Cinq gallions par semaine et on t'accorde un congé quand tes copains seront ici, ça te va ?

— Ça marche !

— Vous avez dit que j'aurai le droit d'apprendre à monter en balai l'été avant Poudlard, rappela Victoire.

— Je te donne ta première leçon dès demain, lui promit son père.

— Et moi ? demanda Dominique.

— Tu attendras d'avoir onze ans comme moi ! lui assena la future collégienne.

— Vic, ne parle pas à ta sœur comme ça. Ma chérie, tu connais la règle, c'est non, trancha Fleur.

— Pff ! c'est toujours les mêmes qui s'amusent, protesta Dominique.

— Allons, allons, intervint Arthur. Tu pourras venir avec moi au village moldu. J'ai vu qu'ils avaient installé une fête foraine.

Pendant que tous les autres enfants demandaient à leur grand-père de les emmener aussi, Harry et Ginny échangèrent un sourire. Après avoir élevé sept enfants, Arthur semblait grandement apprécier de s'occuper de la génération suivante.

**ooOoo**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>**:**

Ce n'est pas un hasard complet si j'ai voulu que Molly soit attachée à sa table de cuisine. J'avais en tête un joli texte RedSioda dont le titre est ' La Table '(**/s/4057483/1/La_table**)

J'ai plein de choses à vous dire après une si longue absence.

Pour commencer**,**** bienvenue**** à ****ceux**** qui ****ont ****découvert ****mon**** texte** durant cet intervalle.

Normalement, **j'ai ****répondu ****à ****tous**** ceux ****qui ****étaient ****connectés. ****Pour ****les**** autres, ****j'ai ****fait ****un**** rattrapage ****sur**** mon**** forum**** personnel** (sur ce site) pour tous les messages postés en commentaires de cette saga (Les Sorcier, Les Bâtisseurs, Les Réformateurs) d'octobre 2010 à ce jour.

C'est à cette adresse : (fanfiction net)**/topic/55667/54271435/1/**

Les commentaires non connectés pour cette histoire y seront également postés.

En parlant de forum, je vous invite tous à venir nous rendre visite sur le **forum ****francophone** qui est à la disposition de tous les usagers de ce site (voir le lien sur mon profil). Vous y trouverez des endroit pour discuter, d'autres pour exposer vos problèmes techniques et aussi une "**bibliothèque**" qui proposer les meilleures fics du site. **Des ****jeux** sont également organisés, notamment les fameuses "Nuits du FoF" (un thème par heure toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit).

Je tente aussi de lancer une **campagne ****nationale**** dont**** vous**** êtes**** le**** héros** : une plaquette d'information a été rédigée à l'intention des profs de français (et éventuellement les bibliothécaires) et vous pouvez tous la télécharger et la distribuer (ouvertement ou secrètement). Voir plus de précision sur mon profil.

Comme vous voyez, j'ai été très occupée, ce qui explique ma longue absence.

**A la semaine prochaine (le samedi matin), avec "Travail d'été".**

* * *

><p><strong>La nouvelle génération<strong>

Les grands (+ de 11 ans)

**Teddy** (Remus et Dora LUPIN-TONKS) : Mars 1998

**Victoire** (Bill et Fleur WEASLEY-DELACOUR) : 2 mai 2000

L'âge de raison (7-8 ans)

**Dominique** (Bill et Fleur WEASLEY-DELACOUR) : 20 juin 2003

**Frederick** (George et Angelina WEALSLEY-JOHNSON) : 28 décembre 2003

Les moyens (5-6 ans)

**James** (Harry et Ginny POTTER-WEASLEY): 17 juillet 2005

**Louis** (Bill et Fleur WEASLEY-DELACOUR) : octobre 2005

**Rose** (Ron et Hermione WEASLEY-GRANGER) : 04 janvier 2006

**Albus** (Harry et Ginny POTTER-WEASLEY) : 14 juin 2006

Les petits (3 ans)

**Lily****Luna** (Harry et Ginny POTTER-WEASLEY) : 16 mai 2008

**Markus** (Dudley et Sarah DURSLEY- MALONE) : avril 2008

**Roxane** (George et Angelina WEALSLEY-JOHNSON) : 13 février 2008

**Hugo**(Ron et Hermione WEASLEY-GRANGER) : 28 juin 2008

Le bébé (16 mois)

**Molly****II** (Percy et Audrey WEASLEY- GIORDIANO) : 16 févier 2010

Toute la liste des personnages : **.com/document/d/1AkzV4KGGRY6lD0fZc4k7io8_Dq5WrBc2bQ8-4NB8G1w/edit?authkey=CPWcrt8D**


	2. II : Travail d'été

**- LES SORCIERS -**

* * *

><p>Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série <strong>Harry <strong>**Potter**** de ****J.K. ****Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur**** Alixe, ****Fenice**, **Steamboat ****Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

><p><strong>Chronologie :<strong>

2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard

26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny

20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique

17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter

04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley

26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter

16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter

28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley

décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors

30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie

**Période ****couverte ****par ****le ****chapitre** : 4 juillet – 13 octobre 2011

* * *

><p><strong>II : Travail d'été<strong>

La_ Gazette du sorcier_ l'attendait sur son bureau quand Harry y parvint le lundi matin. Le journal était ouvert sur la double page d'une tribune signée Caedmon Selwyn. Harry décida que cela pouvait attendre quelques minutes. Il commença par offrir un petit gâteau à son adjoint, venant d'une boite en fer blanc qui lui avait été donnée par Molly. Ce matin-là, tous les adultes qui étaient partis du Terrier pour travailler avaient pris la cheminée munis d'un petit paquet dont le contenu était propre à leur faire supporter leur dur labeur.

Les courageux travailleurs avaient partagé leur petit-déjeuner avec Teddy qui allait passer sa première journée en tant qu'employé de Ron et George. L'adolescent, fier d'agir en adulte, avait troqué pour l'occasion son chocolat chaud contre une tasse de café. Harry avait eu l'impression que le breuvage n'était pas au goût du jeune homme qui avait retenu une grimace et avalé le fond de sa tasse d'un seul coup. Molly et Andromeda avaient échangé un regard : Harry avait eu la certitude qu'un bon chocolat serait proposé le lendemain comme si cet épisode n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Si Teddy s'était montré excité en se préparant à commencer sa nouvelle carrière, Harry s'installa sans enthousiasme à son bureau et entreprit de lire ce que le fondateur de _Magie, Quidditch et Tradition_ avait à dire sur le musée de la Magie. Comme il s'y attendait, le politicien désapprouvait fortement que de la magie non humaine soit mise à l'honneur au côté de la magie sorcière. En effet, non seulement toute une pièce était réservée aux créations gobelines et à l'art de la divination des centaures, mais on montrait également comment les sorciers s'étaient inspirés des autres pour inventer des sorts.

"_Il est bien dommage que cette entreprise, à laquelle nous avons tous participé puisque les guildes et le Ministère ont versé des gallions, ait été détournée de son objectif annoncé au profit d'une désinformation partisane_, s'emportait Selwyn. _C'est avec indignation que j'ai découvert que la communauté magique avait été spoliée et que ce qui aurait dû faire notre fierté est en fait un instrument de propagande anti-sorcière. Non seulement on tente de nous faire croire que les sorciers n'ont rien inventé par eux-mêmes, mais en plus ce sont des créatures non humaines – elfes et loups-garous – qui sont en charge de nous guider dans notre propre musée."_

— Ce cher Selwyn est égal à lui-même, remarqua Harry en reposant le journal.

— Je suis content que tu le prennes ainsi, le félicita Pritchard.

— Bah, c'est pas ce genre de remarques qui va décourager ma femme et ses associées, assura le commandant des Aurors.

Effectivement, le soir même on commenta l'article au Terrier et Ginny jugea que c'était même plus mesuré qu'elle ne s'y attendait.

— Vu le nombre de personnes qui sont venues voir et celles qui ont donné un coup de miroir pour prendre des renseignements, on n'a pas de souci à se faire, confirma Fleur.

— Il laisse quand même entendre que vous avez détourné de l'argent pour votre usage personnel, s'inquiéta Percy.

— Mais comme tous les maîtres de guilde ont mis la main à la bourse et ont suivi de près ce que faisait Ginny, ils seront les premiers à défendre le musée, remarqua Ron. Si nous ne le faisons pas, on va passer pour des incapables.

— Surtout ne t'en mêle pas, le mit en garde Percy. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on l'accuse d'avoir fait jouer ses relations familiales pour financer son détournement.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre. Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son frère pour arriver à cette conclusion.

— Teddy, tu ne devrais pas trop tarder à te coucher, changea opportunément de sujet Andromeda. Tu commences tôt demain.

— Grand-mère ! protesta l'adolescent. Il n'est que neuf heures.

— Il te faut bien une heure pour être effectivement dans ton lit, soutint-elle.

— Nous non plus n'allons pas tarder à aller dormir, renchérit Ron. Les premiers jours des vacances sont toujours très chargés.

— Ah, au fait, tu es au courant de ce qu'il se passe quand on arrive en retard au travail chez nous ? demanda George.

Teddy lui lança un regard méfiant, ne sachant pas si on se moquait de lui ou non.

— Les retardataires sont désignés volontaires pour tester les nouveaux produits, continua le sorcier facétieux.

— Et c'est pas une blague, affirma Angelina d'un ton compatissant.

— Je confirme, intervint Harry. Owen a assez protesté quand Eloïse s'est retrouvée pendant trois jours avec des pattes de canard.

— Mais si personne n'est en retard, qui teste les nouveaux produits ? interrogea Teddy qui ne voulait pas s'en laisser conter.

— George et moi, sourit Ron. Privilège d'inventeurs. Mais ça nous repose quand ça tombe de temps en temps sur les autres. Au lit, jeune homme.

— C'est valable pour tout le monde, fit Ginny en regardant l'horloge. Allez, dans la tente, les petits Potter !

— Mais on ne travaille pas demain, nous, protesta James.

— Mais vous êtes plus jeunes, justifia Fleur. Les Weasley Delacour, au lit !

Bon gré mal gré, la jeune génération fut envoyée se laver les dents.

**ooOoo**

Le mercredi suivant, Alternatives Magiques fit paraître une interview de Ginny. En effet, Lee avait estimé qu'il serait intéressant de permettre au musée de répondre aux accusations distillées par Selwyn deux jours auparavant et Padma était venue interroger la directrice du musée.

**_Alternatives Magique : Madame Potter, vous avez sans doute lu les reproches faits à votre musée par le leader de _Magie, Quidditch et Tradition_. Que souhaitez vous répondre ?_**

_Ginny Potter : Eh bien, il n'est pas tout à fait faux de souligner que c'est un choix politique que de mettre en évidence nos sources d'inspiration. Mais les ignorer aurait également été un choix politique. On oriente forcément la manière de présenter les choses. Nous l'avons fait de la manière qui nous a semblé refléter au mieux la vérité historique et magique._

**_AM : Vous reliez très souvent les innovations magiques à des pratiques antérieures observées chez des créatures magiques. Ce n'est pas ce que l'on nous enseigne habituellement._**

_GP : Mais nous n'avons rien exagéré: que les elfes se soient déplacés instantanément d'un endroit à l'autre bien avant les sorciers est régulièrement attesté dans les ouvrages portant sur les transports magiques. Que l'inventeur du transplanage ait eu cet exemple à l'esprit ne fait aucun doute. De même, aucun livre sérieux ne peut parler de l'artisanat ancien sans faire état de l'influence que le savoir-faire gobelin a eu sur l'évolution de nos techniques. Nous nous sommes contentées d'illustrer cet état de fait en montrant des pièces sorcières et gobelines classées de manière chronologique et géographique._

**_AM : Est-ce vrai que votre personnel est largement non humain ?_**

_GP : Nous employons des elfes, c'est vrai, tout simplement par ce que c'est eux qui se sont présentés les premiers quand nous avons fait paraître des annonces dans la presse. Ceux qui ont été engagés présentent les compétences dont nous avions besoin. Mais il y a aussi des sorciers qui travaillent avec nous._

**_AM : Sont-ils loups-garous comme le pense Monsieur Selwyn ?_**

_GP : (rires) Si Monsieur Selwyn peut reconnaître un loup-garou en plein jour, il est plus fort que moi. Autrefois, on pouvait avoir des soupçons en découvrant sur eux les griffures et morsures qu'ils s'infligeaient lors des pleines lunes. Mais maintenant qu'ils ne se transforment plus grâce à la nouvelle potion Tue-Loup, je ne vois pas comment on peut les différencier des autres sorciers._

**_AM : Mais en employez-vous ?_**

_GP : Je n'en sais rien. Je ne demande pas à mes employés ce qu'ils font de leurs nuits._

**_AM : Etes-vous satisfaite des entrées des premiers jours ?_**

_GP : Nous avons beaucoup de monde, c'est très encourageant. Nous avons aussi reçu des demandes de visites pour des groupes étrangers. Mes associées et moi-même sommes très heureuses de la manière dont se présentent les choses._

**ooOoo**

Les choses se présentaient tellement bien que Ginny débarqua le vendredi midi dans le bureau de Harry.

— Ma chérie ? s'exclama Harry surpris mais nullement inquiet car elle avait un large sourire.

— Je sors du service des Transports magiques pour demander une seconde cheminée pour le musée, indiqua Ginny. On déjeune ensemble ?

Cela faisait longtemps que le couple ne s'était pas retrouvé seul pour partager un repas et ils décidèrent d'en profiter. Harry passa un coup de miroir à la _Divine Cuisine_, un restaurant français renommé. Théoriquement, il fallait réserver longtemps à l'avance, mais le Survivant obtint deux couverts dans l'heure. Il souffrait assez des obligations entraînées par sa notoriété, pour estimer qu'il avait parfois le droit d'en profiter.

— Alors, tout se passe comme tu veux ? demanda Harry une fois qu'ils eurent pris la commande.

— Je suis épuisée, confessa-t-elle. Mais évidemment, pas question que je m'absente ce week-end.

— Allez-vous fermer lundi comme prévu ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Exceptionnellement, le musée avait ouvert ses portes tous les jours la première semaine.

— On ferme, sinon le personnel ne tiendra pas le coup, le rassura Ginny. Je me demande même si je ne vais pas engager des extras juste pour l'été.

— Quelques Sang-purs pour faire taire les mauvaises langues ? demanda Harry.

— S'ils s'en présente, oui, on les prendra, assura Ginny. C'est un peu vrai qu'on a favorisé jusqu'à maintenant ceux qui nous paraissaient avoir le plus de mal à trouver un travail, reconnu-t-elle en baissant la voix.

— J'en apprend de belles sur vous, mon épouse, plaisanta Harry sur le même ton.

— Si on changeait de sujet ? proposa-t-elle. J'aimerais bien redevenir le temps d'un repas une femme au foyer sans responsabilités.

— Et moi un Auror de base ? s'amusa Harry. Je ne suis pas certain qu'on tienne le temps d'un repas.

Ils se sourirent. Ils savaient pertinemment tous les deux qu'ils adoraient leurs fonctions malgré les obligations intenses qui en découlaient.

— La prochaine fois que tu veux révolutionner la communauté sorcière, tu me préviens un peu à l'avance ? demanda Harry. Histoire que je me prépare à ce que tout le monde me demande des nouvelles de ma femme sans m'accorder le moindre intérêt.

— C'est ce qui se passe ? Tu me dois une faveur, alors.

— Je suis à vos ordres gente dame.

— Si on commençait par déguster nos entrées, suggéra-t-elle en voyant arriver deux assiettes magnifiquement dressées.

**ooOoo**

Le mois de juillet passa rapidement. Teddy avait travaillé quatre semaines sans discontinuer sous la direction de ses 'oncles'. Ces derniers n'avaient pas ménagé le jeune homme mais étaient très satisfaits de ses services. C'est avec des compliments qu'ils lui remettaient ses cinq gallions chaque samedi soir.

Ron et George avaient rassuré Andromeda. Son petit fils était tout à fait capable de faire de l'excellent travail, pour peu qu'il soit correctement encadré et intéressé par ce qu'il faisait. Même s'il ne brillait pas dans ses études, il ferait un bon artisan.

— On va le laisser prendre deux semaines de congés avec ses amis, avait proposé Ron. Ensuite, on le reprendra la seconde quinzaine d'août et on lui montrera en quoi consiste la gestion d'un magasin. Je veux qu'il comprenne que s'en tenir aux manipulations n'est pas suffisant et qu'il doit élargir ses connaissances s'il veut un jour être son propre patron. Sans compter qu'il va falloir qu'il donne un sérieux coup de collier en métamorphose et enchantements.

— Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous, avait admis Andromeda avec reconnaissance.

— Personne ne peut élever un enfant tout seul, avait remarqué Arthur. La communauté a toujours son rôle à jouer.

Cette réflexion donna à penser à Ron :

— Il est courant qu'on prenne des jeunes en apprentissage dans nos magasins, remarqua-t-il. Mais on se limite à ceux qui connaissent quelqu'un qu'on connaît. On devrait peut-être aller les piocher à Poudlard directement pour que tous les gosses aient leur chance.

— On donne une liste d'artisans intéressés et on demande aux gosses d'écrire eux-mêmes pour se dégotter un boulot, histoire de les dégourdir un peu ? développa George.

— Pourquoi se limiter à l'artisanat ? fit remarquer Hermione. Ils pourraient passer quelque temps au ministère de la Magie, dans nos fermes, chez les restaurateurs et autres.

— Et si tous les élèves de Poudlard devraient se débrouiller pour passer deux semaines dans le monde du travail durant les vacances d'été, à la fin de leur sixième année ? proposa Angelina. Cela leur octroierait des points supplémentaires pour leurs A.S.P.I.C.

— On a ce genre de stages obligatoires chez nous, leur apprit Audrey.

— Il faudrait qu'ils soient majeurs pour avoir le droit de faire de la magie hors de Poudlard, mit en garde Hermione.

— On pourra obtenir des dérogations pour ceux dont l'anniversaire tombe fin août, remarqua Arthur.

— S'ils limitent leur pratique magique à leur lieu de travail, c'est envisageable, reconnut Percy.

— Plus qu'à proposer ça au conseil d'administration de Poudlard, conclut Harry en se demandant combien d'idées naissaient dans les autres familles mais n'aboutissaient pas car leurs inventeurs n'avaient pas le réflexe d'en parler à ceux qui pouvaient les mettre en pratique.

**ooOoo**

Isabel et David, les amis de Teddy, arrivèrent au Terrier début août. Il était clair que la jeune fille plaisait beaucoup à Teddy et que c'était réciproque. Pour sa part, Harry les trouvait mignons. Les autres enfants semblaient assez indifférents à cette idylle. Savoir qui choisissait le jeu ou qui dirigeait les parties d'Auror et Mage noir était plus important. Victoire était très dominatrice et jalouse de son autorité mais ni Isabel ni David ne songèrent à contester sa position. L'aînée de Bill et Fleur respectait cependant la prééminence de l'âge en ce qui concernait Teddy et prenait en compte ses desideratas. Il y avait évidemment des frictions et des disputes sporadiques — notamment entre les frères et sœurs – mais, dans l'ensemble, la petite troupe jouait bien ensemble — souvent par groupes d'âge — et semblait passer d'heureuses vacances.

A l'origine, Andromeda avait prévu de ne pas travailler au musée les jours où son petit-fils resterait au Terrier. Molly et Fleur parvinrent cependant à la convaincre qu'à son âge le jeune homme serait gêné par sa présence constante, surtout devant ses amis. Finalement, elle se borna à commencer plus tard le matin pour assister au petit-déjeuner des enfants, puis de rentrer plus tôt dans l'après-midi pour le voir jouer avec les autres et en profiter pour parler un peu avec lui.

L'avant-dernière semaine du mois d'août, il fallut songer à se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse pour l'achat des fournitures scolaires. Andromeda avait pris sa journée ainsi que Fleur qui voulait accompagner sa fille pour l'achat de sa première baguette. Le soir, Victoire montra à ses cousins sa nouvelle malle, son uniforme et surtout son hibou, une chouette hulotte brune qui fut baptisée Athéna.

Victoire brûlait d'expérimenter les sorts proposés par ses livres, mais ses parents se montrèrent fermes et la baguette fut mise de côté pour prévenir toute tentation. La jeune fille était déçue qu'on ne lui ait pas acheté de balai mais Bill et Fleur avaient décidé que cela attendrait l'année suivante et qu'elle devait se contenter des cours qu'elle avait suivis durant l'été. Victoire s'était montrée une bonne élève, moins intrépide que Teddy, mais plus attentive aux conseils qu'on lui prodiguait. Ginny, qui l'avait vue voler, avait assuré qu'elle avait d'excellentes bases et que, une fois les réflexes acquis, elle serait très habile.

Bien trop vite, il fut temps de boucler les malles et de conduire les deux aînés à la gare de King's Cross. Comme à son habitude, Harry accompagna son filleul.

— Amuse-toi bien, souhaita rituellement Harry.

— Travaille pour avoir de bonnes notes, recommanda Andromeda. Rappelle-toi ce qu'ont dit Ron et George.

— Oui, Grand-mère, soupira Teddy.

— Veille sur Victoire, continua-t-elle. Les premiers jours sont un peu difficiles.

Effectivement, non loin d'eux, Victoire semblait avoir du mal à quitter les bras de ses parents.

— Vous en faites pas ! On a convenu d'un langage secret pour se parler de loin et faire savoir si on a des ennuis, révéla Teddy. Le premier qui l'embête va voir de quel bois je me chauffe.

— Tu ne dois pas te battre, rappela Andromeda d'une voix soucieuse.

— Un peu de finesse n'est pas contraire à la philosophie de Gryffondor, fit savoir Harry.

Teddy leur fit un sourire pas rassurant du tout avant de les embrasser et de monter dans le train.

— On se voit à Noël, lança-t-il avec désinvolture. Allez, Vic, on y va ! Isabel m'attend dans le troisième wagon.

Bill monta dans le train pour installer la malle de sa fille et la cage de la chouette. Il sembla à Harry qu'il donnait, lui aussi, des directives à Teddy.

— C'est loin Noël ! soupira Fleur. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Poudlard garde les enfants si longtemps. Pourquoi ne leur permettent-ils pas de rentrer chaque fin de semaine comme à Beauxbâtons ?

— C'est l'influence moldue, d'après Hemione, répondit Harry. A ce que j'ai compris, quand l'école a été modernisée au XIXe siècle, ils se sont alignés sur l'habitude anglaise des pensionnats.

— Peut-être qu'il serait temps de moderniser de nouveau, suggéra Fleur.

— Tout le monde est tellement habitué à ce calendrier que ce sera difficile d'y déroger, jugea Harry. Je ne pense pas que le Conseil d'école accepterait une telle révolution.

Le sifflet du chef de gare retentit. Il y eut encore quelques exclamations de familles retardataires qui arrivèrent tout juste pour faire grimper malles et enfants dans la dernière voiture, puis le train disparut dans un panache de fumée.

**ooOoo**

Le lendemain, la nouvelle se répandit par les miroirs familiaux : Victoire avait intégré Serdaigle.

— C'est plutôt une bonne chose que nous sortions un peu de Gryffondor, jugea Ginny.

— Pas de pression sur nos enfants, alors ? la taquina Harry.

— Qu'ils aillent où ils veulent, pourvu qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble. Albus est trop sensible aux taquineries de son frère et sera plus heureux sans l'avoir sur le dos.

— Ils peuvent changer d'ici là, remarqua Harry.

Si James veillait sur son frère à l'école et ne laissait personne l'ennuyer, il ne se privait pas lui-même de le taquiner en lui cachant ses affaires ou en répondant de travers à ses questions à un point qui était parfois à la limite du supportable pour le pauvre Albus.

A la base l'attitude de James dénotait un naturel taquin et expansif, ce qui n'avait rien de répréhensible en soi. C'était un enfant vif et charmeur, qui avait bon cœur mais qui aimait bien se faire remarquer par ses facéties. Ces dernières n'étaient pas toujours bien supportées par Albus, qui se montrait particulièrement sensible. Ginny et Harry devaient donc régulièrement intervenir pour rappeler leur aîné à l'ordre.

Albus était beaucoup plus calme, plus observateur, plus discret. Au contraire de son frère, il pouvait rester un long moment sans faire de bruit, absorbé par un jeu, se suffisant à lui-même. Ses yeux verts hérités de Lily et son air doux faisaient des ravages parmi les adultes qui le prenaient volontiers dans leurs bras pour le câliner, ce qui le comblait d'aise. Il s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Arthur dont la douceur tranquille correspondait à son tempérament.

Durant l'été, les deux frères avaient passé beaucoup de temps avec Louis et Rose qui avaient réagi placidement aux bouffonneries de James, et Albus avait réussi à calquer son attitude sur celle de ses cousins. Les relations fraternelles s'étaient donc améliorées mais Ginny craignait que l'effet des vacances ne s'estompe rapidement.

Après la rentrée des classes, la fréquentation du musée chuta brusquement. Certains sorciers avaient attendu la fin des vacances pour découvrir le nouvel endroit en toute quiétude, mais on était loin de l'afflux du début. Il fut décidé de n'ouvrir que quelques heures par jour et de permettre au personnel, qui n'avait pas compté ses heures durant l'été, de prendre du repos. Comme ils se l'étaient promis deux mois auparavant, Ginny et Harry firent un long voyage qui les éloigna d'Angleterre durant trois semaines. Molly fut ravie de garder James, Albus et Lily, contente de ne pas voir sa maison se vider complètement après deux mois aussi actifs.

Ils commencèrent par l'Europe avec l'Espagne où Ginny devait voir un collectionneur qui était spécialisé dans les témoignages de chasse aux sorcières du XVIIe siècle. Il leur montra notamment des pierres qui étaient dressées sur le faîte des cheminées moldues pour empêcher les sorcières de s'y poser. Il refusait de prêter ses pièces à un musée mais il acceptait de les faire admirer à ses visiteurs, agrémentées de passionnantes explications.

— Tu envisages de montrer ce genre de choses chez toi, demanda Harry à son épouse une fois qu'ils en eurent terminé.

— Pourquoi pas ? Cela fait partie de notre histoire et de nombreux sorts, comme celui de Chatouillis ont été inventés à cette époque pour échapper aux persécutions. Pareil pour les sortilèges importants que sont les repousse-moldus et l'incartabilité. Je sais que tu ne souhaites pas qu'on rappelle ce que nous pouvons reprocher aux Moldus, mais je donnerais entièrement raison à Selwyn si j'écartais ce pan essentiel de notre histoire pour des raisons politiques.

— Je comprends, reconnut Harry. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'est ce pas déjà dans le musée ?

— Nous avons dû faire des choix et certains sujets ont été repoussés, pour des raisons de temps et d'argent. Mais c'est sur notre liste et, un jour, ce sera exposé. Notre collectionneur m'a donné plein de pistes et d'adresses pour trouver ce dont j'ai besoin.

Leur étape suivante était en Italie, à Venise où la tradition sorcière était très forte. La magie notamment permettait à la ville de ne pas sombrer dans la lagune et les sorciers se mêlaient chaque année à la population lors du célèbre carnaval. Ils visitèrent l'île incartable de Santa Morgana puis Harry se promena dans les rues moldues tandis que Ginny se rendait à la bibliothèque de la Scuela, l'université sorcière italienne.

Ensuite, ils partirent pour Genève pour visiter le siège central des banques gobelines. C'était un privilège rarement accordé aux humains. Bill avait été fort étonné et un peu jaloux quand il avait appris que leur demande de rendez-vous avait été acceptée et en avait conclu que le département gobelin du musée avait beaucoup plu aux créatures magiques. Harry fut fort impressionné par ce qu'il apprit des défenses pour garder les bâtiments. Il réalisa à cette occasion que l'établissement du Chemin de Traverse, bien qu'il soit jugé inviolable par la plupart des sorciers, avait des protections qui étaient loin de refléter l'étendue du savoir-faire gobelin.

— Vous n'auriez pas pu pénétrer ici, et encore moins en sortir, fit d'ailleurs remarquer leur guide à Harry, avec une mimique que ce dernier interpréta comme un clin d'œil.

— Je m'en rends compte, répondit-il humblement. D'ailleurs, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de recommencer, précisa-t-il. C'était une manœuvre désespérée dans une situation très spéciale.

Leur guide haussa les épaules :

— Personnellement, je vous trouve moins à blâmer que le directeur de l'établissement de l'époque qui a laissé faire une chose pareille. Il a d'ailleurs été rétrogradé et envoyé dans un pays tropical — nous n'aimons pas trop la chaleur, vous savez.

Harry comprit pourquoi les gobelins anglais l'appréciaient si peu. Il était le symbole d'une profonde humiliation pour leur banque de Londres.

— Je suppose que la protection de la banque du Chemin de Traverse a été revue, avança Ginny.

— De fond en comble, confirma le gobelin.

Ils partirent ensuite en Europe centrale. Dans les Carpates, ils visitèrent une colonie de vampires puis se rendirent en Russie où il firent un détour pour voir la maison de Baba Yaga, soigneusement préservée en mémoire de la plus célèbre sorcière de la région. Ils descendirent ensuite dans le sud jusqu'à la Chine où ils visitèrent la Cité Interdite Sorcière. En Inde, un cousin de Parvati et Padma Patil les hébergea et leur fit rencontrer un fakir avec qui ils eurent une discussion passionnante.

Repartant vers le sud-ouest, ils firent plusieurs étapes en Afrique où ils eurent la chance d'être les spectateurs de danses et rites animistes. Harry apprécia d'autant plus ces manifestations qu'il avait, grâce à son épouse, des connaissances lui permettant de comprendre les opérations magiques auxquelles il assistait. Il espéra que d'autres familles, instruites pas le musée de la Magie, seraient curieuses d'en connaître davantage sur les magies étrangères et viendraient en voir les manifestations sur place.

Ils auraient bien continué leur périple dans les Amériques, mais les trois semaines de vacances étaient passées et il était temps de rentrer en Angleterre, pour retrouver leurs enfants et leurs obligations professionnelles.

**ooOoo**

A leur retour, ils retrouvèrent une vie paisible. Leurs trois enfants étaient désormais scolarisés. Harry les voyait le matin quand il ne partait pas trop tôt, ainsi que le soir si rien ne l'avait retenu au bureau.

Ginny avait retrouvé des horaires plus sereins. Le musée continuait à recevoir quelques visiteurs chaque jour, mais elle n'avait plus à s'en occuper, les elfes gardiens remplissant parfaitement leur tâche. Il lui restait à améliorer certaines pièces que la pratique avait révélé moins fonctionnelles que prévu. Avec Andromeda et Fleur, elle travaillait également sur des projets d'expositions temporaires qui pourraient amener les sorciers à revenir les voir.

A sa grande satisfaction, cela lui donnait largement le temps de s'occuper de ses enfants matin et soir. Si son travail était moins enthousiasmant que les derniers temps, elle retrouvait un calme qui était fort appréciable après l'année passée sous pression. Les trois enfants étaient ravis de retrouver leur mère quand ils rentraient chez eux.

**ooOoo**

Le mois d'octobre était bien entamé quand Harry reçu un message de Sarah, l'épouse de Dudley, par une des notes volantes du Ministère, en début de matinée. Elle lui demandait s'il pourrait prendre un moment pour la voir. Il lui donna rendez-vous deux heures plus tard dans un café du Chemin de Traverse.

Il arriva le visage transformé, se fit reconnaître de la voix, puis suggéra qu'ils commandent leur repas au comptoir avant de s'installer dans une table du fond, où il put reprendre sa physionomie normale. Une fois qu'ils furent assis, il réalisa qu'elle paraissait très ennuyée :

— Un problème ? s'enquit-il avec inquiétude.

— Je pense, oui, grimaça-t-elle. Markus a fait de la magie involontaire devant sa grand-mère.

Harry qui venait de prendre sa première sa bouchée faillit la recracher.

— Tu veux dire Pétunia ? demanda-t-il inutilement après avoir laborieusement dégluti.

Sarah confirma d'un signe de tête.

— Et ? demanda Harry s'attendant au pire.

— Elle s'est excusée, répondit Sarah.

— Quoi ?

— Elle s'est mise à pleurer et m'a demandé pardon. J'ai réussi à l'entraîner dans la cuisine avant qu'elle ne traumatise Markus, et elle m'a dit que tout était de sa faute, que c'était dans son sang et qu'elle était désolée.

Harry en resta sans voix, partagé entre le fou rire et la consternation. L'air troublé de sa cousine par alliance le dissuada de laisser pointer son hilarité.

— Oh ! parvint-il à éructer. Et qu'as-tu répondu ?

— Rien. J'étais tellement surprise que j'en suis restée sans voix un moment, puis Vernon est rentré du jardin, et elle m'a supplié de ne rien lui dire avec un air tellement terrifié que j'ai pas pu faire autrement qu'accepter. Elle est ensuite allée à sa rencontre en tentant de faire comme si de rien n'était et cela m'a mis tellement mal à l'aise que j'ai inventé un prétexte pour partir le plus vite possible.

Harry reprit son sandwich en tentant d'imaginer les suites de cette révélation. Sarah lui demanda :

— A ton avis, je dois lui dire la vérité à mon sujet ?

— Qu'en pense Dudley ? demanda Harry sans trop se mouiller.

— Il pense que je devrais me taire. Mais pourquoi ? Elle avait l'air affreusement malheureuse, elle se sentait tellement coupable. Les choses se passeraient sans doute mieux si on lui révélait tout.

Harry se donna le temps de réfléchir avant de trancher :

— Tu n'as pas à prendre en compte la tranquillité d'esprit de Pétunia. Elle ne le mérite pas. C'est à Markus que tu dois penser et à lui seul. A mon avis, elle se conduira mieux envers lui en pensant qu'elle est responsable de sa nature plutôt qu'en réalisant que tu es sorcière et qu'il tient de toi.

Le regard surpris de la jeune femme lui fit prendre conscience de la sécheresse de sa réponse. Il avait visiblement moins bien réglé ses comptes avec son passé qu'il ne le pensait.

— Tu penses qu'elle ne va jamais accepter le fait que Markus soit un sorcier ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Harry se dit qu'il valait mieux parler franchement :

— Non, elle n'acceptera jamais une chose pareille. A mon avis, elle va s'arranger à partir de maintenant pour voir Markus le moins possible. Elle aura bien trop peur qu'il recommence devant Vernon.

— Je peux m'arranger pour qu'elle vienne le voir sans son mari, commença Sarah.

— Sarah, elle déteste autant la magie que Vernon, si ce n'est plus, expliqua sans fard Harry. Elle n'a jamais avalé le fait que sa soeur soit sorcière et pas elle.

— C'est à ce point ?

— Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce que tu as entendu quand je l'ai croisée par accident chez Dudley, il y a quelques années ? Tu étais venu m'en parler. Ce jour là, tu as entendu ce qu'elle en pense réellement.

— Mais là, il s'agit de son petit-fils ! Elle lui est très attachée.

— Et moi, je suis son neveu. Ne te fais aucune illusion. Elle craint et déteste tout ce qui se rapproche de la sorcellerie. A partir du moment où elle a compris qu'elle ne serait jamais comme ma mère, elle a réussi à se convaincre que c'était anormal et elle ne veut rien avoir à faire avec l'anormalité.

Sarah dévisagea Harry avec surprise. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils abordaient le sujet mais jamais Harry ne s'était montré aussi péremptoire au sujet de sa tante.

— D'accord, murmura-t-elle. Je ne lui dirai rien.

Ils terminèrent de manger en silence. En son for intérieur, Harry ne pensait pas que c'était une grande perte pour Markus de perdre le contact avec ses grands-parents paternels. Il avait une piètre estime pour leurs talents d'éducateurs. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant que Dudley s'en soit si bien tiré. Mais en y repensant, ce dernier s'était éduqué tout seul après l'électrochoc causé par le Détraqueur venu pour Harry. C'était d'ailleurs à sa connaissance la seule bonne action qu'on pouvait mettre au crédit des ignobles créatures.

C'est sur cette pensée dérangeante qu'il quitta Sarah pour retourner travailler.

**ooOoo**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong> : Je sais que la grande Jo a dit qu'elle n'imaginait pas que **Dudley** puisse avoir un enfant sorcier car aucune magie ne pouvait résister aux gènes de Vernon. Mais je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie d'écrire cette scène. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu et que vous me pardonnerez cette entorse au canon.

Si j'imagine **Beauxbâtons** comme un pensionnat laissant ses élèves rentrer chez eux chaque semaine, c'est influencée par La Ligue de Ruth Dedallime (/s/2201796/1/La_Ligue).

Quand à la bibliothèque de la **Scuela** à Venise, elle appartient à Fénice et à sa merveilleuse "Distinction" (/s/6393365/1/).

**Caedmon SELWYN** (Les Réformateurs) : Fondateur et président du mouvement Magie, Quidditch et Tradition (MQT). Candidat opposé à Kingsley Skacklebolt pour le poste de Ministre de la Justice. Inspiré de Seylwyn, famille dont Dolores Ombrage se prévaut pour justifier son médaillon et de celui qui répond à l'appel de Xenophilius Lovegood.

Toute la liste des personnages : **docs. google** **.com/document/d/1AkzV4KGGRY6lD0fZc4k7io8_Dq5WrBc2bQ8-4NB8G1w/edit?authkey=CPWcrt8D**

.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre encore très orienté famille. La semaine prochaine, on se recentrera sur le travail de Harry. Cela s'appellera '**Parmi nous**'.

Comme toujours, j'ai répondu à tous les commentaires. Ceux qui n'étaient pas connectés trouveront un mot pour chacun d'eux à cette adresse : fanfiction. net **/topic/55667/54271435/1/**


	3. III : Parmi nous

**- LES SORCIERS -**

* * *

><p>Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série <strong>Harry <strong>**Potter**** de ****J.K. ****Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur**** Alixe, ****Fenice**, **Steamboat ****Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

><p><strong>Chronologie :<strong>

2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard

26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny

20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique

17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter

04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley

26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter

16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter

28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley

décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors

30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie

**Période ****couverte ****par ****le ****chapitre** : 13 au 15 décembre 2011

* * *

><p><strong>III : Parmi nous<strong>

* * *

><p>A la mi-décembre, une note bleue passa la porte du bureau de Harry et vint voler sous son nez avec insistance. Le commandant des Aurors la saisit pour déchiffrer le message qu'on lui envoyait. L'expéditeur était le chef du Comité des inventions d'excuses à l'usage des Moldus qui lui demandait quand il serait libre pour parler d'une affaire urgente qui intéressait leurs deux services. Harry l'invita en retour à passer à son bureau à sa convenance.<p>

Dix minutes plus tard on frappait à sa porte et un homme de taille moyenne et au visage en lame de couteau entra :

— Jason Apollo, responsable du service des Excuses à l'usage des Moldus, se présenta-t-il avec un petit salut empli de respect à l'intention du Survivant.

— Enchanté. Je vous présente Stanislas Pritchard qui me seconde. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

— J'aimerais garder le maximum de discrétion sur le sujet qui m'amène, précisa Apollo.

— Je travaille en étroite collaboration avec mon adjoint, indiqua Harry.

— Bien. Savez-vous ce qu'est Internet ?

— Mon cousin m'a montré quelques sites, répondit modestement Harry.

— Je ne connais que de principe, reconnut Pritchard.

Apollo lui décrivit le concept de façon imagée et en utilisant des analogies magiques. Ce n'était manifestement pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre d'exposé pour des sorciers. Une fois l'explication terminée, il passa une liasse de feuilles à Harry en précisant :

— J'ai imprimé ça à partir d'une page Web.

Intrigué, Harry déchiffra le titre : **_Les sorciers sont parmi nous_**

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire ? s'exclama l'Auror.

— Lisez, vous allez comprendre, l'enjoignit Apollo.

Harry poursuivit sa lecture, à haute voix pour en faire profiter son adjoint.

_Je m'appelle Joffrey Timberland._

_Comme tout le monde, je croyais que la sorcellerie était une légende. Des contes pour enfants qui n'avaient aucune réalité, sinon symbolique. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai rencontré une sorcière._

_Je n'ai pas su tout de suite que c'en était une. Je l'ai remarquée chez un ami. Ce que j'ignorais, c'est qu'il avait une sœur sorcière (oui, c'est une caractéristique qui surgit à l'improviste) et que cette dernière avait invité une camarade venant de son école de Sorcellerie, Poudlard._

— Ça a été lu par des Moldus ? s'affola Harry en arrivant à ce passage.

— Par beaucoup de Moldus, confirma Apollo. Ça a fait un buzz, c'est-à-dire que cela a été repris et commenté par plein de monde sur internet.

Atterré, Harry continua sa lecture.

_Sans savoir dans quelle aventure je m'embarquais, je fis la cour à cette charmante jeune fille et nous décidâmes de nous revoir. Notre romance suivit son cours et, six mois après, je lui demandai de vivre avec moi. C'est alors qu'elle me révéla qu'elle était une sorcière et elle me décrivit le monde d'où elle venait._

_Si certains sorciers naissent dans des familles non sorcières (moldues, comme ils disent), d'autres sont issus de lignées sorcières depuis de longs siècles. Ils vivent discrètement autour de nous, dans des maisons au cœur de nos villes ou aux lisières de nos villages. Comment se fait-il que nous ne le sachions pas ? Parce qu'ils ont des sorts, appelés Repousse-Moldus, qui nous font passer devant chez eux sans rien remarquer._

_Même si leurs habitations sont près des nôtres, ils vivent dans une société parallèle parfaitement indépendante. Ils ont leur ministère, leur hôpital, leur école, leurs rues commerçantes, leur artisanat, leurs exploitations agricoles._

Suivait une description détaillée de Poudlard, Ste Mangouste, du Chemin de Traverse et de Pré-au-lard. Les sortilèges les plus courants, le transplanage, les voyages en Cheminette étaient également cités. L'auteur avait une belle plume et les détails exposés donnaient richesse et vitalité au récit. A sa lecture, Harry retrouva les sensations qu'il avait éprouvées quand il avait découvert tous ces lieux merveilleux. Il ne fallait pas s'étonner que le texte ait eu du succès, hélas.

La fin était nettement moins enchanteresse :

_Ce qui a commencé comme un conte de fées s'est terminé comme un cauchemar. Celle qui était devenue mon épouse et la mère de Niklas, mon enfant, a contractée la variole du Dragon, une sorte de petite vérole qui semble encore présente dans le monde sorcier malgré son éradication chez nous par la vaccination. Elle est décédée rapidement car les sorciers n'ont, pas plus que nous, trouvé de remède à ce mal funeste._

_Aujourd'hui, je vis seul avec le petit garçon qui est né de notre union. Je vivais, plutôt, car il y a deux semaines, Ignatius et Malvina Spavin, mes beaux-parents sorciers, ont décidé que leur petit-fils devait être élevé dans le monde magique. Ils l'ont emmené dans un de leurs endroits, là où les Moldus comme vous et moi n'avons pas accès._

_Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire. Je sais qu'ils peuvent me mettre hors d'état de me battre pour récupérer mon fils d'un seul sortilège, le sort d'Oubliettes qui efface la mémoire. Mais ce que je sais sur eux ne s'effacera pas, car je vous transmets mon témoignage et chacun de vous qui avez lu ces lignes sera porteur de la vérité qu'ils tentent de nous cacher._

_Niklas, je me battrai pour toi jusqu'au bout._

Le silence retomba dans le bureau quand Harry eut terminé sa lecture. Lui et Pritchard commençaient à comprendre pourquoi on faisait appel à eux.

— Devons-nous aller chercher l'enfant et le remettre à son père ? demanda finalement Harry.

— Cela ne résoudra pas tout, jugea Stanislas.

— Non, en effet, convint Apollo. Monsieur le Ministre a immédiatement contacté son homologue moldu pour voir comment gérer cette crise et nous aider à retrouver ce veuf. Mon service cherche la façon de rattraper cette catastrophe avant que la Confédération internationale des sorciers ne nous tombe dessus pour ne pas avoir préservé le Secret. De votre côté, nous aimerions que vous vérifiiez les dires de ce Timberland auprès d'Ignatius et Malvina Spavin, les supposés grands-parents, et que vous vous assuriez qu'ils n'ont pas l'intention de disparaître dans la nature. Il est inutile, je pense, de vous recommander la plus grande discrétion. Dans la mesure du possible, nous espérons garder ces informations pour nous.

— Avec tous les sorciers qui ont de la famille côté Moldus ? releva Harry. Je ne serais pas surpris que certains aient déjà entendu parler de ce texte.

— C'est possible, nous ne pouvons pas l'empêcher. Mais inutile de le confirmer, n'est-ce pas ?

**ooOoo**

— Spavin, dit pensivement Harry une fois son visiteur raccompagné à la porte du QG.

Pritchard était déjà levé pour prendre l'annuaire des cheminées que leur fournissait le service des transports magiques.

— Ils habitent à Abergavenny dans le pays de Galles, les trouva-t-il facilement.

— Va falloir envoyer quelqu'un qui a du tact, décida Harry. Cette affaire est très mal engagée.

— Je te conseille d'y aller toi-même, dit Pritchard. Ça peut vraiment mal tourner et virer à la crise internationale. Tu dois avoir des indications de première main.

— Ou ne pouvoir m'en prendre qu'à moi-même si c'est à cause de nous que ça dérape, compléta Harry. Je prends Janice avec moi ? Non, Wellbeloved plutôt. Il a eu deux enfants et a trois petits-enfants. Il devrait savoir s'y prendre s'il faut parler au petit.

De plus, sans être Sang-pur Richard Wellbeloved ne fréquentait que des sorciers — de souche ou de première génération — et était plutôt traditionaliste. Il n'était pas anti-Moldus mais vivait très bien sans en fréquenter. Il saurait trouver un discours modéré si les grands-parents s'obstinaient à abuser de leur magie pour retirer un enfant à son père non sorcier.

Il fit venir Wellbeloved dans le bureau et lui montra l'article après lui avoir expliqué ce qu'était Internet.

— On ne peut pas simplement retirer le texte ? demanda l'Auror.

— Non, affirma Harry. Il y a déjà plusieurs sites qui l'ont reproduit et on ne sait combien de particuliers qui l'ont copié sur leur ordinateur personnel.

— Je ne comprends pas comment des Moldus peuvent diffuser un article de manière aussi large en si peu de temps, s'entêta Wellbeloved.

— Il se trouve, expliqua patiemment Harry, que les techniques moldues sont parfois plus efficaces que notre magie. Avec les avantages et les inconvénients que cela entraîne. Bon, de toute manière, ce n'est pas notre problème pour le moment. Nous, on gère l'enlèvement d'enfant, c'est tout.

— En commençant par vérifier si les assertions du père sont réelles, précisa Pritchard.

**ooOoo**

La cheminée la plus proche d'Abergavenny se trouvait à la lisière d'un bois. Un chemin sinueux en partait, sûrement protégé par des Repousse-Moldus, et desservait trois maisons un peu à l'écart d'un bourg. Celle qui les intéressait était relativement modeste et pourvue d'un petit jardinet sur le devant où jouait un enfant, bien emmitouflé dans une cape et avec une grosse écharpe en laine. Harry et Wellbeloved échangèrent un regard entendu.

Ils s'approchèrent de la barrière et Harry lança doucement :

— Niklas !

L'enfant leva la tête immédiatement et les regarda avec curiosité.

— Tu t'appelles bien Niklas Timberland ? insista Harry.

— Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? s'interposa un homme d'un certain âge en se plaçant entre eux et le petit. Rentre à la maison, Grand-mère t'appelle, ordonna-t-il d'ailleurs à ce dernier.

— Monsieur Spavin, demanda Harry ? Nous sommes les Aurors Potter et Wellbeloved.

— Je vous reconnais, Survivant, fit savoir Ignatius. Que voulez-vous ?

— Pouvons-nous entrer pour vous parler ? tenta le commandant des Aurors.

— Nous sommes très bien là où nous sommes, lui signifia Spavin.

— D'accord. Est-il exact que vous refusez de rendre Niklas à son père ? questionna Harry sans détour.

— C'est notre petit-fils, l'enfant de notre fille. C'est à nous de nous occuper de lui.

— C'est aussi le rôle du père, remarqua Harry.

— C'est un Moldu ! cracha Spavin. Que connaît-il des besoins d'un enfant sorcier ?

— Monsieur Spavin, Moldu ou pas, vous n'avez pas le droit de le priver de son fils.

— Vous êtes venu chercher Nikki ?

Pour la première fois depuis le début du dialogue, Ignatius parut inquiet.

— Pour le moment, nous tentons de faire la lumière sur cette affaire, temporisa Harry. Si on se mettait à l'abri et que vous nous expliquiez un peu mieux la situation ?

Spavin hésita un moment. A ce moment, la porte de la maison se rouvrit et une femme âgée se dressa sur le seuil.

— Laisse-les entrer, dit-elle. Nous devons leur faire comprendre pourquoi nous avons dû agir ainsi.

Ignatius s'effaça pour laisser passer Harry et son coéquipier.

— Nikki, dit la grand-mère au petit. Tu veux jouer dans le jardin avec ton balai ?

— Tu me lances la balle ? demanda le bambin.

— Tout à l'heure, lui promit-elle. Je dois avant parler à ces messieurs. Je peux te donner un gâteau, si tu veux.

Niklas tendit la main, laissa sa grand-mère ajuster son écharpe, sourit à la ronde et sortit jouer dehors, son gâteau d'une main, son balai pour enfant de l'autre. Les deux Aurors furent introduits dans un petit salon ensoleillé. Sur le manteau de la cheminée et sur les guéridons, de nombreuses photos d'une belle jeune femme et du petit garçon offraient des sourires éclatants. Par la large baie vitrée, on voyait l'enfant enfourcher son balai, les joues gonflées par la pâtisserie qu'il avait dû mettre toute entière dans sa bouche pour se libérer les mains.

— Quel âge a le petit ? demanda Wellbeloved.

— Cinq ans, répondit le grand-père. Et il est sorcier, on en a eu confirmation.

— D'accord, donc, c'est votre petit-fils, l'enfant de votre fille décédée, reprit Harry.

Leurs deux hôtes hochèrent la tête avec tristesse.

— Quand est-ce arrivé ? demanda-t-il doucement.

— Il y a un an à peu près, lui apprit Mrs Spavin. Ça c'est déclaré très rapidement. On l'a transportée à Ste Mangouste, mais ils n'ont rien pu faire.

— Ensuite l'enfant est resté avec son père ? se renseigna Harry.

— Oui, dans un premier temps on ne voulait pas changer son environnement. On allait le voir le plus souvent possible, bien entendu. Mais quand il a montré ses premiers signes de magie incontrôlée, on a compris qu'on ne pouvait pas le laisser avec un Moldu. On a tenté de le faire comprendre à son père, mais il s'est montré têtu comme une bourrique et n'a rien voulu savoir. Nous n'avons pas eu d'autre choix que de prendre l'enfant chez nous sans son consentement.

— Il y a un certain nombre d'enfants sorciers qui vivent côté moldu sans que cela ne pose problème, rappela Harry. Les accès de magie sont généralement assez rares et n'interviennent qu'en cas de danger.

Il se demanda s'il devait rappeler que lui-même avait été dans ce cas mais il renonça. Cela ne lui rappelait pas de bons souvenirs et il aurait du mal à prétendre qu'il n'en avait pas souffert.

— Mais enfin, trouvez-vous souhaitable qu'un sorcier soit élevé chez des Moldus ? s'indigna Mr Spavin.

— Monsieur Timberland vous empêchait-il de voir Niklas quand vous le souhaitiez ? s'enquit Wellbeloved.

— Non, il ne manquerait plus que cela !

— Si vous souhaitez faire l'éducation magique de votre petit-fils, ce que je comprends parfaitement, pourquoi ne vous arrangez-vous pas avec le père pour le prendre régulièrement, une ou deux journées par semaine, par exemple ? proposa le coéquipier de Harry.

— On n'élève pas un enfant deux jours par semaine, opposa Malvina.

— Vous ne pouvez pas empêcher indéfiniment Niklas de voir son père, rappela Harry. Cela le fera souffrir inutilement.

— Nous sommes prêts à lui permettre de venir voir son fils quand il sera revenu à de meilleurs sentiments, affirma Ignatius. Mais nous savons qu'il a tenté de le monter contre nous.

Harry marqua une pause. Les Spavin étaient visiblement persuadés d'être dans leur bon droit et il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait dire pour les convaincre du contraire. Mr Spavin avait manifestement réfléchi à la raison de la présence des Aurors pendant ce court instant de silence, car il demanda :

— Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Il n'a pas pu vous envoyer un hibou, quand même !

— Vous le sous-estimez, répliqua aigrement Harry. Il a réussi à intéresser le Ministère à son cas. Il est en ce moment même en train de raconter tout ce qu'il sait sur les sorciers à des milliers de Moldus, ce qui met notre Ministre dans une situation très délicate vis-à-vis de la loi du Secret.

Les Spavin se regardèrent, désemparés.

— Ne peut-on pas lui appliquer un Oubliette ? demanda Malvina. C'est ainsi que nous arrivons ordinairement à dissimuler notre existence aux Moldus, n'est-ce pas ?

— Outre qu'il n'est pas évident de faire oublier à votre gendre qu'il a un enfant sans lui infliger de gros dommages, il s'est arrangé pour que son silence ne mette pas fin à la diffusion de l'information. Je crains qu'il nous faille transiger. Pouvons-nous compter sur vous ?

De nouveau, le couple se consulta du regard :

— Il est hors de question que nous cédions à un quelconque chantage, affirma finalement Ignatius d'une voix ferme. Pas plus que nous ne rendions notre petit-fils à un homme qui attaque les sorciers de manière aussi perfide. Tout ce qu'il a prouvé, c'est que nous avons eu raison de prendre Nikki chez nous.

Harry inspira profondément pour garder son calme et se tourna vers son coéquipier pour voir s'il avait une suggestion à faire. Le regard que lui retourna Wellbeloved témoignait de son embarras. Lui non plus ne voyait pas comment débloquer la situation.

— Bien, décida Harry. Je pense que nous avons établi que vous avez enlevé votre petit-fils à son père et que vous n'avez pas l'intention de le lui rendre. Vous avez provoqué une crise grave ce qui me permet de vous assigner à résidence. Je vais appeler deux Aurors qui vous surveilleront. Votre cheminée sera coupée et un sortilège anti-transplanage appliqué sur votre maison.

— Vous n'avez pas le droit ! protesta Mr Spavin.

— Je ne vais pas tarder à l'avoir. Le temps que le Ministre me délivre l'ordre nécessaire, ce qui ne saurait prendre longtemps.

— Mais comment allons-nous acheter à manger ? s'inquiéta son épouse.

— Vous aurez le droit d'utiliser la cheminée publique, mais sans emmener l'enfant, concéda Harry.

Sans leur permettre d'objecter davantage, il se leva et passa dans le vestibule où il sortit son miroir communicant :

— Mandy Brocklehurst, demanda-t-il.

— Oui, Harry, fit la secrétaire du Ministre quelques instants plus tard.

— Je suis chez Monsieur et Madame Spavin, pour l'affaire Timberland. Ils ont l'enfant et reconnaissent l'avoir enlevé à son père. J'aurais besoin d'une assignation à résidence extraordinaire, le temps que je saisisse le Magenmagot pour la faire prononcer. Tu crois que c'est possible ?

— Kingsley est à Downing Street mais j'ai la procuration pour signer à sa place. Je te l'envoie où ?

— Un de mes hommes viendra le chercher.

— D'accord. Comment va le petit ?

— Il n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte du problème. Je suppose qu'on va devoir l'interroger lui aussi.

— Il te faut un papier du Magenmagot pour ça, rappela Mandy.

— Oui, je sais. Je m'en occupe.

— Bien, je te fais ton assignation.

— Merci.

Harry appela ensuite Stanislas à qui il fit un bref résumé de la situation et qui lui promit de lui envoyer deux Aurors avec le papier officiel attendu.

— Je prépare le dossier pour saisir le Magenmagot, compléta le commandant en second. Et je fais couper la cheminée particulière.

— Merci, Stan. On attend la relève.

Harry revint dans le salon où les trois autres l'attendaient dans un silence morose, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre. Dehors, Niklas qui avait abandonné son balai et qui s'amusait à jeter des pierres contre un arbre.

Il fit signe à Wellbeloved de le rejoindre.

— On va poser l'anti-transplanage, indiqua-t-il aux grands-parents. Je vous déconseille de faire disparaître l'enfant de notre vue pendant que nous officions. Nous n'hésiterons pas à vous stupefixer en cas de besoin.

Il récolta deux regards meurtriers auxquels il ne prêta pas attention et sortit, son coéquipier sur les talons. Ils sourirent à Niklas en sortant puis se séparèrent pour se poster de part et d'autre de la maison. Harry siffla pour qu'ils lancent le sort requis au même moment puis ils se déplacèrent et recommencèrent l'opération pour s'assurer que le sortilège tiendrait bien.

Dix minutes plus tard, Primrose Dagworth et Michael Corner arrivèrent sur place. Primrose tendit à Harry le parchemin officiel émanant du bureau du Ministre et le commandant des Aurors retourna dans la maison pour le remettre à Mr Spavin. Il vérifia ensuite que le réseau de cheminette avait bien été coupé puis sortit après avoir salué silencieusement ses hôtes récalcitrants. La grand-mère le suivit dans le jardin et alla prendre la main du petit qui, du perron, regardait avec curiosité les Aurors qui prenaient leur poste.

De retour à son bureau, Harry constata que son adjoint était absent. Il supposa qu'il s'était rendu à la Maison de Justice pour obtenir en urgence les documents nécessaires pour poursuivre les interrogatoires et bloquer Mr et Mrs Spavin chez eux. En attendant son retour, il fit une note sur ce qu'il avait déjà accompli pour Kingsley, envoya une copie à Jason Apollo et en garda un autre exemplaire pour son propre dossier.

Stanislas revint une demi-heure plus tard et indiqua en tendant un papier à Harry :

— Voilà un mandat qui te permet d'interroger le gosse et de maintenir toute la famille sous surveillance. C'est valable pour une semaine seulement et ne sera renouvelé qu'avec une nouvelle demande émanant directement du cabinet du Ministre.

— Tu as vu Kingsley ou c'est Mandy qui t'a donné le nécessaire ?

— Mandy. Elle m'a dit que le Ministre devait rentrer vers midi.

— Je n'ai plus qu'à retourner chez les Spavin pour leur remettre ça et avoir un entretien avec Niklas, remarqua Harry. Si tu sors pour déjeuner, tu me ramènes un sandwich ? Ça m'étonnerait que j'aie le temps d'y aller moi-même aujourd'hui.

Les grands-parents reçurent le papier officiel sans faire de commentaires mais, à leur regard, il était net qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de se laisser faire.

En leur présence, mais en insistant pour qu'ils gardent le silence, Harry interrogea aussi gentiment qu'il le put le petit Niklas. Celui-ci confirma qu'il vivait seul avec son père depuis que sa maman était allée rejoindre Merlin et qu'il était content d'être en vacances chez ses grands-parents.

Harry ne contredit pas sa version et lui souhaita de bonnes vacances. Il vérifia que les consignes étaient correctement passées auprès de Primrose et Michael puis rentra au ministère de la Magie.

En fin d'après-midi le lendemain, le miroir de Harry vibra. Le regard de Kingsley Shacklebolt rencontra le sien quand il ouvrit la communication.

— Une réunion est prévue avec le Premier ministre moldu demain matin. Tu pourras venir à neuf heures dans mon bureau ? On ira en Portoloin.

— Entendu.

— Rien de neuf depuis ton dernier compte-rendu ?

— Non. Tu veux que je te fasse suivre les rapports de ceux qui les surveillent ?

— Seulement si tu juges que cela peut m'intéresser, répondit le Ministre. Je croule déjà sous les messages venant de tous les autres pays. Je te fais confiance pour gérer ta partie.

**ooOoo**

Harry n'avait aucun élément nouveau quand il se présenta le lendemain au bureau de Kingsley. Ce dernier l'attendait avec Jason Apollo. Tous deux étaient vêtus en Moldus.

— On part dans deux minutes, l'informa Shacklebolt.

— Très bien, répondit Harry en dénouant sa cape et révélant son costume gris en fin cachemire et sa cravate vert émeraude.

— Très élégant, admira Apollo qui était vêtu d'un ensemble nettement moins chic.

Shacklebolt de son côté avait fait dans le sobre : costume anthracite, chemise et cravate noires.

— Nous avons eu un mariage il y a deux ans, expliqua Harry en faisant allusion à l'union de Percy et d'Audrey. Du coup, toute la famille peut faire face à une convocation devant les hautes instances moldues.

Les trois hommes se sourirent nerveusement, conscients de parler légèrement pour ne pas s'appesantir sur l'affaire délicate qui les réunissait.

— Bien, il est l'heure, fit remarquer le Ministre en reprenant son sérieux.

Ils remirent ou fermèrent leur cape et se rendirent dans l'atrium, qui était toujours le seul endroit par lequel on pouvait accéder et partir du Ministère. Kingsley leur tendit un briquet moldu et apposa sa baguette dessus pour le déclencher. C'était un Portoloin nouvelle génération, mis au point par le Centre de Recherche de l'Artisanat magique, qui partait sur demande et non à une heure programmée comme les anciens modèles. Il avait également la capacité d'être réutilisable, ce qui expliquait l'aspect sophistiqué du support.

En sentant un nouveau plancher sous ses chaussures, Harry déglutit pour chasser l'inconfort passager qui l'envahissait à chaque voyage, malgré l'habitude qu'il en avait. Il se trouvait désormais dans une large pièce austère, dont le cuir et les boiseries lui rappelèrent sa propre bibliothèque. Un large bureau se dressait près d'un mur, derrière lequel était assis un homme à l'aspect banal et aux cheveux gris qui les contemplait avec des yeux papillonnants.

Il resta un moment figé avant de se lever précipitamment :

— Excusez-moi, j'ai un peu de mal à m'habituer à la soudaineté de vos arrivées, expliqua-t-il en s'approchant d'eux.

Il serra la main de son homologue puis celle du chef du service des Excuses à l'usage des Moldus avant de la tendre vers Harry :

— Robert Hasting. Je suis enchanté de rencontrer le fameux Harry Potter.

— Je ne pensais pas être fameux ici, s'étonna l'Auror.

— Vous avez été intégré dans les notes secrètes que les Premiers ministres se transmettent lors des passations de pouvoir, lui révéla Hasting.

— J'en suis très honoré, fit Harry sans savoir s'il devait être fier ou désolé par cette information.

— Veuillez prendre place, les invita leur hôte en leur montrant un canapé et des fauteuils autour d'une table basse qui occupaient le centre de la pièce. Par contre, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu commander de rafraîchissements, compte tenu de ce qu'officiellement je n'attends aucune visite ce matin.

— Oui, comme lors de notre précédente rencontre, sourit Shacklebolt. Mais je peux y pourvoir, ajouta-t-il en sortant sa baguette et en prononçant une incantation.

Un plateau chargé d'un service à thé pour quatre, ainsi que d'une assiette couverte de petits fours salés et sucrés fit son apparition sur la table.

— Impressionnant, reconnut le Premier ministre.

— Simple sort d'acheminement, minimisa Kingsley. La nourriture a été préparée de façon tout à fait traditionnelle.

Apollo entreprit de faire le service tandis que le ministre de la Magie demandait à Harry de faire un résumé de son enquête.

— Conformément à notre engagement, nous avons identifié formellement Joffrey Timberland et avons coupé son accès à Internet. Allez-vous rendre l'enfant ? demanda Hasting quand le commandant des Aurors eut terminé.

— Nous n'avons bien entendu aucunement l'intention d'empêcher un père de voir son fils, commença Shacklebolt. Par contre, il est de notre responsabilité de nous assurer que ce petit sorcier ne sera pas non plus coupé de sa parenté magique et qu'il sera envoyé à Poudlard, notre école de sorcellerie, quand il atteindra ses onze ans.

— Le père ne demande pas seulement qu'on lui laisse voir son enfant, mais qu'on lui garantisse son droit naturel à l'élever, souligna le Premier ministre. Est-ce bien de cela que nous parlons ?

— Effectivement, confirma Kingsley. Notre politique a toujours été de laisser les enfants auprès de leurs parents moldus tant qu'ils ne sont pas en âge d'intégrer Poudlard. Mais compte tenu qu'il a de la famille sorcière, nous pensons qu'il doit également pouvoir la rencontrer régulièrement.

—Nous pouvons demander à Timberland de laisser son fils aller chez ses grands-parents un week-end sur deux, proposa le ministre.

— L'enfant doit également passer la moitié des vacances scolaires chez eux, intervint Apollo. C'est ce qui est habituellement accordé chez vous en cas de divorce, ajouta-t-il sans doute pour montrer qu'il était au fait des habitudes moldues.

— La moitié des week-ends et des vacances, concéda Hasting qui prit une gorgée de thé comme si la discussion était close.

— C'est d'accord, accepta Kingsley.

Il prit un petit-four et l'engloutit, tout en encourageant du regard Apollo à prendre la parole.

— De mon côté, commença le chef de service, j'ai réfléchi avec mon équipe à la façon de mettre fin à la regrettable publicité dont nous sommes l'objet. A priori, la situation est loin de s'améliorer. Au cours de ces deux derniers jours, les allusions au texte de Timberland n'ont cessé d'augmenter. La croyance la plus répandue c'est que c'est le début d'un roman qui doit être publié en ligne, et tout le monde attend la suite. D'autres pensent que c'est une publicité et se demandent pour quel produit. Quoiqu'il en soit, des forums y sont désormais consacrés et des discussions ont lieu à ce sujet sur de multiples sites. Nous avons même commencé à en trouver des traductions en espagnol et en français. Loin de faiblir, le mouvement prend de l'ampleur et on ne peut espérer qu'il soit rapidement oublié.

— Je suis submergé de messages venant de la confédération internationale des Sorciers, confirma Kingsley. Ils sont furieux et menacent de mettre l'Angleterre au ban des sociétés magiques si nous ne réglons pas rapidement ce problème.

— Nous avons eu une idée, assura Apollo, qui, nous l'espérons, devrait limiter les dégâts.

Il marqua une pause durant laquelle Kingsley, manifestement au courant, lui fit signe de la tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

— Nous avons pensé à une contre-offensive qui constituerait à publier d'autres histoires de ce genre, mais totalement fantaisistes. L'idée est de noyer le récit originel pour qu'il perde de son intérêt.

Il attendit l'avis du ministre moldu avec appréhension.

— Cela me parait une très bonne stratégie, approuva celui-ci. Avez-vous déjà préparé des textes ?

— J'ai toute une équipe en train de plancher dessus.

— Saurez-vous les poster sur internet ? s'enquit Hasting en reprenant un amuse-gueule.

Harry le vit froncer les sourcils en regardant le plat qui ne s'était pas dégarni bien qu'ils se soient tous servis plusieurs fois.

— Sans aucun problème, le rassura Apollo. Mon équipe est constituée de sorciers ayant grandi dans le monde moldu et qui restent en contact avec leur famille non sorcière. J'ai notamment un jeune homme qui maîtrise pleinement ce mode de communication. Il a un compte Facebook, précisa-t-il.

Le Premier Ministre hocha la tête, comme si c'était effectivement un gage incontestable de maîtrise du monde moldu.

— Mais ne serait-il pas mieux de poster avec l'identité numérique de Monsieur Timberland ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

— Si c'est possible, ce serait mieux, convint Apollo.

Ils échangèrent les informations nécessaires pour mettre en œuvre cette idée.

— Nous espérons commencer cette opération de désinformation au plus tard en début de semaine prochaine, conclut Apollo. Ensuite, nous approcherons de Noël et les gens auront sans doute d'autres préoccupations.

— Mais ce seront les vacances scolaires et les jeunes auront plus de temps pour surfer, opposa le Premier ministre.

— Merci pour cette information, nous la prendrons en compte, nota Apollo.

— Aurons-nous besoin d'autorisations spéciales pour publier nos textes sur internet ? s'informa Kingsley.

— Tant que vous n'enfreignez pas de lois, vous pouvez publier à votre guise, le rassura le Premier ministre. L'ordinateur que vous utilisez est-il magique ? demanda-t-il encore.

— Non, il est trop difficile de reproduire à l'identique une technologie aussi avancée, expliqua Apollo. Nous avons donc installé un véritable ordinateur dans un lieu où la magie n'est pas assez forte pour interférer. Pour la communication, nous nous en tenons à nos propres moyens : le hibou, la cheminée, les miroirs…

— Rien qui n'équivaille à Internet, reconnut Kingsley. Mais nous nous en passons jusqu'à maintenant.

Ils discutèrent ensuite de la meilleure manière de mettre d'accord la famille du petit Niklas. Ils décidèrent d'éviter dans un premier temps de mettre en présence les principaux opposants dans cette affaire. Ils commenceraient par transmettre, chacun de leur côté, les modalités qui venaient d'être définies et feraient de leur mieux pour s'assurer de la coopération des deux parties avant de ramener l'enfant chez son père.

— Je ne sais ce qu'il en est du côté de Timberland, mais les grands-parents sont arc-boutés sur leur position, persuadés d'agir au mieux pour leur petit-fils, indiqua Harry. Il faudra faire pression sur eux pour qu'ils acceptent.

— Le plus simple est de les menacer de les priver pour toujours de Niklas s'ils ne se soumettent pas à l'accord, trancha Kingsley. Je suppose que si son père déménageait, ils ne sauraient pas le retrouver dans le monde moldu.

— Nous pouvons aussi organiser un changement de nom, assura le Premier ministre. Dans cette hypothèse, nous vous tiendrions, bien entendu, au courant pour que vous puissiez l'envoyer dans votre école.

— Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, répondit le ministre de la Magie. Nos lettres de Poudlard trouvent toujours leurs destinataires. Du côté du père, continua-t-il d'une voix ferme, nous ne tolérerons plus aucune violation du Secret ou déménagement de son propre chef. S'il viole notre accord, nous lui enverrons nos Oubliators et nous effacerons tout ce qui pourrait nous mettre en danger. Comprenez bien que ce ne serait pas par vengeance, mais tout simplement parce que nous n'avons pas le choix si nous voulons protéger les sorciers à travers le monde.

— Je vois, fit le Premier ministre d'un ton contraint, comprenant visiblement que les sorciers agiraient à leur convenance, qu'ils aient sa permission ou non.

Shacklebolt promit également de tenir son homologue au courant de ce que les sorciers allaient publier lors de leur contre-offensive. Quand ils eurent terminé, Hasting regarda une dernière fois en direction des petits-fours et avança :

— Je suppose que vous n'obligez pas vos enfants à finir leur assiette.

Shacklebolt fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas le sens de la remarque. Harry sourit :

— Nous n'utilisons ce genre de plat que pour éviter de faire le service. La nourriture n'est pas créée par magie, c'est impossible. Tout a été préparé à l'avance et amené ici petit à petit. Nos enfants apprennent à ne pas gâcher la nourriture qu'on leur donne, tout comme les vôtres.

Les deux autres sorciers saisirent alors de quoi il était question et leurs visages se détendirent.

— Je vous le laisserais bien, mais vous auriez encore plus de mal à le justifier que si vous aviez demandé quatre tasses pour vous seul, plaisanta Kingsley en faisant disparaître tout ce qu'il avait amené et en lançant un sort de nettoyage pour ne laisser aucune trace de leur en-cas.

— J'espère vraiment que cette affaire pourra se résoudre sans qu'aucune menace ne soit mise à exécution, conclut le Premier Ministre pour prendre congé.

— Je suis certain que notre coopération ne peut que déboucher sur un règlement satisfaisant de cette triste affaire, répondit gracieusement Shacklebolt. L'Atrium ? proposa-t-il à ses compagnons.

Les trois sorciers remirent leur cape pour ne pas se faire remarquer par les fonctionnaires du Ministère, saluèrent de la tête le Premier Ministre qui les observait avec fascination puis transplanèrent.

**ooOoo**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Note** :

BONNE ANNÉE A TOUS

La variole ou petite vérole est une maladie aujourd'hui éradiquée chez nous. La Variole du dragon est le nom qu'on lui donne dans le monde sorcier dont les ressortissants ne sont pas vaccinés.

**Jason APOLLO **: Responsable du service des Excuses à l'usage des Moldus. Pour la similitude sonore entre "apologize" (s'excuser) et Apollo Jason.

**Joffrey TIMBERLAND** : père moldu de Niklas Timberland

**Niklas ****TIMBERLAND** : fils de Joffrey Timberland

**Ignatius et Malvina SPAVIN **: grands-parents de Niklas Timberland (Inspiré de Faris Spavin, Ministre de la Magie, 1865-1903 (EMEU 3))

**Robert HASTING **: Premier ministre britanique

Toute la liste des personnages : **docs. google** **.com/document/d/1AkzV4KGGRY6lD0fZc4k7io8_Dq5WrBc2bQ8-4NB8G1w/edit?authkey=CPWcrt8D**

.

Voilà Harry confronté à son premier dossier pour cette partie. La suite s'appellera '**L'éducation des enfants sorciers**'.

Comme toujours, j'ai répondu à tous les commentaires. Ceux qui n'étaient pas connectés trouveront un mot pour chacun d'eux à cette adresse : fanfiction. net **/topic/55667/54271435/1/**


	4. IV : L'éducation des enfants sorciers

**- LES SORCIERS -**

* * *

><p>Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série <strong>Harry <strong>**Potter**** de ****J.K. ****Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur**** Alixe, ****Fenice**, **Steamboat ****Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

><p><strong>Chronologie :<strong>

2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard

26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny

20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique

17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter

04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley

26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter

16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter

28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley

décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors

30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie

**Période ****couverte ****par ****le ****chapitre** : 15 au 24 décembre 2011

* * *

><p><strong>IV : L'éducation des enfants sorciers<br>**

* * *

><p>De retour au Ministère après leur visite au Premier Ministre moldu, il fut convenu que Harry irait voir les grands-parents de Niklas Timberland pour les informer de ce qui avait été décidé. Il fit venir Wellbeloved dans son bureau et résuma à son intention et à celle de Pritchard les grandes lignes de la réunion qui s'était tenue.<p>

— Maintenant, à nous de convaincre Mr et Mrs Spavin de laisser l'enfant repartir et accepter les termes de l'accord, conclut-il.

Il n'était pas persuadé que le couple ait la sagesse d'accepter un droit de visite réduit. Un regard vers Wellbeloved le convainquit qu'il n'était pas le seul à le penser. Il s'imagina avec malaise devoir retirer l'enfant de force des bras de ses grands-parents.

C'est sans enthousiasme que les deux Aurors traversèrent le jardin des Spavin après avoir salué leurs collègues de garde dans le jardin. Harry remarqua que son coéquipier restait soigneusement un pas en arrière alors qu'il soulevait le heurtoir de la porte d'entrée.

Mr Spavin le fit entrer de mauvaise grâce et demanda en préambule :

— Quand allez-vous nous rendre notre liberté ?

— J'étais justement venu vous en parler, riposta Harry. Le ministère de la Magie a décidé que le père de Niklas serait obligé de vous accorder le droit de prendre le petit chez vous un week-end sur deux et pendant une grande partie des vacances scolaires.

Ignatius regarda sa femme qui était venue s'asseoir près de lui.

— Cela veut dire que nous devons le rendre ? demanda-t-il.

— C'est son père, rappela Harry. Niklas a besoin d'être avec lui.

— Vous vous moquez de nous ! s'exclama la grand-mère. Il est hors de question que nous le laissions partir !

— C'est une décision qui a été prise par le Ministère, tenta de les raisonner Harry.

— Qui a pris cette décision ? Est-ce vous ? l'apostropha Mr Malvin. Êtes-vous à ce point dénaturé de nous arracher tout ce qui nous reste de notre famille, l'enfant de notre fille unique ?

— Nous avons réussi à imposer à Joffrey Timberland de vous laisser voir votre petit-fils alors que vous le lui aviez enlevé de force. C'est déjà beaucoup, même si vous ne semblez pas vous en apercevoir, fit remarquer Harry.

En voyant les mines renfrognées des grands-parents, l'Auror sentit sa colère monter à l'idée qu'ils ne faisaient aucun effort pour se montrer accommodants alors qu'ils avaient indirectement mis le monde sorcier dans une situation très problématique. Mais il ne pouvait dire ce qu'il pensait. Il représentait le Ministère, il devait faire preuve de retenue :

— Je comprends votre tristesse et je vois bien que vous tentez de faire au mieux pour votre petit-fils. Il a paru au Ministère que Niklas a le droit de voir non seulement ses grands-parents, mais aussi son père. Je suis certain que vous pouvez vous entendre pour le bien du petit.

— Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien ! cracha Mr Spavin.

— C'est possible. Mais vous et moi devons obéir au Ministère.

— Vous avez su désobéir au Ministère quand il donnait des ordres que vous désapprouviez, fit remarquer Ignatius.

— Il y a une légère différence entre persécuter la moitié des sorciers et faire en sorte qu'un père puisse voir son fils, répliqua sèchement Harry.

— Avez-vous des raisons précises de penser que l'enfant ne serait pas heureux avec Timberland ? intervint Wellbeloved.

— Il est MOLDU ! cracha Malvina.

Harry grinça des dents et laissa son partenaire répondre :

— Votre fille l'a jugé digne d'être le père de son fils, tenta Wellbeloved.

Les deux grands-parents serrèrent les lèvres. Visiblement, cela n'emportait pas leur conviction.

— Aussi injuste que cela paraisse, vous n'avez pas tellement le choix, dit Wellbeloved. Pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Si on se rend compte que c'est mauvais pour votre petit-fils, une autre solution sera recherchée.

— Est-ce applicable dès aujourd'hui ? demanda Malvina la voix tremblante.

— Non, il faut aussi signifier à Monsieur Timberland quelles seront ses obligations envers vous et s'assurer qu'il est prêt à les honorer avant de lui rendre le petit, la rassura le collègue de Harry.

— Vous pourrez toujours vous adresser au Ministère en cas de problème, précisa Harry, mais vous n'aurez pas le droit de modifier de votre propre chef les termes de l'accord. Y déroger de manière unilatérale, vous ferait perdre tout droit de voir l'enfant. Timberland ne peut pas venir dans le monde sorcier tout seul, mais vous non plus ne seriez pas capable de le retrouver s'il changeait de ville. Vous en tenir à ce qui a été décidé est le meilleur moyen pour vous de continuer à voir votre petit-fils.

— Et si Timberland décide de disparaître, dès que nous lui rendrons Niklas ? s'inquiéta Malvina.

— Le Premier Ministre moldu s'est engagé à ce que cela n'arrive pas, expliqua Harry. Ils ont une police efficace et peuvent nous le garantir.

— Pouvons-nous au moins garder Niklas pour Noël ? demanda Ignatius.

On était le 15 décembre. Harry ne doutait pas que le père ferait de son côté une demande analogue. Ce n'était pas à lui de prendre la décision.

— Je ne sais pas, je ferai suivre votre demande, fut tout ce qu'il put répondre.

Il n'eut pas de nouvelles à propos de cette affaire les jours suivants. Harry décida de limiter à un seul Auror la garde qu'il laissait à Abergavenny.

Le week-end passa, ramenant Teddy et Victoire de Poudlard pour les fêtes. En voyant sa famille réunie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à un père qui désespérait de voir son fils et des grands-parents qui craignaient d'en être privés. Il aurait bien aimé en parler à Ginny mais, pour le moment, rien n'avait transpiré du côté sorcier et c'était un sujet trop brûlant pour qu'il puisse le partager même avec son épouse.

**ooOoo**

Le mardi matin, Pritchard accueillit Harry la mine sombre.

— Quoi encore ? demanda Harry.

Sans répondre, son adjoint lui tendit la Gazette du Sorcier. Le Ministère veut arracher un enfant sorcier à sa famille pour l'envoyer chez les Moldus, titrait le quotidien.

— Bon sang, qui a craché le morceau ? sacra Harry.

— Les grands-parents, je pense, le renseigna Pritchard d'une voix dégoûtée. Ils sont interviewés en page trois.

Harry se jeta sur l'article indiqué. Comme il le craignait, Mr et Mrs Spavin protestaient contre la décision injuste du ministre de la Magie de remettre un enfant pourvu de pouvoirs à un Moldu incapable de faire face aux manifestations magiques d'un sorcier en devenir.

— Autant que je monte voir King avant qu'il ne me fasse appeler, dit sombrement le commandant des Aurors.

A ce moment, son miroir se mit à vibrer.

— J'arrive ! indiqua Harry avant même de vérifier qui était son interlocuteur.

Il retrouva Jason Appolo dans l'ascenseur. Ce dernier avait l'air atterré et c'est dans un silence morose que les deux hommes attendirent d'arriver à destination. Kingsley n'était pas seul dans son bureau. S'y trouvaient déjà le directeur de la Gazette du Sorcier Barnabas Cuffe, Lee et Padma, d'Alternatives Sorcières, ainsi que Xenophilius Lovegood du Chicaneur et Gigas Hertz de la RITM. Adrian Ackerley qui travaillait dans le service des relations internationales et que Harry connaissait un peu parce qu'il avait assisté Ginny dans ses voyages à l'étranger quand elle rassemblait des pièces pour son musée était également présent.

Une table ronde avait été dressée dans un coin du bureau autour de laquelle le Ministre les invita à s'installer.

— Messieurs et Mesdames de la presse, je vous ai priés de venir pour vous donner une vision la plus complète possible de ce que je pressens être le sujet qui va passionner les foules ces prochaines semaines, commença Kingsley. La Gazette a donné le coup d'envoi et il est maintenant trop tard pour traiter cette affaire avec la discrétion qu'il aurait été préférable de lui donner.

Cuffe sembla vouloir prendre la parole, mais Kingsley l'arrêta d'un geste.

— Je ne prétends pas vous dicter ce que vous devez mettre dans vos colonnes, simplement vous permettre de décider en conscience et en connaissance de cause ce qui peut ou non paraître dans vos publications, précisa-t-il. Vos trois journaux et la radio font l'opinion, vous avez une lourde responsabilité. Or cette histoire a pris une importance qui dépasse nettement la simple histoire de famille. Monsieur Apollo, du service des Excuses à l'usage des Moldus, va vous expliquer pourquoi.

Le fonctionnaire fit un récit circonstancié de l'affaire et distribua la copie du texte écrit par Joffrey Timberland aux journalistes. Sur un signe de son ministre, Harry résuma les entretiens qu'il avait eus avec les grands-parents et les mesures qu'il avait prises pour qu'ils ne disparaissent pas dans la nature avec l'enfant. Enfin, Ackerley indiqua les messages qu'il avait reçus de l'étranger et les inquiétudes que faisait naître cette histoire dans les autres gouvernements sorciers.

— Comme vous le constatez, reprit Kingsley, nous ne sommes pas complètement libres de nos mouvements. Nous avons des obligations vis-à-vis de la loi internationale du Secret ce qui nous oblige à prendre au sérieux le texte diffusé par le père de l'enfant. Par ailleurs, nos relations avec les Moldus nous interdisent de malmener cet homme, et un sortilège d'Oubliette qui transformerait son cerveau en légume, au vu de ce qu'il faudrait effacer, n'est envisageable qu'en dernier recours. Les deux parties devront donc transiger et nous les y obligerons si elles refusent de le faire de leur plein gré. Une population sorcière appelant à cor et à cri des mesures drastiques est bien la dernière chose qu'il nous faut.

— Malgré vos bonnes paroles, vous nous reprochez tout bonnement d'avoir mis au courant nos lecteurs d'une crise internationale, grogna Cuffe.

— Votre Gazette est bien plus libre depuis que je suis Ministre que durant les décennies qui m'ont précédé, rappela Kingsley d'un ton sec. Si je voulais vous censurer, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. Je vous demande simplement de ne pas laisser les choses s'envenimer à un point qui serait préjudiciable pour tout le monde.

— Nous faisons tous un tri dans ce que nous envoient les lecteurs, rappela Lee d'une voix calme. Nous ne laissons pas passer ce qui est trop loin de notre ligne éditoriale ou qui serait susceptible de nous aliéner notre public. Nous pouvons en effet veiller à informer les sorciers de ce qui se passe, tout en refusant de publier les lettres de lecteurs qui appelleraient à des débordements que nous voulons tous éviter.

— Pouvons-nous parler des fées qui échangent des enfants sorciers contre des bébés Moldus à Ste Mangouste ? interrogea Xenophilius.

Il y eut une pause. Cuffe considéra son collègue avec mépris, Adrian Ackerley — qui n'avait manifestement pas eu souvent affaire à lui — avec effarement. Lee, Padma et Hertz manifestèrent un amusement bienveillant et Kingsley resta impassible :

— Tout ce que je demande, c'est de l'information vérifiée et qui n'appelle ni à la violence ni à braver la loi, énonça-t-il d'une voix égale.

— Pour votre information, enchaîna Apollo, nous ne restons pas les bras croisé devant les agissements de Timberland. Nous avons commencé à publier d'autres textes dans la même veine, mais racontant des histoires complètement inventées pour noyer les informations qu'il donne dans des inepties. Hier, nous avons posté le témoignage d'une personne qui se rend compte que ses voisins sont des extraterrestres. Dans quelques jours, ce sera une histoire de jeu cosmique où les humains sont des pièces sur un échiquier.

— Mr Timberland ne va-t-il pas dire que cela n'a aucun rapport avec lui ? s'inquiéta Padma.

— Le Premier ministre moldu a fait le nécessaire de son côté. Nous allons utiliser l'identité virtuelle de Timberland pour poster sur le même site que lui. S'il crie au complot, cela ne fera qu'accréditer son manque de fiabilité.

Cuffe se rendait-il compte à quel point les Moldus coopéraient activement avec eux ? s'interrogea Harry. Sans doute que non.

— Quand le petit Niklas rentrera-t-il chez son père ? demanda Gigas Hertz.

— Le plus tôt sera le mieux, indiqua Kingsley d'une voix ferme. Aujourd'hui ou demain.

Harry se demanda dans quelle mesure leur interview dans les journaux leur avait fait perdre toute chance de garder leur petit fils pour Noël.

— Et si ce fou furieux continue à nous mettre en danger ? interrogea Cuffe. On va le laisser faire ? Et s'il refuse d'envoyer l'enfant à Poudlard ?

— S'il devient dangereux pour le Secret, il est évident que nous adopterons des mesures plus drastiques, affirma Kinglsey. Le Secret doit être préservé à tout prix et mon homologue moldu l'a bien compris. Mais pour le moment, tout ce que demande Timberland est le retour de son enfant. On va commencer par là, tout en veillant à ce que les grands-parents aient la possibilité de le voir régulièrement. Nous avons été très fermes là-dessus lors de nos discussions avec leur Premier ministre. L'enfant ne doit pas être coupé de ses racines sorcières et devra fréquenter notre école de sorcellerie.

— Cet accord contient-il d'autres termes ? se fit préciser Lee.

— Nous avons convenu des sanctions à mettre en place si une des parties viole l'accord. Elle perdra le droit de voir l'enfant. Si le père parle encore de nous d'une manière où d'une autre, nous lui effacerons la mémoire. Vous pouvez le publier.

Cuffe eut un rictus sardonique. A ce stade, Kingley ne pouvait de toute manière rien empêcher.

— Il serait bon, continua le ministre de la Magie, de faire connaître notre contre-attaque pour que les personnes qui savent la vérité sur nous puissent instiller le doute si on parle de sorciers devant elles en évoquant les autres pseudo-révélations.

— Entendu, nota Lee.

Il n'y eut pas d'autres questions et les journalistes prirent congé.

**ooOoo**

Une fois qu'ils furent entre eux, Harry demanda :

— Que fait-on maintenant ?

— Allez chercher l'enfant et rendez-le à son père, répondit le Ministre.

— Ils vont aller se plaindre à la Gazette et c'est pas Barnabas Cuffe qui leur conseillera la modération, prédit Harry.

— Le mal est fait, autant en finir. J'ai eu hier le ministre Hasting au téléphone : tout est prêt de son côté pour que Timberland ne nous joue pas de mauvais tour. Nous avons aussi établi un calendrier pour savoir où l'enfant doit être et quand. Voici les coordonnées de Timberland et les instructions pour que l'enfant passe d'un côté et de l'autre.

Harry retrouva Wellbeloved au QG des Aurors et l'informa des suites de leur affaire.

— Je pense qu'il vaut mieux commencer par aller voir où habite le père, conclut Harry. On pourra comme ça y transplaner directement une fois Niklas avec nous.

— Je ne pense pas que les Spavin nous le rendront sans protester, prévint Wellbeloved.

— Moi non plus, reconnu Harry. Pauvre gosse ! sa famille ne lui facilite pas la vie. Dis, j'y pense, si on emmenait Timberland avec nous ? Même si ses grands-parents crient, ce sera moins angoissant pour lui de partir avec son père qu'avec deux inconnus.

— Tu n'as pas peur que cela dégénère en bataille familiale ? opposa Wellbeloved. Je croyais qu'il était prévu que les deux clans opposés ne se voient pas.

— On va faire en sorte qu'ils ne se parlent pas, décida Harry. On va commencer par contacter Timberland. J'ai son numéro de portable, l'équivalent de son miroir, précisa-t-il pour son coéquipier. On va monter dans la rue et utiliser une cabine publique.

En accord avec les services moldus, une cabine publique en état de marche et acceptant les pièces de monnaie se dressait non loin de la fausse cabine qui servait d'entrée au Ministère. Harry et son coéquipier transformèrent donc leurs vêtements, prirent de la monnaie moldue dans la réserve de la brigade et montèrent à la surface.

— Monsieur Joeffrey Timberland ? demanda Harry quand son correspondant eut décroché.

— Lui-même, répondit une voix méfiante.

— Je m'appelle Harry Potter et je suis… comme votre épouse, expliqua Harry, qui même dans une conversation privée préférait respecter le Secret.

— Où est mon fils ? demanda immédiatement Timberland.

— Je veux justement vous rencontrer pour que nous allions le chercher ensemble. Pouvons-nous vous rencontrer chez vous ?

— Quand ?

— Dès que vous serez libre.

— Tout de suite ?

— Le temps que nous arrivions.

— Je serai chez moi dans un quart d'heure.

— Très bien. Il nous faudra sans doute un peu plus de temps. A tout à l'heure, Monsieur Timberland.

Les deux Aurors décidèrent de prendre le magicobus car il n'y avait sans doute pas de cheminée dans la banlieue de Leeds, où vivait le père.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils atteignirent leur objectif et descendirent, un peu chancelants. Jeoffrey Timberland leur ouvrit immédiatement la porte. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux inquiets qui les dévisagea avec méfiance.

Il s'effaça pour les laisser entrer dans un salon lumineux mais légèrement en désordre. Harry se présenta et expliqua comment les sorciers voyaient la situation :

— Mr Timberland, votre fils va vous être rendu aujourd'hui. Mais nous voulons être clairs sur les conditions qui accompagnent son retour. Pour commencer, vous accepterez de leur confier leur petit-fils suivant un calendrier bien précis. Et quand il aura onze ans, vous le laisserez partir en internat à Poudlard, notre école de Sorcellerie.

— Je suis au courant, un secrétaire de Down Street est venu me l'expliquer, répliqua Timberland d'un ton sec.

— Ensuite, puisqu'il n'est plus possible de faire disparaître le texte dans lequel vous parlez de nous, vous vous engagez à ne pas le publier de nouveau sur aucun support, et à ne pas contredire la version selon laquelle cela fait partie d'un recueil de nouvelles fantastiques, tant par écrit qu'en paroles.

Timberland ne répondit pas.

— Monsieur Timberland, martela Harry, par votre action, vous avez mis des milliers de personnes en danger. Ce serait très ennuyeux pour nous, sorciers britanniques, si les Moldus étaient convaincus de notre existence. Mais pour ceux qui vivent dans des pays où la religion est au pouvoir, c'est la possibilité d'une mise à mort atroce pour tous ceux qui seraient soupçonnés d'être sorciers et qui n'auraient ni les pouvoirs, ni l'entraînement nécessaire pour échapper à leurs bourreaux.

— Je voulais juste qu'on me rende mon enfant.

— Je comprends vos raisons, mais j'aimerais que vous réalisiez la portée de vos actes et la raison pour laquelle nous ne tolérerons plus ce genre d'action de votre part.

— Vous n'avez qu'à vous arranger pour qu'ils ne me prennent pas mon fils ! s'entêta le père.

— Monsieur Timberland, continua fermement Harry, nous nous sommes engagés, vis-à-vis de vous et de votre Premier Ministre, à ce que vous puissiez l'élever dans les limites que je vous ai exposées. Mais si pour une raison ou pour une autre la situation ne vous convient pas et que vous mettez de nouveau en danger notre Secret, il n'y aura plus de solution amiable possible. Nous vous effacerons la mémoire en profondeur pour que vous ne vous souveniez plus de l'existence des sorciers, ce qui vous fera perdre définitivement votre fils et les dernières années de votre vie.

— J'ai parlé des origines de ma femme à d'autres personnes, les prévint-il.

— Nous les retrouverons et leur effacerons la mémoire également, assura le commandant des Aurors. Cela fait 300 ans que nous avons disparu de la mémoire des Moldus, croyez bien que nous avons les moyens de continuer.

Il laissa passer un temps avant de reprendre.

— Nous allons maintenant nous rendre chez les Spavin. Nous n'avons pas l'intention d'arbitrer une dispute, donc vous resterez à l'extérieur du jardin pendant que nous irons dans la maison pour en faire sortir Niklas.

C'est en silence que les trois hommes se préparèrent à transplaner. Harry laissa Wellbeloved s'occuper de prendre Timberland en escorte. Ils émergèrent juste devant le portail du jardin des grands-parents.

— Restez-là, ordonna Harry à son collègue et au Moldu en les faisant reculer derrière un buisson pour ne pas être visibles de la maison.

Il salua Vince Oldrige qui était de garde et se dirigea vers l'habitation. La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'ait besoin de frapper. Mr Spavin avança sur le perron, baguette brandie vers l'Auror. D'un mouvement fluide, Harry sortit la sienne et lança un experliamus modéré pour désarmer son adversaire sans le déséquilibrer, avant même que ce dernier ait terminé de prononcer le sort qu'il lui destinait.

— Ne m'obligez pas à vous stupéfixer, indiqua Harry. Cela traumatiserait votre petit-fils et ne changerait rien à ce qui va se passer. Dites-lui au revoir, vous le reverrez bientôt.

Ignatius se tint un moment la tête haute, en posture de défi puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent comme s'il acceptait sa défaite. Harry surveilla les deux adultes tandis qu'ils serraient l'enfant contre eux, les yeux pleins de larmes. Impressionné, Niklas commença à pleurer à son tour, amenant Harry à intervenir :

— Ton papa t'attend dehors, il est pressé de te voir.

Le gamin tourna immédiatement la tête vers la porte, visiblement heureux à l'idée de revoir son père. Mr Spavin réagit avec vigueur :

— Vous l'avez amené chez nous ?

— Sur le chemin communal appartenant à tout le monde, répliqua sèchement Harry. Et si vous avez l'intention de lui faire une scène devant le petit, sachez que je manie très bien le Silentio aussi !

Deux regards furieux furent la seule réponse.

Harry ouvrit la porte en faisant signe à l'enfant de le suivre. Ce dernier regarda dans le jardin, vit son père qui s'était avancé jusqu'à la barrière et courut vers lui en criant "Papa !".

— Ramène-les, je reste un peu, cria Harry à Wellbeloved. On se retrouve au Ministère.

Il resta sur le perron le temps que les trois voyageurs disparaissent. Ensuite, il retourna dans la maison. Les Spavin étaient assis sur le canapé, anéantis, main dans la main.

— Vous allez le revoir dès lundi prochain, le 26 décembre, pour toute la semaine, tenta de les réconforter Harry en déposant sur la table devant eux un morceau de parchemin frappé des armes du ministère de la Magie. Un agent du Ministère viendra vous l'amener, puis reviendra le dimanche soir le ramener chez son père.

Les deux grands-parents ne bougèrent pas. Harry avait pitié d'eux, mais il devait mener sa mission jusqu'au bout :

— Vous devez être conscients que toute tentative de soustraire Niklas à son père vous fera perdre tous droits sur lui. Il en est de même pour son Timberland. Pour le bien de l'enfant, je vous conseille vivement de vous y conformer.

— Comment osez-vous parler de son bien alors que vous l'envoyez chez ces gens-là ! réagit Ignatius.

Harry soupira et partit sans répondre.

ooOoo

Dès que les enfants furent couchés ce soir-là, Ginny demanda à Harry :

— Tu savais pour cette histoire de violation du Secret ?

— Oui, répondit-il, incertain d'avoir envie d'en parler avec sa femme, encore secoué par les émotions de la journée. Et tout à l'heure, je suis même allé chercher le gamin pour le rendre à son père.

— Celui qui a révélé le Secret ? Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

Au ton de Ginny, il était clair qu'elle était loin d'en être persuadée.

— Enfin, c'est son père ! Le fait qu'il soit moldu ne le disqualifie par pour élever un petit sorcier.

— Mais il a trahi le Secret ! Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il a fait ?

— Ginny, je suis en contact avec Kingsley qui a la Confédération internationale des sorciers sur le dos depuis une semaine, bien sûr je me rends compte, protesta-t-il agacé.

Elle le regarda un moment et demanda :

— Mais ça ne t'angoisse pas ?

— Enfin, ma chérie, le temps des chasses aux sorcières a passé de mode en Angleterre, et le Ministère fait son possible pour noyer le poisson avec de fausses informations sur internet. Ce sera dans le journal demain.

— Ils en ont parlé à la radio aujourd'hui, convint-elle, mais il n'empêche que ce type est au mieux un irresponsable, au pire un criminel. Lui confier un gamin ne me semble pas des plus judicieux. Harry, il a trahi le Secret, il en a parlé sur Internet que tout le monde peut lire !

Harry n'avait pas l'impression que cette une conversation l'aiderait à se sentir mieux avec cette affaire.

— Ecoute, si cela ne te fait rien, on change de sujet. J'en peux plus de cette histoire, et quelque chose me dit que c'est loin d'être terminé.

**ooOoo**

Effectivement, la contre-attaque ne se fit pas attendre : le lendemain, le 21 décembre, la Gazette du Sorcier titrait : "Un enfant arraché à sa famille la veille de Noël". Quelques pages plus loin, Magie, Quidditch et Tradition s'insurgeait dans une tribune contre la décision du ministère de la Magie de "céder à l'ultimatum d'un ennemi des sorciers".

'Comment peut-on confier un de nos enfants à un homme qui déteste autant les sorciers, un homme qui a comploté pour que le temps des persécutions reviennent ? interrogeait l'article.

Qu'est ce qui a pu amener le Ministère à faire si peu cas de notre sécurité à tous ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas envoyé immédiatement les Oubliators régler le problème définitivement ? Depuis quand le bien-être d'un Moldu doit-il passer avant la survie de centaines de milliers de sorciers ? Imagine-t-on les Moldus être aussi pusillanimes à notre égard ? Qu'ils soient si inconséquents quand il s'agit de la sécurité des leurs ?

Non bien entendu. Cette décision est parfaitement déraisonnable, n'importe qui peut s'en rendre compte. Le ministre de la Magie est-il inconscient ? Manque-t-il à ce point de sens politique ?

Oui, sans doute. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Cette décision imprudente a été dictée par une obsession. Une idée fixe qui a fait oublier au Ministère ses devoirs, y compris les plus impérieux. Je parle de sa volonté monomaniaque de nous transformer en Moldus, de nous amener à rejeter notre héritage, de nous faire oublier notre fierté sorcière.

Il faut donc que ce jeune sorcier soit éduqué de manière moldue, même si cet éducateur est un de nos ennemis. Il est considéré comme une priorité de le soustraire à ses grands-parents qui, quelle horreur! pourraient lui inculquer notre histoire et notre culture.

Il est temps de nous opposer à cette politique suicidaire. Nous sommes fiers de ce que nous sommes ! Nous refusons qu'on tente de nous transformer contre notre gré. Les sorciers doivent préserver leur culture et leurs particularités. C'est à nous d'apprendre aux sorciers nés de Moldus à devenir membres de notre communauté, pas à eux de nous en arracher.

Alors levons-nous et exigeons qu'on rende les enfants sorciers à leur famille sorcière !'

— Bon sang, s'exclama Harry en découvrant l'article que Pritchard lui avait mis de côté, c'était bien la peine de demander aux journaux d'avoir une attitude responsable !

— Tu préférerais que le QMT soit obligé de s'exprimer par tract ou de monter un journal clandestin ? interrogea son adjoint. Que tu le veuilles ou non, cela correspond à l'opinion d'une portion non négligeable de la population.

Harry sentit qu'il ne fallait pas trop creuser. S'il savait pouvoir compter sur la totale loyauté de Pritchard, il ne pouvait exiger que ce dernier aligne sa manière de penser sur la sienne. Tenter de le convaincre serait lui dénier son droit d'avoir son indépendance d'esprit ou le contraindre à l'hypocrisie. Or Harry tenait à préserver leurs relations d'un trop grand lien de subordination. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'il y avait au moins une personne dans la brigade capable de le contredire s'il allait trop loin ou faisait une erreur. Et en prime avoir un véritable ami dont il respecterait l'opinion divergente.

Et puis, Pritchard avait raison. A en croire la réaction de Ginny et ce qu'il avait entendu ce matin-là dans les couloirs du Ministère, le choc de la violation du Secret prévalait et la manière dont Kingsley avait traité cette affaire était très critiquée.

Sans plus de commentaire, il classa l'article dans le dossier qu'il avait constitué sur l'affaire Timberland-Spavin. Inquiet, cependant, il passa voir Hermione qui travaillait au même étage depuis qu'elle avait rejoint le service de la Loi magique et lui demanda ce qu'elle en pensait.

— C'est dans la droite ligne du QTM, remarqua-t-elle. Ils politisent cette affaire pour affaiblir la position de Kinglsey. Cette histoire est potion bénie pour eux. Un jeune orphelin, des grands-parents anéantis par le chagrin, un Moldu qui a brisé le Secret… Ils auraient bien tort de ne pas en profiter.

Elle considéra son exemplaire et continua :

— Qu'ils prennent parti pour les grands-parents est assez logique. Ce que je n'aime pas du tout, c'est la dernière phrase.

— Elle a quoi de particulier ? interrogea Harry.

— Elle ouvre le débat sur tous les enfants sorciers issus d'une famille moldue. L'article laisse entendre qu'il serait préférable qu'ils récupérés dès leur première manifestation magique et élevés par des familles sorcières pour qu'ils oublient tout de leurs origines. Cette manière de les couper de leurs racines serait aussi néfaste que les refuser à Poudlard du fait de l'impureté de leur sang.

— On n'en est pas là, si ? s'affola Harry, se repenchant sur l'article pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas raté une allusion.

— Non, pas encore, mais il est à parier qu'on y arrivera.

Harry la dévisagea, consterné.

— Fais pas cette tête là, fit Hermione d'une voix apaisante. Pour le moment, cela se passe plutôt bien. Du temps de Fudge, on aurait amnésié le père sans remords. On a un peu progressé, non ?

— Je suppose qu'il faut s'en contenter et espérer qu'il n'y aura pas trop de débordement, grogna Harry. Je ne sais pas lesquels j'ai le plus envie de maudire : ceux qui ont enlevé ce gosse ou celui qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux pour se faire entendre que de parler de nous sur internet.

Il songea avec horreur aux regards que le gamin risquait de devoir supporter quand il ferait son entrée à Poudlard.

— Pauvre gamin, le voilà bien mal loti, soupira Hermione qui, une fois de plus, semblait lire dans ses pensées.

**ooOoo**

Trois jours plus tard, Harry retrouva toute sa famille au Terrier pour le réveillon. Peu après son arrivée, Molly lui demanda ce qu'il pensait de l'affaire du "pauvre petit Niklas". Il répondit qu'il pensait que ce serait bien de ne pas aborder le sujet le soir de Noël. Elle convint que ce n'était pas une conversation très adaptée aux circonstances.

Ron et George arrivèrent assez tard car le magasin n'avait pas désempli jusqu'à la dernière minute. Ils avaient de nouveau embauché Teddy qui avait travaillé avec eux durant toute la semaine. Il se reposerait cependant la semaine suivante pour repartir au collège en pleine forme. Les trois administratrices du musée de la Magie, par contre, avaient fermé tôt. Autant les familles avaient investi leur établissement durant l'été, autant les familles restaient chez elles ou se rendaient visite lors de ces vacances-là. L'époque n'était pas non plus propice aux voyages touristiques, et peu de sorciers étrangers s'étaient présentés les derniers jours.

Le premier semestre de Victoire s'était bien déroulé. Dans ses lettres adressées à ses parents, elle avait longuement raconté les occasions où elle avait fait gagner des points à sa maison en écoutant en classe et répondant bien aux professeurs. La petite fille adorait manifestement ses cours de sortilèges et de vol sur balai. Elle aimait moins les potions "qui obligent à découper des choses dégoûtantes" et n'avait pas d'attirance pour la botanique. Elle trouvait la métamorphose "difficile", et Harry eut l'impression qu'elle avait un peu peur du professeur McGonagall.

Au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, les plus jeunes devenaient de plus en plus déchaînés, attendant avec impatience le Père Noël. Ceux qui purent veiller jusqu'à l'heure fatidique entendirent enfin un vrombissement qui venait du ciel. Ils se ruèrent dans le jardin, sans remarquer l'absence de Charlie qui jouait chaque année le rôle titre.

Emerveillés, ils se pressèrent autour de la moto de Harry que des sortilèges avaient rendue rouge et blanche pour l'occasion. Avec une grosse voix chevrotante, le héros de la fête appela les "enfants sages", leur remit leurs cadeaux et confia à Frederick ceux qui étaient destinés aux plus jeunes qui étaient allés dormir et qui les découvriraient à leur réveil. Il laissa en outre un sac plein de présents enrubannés pour les adultes "pour qu'ils restent jeunes malgré les années, ho ! ho ! ho !".

Après des baisers aux enfants ravis et des recommandations d'être "bien sages avec leurs parents et surtout avec leur oncle Charlie", la moto décolla dans un ronflement sonore et l'on rentra écouter la voix mélodieuse de Celestina Moldubec.

**ooOoo**

* * *

><p><strong>Barnabas CUFFE<strong>: Directeur de la Gazette du sorcier. Autrefois remarqué par H. Slugorhn

**Gigas HERTZ**: Directeur de la RITM, la Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique.

**Adrian ACKERLEY** : Travaille au département de la coopération internationale magique comme secrétaire de Percy WEASLEY.  
>Frère de Stewart Ackerley, Serdaigle (1994 - 2001).<p>

L'idée d'un enfant écartelé entre sa parenté moldue et sorcière est à mettre** au crédit de Fenice**. Par contre, j'ai bien l'impression de ne pas avoir traité le sujet comme elle l'imaginait.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris la semaine dernière d'écrire que nous saurions soigner **la variole avec des antibiotiques** si nous ne l'avions pas éradiquée par la vaccination. Comme certains d'entre vous me l'ont rappelé, les antibiotiques sont impuissant contre les virus et je m'incline devant les bienfaiteurs de l'humanité que sont **Pasteur** et **Edward Jenner**.

Toute la liste des personnages : **docs. google** **.com/document/d/1AkzV4KGGRY6lD0fZc4k7io8_Dq5WrBc2bQ8-4NB8G1w/edit?authkey=CPWcrt8D**

.

La suite s'appellera '**Le sentiment du devoir accompli**'.

**Je suis très en retard pour les commentaires, mais les réponses arriveront demain.**

Ceux qui n'étaient pas connectés trouveront un mot pour chacun d'eux à cette adresse : fanfiction. net **/topic/55667/54271435/1/**


	5. V : Le sentiment de devoir acompli

**- LES SORCIERS -**

* * *

><p>Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série <strong>Harry <strong>**Potter**** de ****J.K. ****Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur**** Alixe, ****Fenice**, **Steamboat ****Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

><p><strong>Chronologie :<strong>

2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard

26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny

20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique

17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter

04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley

26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter

16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter

28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley

décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors

30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie

**Période ****couverte ****par ****le ****chapitre** : 25 décembre 2011 au 10 août 2012

* * *

><p><strong>V : Le sentiment du devoir accompli<br>**

* * *

><p>Durant la semaine entre Noël et jour de l'an, la brigade tourna au ralenti : la maison de Justice ne tenait que les audiences urgente, une grande partie des Aurors était en vacances, on avait donc suspendu toutes les enquêtes qui ne demandaient pas un règlement immédiat.<p>

Harry avait donné quelques jours à Stanislas Pritchard, c'est donc lui qui assurait la permanence. Ses excursions sur le Chemin de Traverse pour manger le midi lui avaient appris qu'on débattait énormément du cas de Niklas Timberland. On en parlait partout : dans les bars, dans les magasins, lors des dîners familiaux, au travail, dans les files d'attente… Au bout d'un moment, Harry avait envie de quitter les lieux dès que les noms de Timberland ou de Spavin étaient prononcés. Il prit d'ailleurs un certain nombre de gardes cette semaine-là pour être dispensé d'aller dîner au Terrier où le sujet ne pouvait manquer de tomber.

L'initiative du père avait profondément choqué. La culture du Secret était fermement implantée dans l'esprit des sorciers et savoir que leur existence avait été exposée à la vue des Moldus les effrayait. Joeffrey Timberland était donc violemment critiqué et beaucoup pensaient qu'il fallait lui envoyer les Oubliators pour prévenir tout risque de récidive.

De même, la décision du Ministère de lui rendre son enfant était désapprouvée par beaucoup de sorciers qui estimaient que le père avait, par son action, perdu toute légitimité pour élever l'un des leurs. La mainmise sur l'enfant par les grands-parents devenait, a posteriori, parfaitement justifiée : ils auraient agi car il avaient détecté l'irresponsabilité de l'homme et son incompréhension profonde du monde auquel son fils appartenait .

Avec le recul, Harry réalisa que s'il avait fait savoir publiquement la manière dont les Dursley l'élevaient, Dumbledore n'aurait jamais pu le renvoyer chez eux. Mais d'un autre côté, cela aurait donné du grain à moudre à ceux qui prétendaient qu'il était un adolescent perturbé, se rappela-t-il.

Alternatives Magiques, à son habitude, avait tenté de permettre à leurs lecteurs de se faire une opinion avec le maximum d'éléments : Daisy Hookum qui était spécialisée dans les dossiers sur les Moldus — Lee l'avait engagée car elle avait écrit le best-seller Ma vie de Moldue, après s'être privée de magie pendant un an — avait réussi à décrocher une interview auprès de Mr Jeoffrey Timberland.

Par Hermione, Harry avait appris que dans un premier temps le père avait refusé de parler à la presse, ne désirant que se fondre dans l'anonymat et profiter de son fils. Mais Daisy avait fait valoir que son nom était désormais très connu dans le monde sorcier et elle avait présenté son article comme une occasion de se justifier et de rassurer les sorciers sur ses intentions à leur égard. Il avait fini par accepter, sans doute inquiet de la manière dont son fils pourrait plus tard avoir à répondre de la réputation de son père.

L'article parut la première semaine de janvier :

**_Alternatives Magiques : Monsieur Timberland, avez-vous conscience que vous avez commis un acte grave à l'encontre de la communauté sorcière ?_**

_Jeoffrey Timberland : Au moment où je l'ai fait, non. Mais depuis, mon gouvernement et le vôtre se sont chargés de me le faire comprendre. Moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'était suffisamment attirer l'attention des sorciers pour qu'on m'aide à retrouver mon enfant. Ça a été terrible quand mes beaux-parents m'ont enlevé Niklas. Je n'avais aucun moyen de les joindre ni de savoir où se trouvait mon fils. Je me suis senti très démuni et cela a été la seule idée que j'ai eue._

**_AM : Vous ne saviez pas que révéler notre existence aux Moldus était parfaitement interdit ?_**

_JT : Si, mais je n'avais pas réalisé que cela mettait des personnes en danger._

**_AM : L'auriez vous fait si vous l'aviez su ?_**

_JT : Eh bien… j'étais tellement désespéré que oui, je l'aurais peut-être fait._

**_AM : Merci pour votre sincérité. Et maintenant ? Pensez vous que vous avez d'autre manière de vous faire entendre ?_**

_JT : Oui, je sais que je peux adresser une demande à mon Premier Ministre et que votre ministère de la Magie prend en compte les demandes qui sont faites de notre côté._

**_AM : Acceptez-vous pleinement que Niklas passe du temps avec ses grands-parents ?_**

_JT : Vu la manière dont ils se sont conduits envers moi et la certitude qu'ils tenteront de monter mon fils contre moi, ce ne sera pas de gaieté de cœur. Mais on m'a bien fait comprendre que je n'avais pas le choix._

**_AM : Avez-vous été menacé ?_**

_JT : En quelque sorte, oui. Les sorciers m'ont dit qu'ils étaient capables de me faire oublier mon fils et mon gouvernement m'a dit qu'il me ferait de gros ennuis si les sorciers ont encore à se plaindre de moi._

**_AM : Etes-vous content que votre fils soit sorcier ?_**

_JT : C'est un héritage de feue mon épouse que j'aimais telle qu'elle était. Je ne peux donc pas vraiment le regretter. Par contre, ce sera dur quand il devra partir pendant de longs mois au collège._

**_AM : Accepterez-vous qu'il épouse une sorcière et qu'il ait des enfants sorciers ?_**

_JT : C'est un choix que j'ai fait moi-même. De quel droit pourrais-je le lui refuser ?_

**ooOoo**

Comme l'avait craint Hermione, certains courriers de lecteurs dans les journaux étaient allés jusqu'à préconiser la récupération la plus précoce possible des jeunes sorciers nés au dehors de la communauté magique. Sur ce sujet, les avis étaient plus partagés.

Les sorciers issus de Moldus étaient dans l'ensemble assez opposés à cette proposition. L'idée qu'on aurait pu les retirer à leurs parents dès leur première manifestation magique les choquait et ils s'y opposaient avec véhémence. En effet, même si la plupart d'entre eux se mariaient avec une personne sorcière et faisaient leur vie dans la communauté magique, ils gardaient des liens avec leur famille moldue. Depuis la guerre, de nombreuses commodités les poussaient à le faire : de nouvelles cheminées donnant dans les principales villes avaient été ajoutées au réseau existant, des habitudes de vie rapprochaient les sorciers de ceux qui ne l'étaient pas : miroirs communicants, scolarisation précoce des enfants, nouveaux produits de consommation comme les plats cuisinés tous préparés, vêtements de tous les jours qui étaient de plus en plus souvent de coupe moldue.

Les sorciers issus de mariages mixtes n'étaient pas non plus favorables à cette séparation anticipée. Leur parent non-sorcier leur paraissait digne de leur prodiguer une éducation et il était courant qu'ils gardent eux aussi des liens avec leur famille moldue. Une partie d'entre eux, cependant, soutenaient que se trouver écartelé entre deux cultures n'était pas toujours confortable et qu'une immersion totale dans le monde sorcier pourrait faciliter la vie des issus de Moldus.

Du côté des familles entièrement sorcières se trouvaient des tenants d'une éducation magique la plus prématurée possible. Ils estimaient qu'il était plus facile d'inculquer les bonnes habitudes à un jeune enfant plutôt qu'à un préadolescent. D'autres, cependant, pensaient que Poudlard suffisait pour donner aux enfants élevés ailleurs les valeurs nécessaires pour qu'ils jouent plus tard leur rôle dans la société. Les faire venir dès leur plus jeune âge dans le monde sorcier et leur trouver une famille d'accueil était donc une complication inutile et un traumatisme affectif non justifié.

Alternatives Magiques avait tenté d'apaiser les esprits :

_'Finalement, la solution qui a été mise en place il y a trois siècle est celle qui correspond le mieux non seulement aux aspirations de chacun — être élevé par ses propres parents — mais aussi à l'intérêt de la communauté tout entière. Lors de notre petite enfance, nous recevons de notre famille naturelle les valeurs et les connaissances qui sont les siennes jusqu'au moment où notre magie demande à s'exprimer et qu'il devient indispensable d'apprendre à la contrôler._

_Certains pensent qu'il serait préférable que chaque jeune sorcier arrive à Poudlard avec les mêmes habitudes et les mêmes connaissances. C'est oublier que nous sommes largement minoritaires parmi les humains et que notre survie dépend de nos capacités d'adaptation. Ces dernières s'appuient largement sur ce que nous apprennent les enfants de Moldus qui rendent familières les notions non sorcières à ceux qui n'ont jamais quitté le monde magique. _

_C'est ainsi que nos méthodes de dissimulation se sont adaptées aux évolutions technologiques, que nous anticipons les éventuelles intrusions du monde moldu dans le nôtre et que notre Ministère est capable d'inventer des excuses valables pour expliquer nos débordements hors de la sphère sorcière. Que nous le voulions ou non, nous avons besoin de cet apport culturel extérieur et l'apparition spontanée de la magie chez des enfants de Moldus nous la donne de manière naturelle._

_Mille ans nous séparent des Fondateurs et de l'ouverture de notre prestigieuse école. Mille ans durant lesquels nous avons fait rentrer à Poudlard des jeunes sorciers extérieurs au monde magique. Certes, régulièrement, cette acceptation a été remise en cause, régulièrement, le monde sorcier s'est refermé sur lui-même. Cependant, les périodes d'ouverture ont largement prévalu et où cela nous a-t-il mené ? A une communauté sorcière d'Angleterre qui se porte bien, dont les membres augmentent à un rythme maîtrisé et qui continuent à inventer de nouveaux sorts, qui génèrent régulièrement des sorciers puissants._

_Pourquoi bouleverser un usage qui a fait ce que nous sommes ? Pourquoi modifier ce qui est le rite de passage le plus important de notre vie, qui réunit dans un souvenir commun tous les sorciers de notre pays : l'arrivée à onze ans d'une lettre dans la maison où l'on a grandi._

_Continuons à former tous ceux qui sont pourvus de pouvoirs magiques en les faisant venir de l'endroit où ils se trouvent, sans tenter de les faire correspondre à une image supposée parfaite mais qui serait en réalité trop figée et qui deviendrait rapidement inadaptée à notre environnement. N'intervenons pas de manière trop précoce et sûrement néfaste dans la vie des jeunes sorciers. _

_Laissons Poudlard appeler à lui ceux qui méritent d'être formés. C'est son rôle, il l'a toujours correctement rempli et il continuera à le faire._

_Lee Jordan, directeur de publication'_

Toujours par la Gazette — Alternatives Magiques proposaient bien des tribunes au MQT mais l'association avait toujours décliné l'invitation — , l'opinion inverse continuait à être soutenue. Mais les arguments de Lee avaient porté. Le succès de Poudlard dans sa capacité à former les sorciers, quelque soit leur origine, faisait l'objet d'un large consensus. Même la demande d'exclusion des enfants de Moldus, qui du temps de Harry n'était jamais loin, n'était plus évoquée, trop liée à l'année des Ténèbres de triste mémoire.

AlterMag enfonça le clou la semaine suivante : Padma était allée à Poudlard et avait obtenu une interview de la sous-directrice.

**_Alternatives Magiques : Professeur McGonagall, pourriez-vous nous dire comment vous faites pour connaître le nom des jeunes sorciers qui doivent recevoir leur première lettre de Poudlard deux mois avant la rentrée des classes ?_**

_Minerva McGonagall : C'est très simple, nous avons ce parchemin et, chaque été, je le déroule pour découvrir les noms qui ont été notés onze ans auparavant, lors de chaque naissance sorcière de Grande-Bretagne._

**_A.M. : Est-ce une méthode qui date du temps des Fondateurs ?_**

_M.M. : Non, c'est bien plus récent. Nous devons ce parchemin à Dilys Derwent, qui a été directrice de notre établissement de 1741 à 1768. Si j'enroule le parchemin jusqu'à son début, vous voyez que les premiers enfants inscrits de cette manière sont nés en 1747. C'est donc en 1758 qu'elle a pu utiliser son invention pour la première fois._

**_A.M. : Professeur, savez-vous quelle sorte de magie est à l'œuvre ?_**

_M.M. : Non, mais vous n'ignorez sans doute pas que le professeur Derwent a été guérisseuse à Ste Mangouste avant de travailler à Poudlard. Elle a beaucoup travaillé avec des sages-femmes et a sans doute déterminé l'existence d'une émanation magique lors des naissances de sorciers. Avant que vous me posiez la question, je vous informe qu'elle n'a jamais consigné la manière dont elle s'y est prise pour façonner ce parchemin et que nous serions dans l'impossibilité de le récréer si nous venions à le perdre._

**_A.M. : Il doit donc être très soigneusement protégé._**

_M.M. : Effectivement, Mrs Jordan, la magie du château s'emploie à le garder en sécurité. Vous pouvez vous targuer d'être une des rares personnes à l'avoir contemplé._

**_A.M. : Mais si ce parchemin date du XVIIIe siècle, comment les enfants de moldus présentant des pouvoirs magiques étaient-ils mis au courant de l'existence de cette école de Sorcellerie auparavant?_**

_M.M. : Comme vous le savez sans doute, il n'y a jamais eu de séparation stricte entre les mondes moldu et sorcier, même après l'adoption du code international du secret magique en 1692. Des manifestations de magie incontrôlée étaient régulièrement repérées par les nôtres qui conseillaient à ceux qui en était l'origine de se rendre à Poudlard. Parfois, des sorciers spontanés découvraient le château en passant à proximité et la grille s'ouvrait pour eux. A l'époque, il n'était pas rare que des adultes soient admis à suivre des cours._

**_A.M. : Et pour ceux qui n'avaient pas la chance de voyager ou d'avoir des voisins sorciers ?_**

_M.M. : Il en restait encore beaucoup qui ne recevaient pas d'éducation magique, malheureusement. La magie mal maîtrisée a causé le malheur de certains, mais d'autres ont réussi à canaliser leurs pouvoirs de manière instinctive. Certains en vivaient, même. Les rebouteux, diseuses de bonne aventure, sourciers, hypnotiseurs, médiums étaient souvent des sorciers qui s'ignoraient._

**_A.M. : Revenons au présent. Pourriez-vous me montrer la liste des élèves que vous recevrez dans dix ans ?_**

_M.M. : Voyez vous-même._

**_A.M. : C'est la liste des élèves qui ont été scolarisés cette année que vous me montrez là, Professeur._**

_M.M. : Effectivement. Et que voyez-vous en dessous ?_

**_A.M. : Il n'y a rien, le parchemin est vierge._**

_M.M. : Eh oui, il vous faudra revenir dans une décennie pour voir la liste des jeunes sorciers ayant atteint leurs onze ans._

**_A.M. : Vous voulez dire que vous-même ne pouvez pas connaître le nom de vos futurs élèves avant l'été précédent leur rentrée ?_**

_M.M. : Exactement. Les noms sont notés mais ne sont pas visibles avant qu'il soit temps pour eux d'entrer à Poudlard._

**_A.M. : J'ai entendu des personnes suggérer de se baser sur cette liste pour repérer les bébés sorciers se trouvant hors du monde magique et les amener le plus précocement possible à recevoir une éducation sorcière._**

_M.M. : C'est parfaitement impossible. Vous pourrez dire à ceux qui ont eu cette idée saugrenue de relire leur Histoire de Poudlard._

Cela mit fin aux argumentations sur l'éducation prématurée des enfants de Moldus. Le cas particulier de Joeffrey Timberland, cependant, faisait toujours polémique. Son interview n'avait pas totalement convaincu et beaucoup de sorciers continuaient à critiquer la décision du Ministère.

Même chez les Weasley, qu'on ne pouvait accuser ni d'être anti-moldus ni opposants au Ministre en place, les sentiments à propos de cette affaire étaient mitigés. Eux aussi avaient du mal à pardonner la violation du Secret et l'inconfortable sentiment de vulnérabilité qui les avait étreints quand ils avaient pris conscience de l'étendue des dégâts. D'ailleurs, Hermione pensait que si les réactions n'avaient pas été plus violentes au sein de leur communauté, c'était grâce à la méconnaissance que la majorité des sorciers avaient encore d'internet et de son étendue.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les membres de la famille n'étaient pas loin de penser que confier définitivement l'enfant à ses grands-parents aurait été une punition adaptée pour le Moldu indigne. Ils étaient cependant sensibles au droit de l'enfant de ne pas être séparé de son père et au fait que Timberland avait intérêt à se tenir tranquille maintenant qu'il avait obtenu satisfaction.

Ils avaient suivi avec beaucoup d'intérêt la contre-offensive médiatique menée par le Service des excuses à l'usage des Moldus pour affaiblir la portée du buzz sur internet. La campagne de publication de récits fantaisistes s'était déroulée comme prévu. Plusieurs chapitres s'étaient ajoutés à celui qui avait lancé l'affaire et, même s'ils avaient été considérés moins intéressants que le premier, ils avaient conforté le public dans la croyance que c'était un auteur amateur de littérature fantastique qui tentait de se faire connaître ou un auteur confirmé qui tentait un coup médiatique.

Les mois suivants, le service des Oubliators et celui des Excuses à l'usage des Moldus connurent un regain d'activité car l'attention des Moldus les plus observateurs était davantage attirée vers les phénomènes étranges dont ils étaient parfois les témoins, mais rien qui ne soient maîtrisable pour ces professionnels. La pression portée sur le ministère de la Magie par la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers retomba enfin et Kingsley avait pu souffler un peu. Il était cependant conscient que cette affaire l'avait politiquement affaibli.

Au cours des semaines suivantes, aucun incident ne vint émailler le passage de Niklas d'une partie de sa famille à l'autre. De l'avis de Harry et de Wellbeloved, la menace qu'on leur retire définitivement l'enfant n'était pas restée sans effet. L'opinion publique sorcière oublia donc à son tour les évènements et s'enflamma sur d'autres sujets.

**ooOoo**

Un peu après les vacances de Pâques, Harry reçut un appel d'Andromeda au bureau lui demandant s'il avait le temps de venir déjeuner chez elle. Il se douta qu'elle avait une bonne raison de l'inviter. Ils s'étaient vus quelques jours auparavant et se rencontreraient sans doute prochainement au Terrier. Il répondit donc qu'il serait chez elle à midi précise.

Son visage calme le convainquit qu'il n'y avait rien de grave à déplorer et c'est sans appréhension qu'il prit place dans la cuisine devant le ragoût fumant dont elle venait de remplir son assiette.

— J'ai reçu deux lettres de Poudlard, révéla enfin Andromeda en commençant à manger.

— Un problème ? s'enquit Harry.

— Minerva m'informe que Teddy a lancé un sort sur un élève de première année entre deux cours, fit-elle les lèvres pincées. Il l'admet tout à fait dans le message qu'il m'a envoyé et le justifie en expliquant que l'intéressé l'avait amplement mérité à cause de ce qu'il avait dit à Victoire.

— Oh, commença à comprendre Harry. Je ne sais pas si je peux être d'une grande aide. Quel était le sortilège ?

— Il a transformé la chevelure de son camarade en gazon. Cela a tenu une heure.

— Il a fait d'énormes progrès en métamorphose ! se réjouit Harry.

— Oui, il a de bien meilleures notes, cette année, reconnut Andomeda sans cacher sa satisfaction. Je pense que nous le devons aux bons conseils de Ron et George qui l'ont convaincu de travailler un peu plus. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire de la magie aux dépends des autres élèves, se reprit-elle.

— Eh bien, si l'élève a effectivement causé un problème à Victoire, on ne peut pas reprocher à Teddy d'avoir agi, estima Harry. Après tout, c'est nous qui lui avons demandé de veiller sur elle.

— Il n'était pas obligé de lui jeter un sort ! s'indigna Andromeda. Il aurait pu prévenir sa directrice de maison ou celle de Victoire.

— Il aurait aussi pu le frapper, fit remarquer Harry. C'est plutôt bien qu'il s'y soit pris plus en finesse.

— Je pense effectivement que tu n'es pas d'une grande aide, évalua Andromeda.

— Ecoutez, si vous voulez que je lui écrive, je peux le faire, proposa-t-il ne voulant pas qu'elle puisse croire qu'il se désintéressait de l'éducation de son filleul.

— Non, finalement, je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas, répliqua-t-elle en lui tendant le plateau de fromage.

— Ne soyez pas trop sévère, plaida-t-il.

— Ne t'en fais pas. Il a l'air très fier de lui et je crains que ma désapprobation n'ait que très peu d'effet sur son auto-suffisance.

Harry comprit qu'elle avait espéré qu'il se charge de tancer lui-même le jeune homme et que son avis aurait plus de poids que celui d'une grand-mère. Mais il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à écrire une lettre qui ne refléterait pas sa véritable opinion. Il prit même la décision d'en toucher un mot à Bill. Il était certain que ce dernier serait content de savoir que sa fille avait un preux chevalier qui prenait soin d'elle.

**ooOoo**

Les deux adolescents revinrent pour les vacances. Les parents avaient des raisons d'être satisfaits de leurs écoliers : Victoire n'était pas une mauvaise élève et Teddy, motivé par son expérience dans la boutique de farces et attrapes, avait nettement progressé.

L'été s'organisa selon l'habitude : la famille Weasley et affiliés se retrouvèrent au Terrier pour deux mois. Comme l'année précédente, l'adolescent alla travailler chez Ron et George, qui récompensèrent son travail scolaire en le laissant effectuer des sorts mineurs de fabrication. Il avait rompu avec Isabel, et seul son ami David fut invité au Terrier cette année-là. Par Victoire, on apprit qu'il avait une autre petite amie, 'une Poufsouffle plus âgée'. Le jeune homme restant discret sur le sujet, on n'en sut pas plus.

L'avant-dernier week-end du mois de juillet, alors qu'ils se mettaient à table pour le déjeuner du samedi, Molly remarqua que Teddy manquait à l'appel.

— Il est monté se laver les mains, je crois, répondit Victoire. Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?

— Je ne suis pas encore passé à la salle de bain, intervint Harry. Je lui dirai de se dépêcher de descendre.

Harry gravit l'escalier pour se rendre à l'étage et poussa la porte de la salle d'eau qui était entrouverte. Le regard qu'il croisa par l'intermédiaire de la glace se trouvant au dessus du lavabo le figea sur place. Puis les traits se brouillèrent, et Teddy dit d'un ton détaché :

— Je descends tout de suite.

Il passa devant Harry toujours immobile et bientôt ses bottes résonnèrent sur le bois des marches. Lentement, l'Auror se passa les mains sous l'eau, se demandant ce qu'il convenait de faire. Prétendre qu'il n'avait rien vu ou en parler avec l'adolescent ? Et pour en dire quoi ?

Il s'arrangea pour ne pas regarder son filleul durant tout le repas. Ce n'est qu'en voyant Arthur s'éloigner d'un pas tranquille vers la véranda vitrée où il faisait habituellement sa sieste que Harry vit un moyen de partager ses interrogations. Oui, ce serait mieux que d'en parler à Andromeda comme il avait pensé le faire entre les pâtes à la bolognaise et la tarte aux fraises.

Il suivit donc son beau-père et le laissa s'installer confortablement avant de prendre la parole. Une fois bien calé dans son fauteuil à bascule, Arthur lui lança :

— Dis-moi, Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

L'Auror sourit à l'homme grisonnant et prit place sur un petit tabouret rembourré :

— Quand j'ai trouvé Teddy tout à l'heure, il faisait manifestement des essais de métamorphose du visage. Il avait pris l'apparence de Remus.

Arthur se balança quelques secondes sans répondre.

— Il a l'âge où il est normal de faire des expériences corporelles, remarqua-t-il. Sauf que c'est souvent un autre organe qui est en première ligne.

Harry sourit avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux :

— Vous pensez qu'il faut que je lui parle de ça aussi ? C'est mon rôle de parrain, non ?

— Sans doute approuva Arthur. Il y a des sujets qu'il peut difficilement aborder avec sa grand-mère.

— Bon, acquiesça Harry sans enthousiasme. Je vais faire de mon mieux. Mais vous vous y prendriez sans doute mieux que moi. Vous avez une certaine expérience en la matière, je suppose.

— C'est vrai que j'ai eu le temps de répéter mon petit discours, fit Arthur les yeux pétillants. Pour Bill, je n'étais peut-être pas encore très au point, mais j'ai vite compris que j'avais trop attendu et qu'un cousin plus âgé lui avait dit l'essentiel. Je suis tout de suite passé à Charlie, son aîné m'ayant affirmé ne pas avoir transmis ses connaissances, et j'ai vu que c'était le bon moment. Par contre, il m'a posé des questions sur la reproduction des créatures magiques pour lesquelles je n'avais pas de réponses. Quelques années plus tard Percy s'est montré très attentif et a posé des questions très pertinentes, mais je pense l'avoir un peu déçu en omettant de lui demander soixante centimètres de parchemin sur le sujet pour vérifier qu'il avait bien assimilé mon cours. Fred et George ont tenté de me faire croire qu'ils étaient aussi peu au courant des choses de la vie que des enfants de cinq ans, mais je n'ai pas marché et je suis passé directement aux notions avancées. Ce n'a pas été évident de garder le fil avec deux zigotos qui faisaient des jeux de mots à chaque phrase mais ils ont finis par être suffisamment intéressés par les nouveaux horizons que je leur faisais découvrir pour se calmer. Par contre, j'avoue avoir eu un peu peur de ce qu'ils allaient faire de ces nouvelles informations. Mais finalement, je n'ai pas reçu de lettre indignée de Poudlard, je pense qu'ils ont su rester corrects. C'est Ron qui s'est montré le plus 'innocent'. Je crois que ce que je lui ai révélé ne l'ait un peu effrayé et qu'il n'ait craint de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il faut bien admettre que cette chère Hermione appelle l'excellence, ce qui est un peu inhibant. Je me trompe, ou ce n'était pas un sujet souvent abordés dans votre dortoir ?

— En effet, on ne parlait pas trop de ça, du moins pas tous les cinq ensemble, se rappela Harry. Je pense que Dean et Seamus s'échangeait des magazines et peut-être incluaient-ils Neville. Mais Ron et moi restions assez inséparables et il a sans doute raté une forme d'initiation. Quant à moi, j'avais d'autres préoccupations, celle de survivre pour commencer. Et quand j'ai réellement commencé à m'intéresser à la question, j'avais Ginny en tête, ce qui rendait le sujet délicat, tant en présence de Ron que celle de Dean avec qui elle est sortie durant un moment.

Harry réfléchit un instant et réalisa :

— En fait, personne n'a eu cette conversation avec moi et j'ai tout appris sur le tas, si je peux utiliser ce terme en parlant de ma tendre épouse. Je suis très reconnaissant à Molly d'avoir fait du bon travail de son côté.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire et Arthur conseilla :

— Eh bien, tu dois savoir ce que tu aurais aimé qu'on te dise et il suffit que tu le transmettes à Teddy.

— Et pour le fait qu'il prenne son père en modèle pour ses métamorphoses ?

— Je ne sais pas, Harry. Je pense que tu connais mieux que moi ce que peut éprouver un jeune homme qui n'a pas connu ses parents.

— Hum. Je suppose. Merci Arthur, bonne sieste.

**ooOoo**

Le lendemain, alors que tous les enfants étaient en train de jouer dans le jardin et les adultes dans le salon, la cuisine ou dans la veranda, Harry vint voir Teddy.

— Tu peux venir, mon grand ? J'ai besoin de toi cinq minutes.

Son filleul ne parut pas ravi de cette invitation mais n'osa pas s'y soustraire. Sans mot dire, il suivit Harry dans les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de Ron, dont ce dernier reprenait possession chaque été avec Hermione, car il refusait toujours de dormir sous les tentes qui abritaient l'essentiel de la famille.

Harry ferma la porte derrière eux, pour qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés. De sa baguette, il déplaça deux chaises et les amena vers la malle du couple et déposa un petit paquet blanc sur cette dernière.

— Excuse-moi de t'avoir arraché à tes cousins, commença-t-il, mais je voulais te donner quelque chose qui t'appartient.

Sans entrain, Teddy s'approcha et s'assit sur le siège que lui désignait son parrain. Il lorgna avec méfiance ce qui lui était destiné.

— Quand je me suis fiancé, expliqua Harry, j'ai faire des recherches dans mon coffre chez Gringott's pour vérifier si je n'avais pas de bijoux de famille et j'ai retrouvé des souvenirs de mon père. Il avait notamment conservé des lettres que le tien lui avait envoyées. Je m'étais dit que je te les donnerais plus tard, et je pense que le moment est venu.

L'étonnement et la curiosité remplacèrent la défiance dans les yeux du jeune homme. Il tendit la main vers les enveloppes, mais hésita à les toucher.

— Vas-y, l'encouragea Harry. Elles sont à toi.

Teddy prit celle du dessus et l'ouvrit précautionneusement. En silence, il la parcourut puis la reposa d'une main un peu tremblante.

— Et toi, demanda-t-il, tu ne veux pas les garder ? Elles sont adressées à ton père.

— J'en ai fait des copies, le rassura Harry. C'est Remus qui les a écrites, alors je pense que c'est à toi d'avoir les originaux.

Visiblement ému, Teddy demanda :

— C'est à cause d'hier ?

— Hier m'a rappelé ce que je gardais au fond d'une armoire, reconnut Harry. Mais j'ai toujours pensé que c'était pour toi et que je te les donnerai quand tu aurais l'âge. Je pense que le moment est venu.

Il laissa un petit silence avant d'ajouter :

— Pour hier, je peux en parler avec toi si tu le souhaites.

Teddy regarda un bon moment ses chaussures avant de se lancer :

— En fait, commença lentement le jeune homme, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression que personne ici ne sait grand-chose sur mon père. Du coup, je me pose des questions. Est-ce de lui que je tiens mes facilités en technologie moldue ou ma maladresse en potions ? Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait manger ? Il avait eu des petites amies avant de rencontrer maman ?

— Je ne peux pas te répondre, reconnut à regret Harry.

— Je sais bien, répondit Teddy d'un ton triste.

— Mais on peut retrouver des personnes qui ont son âge et l'ont connu, tenta de positiver Harry. D'autres élèves ou des professeurs. Tiens, le professeur McGonagall ou Hagrid pourraient t'en parler. Le professeur Slughorn aussi. Tu pourras leur demander quand tu retourneras en classe. Ils pourront aussi te donner le nom d'anciens élèves à contacter.

— Oui… dit Teddy d'une voix pas très convaincue.

— J'écrirais à McGo et Slughorn, si tu veux, proposa Harry.

— Merci, fit Teddy d'une voix soulagée en caressant du bout des doigts les vieux parchemins que son père avait envoyés à un de ses amis.

— Et pendant qu'on est là, embraya Harry, euh, bon, tu as quatorze ans et demi, une petite amie, tu as peut-être des question que tu ne peux pas poser à ta grand-mère…

L'adolescent piqua un fard. Il secoua négativement la tête comme pour repousser cette conversation mais souffla d'une voix embarrassée :

— Je ne me vois pas trop parler de ça avec elle.

Harry se demanda par où commencer. En règle générale, il n'était pas trop gêné pour aborder le sujet ni même le mettre en pratique — mais dans l'intimité, et si possible avec Ginny. Bien entendu, il entendait régulièrement les plaisanteries grivoises que s'échangeaient ses collègues et y participait parfois si ce n'était pas trop scabreux. Mais donner des explications à un jeune homme dont le corps devait être en pleine ébullition était nettement plus délicat.

Finalement, il suivit les conseils d'Arthur et tenta de donner les renseignements qu'il aurait aimé recevoir à l'âge de son filleul, du moins quand ses démêlés avec Voldemort lui laissaient le loisir de subir les affres de l'adolescence. Il laissa volontairement de côtés certains détails, considérant qu'il avait bien le temps d'avoir une conversation sur les sujets plus avancés l'été suivant. L'important était que son filleul sache vers qui se tourner s'il avait besoin d'informations complémentaire.

Quand ils redescendirent, Teddy se rendit dans sa tente, sans doute pour ranger soigneusement le paquet de lettres dans ses affaires. Avant de laisser retomber le rabat qui lui servait de porte, il lança un grand sourire à Harry accompagné d'un geste de la main. Harry lui rendit son salut, avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli.

**ooOoo**

* * *

><p><em>Note<em> : Avouez que vous avez un grand sourire en terminant ce chapitre ! Je dois avouer que pour l'histoire de Teddy, je me suis inspirée d'un OS montrant Teddy arriver chaque matin pour le petit déjeuner avec un visage différent et Andromeda, dépassée, appelant Harry à la rescousse. Si vous savez de quoi je parle, vous pouvez me le signaler pour que je crédite l'auteur ?

Vous êtes plusieurs à avoir pressenti qu'on atteindrait dans ce chapitre notre temps réel. Comme j'ai fait filer les mois, il est atteint et largement dépassé.

Concernant l'histoire des enfants moldus, beaucoup de vos messages ont souligné l'aspect intégriste, excessif ou paranoïaque des sorciers. Sommes-nous différents ? Notre débat français sur le voile, par exemple, montre bien à quel point il est impossible d'avoir une débat rationnel quand le sujet touche de trop près à notre culture, notre rapport à l'autre, notre angoisse de ne plus nous reconnaître dans notre société.

Et comme vous pouvez le constater, je ne pense qu'il y a d'autres manières de faire avancer les choses qu'en punissant les gens ou en légiférant dans l'urgence. Les sorciers ont débattu, des arguments ont été avancé, les peurs exprimées. Et finalement, on se rend compte que ce n'est pas un problème récent et que les solutions actuelles marchent plutôt bien dans l'ensemble. Alors une fois l'affaire particulière gérée, inutile de tout chambouler, il n'y a rien de nouveau sous le soleil…

**Dilys Derwent** : Guérisseuse à Ste Mangouste de 1722 à 1741 puis directrice de Poudlard de 1741 à 1768 selon sa carte de Chocogrenouille.

Toute la liste des personnages : **docs. google** **.com/document/d/1AkzV4KGGRY6lD0fZc4k7io8_Dq5WrBc2bQ8-4NB8G1w/edit?authkey=CPWcrt8D**

.

La suite s'appellera '**Un homme charmant**'.

Ceux qui n'étaient pas connectés trouveront un mot pour chacun d'eux à cette adresse : fanfiction. net **/topic/55667/54271435/1/**


	6. VI : Un homme charmant

**- LES SORCIERS -**

* * *

><p>Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série <strong>Harry <strong>**Potter**** de ****J.K. ****Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur**** Alixe, ****Fenice**, **Steamboat ****Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

><p><strong>Chronologie :<strong>

2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard

26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny

20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique

17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter

04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley

26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter

16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter

28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley

décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors

30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie

**Période couverte par le chapitre** : 3 août au 3 septembre 2012

* * *

><p><strong>VI : Un homme charmant<strong>

* * *

><p>Au début du mois d'août, Harry reçut une note de service volante d'Adrian Ackerley qui travaillait sous les ordres de Percy au département de la coopération magique et qui avait assuré les relations internationales pour Ginny quand elle avait fait le tour du monde. Il demandait à Harry d'avoir l'obligeance de lui indiquer quand il aurait un moment de libre car il avait un sujet confidentiel à voir avec lui.<p>

Harry considéra la requête avec circonspection. Quand on lui demandait s'il avait un moment, il se retrouvait souvent embarqué dans des affaires dont il se serait bien passé. L'aspect confidentiel ne lui disait rien qui vaille non plus.

Mais il n'était par ailleurs pas dénué de curiosité et ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur ce qu'il allait apprendre. Il répondit à Ackerley qu'il passerait en début d'après-midi. Il réalisa qu'il en savait peu sur cet homme. Il n'en avait entendu parler que par Ginny. Cette dernière subodorait que Percy le formait pour servir de successeur à Kingsley mais Harry n'avait rien remarqué qui alla en ce sens durant ces derniers mois. Elle avait aussi précisé que l'homme était ambitieux mais charmant, et il avait effectivement été très gracieux avec Harry quand il lui avait brièvement parlé le jour de l'inauguration du musée.

Le commandant des Aurors fit une petite recherche dans ses propres dossiers. Il trouva rapidement une liasse de parchemins au nom de Melissa Ackerley. Cette dernière était décédée pendant la guerre, tuée par les Aurors qu'elle avait attaqués quand ils étaient venus arrêter son mari, un sorcier issu de Moldus. Ce dernier avait été envoyé à Azkaban et leurs enfants, Adrian et Stewart, avaient été considérés comme disparus. Harry se rappela que Stewart avait été en même temps que lui à Poudlard. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'Adrian, qu'il estimait un peu plus âgé que lui.

— Est-ce que tu saurais ce que sont devenus les fils Ackerley pendant la guerre ? demanda-t-il directement à son adjoint. Et comment le secrétaire actuel du chef du département de la coopération internationale est entré au Ministère ?

— Aucune idée, répondit Stanislas. Par contre, je sais que son chef de département est le beau-frère d'Harry Potter.

— J'évite de discuter boulot avec lui pendant les réunions de famille, mais tu as raison, je pourrais l'interroger directement, reconnut Harry.

Il repoussa l'idée de passer par le bureau de Percy avant de se rendre à son rendez-vous. Il n'y avait rien d'urgent et il avait du travail ce matin-là qu'il n'avait que trop tardé à exécuter. Il verrait son beau-frère le soir même puisque toute la famille campait au Terrier durant les mois d'été.

A l'heure convenue, il se présenta au département de la coopération internationale. Il trouva sans peine le bureau qu'il cherchait, juste à côté de celui de Percy. Son interlocuteur l'accueillit avec déférence, trop peut-être au goût de Harry qui n'aimait pas qu'on le traite comme 'Le Survivant', son statut de commandant des Aurors lui paraissant amplement suffisant. Quand Harry fut installé, Ackerley entra enfin dans le vif du sujet :

— Ce dont je vais vous parler est encore confidentiel, commença-t-il, car nous voulons en retarder l'annonce au premier septembre. Pour faire simple, un Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va être organisé.

Harry ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de nouvelle.

— Vraiment ? Avec quelles écoles ?

— Les mêmes que la fois précédente : Beaux-bâtons et Dumstrang, le renseigna Ackerley. Nous aurions bien aimé inviter L'institut de Salem, mais la France tenait à participer et nos relations avec les pays d'Europe de l'Est ont besoin d'être renforcées. L'Amérique sera pour une prochaine fois. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas obligés d'attendre dix-neuf ans pour en organiser un autre.

Harry cilla au chiffre annoncé. Comme le temps passait vite !

— Vous serez bien entendu un invité d'honneur, tout comme votre belle-sœur et l'ancien champion de Quidditch Viktor Krum. Vous avez gardé des liens avec lui, il me semble.

L'homme était bien renseigné. Si Harry et Ginny n'avaient pas revu Viktor et son épouse depuis leur mariage sur l'île d'Avalon, ils s'envoyaient des vœux et des nouvelles chaque fin d'année. L'Auror se demanda si c'était Percy qui en avait parlé à son protégé.

— Ce sera à Poudlard ? demanda Harry, se demandant s'il avait vraiment envie de participer à cet évènement.

La manière dont s'était déroulée le précédent tournoi et surtout la manière dont il s'était terminé ne lui avaient pas laissé de bons souvenirs. Il eut une pensée émue pour le père de Cédric qui devrait revivre tout cela.

— Non, ce n'est pas notre tour, répondait son interlocuteur. Cela aura lieu à Beauxbâtons, sous le patronage de Madame Maxime. N'est-ce pas excitant ?

Harry dut se forcer à sourire. Il semblait que l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui ne réalisait pas le traumatisme que cela avait constitué pour lui à l'époque. Sans doute n'était-il plus à Poudlard à cette époque là.

— Avez-vous assisté aux épreuves de la fois précédente ? demanda-t-il pour en avoir le cœur net.

— Je venais de quitter l'école, mais je suis venu assister à la première épreuve. Quelle virtuosité vous aviez avec votre balai. Vous ne vous en rendiez peut-être pas compte, mais c'était à couper le souffle.

Comme Harry ne répondait pas, il ajouta d'un ton plus calme :

— Je comprends que cela puisse éveiller des souvenirs pénibles pour vous. Cette rencontre avec Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom… Cela a dû être effroyable.

Harry se demanda pourquoi on ne parlait jamais de Cédric. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'il avait disparu de la mémoire collective, chacun préférant se rappeler de la vaillance du Survivant.

— Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? demanda-il pour revenir au présent.

— Eh bien, vous serez un invité d'honneur, ce qui implique que vous soyez présent à chaque épreuve. En tant que vainqueur du précédent tournoi, nous espérons que vous accepterez de faire tirer les candidats au sort pour déterminer leur passage et que vous remettiez la coupe au gagnant. Nous serions aussi très heureux si vous vouliez faire un discours introductif…

Ackerley parut hésiter avant d'ajouter :

— Nous ne désirons pas rappeler que cela a marqué le début de notre guerre. Comme c'était un problème purement national, ce serait déplacé. Nous préférons nous concentrer sur l'émulation magique que cela entraîne et les rencontres que vous avez faites, vous voyez ?

— Oui, j'ai compris, soupira Harry. Le fait que Fleur ait connu un de mes proches et se soit mariée avec lui ou les relations que j'ai toujours avec Krum. De quoi faire rêver les petits sorciers et leur donner envie de participer.

— C'est tout à fait ça ! s'exclama Ackerley ravi. Tentez de retrouver l'excitation que cela a constitué pour vous, la fierté d'avoir surmonté toutes ces épreuves.

— D'accord, d'accord, fit Harry qui se retint de rappeler qu'il n'avait jamais voulu participer et qu'il ne l'avait fait que parce qu'il n'était pas possible de déclarer forfait. L'amitié entre les peuples et tout et tout, promit-il.

— Parfait ! le félicita Ackerley. Nous contacterons votre belle-sœur prochainement. Comme je vous le disais, la nouvelle ne sera officielle que le premier septembre, le jour de la rentrée des trois écoles concernées. Nous vous prévenons à l'avance pour que vous puissiez vous préparer à répondre aux interviews qu'on ne manquera pas de vous demander.

— Merci, parvint à dire l'Auror. Et sait-on déjà qui seront nos candidats ? Je suppose que le professeur Brocklehurst a une petite idée des élèves qu'il va envoyer en France.

— Oui, il nous a fourni une liste de candidats potentiels, confirma Ackerley, mais ce sera sur la base du volontariat et certains ne souhaiteront peut-être pas participer. Rien n'est donc définitif. Nous attendons la rentrée pour les derniers détails.

Harry hocha la tête tout en se félicitant que Teddy soit trop jeune pour poser sa candidature. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir danser avec un dragon ou discuter avec des êtres de l'eau.

— Les épreuves sont-elles déterminées ? s'enquit-il.

— Pratiquement. Je ne peux pas vous en parler tant que ce n'est pas confirmé, mais je pense que cela va être passionnant.

— Est-ce vous ou Percy qui représentera l'Angleterre lors des manifestations officielles ? demanda Harry pour en avoir le cœur net.

— Cela aurait dû être Monsieur Weasley mais, pour des raisons familiales, il a indiqué ne pas souhaiter le surcroît de travail que cela entraîne, répondit son interlocuteur d'un ton tranquille.

Il était vrai que quelques jours auparavant, Percy et Audrey avaient appris à la famille qu'un nouvel enfant allait arriver dans leur foyer six mois plus tard. Cependant, cela ne ressemblait pas à Percy de passer à côté d'une mission aussi prestigieuse pour une telle raison, même si la vie conjugale avait drastiquement diminué le nombre d'heures qu'il passait au bureau.

Non, il était plus probable que Ginny ait vu juste sur le futur politique d'Adrian Ackerley. Représenter l'Angleterre dans le tournoi, qui devrait être suivi de près par les sorciers, était une bonne opération de communication et lui servirait plus tard. Percy avait-il été écarté contre son gré ou avait-il au contraire conçu lui-même cette stratégie ? Quant à Ackerley savait-il ce qui était arrivé à son homologue de l'époque, Bartemius Croupton senior ?

C'est avec ces questions en tête que Harry prit congé.

**ooOoo**

Le soir même, une fois qu'ils se furent retirés sous leur tente, Harry raconta son entrevue à Ginny. Ce n'était pas une affaire d'Etat et il estimait pouvoir en parler à son épouse qui savait se faire discrète. La première réaction de cette dernière fut positive :

— C'est une bonne idée, cela fait tellement longtemps !

Puis avant que Harry ne puisse répondre, elle ajouta :

— Ça ne va pas être trop difficile pour toi ?

— Je suppose qu'il faut que j'arrive à surmonter mes mauvais souvenirs, tenta-t-il de positiver.

— Harry, tu as le droit d'être encore traumatisé par ce qui t'est arrivé cette année-là, lui assura-t-elle. Le concept du Tournoi n'est pour rien dans l'horreur que tu as vécue, mais pour toi c'est lié et c'est normal que tu ne te sentes pas très bien avec l'idée qu'on vienne te chercher pour en faire la promotion. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable d'être moins joyeux que les autres.

Cette reconnaissance de son mal-être lui fit énormément de bien. Il savait qu'il ferait son possible pour jouer le rôle qu'on lui avait assigné mais il était important qu'une personne dont il était proche sache combien ça lui coûterait.

— Le pire, c'est l'idée de croiser le père de Cédric, quand la nouvelle sera publique, lui apprit-il encore.

Elle le serra contre lui sans parler. Il lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas lui dire qu'il n'y était pour rien dans la mort de son camarade. Il le savait pertinemment mais son sentiment de culpabilité ne s'estompait pas et sa compassion pour les Diggory était toujours aussi vive. Oui, une étreinte affectueuse était le meilleur réconfort qu'on puisse lui donner à ce moment.

**ooOoo**

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que les adultes se dispersaient pour tenter de coucher les enfants, Fleur retint Harry par le bras :

— Adrian t'a parlé du tournoi ? demanda-t-elle avec un air conspirateur et après avoir vérifié que personne n'était assez près pour les entendre.

— Oui, il y a quelques jours, répondit-il en se demandant depuis combien de temps Ackerley était devenu Adrian et si c'était ainsi que Ginny le désignait également.

— C'est excitant, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry s'obligea à sourire :

— Je suppose, oui.

Le sourire de Fleur se fana :

— C'est vrai que pour toi, ce n'est pas un souvenir agréable.

Il haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas s'appesantir sur ses pensées amères. Il était naturel qu'elle ait une vision différente de la sienne : le Tournoi lui avait donné l'occasion de rencontrer son mari et elle y avait tenu sa place avec bravoure.

— Tu aimerais que Victoire soit assez âgée pour y participer ? demanda-t-il cependant.

— J'aimerais qu'à l'âge requis elle ait le niveau et le courage de le tenter, répondit la vélane en regardant vers le dortoir en toile où Bill était en train d'accompagner leurs trois enfants.

La voix de Ron s'éleva dans leur dos :

— On conspire ?

— On discute, répliqua Harry doutant de parvenir à abuser son meilleur ami.

— Ron, tu as une tâche sur ta robe, tenta Fleur pour faire diversion.

— Je suis certain que votre sujet de conversation commence par un T et va par trois, annonça Ron avec un petit sourire.

— Moi aussi, je serais au courant de tout si mon épouse s'appelait Hermione, plaisanta Harry.

— Figure-toi qu'elle m'avait caché ça, cette petite cachottière, démentit Ron les yeux rieurs. Et ne me demande pas comment elle le sait, elle n'est pas supposée être au courant. Mais quand j'ai évoqué une réunion des Maîtres de guilde extraordinaire, elle a eu ce petit air supérieur qui ne trompe pas.

— Une réunion des Maîtres de guilde ? Vous allez monter vos boutiques en France ? demanda Fleur d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'elle n'approuverait pas cela.

— Pas du tout mais les Anglais pourront assister au spectacle sans quitter le pays, leur apprit Ron. Grâce à une invention allemande qui sera présentée ici et à Berlin pour l'occasion.

— Ne me dit pas qu'ils ont inventé la télévision, s'étonna Harry.

— Non, seulement le cinéma, répliqua Ron.

— Tu es sérieux ? s'étonna Harry.

— Comme un président du Magenmagot ! affirma son ami. En fait, c'est basé sur le principe de la Pensine : des journalistes assistent à l'événement, le commentent, puis mettent leurs souvenirs dans des flacons qui sont envoyés par Portoloin dans un endroit où une Pensine améliorée pourra restituer les images de manière à ce qu'elles soient visibles pour toutes les personnes se trouvant à proximité.

— C'est merveilleux, commenta Fleur.

— Oui, c'est un progrès énorme, confirma Ron. De notre côté, nous sommes chargés d'aménager des lieux où nous ferons les projections. Nous attendons l'arrivée d'une Merveill'image d'un jour à l'autre.

— C'est le nom du projecteur de souvenir ?

— Le nom anglais, oui.

— Comme c'est amusant, s'exclama Fleur. Tout le pays nous verra assister aux épreuves. Est-il aussi prévu de faire une projection à Poudlard ?

— Il y en aura une à Poudlard et une autre sur le chemin de Traverse, l'informa Ron.

— Une projection publique de Pensine, répéta Harry pour se faire à l'idée. Dis, pourquoi c'est pas le Centre de recherche que tu as mis sur pied qui l'a inventé ?

— M'en parle pas ! grogna Ron en se rembrunissant. J'ai des gars qui travaillent sur des équivalents magiques des techniques de communication moldues, y compris le cinéma et la télévision, mais on s'est fait doubler en beauté. Des milliers de gallions investis pour rien. Bon, c'est la règle du jeu, quand on finance de la recherche, mais quand j'ai appris pour les super-Pensines, crois-moi, je suis devenu germanophobe. Mais bon, c'est comme ça, on n'a plus qu'à faire oublier au grand public que l'idée n'est pas de nous. Le Ministère est en négociation pour acquérir des droits d'utilisation pas trop ruineux. C'est ce cher Ackerley qui s'en charge, comme de l'organisation du Tournoi.

— Il est partout, celui là, grogna Harry qui ne s'était pas encore décidé à en parler avec Percy.

— Il le mérite, assura Fleur les yeux dans le vague. C'est un homme tellement charmant !

**ooOoo**

Alors que Ginny et lui se préparaient à se coucher, Harry chercha à en avoir le cœur net :

— Il est si charmant que ça, Ackerley ? demanda-t-il.

— Adrian ? C'est l'image qu'il donne en tout cas, répondit-elle.

— Tu penses qu'il ne l'est pas réellement ? insista-t-il.

— Je n'ai pas dit ça. Juste qu'il se donne tellement de mal à donner une image lisse de lui-même que je n'ai pas idée de ce qu'il y a dessous. Le fait que Kingsley favorise sa carrière est a priori un bon point pour lui. King a beaucoup d'expérience pour juger les gens.

— Fleur fait grand cas de lui, remarqua Harry.

— Chéri, ne me dis pas que tu prends tout ce que dit Fleur au premier degré !

— Elle plaisante quand elle dit qu'il est charmant ?

— Si elle l'a dit devant toi, c'est qu'elle pensait que cela allait te faire réagir. Ça a bien marché, d'ailleurs, puisque nous avons cette conversation, constata Ginny. Tu es jaloux ?

— Tu veux dire que ce que dit Fleur n'est pas aussi idiot et maladroit que ça en a l'air ? s'étonna Harry.

S'il se posait des questions sur le caractère d'un homme politique ambitieux que sa femme appelait par son prénom, la personnalité de sa belle-soeur l'intéressait bien plus encore.

— J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre, admit Ginny, mais c'est sa manière de rappeler qu'elle est autre chose qu'un joli visage et une séduction irrésistible.

— A sa place, je tenterais plutôt de dire des propos sensés, remarqua Harry.

— Je pense que, lorsqu'elle a éprouvé le besoin de mettre en place cette tactique de diversion, elle n'imaginait pas être assez intelligente pour détourner l'attention de sa beauté par des traits d'esprit, analysa Ginny. Elle a donc fait le choix d'en rajouter dans le cliché de la ravissante idiote et ainsi s'est donné l'impression de provoquer volontairement l'antipathie de son entourage plutôt que la subir. Une sorte de vengeance contre ceux qui s'arrêtent à son seul physique.

Harry songea qu'elle s'était très efficacement vengée des femmes Weasley au début de sa relation avec Bill. Il jugea charitable de ne pas le faire remarquer tout haut mais son épouse n'était pas du genre à occulter ses erreurs :

— J'en reviens pas d'avoir mis autant de temps à remarquer qu'elle se jouait de nous, confessa-t-elle. Mais il faut bien avouer que nous ne lui avions laissé aucune chance au début. Par contre, dès que j'ai cherché à dépasser mon antipathie et à la traiter correctement, elle a très généreusement tiré un trait sur le passé.

Harry se rappela du séjour que Ron avait fait chez Fleur et Bill pendant la guerre quand il les avait temporairement quittés. Son ami lui avait confié qu'il avait choisi le foyer de son frère pour ne pas être jugé. Harry n'avait songé qu'au caractère égal et généreux de Bill. Qu'en était-il de sa jeune épouse ? Avait-elle également eu le tact nécessaire pour ne pas aggraver la culpabilité et le désespoir du jeune homme ? Quand Ron défendait Fleur, il pensait — tout comme Hermione il en mettait sa baguette au feu — , que son ami était aveuglé par la séduction de la Vélane. Maintenant, il réalisait que ce dernier était peut-être le plus perspicace d'eux trois.

— De quand date ta découverte de la vraie Fleur ? interrogea Harry.

— Ça a commencé assez vite après le mariage, lui apprit-elle. La situation dramatique a, en quelque sorte, simplifié nos rapports et puis elle portait désormais le nom des Weasley. J'ai donc fait l'effort de m'intéresser à elle, de lui poser des questions sur sa famille, bref j'ai fait mon possible pour approfondir un peu nos relations… Et quand j'ai dû partir à l'école alors que je voulais rester à la maison avec les autres, c'est elle qui m'a soufflé en me disant au revoir "Il y a sans doute des batailles à mener à Poudlard". C'est avec ça en tête que j'ai réuni Neville et Luna dans le train et qu'on a décidé de résister dès le premier jour. Tu sais, j'ai presque été contente quand j'ai découvert qui était notre nouveau directeur et la présence de Mangemorts dans l'équipe enseignante. Nous avions nos ennemis à combattre nous aussi.

— Et moi qui pensais que c'était mon exemple qui t'avait influencée, plaisanta Harry.

— Eh non, j'ai fait tout ça pour Fleur, le taquina Ginny.

— Dis, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit tout ça plus tôt ? questionna Harry un peu vexé de s'être fait abuser aussi longtemps par la belle Française.

— Je pensais que tu avais compris, s'étonna Ginny. Tu avais l'air de bien l'aimer, sans pour autant baver sur sa blondeur.

— Il est bien connu que les blondes ne m'ont jamais attiré, rappela Harry. Remarque, en y repensant, elle n'a jamais trop joué les idiotes avec moi.

— Je pense que tu lui as tout simplement toujours parlé comme à une personne normale et que cela l'a dissuadée de se protéger en endossant son rôle habituel, proposa Ginny.

— Quand j'ai fait sa connaissance, elle était une adversaire dont j'ai pu admirer la dextérité, se rappela Harry. Cela m'a sans doute évité de me limiter à son aspect physique.

— C'est fou le nombre de choses bien que tu as faites un peu par hasard, mon chéri, feignit de s'extasier Ginny. C'est sans doute à ça qu'on reconnaît les héros.

**ooOoo**

Le reste du mois d'août s'écoula rapidement. Une semaine avant le départ des collégiens, Andromeda demanda à Harry et Ron de participer à une conversation avec Teddy et elle. Il s'agissait de déterminer les matières supplémentaires que le jeune homme suivrait au cours de sa troisième année.

Il venait de recevoir la lettre qui indiquait ses résultats aux examens finaux de l'année précédente. Si ses notes étaient nettement meilleures que les années précédentes, il lui restait encore des efforts à faire pour se maintenir dans le groupe des bons élèves. En métamorphose, défense contre les forces du Mal et en sortilèges, il avait obtenu Effort exceptionnel dans les épreuves pratiques, ce qui constituait un progrès, mais seulement des Acceptable en théorie. Quelques A mais aussi des Piètres et des Désolants étaient sorties des épreuves d'astronomie, botanique et histoire de la magie. En potions, il avait réussi à arracher un E en théorie mais un simple A avait couronné la pratique, ce qui l'avait beaucoup déçu car il avait eu de meilleures notes au cours de l'année.

— Je crois que j'ai paniqué, expliqua-t-il.

— Il fait si peur que ça le nouveau prof ? s'étonna Harry. Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien.

Le professeur Slughorn avait finalement pris sa retraite et un certain Lecreuset l'avait remplacé. Victoire et Teddy l'avaient décrit comme "pas trop vieux" — moins de trente ans, avaient traduit les adultes — et sympathique. "Certains ne connaissent pas leur chance", avait commenté Ron.

— Non, c'est pas du prof que j'ai eu peur, c'est de tout rater. Jusqu'au dernier moment, tu peux faire une petite erreur qui peut faire tout mettre par terre.

— C'est vrai qu'il ne faut pas grand-chose pour faire tourner une potion, reconnut Harry. Mais en travaillant, tu acquiers des réflexes qui te sauvent la mise. Crois-moi, j'ai souffert avec cette matière, mais j'ai fini par vaincre. Cela n'a été ni facile, ni agréable mais, comme cela m'a permis de décrocher mon travail actuel, je pense que mes efforts ont valu le coup.

Teddy acquiesça en levant les yeux au ciel. Harry décida que c'était la meilleure réponse que ce discours moralisateur pouvait avoir de l'adolescent.

— Revenons à tes futures options, continua-t-il. Tu as déjà choisi technologie moldue et soins aux créatures magiques. Ta grand-mère veut que tu en prennes une troisième. Il te reste donc à choisir entre arithmancie, runes, divination et études des Moldus.

— Divination ? proposa Teddy.

— Je n'en ai pas entendu dire grand bien, opposa Andromeda.

— Etudes des Moldus, alors.

— Je trouve que tu exclues un peu vite runes et arithmancie, jeune homme !

— A quoi ça me servirait ? questionna Teddy.

— A t'apprendre le raisonnement et la logique, répondit-elle. Et ça, tu en aura besoin toute ta vie.

— Mais ça demande beaucoup de travail ! protesta Teddy.

— Nous y voilà ! fit Andromeda d'une voix coupante. Ton choix va vers la matière qui te demandera le moins d'efforts, voilà tout. Cela ne me parait pas un très bon critère, bien au contraire.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard avant de détourner précipitamment les yeux pour ne pas éclater de rire en souvenir de leurs propres raisonnements.

— Je pense que tu devrais prendre soit runes, soit arithmancie pour t'apprendre la rigueur et le goût du travail, conclut Andromeda.

Teddy serra les dents et il devint évident qu'une discussion difficile se préparait.

— Andromeda, que souhaitons-nous pour Teddy ? intervint Ron.

— Qu'il travaille correctement, répondit la grand-mère un peu surprise par la question.

— Nous savons que Teddy est capable de bien travailler, assura Ron. Il l'a prouvé tout l'été. Je pense que ce que nous souhaitons, c'est que ses études lui permettent de faire le travail qu'il voudra plus tard. Un travail à la hauteur de ses possibilités et qu'il puisse aimer.

— Bien entendu.

— Alors ce qu'il lui faut, c'est d'avoir les bonnes notes dans les bonnes matières à ses A.S.P.I.C. On considère que cinq A.S.P.I.C., c'est un niveau correct. Il aura besoin des fondamentaux que sont la métamorphose, les sortilèges, les potions et défense. Donc quatre A.S.P.I.C. auxquels il ajoutera une autre matière, celle qu'il pensera le mieux réussir, a priori technologie moldue. Nous sommes d'accord ?

— Eh bien, oui… dit lentement Andromeda qui se méfiait manifestement de la suite.

— Il est très juste en fondamentaux. Alors il me parait judicieux de ne pas le surcharger de travail, et de lui permettre de dégager du temps pour s'améliorer dans ces quatre matières et avoir la possibilité de les garder en sixième année. Qu'il prenne étude des Moldus ou divination, peu importe, tant qu'il arrive à grappiller un A à ses B.U.S.E.S. pour ne pas avoir perdu son temps.

Un silence méditatif suivit cette tirade. Andromeda soupesait les arguments présentés. Teddy regardait Ron avec reconnaissance. Harry tenta de justifier sa présence :

— Je pense qu'étude des Moldus sera plus intéressant que divination. Et puis cela peut compléter utilement la technologie.

Teddy implora sa grand-mère du regard.

— D'accord, qu'il prenne études des Moldus ! accepta-t-elle en soupirant. Mais tu as bien compris, Teddy, nous voulons que tu n'aies que des E et des O dans tes fondamentaux. Et tu en es encore loin, il va falloir que tu t'y mettes sérieusement !

— Oui, Grand-mère.

— Je ne veux pas des promesses, mais des résultats.

— Oui, Grand-mère.

— Bien, je pense que c'est réglé. Tu peux rejoindre tes cousins.

Teddy sortit précipitamment, comme s'il craignait que sa grand-mère revienne sur sa décision. Cette dernière considéra ses deux vis-à-vis.

— Merci à vous deux. Plus il grandit, plus je me sens dépassée, avoua-t-elle.

— Il faut savoir déléguer les tâches secondaires, la réconforta Ron. Vous lui apportez la stabilité affective et représentez l'autorité, ce qui est le principal. Moi j'ai juste apporté ma connaissance du monde du travail. Quant à Harry… tu as servi à quoi, au fait ?

— Je l'ai détourné de divination, rappela-t-il humblement.

— Tu es un bon parrain, concéda Ron. Dites, c'est pas l'heure de l'apéritif ?

**ooOoo**

Cette année-là, ils se séparèrent des collégiens seulement le dimanche 2 septembre car le directeur avait jugé inutile de faire venir les enfants en début de week-end. Harry se demanda si cet arrangement, autrefois impensable, ne préjugeait pas d'un chamboulement plus important comme le retour des élèves en fin de semaine, comme cela se pratiquait à Beauxbâtons. Mais ce n'était peut-être qu'un alignement sur les jours de rentrée des classes en France et à Durmstrang pour permettre une annonce synchrone du tournoi.

— Edition spéciale cet après-midi ou demain matin ? demanda Harry à Fleur une fois que la fumée du Poudlard Express eut disparu.

— De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Andromeda.

— Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire, sourit Harry.

— Ce soir, après l'arrivée des enfants, prédit Fleur.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Bill à son tour.

— Une surprise, mon chéri, lui sourit son épouse. Tu ne veux pas que nous la gâchions en la révélant trop tôt.

— Je suis certain que Harry en a parlé à Ginny, grogna Bill.

— Arry n'aurait jamais fait ça, n'est ce pas, Arry ? minauda Fleur.

—Demain matin, conjonctura Harry. Une Bièraubeurre comme enjeu ?

— Tenu, accepta Fleur en topant sa main.

— Depuis qu'elle travaille au musée, je la trouve intenable, confia Bill à Andromeda.

— Je pense que c'est l'effet Ackerley, indiqua Harry à Bill.

— Quoi ? fit ce dernier complètement dépassé pendant que Fleur éclatait de rire.

— Que vient faire Adrian là dedans ? s'étonna Andromeda.

— Il parait que c'est un homme charmant, insista lourdement Harry. Bon, je vous laisse, Ginny a terminé de parler avec ses copines.

Il partit le sourire au lèvres, certain qu'Andromeda aurait de quoi s'occuper l'esprit au lieu de s'appesantir sur le départ de son petit-fils.

ooOoo

Il gagna son pari mais aurait préféré le perdre. L'article parut le lundi matin et était sur toutes les lèvres quand il arriva au QG.

— Harry, tu as vu ? Un tournoi, comme pour notre quatrième année ! l'apostropha Seamus.

— Super ! s'exclama Harry d'une voix qu'il espéra ne pas être trop ironique.

— Eh, mais c'est toi qui va faire le discours introductif, découvrit Alicia qui était en train de lire le calendrier des festivités.

— Il parait ! admit-il en s'obligeant à sourire.

— Harry, c'était comment de participer au Tournoi ? demanda Demelza d'une voix excitée.

Harry s'apprêtait à donner le change quand il croisa l'œil méprisant de Cyprien Muldoon. Soudain, il ne supporta plus le rôle de gaieté factice qu'il endossait. Il soutint un moment le regard de son subalterne avant de se tourner vers son interlocutrice.

— Tu sais, j'étais bien trop jeune pour concourir, rappela-t-il. Du coup, j'ai passé l'année à crever de peur. Je ne souhaite ça à personne.

Il sourit pour adoucir sa réponse puis, luttant contre son envie de foncer droit dans son bureau, il s'obligea à faire son tour habituel pour serrer la main de tout le monde. Arrivé devant Muldoon, il tendit la main sans le regarder et passa au suivant, sans se donner la peine de prononcer les paroles rituelles. Il lui sembla que l'homme était encore plus crispé que d'habitude.

Quand il s'éloigna enfin, le froid que sa sortie avait jeté s'était dissipé et on commentait l'article sur les merveill'images, les sorciers connaissant le monde moldu tentant d'expliquer le concept de cinéma.

— Tu vas devoir t'absenter souvent ? demanda simplement Pritchard quand il pénétra dans la pièce qui leur était réservée.

— Non, on ne m'exhibe que pour les grandes occasions. Je suppose qu'on utilisera un Portoloin pour voyager sans perte de temps. Je n'ai rien de prévu avant le 31 octobre, le jour de la désignation des candidats.

— Cela ne devrait pas trop chambouler le planning, alors, constata Stanislas.

— Non, et avec un peu de chance, cela détournera l'opinion publique de nos échecs. Tu crois que je peux demander à la brigade de faire des bavures uniquement la veille des épreuves ?

— Je pense que tu fréquentes trop Adrian Ackerley, jugea Pritchard.

**ooOoo**

* * *

><p><em>Note<em> :

**Le registre de Poudlard**: pour commencer, je vais répondre ici à une question intéressante qu'on m'a posé sur le fait que le nom des petits sorciers n'apparaissent que lorsqu'ils ont 11 ans sur le registre de Poudlard.

J'ai choisi cette solution pour deux raisons : la première, c'est que cela me permettait de mettre fin à la polémique en cours sans y passer davantage de chapitres (oui, c'est très terre à terre). La seconde, c'est que cela permet d'être conforme au canon. Sur son site, JKR a parlé d'une plume enchantée qui inscrit le nom des jeunes sorciers à leur naissance sur un registre à Poudlard (c'est moi qui ai ajouté que c'était l'oeuvre de Dilys Derwent). Or, la possibilité qu'on puisse demander à Poudlard si un enfant est bien sorcier rendrait incompréhensible que les Longdubat aient été réduits à jeter Neville par la fenêtre (ou tout comme) pour savoir s'il avait des pouvoirs magiques ou non. Il me semble aussi qu'il est fait allusion, dans les livres, au fait que l'arrivée de la lettre est vécue comme une confirmation pour beaucoup de jeunes sorciers. Donc, il fallait trouver une solution pour faire coexister cette incertitude sur la magie des enfants avant leurs premières manifestations involontaire et l'existence du registre de Poudlard.

J'aime à penser que Dilys Derwent avait volontairement fait en sorte qu'on ne puisse savoir le nom des sorciers avant qu'ils aient l'âge d'aller à Poudlard. Elle pouvait appréhender ce qui serait fait de cette information et préféré la garder secrète tant qu'on en avait pas besoin pour envoyer la lettre.

**La publication** : j'étais partie pour série de 6 chapitres, mais j'ai réussi à en assembler 4 de plus dans l'intervalle. Je vais donc tacher de finir de les faire corriger dans les temps et la publication se poursuit la semaine prochaine.

Le prochain chapitre s'appellera '**Procédure d'urgence**'.

Toute la liste des personnages : **docs. google** **.com/document/d/1AkzV4KGGRY6lD0fZc4k7io8_Dq5WrBc2bQ8-4NB8G1w/edit?authkey=CPWcrt8D**

.

Ceux qui n'étaient pas connectés trouveront un mot pour chacun d'eux à cette adresse : fanfiction. net **/topic/55667/54271435/1/**


	7. VII : Procédure d'urgence

**- LES SORCIERS -**

* * *

><p>Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série <strong>Harry <strong>**Potter**** de ****J.K. ****Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur**** Alixe, ****Fenice**, **Steamboat ****Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

><p><strong>Chronologie :<strong>

2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard

26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny

20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique

17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter

04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley

26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter

16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter

28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley

décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors

30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie

**Période couverte par le chapitre** : 10 au 14 octobre 2012

* * *

><p><strong>VII : Procédure d'urgence<br>**

* * *

><p>Durant la seconde semaine d'octobre, Harry travaillait dans son bureau quand le miroir d'urgence de la brigade sonna. Stanislas s'empressa de répondre.<p>

— A l'aide ! entendit-il sortir du miroir.

Harry bondit derrière son adjoint. C'était Kevin Whitby, l'air absolument paniqué. Harry tenta de se rappeler où il l'avait envoyé. Ah oui, un appel anonyme ayant signalé une activité suspecte dans une maison de banlieue de Liverpool. Mais où était Simon Belby, son partenaire ?

— Où es-tu ? demanda Pritchard d'une voix calme. Montre-moi un endroit où on peut transplaner.

L'image bascula et Harry vit d'abord de l'herbe, puis un corps inerte. Enfin cela se stabilisa et Harry se concentra pour mémoriser le bouquet d'arbres et la forme caractéristique d'un amas rocheux qui se trouvait devant. Il revint à la réalité en entendant Stanislas émettre d'une voix amplifiée par un Sonorus :

— MULDOON, BUREAU DU COMMANDANT, URGENT !

— Pas lui, protesta Harry. Il ne connaît pas les procédures…

Sans répondre, son adjoint tendit l'objet de communication vers l'Auror qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce.

— Belby est sans connaissance et Whitby paniqué, résuma Pritchard. Danger non identifié. Rapatriement immédiat. Je prépare un groupe pour sécuriser la zone.

Tout en parlant, il présenta un portoloin lié qui permettrait aux autres de les rejoindre. Muldoon s'en empara avant même que Harry n'ait eu le temps de tendre la main. Ce n'était pas le moment de discuter ; le commandant des Aurors se rua hors du bureau pour joindre la zone de transplanage de l'atrium, Muldoon sur ses talons. Une fois les escaliers dévalés, ils traversèrent le grand hall comme des flèches.

Espérant que son bras droit n'avait pas fait d'erreur en choisissant son partenaire temporaire, Harry se mit dos à dos avec lui, bien que ce dernier ne suive pas les entraînements du samedi où ces déplacements d'urgence avaient été mis au point et inlassablement répétés. Il lança la formule de départ convenue :

— Je prends. Go !

Concentré à la fois sur sa destination et sur le contact de son coéquipier contre son dos, il réalisa un transplanage d'escorte. La suite ne fut qu'un enchaînement de réflexes : sortilège de bouclier, genou en terre pour constituer une cible moins visible, repérage, bouclier, bond pour aller récupérer le corps étendu qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux en comptant sur Muldoon pour le couvrir. Un coup d'œil suffit pour déterminer que seul un transport d'urgence vers Ste Mangouste était envisageable.

Sous la protection des tirs de son coéquipier, Harry traîna le blessé vers l'endroit où il était arrivé. Kevin ne l'avait pas précisé, mais les deux Aurors avaient normalement jeté un sort anti-transplanage sur les lieux avant d'agir et il fallait revenir à l'endroit où ils étaient arrivés pour repartir rapidement. Quand il eut rejoint les rochers qui lui avaient servis de repère, il vérifia que les autres n'avaient pas besoin de lui. Muldoon, agenouillé derrière un tronc d'arbre abattu, lançait méthodiquement des sorts vers la maison qui se dressait un peu plus loin et d'où sortaient les jets de lumière caractéristiques des sortilèges. A ses côtés, se tenait Kevin visiblement en état de choc.

— Repli, cria Harry tout en se concentrant sur le hall de l'hôpital et arrimant sa prise sur Belby.

Il voulait que Muldoon rapatrie Kevin, qui n'était pas en état de se battre, et se mette aux ordres de la brigade que Pritchard devait être en train d'envoyer. Mais, juste avant de disparaître, il vit Mulddon se redresser et, loin de s'éloigner comme l'avait ordonné Harry, hurler un sortilège. Une langue de feu sortit de sa baguette en direction de l'endroit où se tenaient leurs ennemis.

Il était trop tard pour annuler le transplanage sans risquer de se désartibuler — d'autant que c'était un transplanage d'escorte — et Harry dut se résoudre à laisser son subordonné n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Un instant plus tard, il se trouvait à l'hôpital.

— A l'aide, hurla-t-il. J'ai un blessé urgent !

Assez vite, des robes vertes accoururent vers lui. Belby fut magiquement soulevé sur un brancard flottant et des sortilèges de guérison furent appliqués sur place. Harry reprit son souffle tout en observant la scène. Il n'aimait pas la pâleur livide de Belby, pas plus que le visage crispé des guérisseurs. Enfin, il réalisa qu'il ne servait à rien et qu'il ferait mieux de reprendre le commandement de son opération.

Il sortit son miroir et appela son adjoint.

— Toute une brigade est sur place, indiqua Pritchard avant que Harry n'ait posé la moindre question. Où es-tu ?

— Ste Mangouste. J'y retourne.

Il ferma le miroir et se concentra. Il était conscient que transplaner là où l'on se battait et sans personne dans son dos pour veiller sur ses arrières était risqué, mais il ne supportait pas l'idée que Muldoon mène un assaut, sans compter que c'était en contradiction totale avec un ordre qu'il avait donné.

Il se retrouva vite près de l'amas de roche qu'il avait mémorisé. Il s'aplatit dans l'herbe et observa la situation. La maison qui servait de camp retranché à ceux qui avaient blessé Belby était en flammes et les Aurors terminaient une opération d'encerclement. Un sorcier sortit de la bâtisse en jetant des sortilèges à tire-larigot, mais il fut rapidement cueilli par un Stupefix et attiré magiquement à l'écart. Harry entendait la voix sèche de Muldoon donner des ordres. La maison était maintenant complètement cernée et leurs adversaires sortaient les uns après les autres, chassés par les flammes et immédiatement capturés par les Aurors.

Harry aurait voulu reprendre la direction des opérations mais il était conscient que cela risquait de désarçonner ses hommes et les mettre en danger. C'est donc en spectateur qu'il regarda les Aurors éteindre enfin le feu. Il vit Muldoon s'élancer dans la maison avec Summers, son partenaire habituel, et en ressortir avec un nouveau prisonnier.

Quand Harry put s'avancer sans risquer de prendre un sort perdu, il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire le bilan : trois de ses hommes avaient reçu un sortilège, mais leurs camarades leur avaient appliqué les soins de base et ils n'auraient même pas à aller à l'hôpital. Le dernier prisonnier présentait des brûlures légères et deux Aurors s'apprêtaient à l'évacuer. Les autres étaient sous bonne garde et la maison commençait à être fouillée méthodiquement.

Harry rencontra le regard de Muldoon. Ce dernier le toisa, attendant sans doute la sentence. Harry avait bien envie de lui hurler sa désapprobation envers ses méthodes : les Auros n'étaient pas supposés carboniser les criminels ; le feu avait sans doute détruit toutes les preuves de leurs activités illicites ; sans compter la prise d'un commandement que Harry ne lui avait pas confié. Mais ce n'était pas possible, pas devant tout le monde, pas sous le coup de la colère. Harry n'avait jamais pris un de ses hommes à parti devant tous les autres et il n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Il se contenta donc de lui lancer un regard furibond, promettant silencieusement de régler la situation plus tard, et dit entre ses dents :

— Je retourne à Ste Mangouste pour prendre des nouvelles de Belby.

**ooOoo**

Le regard fuyant de l'hôtesse d'accueil quand elle lui indiqua où il était attendu fit comprendre à Harry que le pire était arrivé. Il se rendit docilement dans le bureau qu'on lui avait désigné et y trouva une guérisseuse en train de remplir une fiche.

— Monsieur Potter, l'accueillit-elle, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

— Allez droit au fait, répondit Harry sans bouger, sans doute plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

— Je suis navrée, nous n'avons rien pu faire, obtempéra le médecin d'une voix désolée. Il a reçu deux mauvais sorts, pas forcément mortels indépendamment, mais les deux se sont combinés et il a fait un arrêt cardiaque. Nous avons fait notre possible mais nous ne sommes pas parvenus à faire repartir son cœur.

Harry hocha la tête sans parler.

— Vous voulez le voir ? proposa son interlocutrice.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement et suivit la femme vers une salle tendue de tentures qui découpaient l'espace en alcôves. La guérisseuse le laissa dans l'une d'elle. Il passa entre deux rideaux et se trouva devant un corps reposant sur un lit et recouvert d'un drap blanc. Harry rabattit le tissu et contempla un long moment les traits apaisés et blafards de son collègue.

Il avait l'impression de porter des tonnes sur ses épaules quand il poussa la porte de son bureau vingt minutes plus tard. Il avait traversé le QG où régnait l'effervescence habituelle qui suivait les arrestations importantes. Mais ses pas lourds et son regard sombre avaient annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle, et les visages affairés étaient devenus graves.

Kevin Whitby et Muldoon se trouvaient avec Pritchard, sans doute en train de faire leur rapport. Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers lui et comprirent à leur tour. Kevin se tassa sur sa chaise et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Le visage de Cyprien Mulddon se décomposa.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Pritchard se leva lentement et alla chercher un parchemin dans un coffre. Il le tendit à Harry qui le prit avant de repartir vers les ascenseurs. Sur le palier, il lut la fiche où était notés l'adresse, la situation familiale de l'Auror, ainsi que les personnes à prévenir en cas de malheur.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il frappait à la porte d'une petite maison se trouvant à la bordure d'un bourg.

— Mrs Belby ? demanda-t-il à la femme entre deux âges qui lui ouvrit.

— Oui ?

En le reconnaissant, elle devina instantanément la raison de sa visite. Il n'y avait en effet qu'une seule cause probable pour que le commandant des Aurors en personne vienne la voir. Il la vit pâlir et se raccrocher au battant de la porte. Il se força néanmoins à prononcer les mots honnis :

— J'ai le regret de vous annoncer le décès de votre mari, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Je suis profondément désolé.

Elle resta plusieurs secondes sans réagir et il craignit qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière elle et une voix juvénile demanda :

— Papa est rentré ?

Mrs Belby ferma les yeux et s'écarta, dévoilant un jeune homme. Stanley, 18 ans, sorti de Poudlard quelque mois auparavant savait Harry grâce au parchemin que lui avait passé Pritchard.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda la toute nouvelle veuve.

— Nous avons été appelés suite à des manifestations magiques suspectes, rapporta Harry. J'ai envoyé votre mari et son coéquipier Kevin Whithby. Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous avons reçu un appel de détresse. Je me suis immédiatement rendu sur place avec l'Auror Muldoon mais il était trop tard pour votre époux. Il avait reçu deux mauvais sorts et son cœur ne l'a pas supporté. Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il ne sachant pas comment exprimer autrement sa peine et sa culpabilité.

— C'est grave ? demanda Stanley.

Sans répondre sa mère lui tendit les bras. L'air horrifié du jeune homme montra qu'il acceptait de comprendre. Il s'avança vers elle et la serra contre lui.

Harry recula pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité et fit quelques pas dans la cour bien entretenue qui se trouvait devant la maison. Il se sentait oppressé comme s'il venait de courir et il entendait son sang battre dans ses tempes. Il s'avança vers l'arbre le plus proche et s'y agrippa, comme si le végétal pouvait lui rendre un peu de sa sérénité.

Un long moment s'écoula avant qu'une voix timide ne s'élève :

— Monsieur Potter ?

— Madame Belby, se ressaisit-il.

— Pourriez vous nous dire où se trouve mon mari ?

— A Ste-Mangouste. Je peux vous accompagner, si vous le désirez.

— Je veux bien si cela ne vous dérange pas, accepta-t-elle simplement.

Elle exprima son souhait de s'y rendre en cheminée et Harry accepta sa proposition d'utiliser son âtre. Il était bien trop bouleversé pour transplaner de toute manière. Il les mena dans les couloirs qui menaient à la morgue et les laissa pénétrer dans la salle.

Quand ils en ressortirent, ils avaient les yeux rouges et le jeune Stanley soutenait sa mère. Harry leur fit signe de s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils proposés aux visiteurs.

— Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire les rapports, mais dès que je saurai ce qui s'est exactement passé, je viendrai vous le dire, expliqua-t-il. Dès que possible, mon adjoint vous contactera pour vous assister dans vos démarches. Vous avez de la famille qui pourrait venir vous aider ?

— Je vais appeler mon frère, fit la veuve. Je vous remercie, nous vous avons retenu longtemps déjà.

— Il faut que j'y aille, reconnut Harry, mais vous pouvez compter sur nous. N'hésitez pas à appeler Stanislas Pritchard, si vous avez la moindre question.

— Et le coéquipier de mon mari, Kevin, comment va-t-il ? s'enquit la femme.

— Il n'est pas blessé mais il est sous le choc. Je vais sans doute le mettre en repos pour quelque temps.

Il prit congé d'elle et de son fils qui fixait le sol sans participer à la conversation, et retourna au Ministère.

**ooOoo**

Pritchard était seul dans le bureau, mais en conversation avec son miroir quand il arriva. Il coupa rapidement et indiqua :

— J'ai renvoyé Whitby chez lui. Muldoon est en train de superviser les interrogatoires. On sait déjà que c'est une affaire d'objets de magie noire, qui étaient fabriqués là avant d'être livrés par hiboux. On ne sait pas encore si le signalement vient d'un bon citoyen méfiant ou d'un adversaire aigri. Mais on a des aveux et on a retrouvé des objets imprégnés de magie…

— Malgré l'incendie ? demanda Harry.

— Oui, ils étaient entreposés à la cave. On n'a pas déterminé qui a lancé les sorts qui ont atteint Simon, mais peu importe, ils seront condamnés en bloc pour avoir tiré sur des Aurors et tué l'un d'entre eux.

Harry haussa les épaules. Même si toute la troupe finissait ses jours à Azkaban, cela ne rendrait ni un père, ni un mari aux Belby. Mais Stan avait raison. Il était important pour tous les Aurors de savoir que ceux qui avaient tué leur collègue seraient jugés et punis pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il s'assit ou plutôt se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil de bureau.

— Et celui qui a été brûlé dans ceux qu'on a arrêtés ? s'inquiéta Harry.

— Superficiel, il est actuellement en salle d'interrogatoire. Et toi, ça va ? s'enquit Pritchard.

— Je n'ai rien, moi.

— Tu as vu Magda ?

— La femme de Belby ? Oui.

— C'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus facile, dit doucement Stanislas.

— Par rapport à ce qu'elle va vivre, il serait indécent de me plaindre, répondit Harry qui ne voulait pas s'apitoyer sur lui-même. A ce propos, je lui ai dit que tu l'aiderai à s'occuper de tout. Je crois que dans ces cas-là, on prend toutes les dépenses en charge, non ?

— Oui, t'en fais pas. Je vais l'appeler.

Son adjoint laissa passer quelques secondes avant d'ajouter :

— Tu… tu dois être en rogne contre Muldoon…

— Ah ça, oui ! s'exclama Harry en se redressant, sa colère revenant intacte. Non mais il est malade, lui ! Tu te rends compte qu'il a foutu le feu à la baraque ? S'il avait dû comparaître pour le meurtre de ces types, j'aurais pas levé le petit doigt pour l'aider. J'aurais même été témoin à charge, tiens !

Pritchard garda le silence. Harry savait ce que cela voulait dire. Son adjoint n'était pas d'accord avec lui.

— Quoi ? Tu penses qu'il a eu raison ? Raison de désobéir à un ordre direct, brûler des personnes, prendre le risque de faire partir les preuves en fumée ? s'indigna Harry.

— Mais que se serait-il passé s'il t'avait obéi ? contra Pritchard.

— Il serait revenu au Ministère, aurait intégré la brigade qui arrivait et aurait suivi l'opération sous les ordres de Janice !

— Sauf que pendant un moment, les types auraient été laissés là-bas bien tranquilles et libres de filer. En arrivant, rien ne nous garantit qu'on aurait eu quelqu'un à arrêter. Si cela avait été le cas, qu'est-ce qu'on aurait dit à Magda ? Qu'un jour, peut-être, on saura qui a tué son mari ?

— Tu veux dire que mon ordre de repli était mauvais ?

— C'est pas ce que j'aurais donné comme ordre, condamna Pritchard.

— D'accord, il devait rester sur place pour les empêcher de filer. Mais il n'était pas obligé de mettre le feu à leur abri ! En plus, je doute que ce sort soit réglementaire, ce n'était pas un lance-flamme normal.

— C'était un moyen efficace de les faire sortir en vitesse. Je t'accorde que moi, je l'aurais pas fait, mais au final, ils ont eu juste un blessé léger et on les a tous arrêtés. On ne pouvait pas mieux réussir, vu la manière dont ça avait commencé.

— Je ne peux pas cautionner un type qui fout le feu à une maison où se trouvent des personnes, trancha Harry.

— Parce que toi, tu n'as jamais pris des risques pour les autres ? interrogea Pritchard.

— Ça n'a rien à voir !

— Ce qu'il a fait est limite, reconnut Pritchard. Mais n'oublie pas qu'on venait de lui dézinguer un copain. N'as-tu jamais laissé parler ta colère, Harry ?

Harry lui jeta un regard las. Il n'avait pas besoin de répondre. Et puis il savait bien qu'un jour il se verrait opposer le Doloris qu'il avait jeté pendant la guerre. Oui, il connaissait la fureur et le désir de vengeance. Il savait aussi jusqu'où il était prêt à aller pour que des meurtriers ne s'évanouissent pas dans la nature.

— Kevin l'a vu faire, soupira-t-il. Et c'est dans nos rapports, cela va ressortir à l'audience. Si les types ne portent pas plainte contre nous, c'est qu'ils ont un mauvais avocat. Comment tu veux que je laisse passer ça ? Quel exemple cela donne aux autres ?

— Ça vaut un avertissement dans son dossier, reconnut son adjoint. Mais pour l'opération, il l'a très bien menée. J'ai demandé un rapport à Janice aussi, et il a montré beaucoup d'efficacité et a traité les prisonniers de manière tout à fait correcte. Tu penses bien que si cela n'avait pas été le cas, elle aurait fait valoir son grade pour reprendre les choses en main.

Harry hocha la tête. Lui-même n'était pas intervenu voyant que Muldoon maîtrisait la situation et qu'il ne pouvait pas mieux faire.

— Ils ont pu sortir de la maison, continua Pritchard, et, quel que soit le sortilège utilisé, c'était des flammes ordinaires qui ont cédé devant des Aguamenti. Personne n'a jamais été réellement en danger. Tu réagis comme s'il avait lancé un sort noir.

— C'était pas franchement un sort blanc non plus. Tu sais bien que l'intention d'un sort peut le faire basculer du mauvais côté. Et l'intention de Muldoon était de se venger.

— Alors il a été très mauvais car personne n'est mort et le blessé va très bien. Mieux que Simon.

— C'est pas un discours de vengeance, ça ? releva Harry. Je verrai ça demain, continua-t-il d'une voix fatiguée pour empêcher son adjoint de continuer le débat.

— Entendu. Je te laisse signer les bordereaux de transfert pour qu'on se débarrasse de ces gibiers d'Azkaban et moi je vais appeler Magda Belby pour voir ce que je peux faire pour elle.

**ooOoo**

Harry se força à sourire devant ses enfants et fit semblant de suivre la conversation durant le dîner, mais il avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce que disaient les petits. Heureusement, Ginny détournait les questions qu'ils lui posaient, réagissait à sa place et emmena les enfants se coucher quand ce fut l'heure. Harry monta les embrasser et redescendit au salon.

Il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée de se servir un whisky quand Ginny arriva derrière lui et l'enlaça.

— J'ai entendu la radio, expliqua-t-elle. Je suis désolée, mon chéri.

— C'était une sale journée, convint-il.

Il lui raconta tout : l'intervention, l'incendie de la maison, sa visite à la veuve, sa discussion avec Stanislas à propos de Muldoon.

— Qu'est ce que tu ferais à ma place ? demanda-t-il finalement. A propos de Muldoon, je veux dire.

— Finalement, il ne s'en pas si mal tiré, jugea-t-elle. Il a arrêté les criminels sans tuer personne.

— Mais si l'un d'eux était mort dans l'incendie ? La maison de Justice nous aurait demandé des comptes. On n'est pas des bourreaux.

— Mais justement, Harry, personne n'a brûlé.

— Donc tu penses que je dois le féliciter parce qu'il a eu de la chance et que, par miracle, tout s'est bien passé ?

— N'est-ce pas toujours ainsi qu'on s'est conduit avec toi ?

Cette réponse laissa Harry stupéfait. Il voulu répondre par la négative mais il devait reconnaître qu'il y avait du vrai dans ce que venait de dire son épouse. Il avait régulièrement pris des risques, pour lui et pour ses compagnons, et aussi attaqué avec l'intention de blesser les autres. Si on ne lui en avait jamais tenu rigueur c'était parce qu'il avait atteint ses objectifs et que les risques pris valaient les résultats qu'il avait obtenus. En cas d'échec, les choses ne se seraient pas passées ainsi. Il en avait toujours été conscient, acceptant l'idée qu'on lui demande des comptes. En était-il ainsi pour Muldoon ?

Oui, sans doute. Harry ne l'aimait pas, n'appréciait pas sa manière de travailler, son refus d'accepter que la situation avait évolué et qu'il fallait s'adapter aux nouvelles lois sur la justice, mais c'était un homme qui assumait ses choix. Il n'avait jamais hésité à s'opposer à Harry, alors même que ce dernier avait les faveurs du précédent commandant, il n'avait pas baissé d'un ton quand Harry était devenu son supérieur, et il avait accepté sans broncher les conséquences de sa franchise : le manque de confiance de son commandant et les missions sans intérêt qu'on lui donnait à cause de son insubordination.

Harry réalisa que c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne l'avait pas désavoué devant les autres, juste après le combat. Parce que malgré tout ce qui les séparait, il devait bien lui concéder un certain respect et l'humilier devant tout le monde n'aurait pas été correct.

— Même Stanislas admet qu'il mérite un avertissement, argua-t-il cependant.

— Je ne prétends pas qu'il a bien agi, fit remarquer son épouse. Je remarque simplement que, par chance, tout s'est bien terminé et que tu n'es pas obligé de donner à cet épisode plus d'importance qu'il n'en a eu. Par contre, fait bien comprendre à ce Muldoon que la chance tourne et qu'il est imprudent de trop compter dessus.

— Il n'est pas du genre à écouter mes conseils, figure-toi.

— Je suis certaine que tu sauras t'y prendre, lui affirma Ginny en l'embrassant. Allez, viens te coucher.

— Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir dormir, confessa Harry.

— Tu seras mieux au lit avec moi qu'ici tout seul à côté du bar, décréta-t-elle. Tu veux que je te donne un peu de potion de sommeil ?

— Oui, ça vaut mieux, une longue journée m'attend demain.

**ooOoo**

En dépit de la potion et du réconfort que lui apporta la chaleur du corps de Ginny contre lui, il se réveilla très tôt le lendemain matin. Malgré son épuisement, il réalisa qu'il ne se rendormirait pas et décida de se lever. Les elfes n'étaient pas encore en cuisine et il se dit qu'il se ferait du café au QG.

Il était à peine six heures quand il poussa la porte de la grande pièce après avoir traversé l'atrium silencieux et eut immédiatement l'ascenseur. La salle n'était pas vide : cinq Aurors se trouvaient déjà là, buvant une boisson chaude autour de la table qui servait pour les pauses.

— Bonjour, salua-t-il à la cantonade.

Pritchard, Muldoon, Wellbeloved, Pilgrim et Summers lui rendirent sobrement son salut avant de reprendre leur conversation qui tournait apparemment sur le rôle qu'ils voulaient jouer lors de l'enterrement de leur camarade.

Harry s'étonna un instant de voir Wellbeloved, Pilgrim et Summers aussi concernés avant de se rappeler qu'ils avaient exactement le même âge que Belby et qu'ils avaient vraisemblablement été à Poudlard ensemble avant de travailler vingt-huit ans côté à côté dans ce service.

Magiquement, Harry fit venir son mug de son bureau et le remplit, bénissant celui qui venait de faire le café. Il le sirota sans intervenir : même s'il appréciait le défunt, il le connaissait finalement assez peu et ne se sentait pas fondé à organiser l'hommage qui devait lui être rendu.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fait le tour du sujet, Pilgrim demanda où en était l'enquête. Muldoon se tourna vers Pritchard, comme s'il attendait que ce dernier réponde mais l'adjoint de Harry garda le silence. Muldoon répondit donc d'une voix contrainte :

— Tous les dossiers ont été acceptés. Ils resteront en prison jusqu'à leur procès. J'ai tout transmis à Stan.

Il se tut et Harry comprit la question qu'il laissait en suspens. Ils avaient deux semaines pour monter le dossier définitif et le transmettre à la maison de Justice. Harry devait nommer un responsable pour coordonner la rédaction des rapports et veiller au respect des procédures. Ordinairement, c'était l'Auror qui avait mené l'action sur le terrain qui s'en occupait. Mais en l'état, Harry n'avait pas donné formellement le commandement à Muldoon et ce dernier avait sagement évité de s'auto-saisir, d'où le retour du dossier dans le bureau du commandant.

Le silence s'éternisait et Harry savait qu'ils attendaient tous qu'il se prononce. Il n'apprécia pas d'être ainsi mis au pied du mur, mais il fallait bien qu'il tranche. Il fit signe à Muldoon de le suivre et se dirigea vers son bureau.

Dès que son subordonné en eut franchi le seuil, il referma la porte derrière eux et dit :

— Je ne peux pas laisser passer qu'on mette volontairement le feu à un bâtiment où se trouvent des gens. Tu auras un blâme dans ton dossier. Si quelqu'un était mort, ça aurait été la mise à pied et la fin de ta carrière ici. Et si tu refais un acte de ce genre, même s'il n'y a pas de victimes, ce sera la mise à pied immédiate, c'est clair ?

— Oui, Commandant, répondit Muldoon d'une voix neutre en soutenant son regard.

— Pritchard m'a dit que les interrogatoires avaient été bien menés et j'ai vu que ta manière de coordonner l'attaque était correcte. Alors je te laisse responsable de ce dossier, mais je ne veux pas d'entourloupes sur les preuves, tout doit être conforme à la nouvelle procédure, d'accord ?

— Oui, Commandant.

Il rouvrit la porte, dont il n'avait pas lâché la poignée, indiquant ainsi la fin de la conversation. Muldoon passa devant lui sans rien ajouter. Harry s'assit à son bureau, tentant de déterminer s'il avait bien agi. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Stanislas qui lui lança son fameux demi-sourire.

— Au moins, je t'ai apporté un peu de satisfaction aujourd'hui, grogna Harry.

— Tu as bien fait.

— Franchement, j'en suis pas certain.

— Ce n'est pas un mauvais élément quand on lui donne l'occasion de le montrer, rétorqua Pritchard.

— D'accord, reconnut Harry, j'aurais dû le mettre sur une vraie enquête plus tôt, mais il n'empêche que son blâme, il ne l'a pas volé ! Et je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire si on nous attaque là dessus.

— On verra quand ça se présentera.

Le sujet était clos. Ils se mirent au travail puis Stanislas partit rejoindre Magda Belby pour l'aider à s'organiser.

**ooOoo**

Bien entendu, Harry dut faire un discours lors de l'enterrement. Il l'avait composé avec Stanislas, et il loua à la fois l'Auror et le mari et père dévoué. Tous ceux qui n'étaient pas de service était venus et Kinsley s'était déplacé. Harry fut heureux de noter qu'une famille nombreuse et peinée entourait la veuve et son fils. S'il était important pour eux de voir que celui qui les quittait recevait l'hommage de ses pairs, c'était les proches qui assureraient le soutien quotidien durant les prochains mois.

De son côté, il avait fait de son mieux pour épargner les soucis matériels à l'épouse de son subordonné. Il avait fait une demande pour que le Ministère prenne en charge les frais d'enterrement, Stanislas s'était occupé des démarches administratives.

Wellbeloved et Pilgrim avait porté le cercueil avec le jeune Stanley Belby et l'oncle de ce dernier. Ils l'avaient ensuite fait léviter dans la cavité, puis avaient lancé les premières pelletées de terre. Kevin Whitby, le partenaire du défunt, était venu avec son épouse. Il était effondré et Harry n'espérait pas le voir revenir au QG avant un long délai. Il était allé le voir chez lui la veille, et s'était senti désarmé devant tant de culpabilité.

Même en puisant dans son passé, il ne pensait pas avoir trouvé les mots pour lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas failli et que des malheurs de ce genre arrivaient sans qu'une erreur professionnelle soit en cause. Deux sorts agressifs arrivant en même temps sur une même personne, un coeur qui lâche et voilà. En repartant, Harry avait eu l'impression qu'il avait parlé pour rien. Quoiqu'il ait sans doute rassuré l'épouse qui n'avait eu que la version de son mari et qui avait paru soulagée quand Harry avait affirmé que rien ne pouvait lui être reproché.

Près de lui, Angelina se tamponnait les yeux, ainsi que Demelza. Janice avait son air des mauvais jours, comme Harry ne le lui avait plus vu depuis l'enquête où ils avaient dû combattre un Feudeymon. Beaucoup de ses hommes avaient les poings serrés. Le visage de Muldoon semblait taillé dans le roc.

Harry se demanda cyniquement si son subordonné regrettait qu'il n'y ait pas eu de victimes suite à son accès de pyromanie.

**ooOoo**

* * *

><p><em>Note<em> : Vous êtes plusieurs à me demander si je n'ai pas oublié Neville. Non, je n'ai oublié ni lui, ni Hannah, ni Luna, mais j'ai pas encore eu d'inspiration à leur sujet et j'ai encore le temps de les mettre en place pour qu'ils soient au bon endroit au bon moment !

Pardon pour les réponses pour les commentateurs non connectés, mais les forums ont été bloqués pendant 10 jours et je n'ai pas pu poster. Les réponses des deux derniers chapitres vous y attendent maintenant.

Le prochain chapitre s'appellera '**De bons souvenirs**'.

Toute la liste des personnages : **docs. google** **.com/document/d/1AkzV4KGGRY6lD0fZc4k7io8_Dq5WrBc2bQ8-4NB8G1w/edit?authkey=CPWcrt8D**

.

Ceux qui n'étaient pas connectés trouveront un mot pour chacun d'eux à cette adresse : fanfiction. net **/topic/55667/54271435/1/**


	8. VIII : De bons souvenirs

**- LES SORCIERS -**

* * *

><p>Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série <strong>Harry <strong>**Potter**** de ****J.K. ****Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur**** Alixe, ****Fenice**, **Steamboat ****Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

><p><strong>Chronologie :<strong>

2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard

26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny

20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique

17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter

04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley

26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter

16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter

28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley

décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors

30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie

**Période couverte par le chapitre** : 15 au 31 octobre 2012

**IMPORTANT : J'ai retiré le passage dans le chapitre précédent où Harry propose à Muldoon de venir s'entraîner le samedi. En y réfléchissant j'ai trouvé que c'était assez illogique avec son état d'esprit du moment. C'est donc ré-abordé dans le texte qui suit, mais d'une manière différente.**

* * *

><p><strong>VIII : De bons souvenirs<br>**

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants l'enterrement de Simon Belby furent un peu difficiles. Toute la brigade était à cran, les gestes étaient brusques, les paroles un peu vives. La quête qui avait été lancée pour la veuve de Simon Belby avait ramené une somme généreuse, que Harry doubla. Il chargea Pritchard et Wellbeloved de la faire parvenir à la famille avec un mot de sa part.<p>

La veille du jour où ils devaient remettre le dossier définitif à la maison de Justice, un avocat se présenta au QG et demanda à parler à Harry. Mû d'un mauvais pressentiment et regrettant l'absence momentanée de Stanislas qu'il avait envoyé faire des recherches dans un autre service, Harry fit entrer l'homme dans son bureau et se disposa à l'écouter.

Une fois les salutations d'usage et les présentations terminées, l'homme de loi se contenta de tendre un document vers le commandant des Aurors. Harry ne fut pas surpris d'y découvrir une plainte pour tentative d'homicide volontaire envers les individus retranchés dans la maison prise d'assaut par les Aurors.

Harry feignit de tout lire en détail pour se donner le temps de réfléchir. Théoriquement, l'avocat n'avait pas besoin de lui soumettre son intention de porter plainte. Il pouvait déposer sa requête directement à la maison de Justice. L'homme était donc là pour négocier. Harry décida de mettre le responsable de la situation face à ses responsabilités. D'un geste, il demanda à l'avocat de patienter, puis il se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte de son bureau qu'il avait close pour garantir la confidentialité de l'entretien et appela d'une voix forte :

— Muldoon !

Quand l'Auror se présenta, Harry lui présenta la chaise visiteur qui restait libre et une fois qu'il fut installé, il lui tendit l'acte. En en prenant connaissance, Muldoon se décomposa.

— Bien, fit Harry à l'avocat, que proposez-vous ?

— Ce qui est arrivé à l'Auror Belby est regrettable, mais c'était un accident, attaqua l'homme de loi. Je veux que le procès ne porte que sur le trafic d'objets magiques illicites. Aucune allusion au meurtre d'un Auror, aucune allusion à vos très contestables méthodes d'arrestation.

Muldoon ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, comprenant qu'ils étaient coincés.

— Je vois, répondit Harry. D'autres demandes ?

— Pas pour le moment. Je suppose que nous nous reverrons à l'audience, ajouta l'avocat à l'intention de Muldoon tout en se levant. A très bientôt, donc.

Il sourit aimablement, et sortit de la pièce. Harry prit la plainte que Muldoon avait reposée sur son bureau, la barra d'un trait de plume et inscrivit "_Transaction avec l'avocat. Accusation limitée au trafic_".

— Tu n'as plus tellement de temps, signifia-t-il à Muldoon en lui tendant la feuille. Je veux le dossier d'accusation revu de fond en comble sur le bureau de Pritchard demain matin pour qu'il puisse le vérifier avant qu'on ne l'envoie.

— Avant, on ne nous cherchait pas des noises sur nos méthodes d'arrestation, fit Muldoon entre ses dents. Ceux qui sont en face ne sont pas des enfants de chœur. Ils nous balancent leurs saloperies de sorts et on en meurt, bon sang !

— Effectivement, avant c'était le bon temps, on pouvait faire griller les suspects sans que cela ne gêne personne, ironisa Harry. Tu sais, si tu y tiens, tu laisses le dossier en état et tu vas défendre ton opinion devant le Magenmagot. Ça les passionnera. Et comme ça, on peut laisser l'accusation en l'état.

— Tu aurais préféré que je les laisse partir ?

— J'aurais préféré une arrestation propre qui ne m'oblige pas à me coucher devant l'avocat ! scanda Harry en tapant du poing sur la table. J'aurais préféré de toi une attitude professionnelle, éthique et défendable !

— Si je t'avais obéi, on n'aurait arrêté personne et ils seraient dans la nature ! opposa Muldoon.

— C'est pas que tu sois resté ou que tu aies mené l'assaut qui m'ennuie, c'est que tu aies lancé un sort qui aurait pu tuer ces gens, clarifia Harry. Notre boulot, c'est de les arrêter, pas de les condamner à mort.

— La vie de Simon vaut tellement peu, pour toi ?

— Pour commencer, tu ne savais pas à ce moment que Simon était mort, alors ne l'utilise pas comme justification. En tout état de cause, même si tu l'avais su, on ne t'a pas formé à ce boulot pour que tu te fasses ta petite justice privée. Et puis, ce n'est pas un meurtre délibéré, aucun des sorts n'était mortel. Ils ont pris le risque de blesser grièvement un Auror, c'est vrai, et j'aurais bien aimé qu'on les juge pour ça. Ça, ils l'auraient mérité. Mais à cause de toi, cela ne va pas être possible. Tu réalises que c'est pour te protéger qu'on doit leur laisser passer ça ?

— Pourquoi tu ne me balances pas ? Tu en meurs d'envie !

— Remercie Pritchard, c'est lui qui pense qu'on doit te garder, et j'ai confiance en son jugement, lui lança sèchement Harry.

Le visage de Muldoon se contracta, et Harry eut l'impression qu'il luttait contre l'envie de lui casser la figure. Au lieu de cela, il dit d'un ton accusateur :

— Tu n'avais aucune raison de me dire de partir ! Tu aurais dû me demander de les empêcher de s'enfuir le temps que le groupe de Janice arrive.

— Tu sais pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu que tu restes sur place ? rétorqua Harry. Parce que Kevin était hors service et que je ne connaissais pas ton niveau. Je ne voulais pas perdre trois hommes le même jour.

— Je savais me battre quand tes parents n'avaient pas encore eu leur première baguette ! lança Muldoon d'un ton ulcéré.

— Comment tu veux que je le sache ? Si tu venais le samedi, on saurait à quel point on peut compter sur toi ! Mais tu préfères t'opposer, par principe, et pénaliser tes collègues en cas de coup dur.

— Si c'est aussi important, pourquoi c'est pas obligatoire, alors ? interrogea Muldoon.

— Pour me permettre de faire la différence entre ceux qui sont motivés et ceux qui ne le sont pas, répliqua Harry agacé par sa mauvaise foi. D'ailleurs, je veux t'y voir, maintenant. On a tous besoin de connaître ton niveau.

— Je suis pris le samedi, grogna Muldoon.

— Eh bien arrange-toi pour venir quand même ! intima Harry. C'est un ordre.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et Pritchard entra. Il marqua un arrêt en les découvrant toujours assis, tendus l'un contre l'autre de part et d'autre du bureau.

— Un problème ? demanda-t-il en repoussant avec soin le battant derrière lui.

Du menton, Harry montra le papier que Muldoon tenait à la main. Ce dernier le tendit à Pritchard le visage fermé. Ce dernier le parcourut rapidement.

— C'est demain qu'on passe le dossier de l'accusation au Magenmagot ? Il faut le revoir en vitesse.

— J'y vais dès que le commandant en a terminé avec moi, répondit Muldoon d'un ton sec.

D'un signe de la tête, Harry lui donna son congé. La porte claqua et Pritchard s'assit à sur la chaise abandonnée par leur subordonné.

— Je comprends que tu sois furieux, Harry, mais ça aurait pu plus mal tourner. Les assassins de Simon vont se prendre pas mal d'années de prison et ce n'est pas le temps qu'ils auraient eu en plus qui nous l'aurait ramené.

— Va expliquer ça à la brigade, lança Harry d'une voix sèche.

— Ils savent tous qu'il nous arrive de devoir transiger. Ne te détourne pas définitivement de Muldoon.

— Tu veux que je lui confie des affaires importantes, après qu'il nous ait mis dans cette situation ? ne put croire Harry. Mais il est dangereux ce type !

— Je pense qu'il retiendra la leçon, pour peu qu'on lui donne l'occasion de faire ses preuves et de s'adapter à la nouvelle situation, plaida Pritchard. Il y réfléchira à deux fois avant de violer les règles désormais.

— Je ne sais pas. J'ai besoin de digérer tout ça, coupa Harry qui n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec son adjoint alors qu'il sortait tout juste d'une confrontation avec l'avocat puis avec Muldoon.

Le silence retomba pendant un moment. Harry termina de lire le rapport sur lequel il travaillait avant de recevoir de la visite. Il écrivit les trois lettres qui étaient en attente et signa des papiers administratifs.

Quand Pritchard dut considérer qu'il s'était calmé, il rappela :

— Tu pars en balade, mercredi prochain, c'est ça ?

— Ouais, il ne manquait plus que ça. Faut que j'aille faire le beau à ce fameux Tournoi. Tu iras voir la retransmission par Merveill'image ? demanda Harry, heureux de passer à un sujet plus léger.

— Pas celle qui est pratiquement en direct, mais ils referont une séance en soirée, je vais le proposer à Kendra. Vu que tu seras la vedette, je pense que cela l'intéressera.

Du temps où Harry rendait régulièrement visite à Stanislas, cloué chez lui par les séquelles du Feudeymon, il avait noué des relations amicales avec l'épouse de ce dernier. Elle lui était profondément reconnaissante du soutien moral qu'il avait pu apporter à son ancien coéquipier à cette époque, ainsi que de la seconde chance qu'il lui avait offerte en lui proposant le rôle d'adjoint.

— Ce ne sera pas moi la vedette, mais la Coupe de feu, rappela Harry. Moi, je vais juste lire les noms qu'elle va recracher.

— J'espère que les noms étrangers ne seront pas trop difficiles à prononcer, plaisanta Stanislas.

— C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé, réalisa Harry. Le français est vraiment imprononçable, j'espère que je ne vais pas vexer quelqu'un à mort en écorchant son patronyme. Faut que je demande à Fleur de rester près de moi pour me souffler au cas où.

**ooOoo**

Quand Harry rentra chez lui, le dossier Muldoon le turlupinait toujours. Il raconta tout à Ginny le soir au moment où ils se mirent au lit. Elle écouta attentivement et se prononça :

— Stan a raison. Vous savez ce qui s'est passé pour Simon Belby, ce sont deux sorts qui ne voulaient pas tuer. Alourdir la peine de prison des criminels ne changera pas grand-chose. Oui, je sais que tu as l'impression d'être déloyal envers sa veuve et tes hommes en balançant ça sous le tapis, mais cette histoire d'incendie te minait également. Je pense que finalement c'est plutôt une bonne chose que vous ayez en quelque sorte "payé" pour ce sort d'incendie malheureux.

— Pas malheureux, criminel !

— Oui, criminel. Vous avez dû renoncer à quelque chose qui comptait pour vous à cause de ça et d'une certaine manière, justice est faite.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour objecter, mais Ginny le prit de vitesse :

— Chéri, si cet incendie avait blessé quelqu'un, c'est Muldoon qui serait passé en jugement. La justice veille, alors dors tranquille.

**ooOoo**

Il était tôt une semaine plus tard quand Harry passa au QG pour vérifier que tout était en ordre et qu'aucun papier à signer n'avait été déposé sur son bureau. Il salua les deux Aurors qui avaient été de garde cette nuit-là et quitta les lieux avant que l'équipe de jour n'arrive. Il se rendit dans le bureau d'Adrian Ackeley à partir duquel il devait partir pour la France pour assister à la désignation des champions du Tournoi.

Il avait quelques minutes d'avance, ce qui lui permit d'accepter un café.

— Il est très fort, remarqua-t-il. C'est très bon, ajouta-t-il rapidement pour que sa remarque ne soit pas mal interprétée.

— Ma mère était d'origine italienne, lui apprit le secrétaire de Percy. Ce qu'ils nomment "caffè", là bas, est une boisson qui n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'on sert ici sous le nom approchant.

— Mais nous sommes plus généreux, argua Harry en montrant la minuscule tasse qu'il avait à la main.

— Je peux vous en donner triple dose, mais vous risquez de sauter sur place toute la journée et cela risque de faire mauvais effet.

— Bonjour, fit Fleur de la porte du bureau. Je ne suis pas en retard ?

- Vous arrivez au bon moment, ma chère Fleur, comme toujours, lui répondit Ackerley en allant l'accueillir. Le temps nécessaire à votre cappuccino.

Il s'empara d'une autre tasse plus large, y plongea un demi-sucre, ajouta un nuage de lait et donna un coup de vapeur avec sa baguette avant de tendre le résultat à la Française qui s'en empara en minaudant. Harry se demanda dans quelle mesure Ackerley avait compris quelle finesse d'esprit se cachait sous le sourire et les paroles légères de sa belle-soeur. Le déterminer serait très instructif pour évaluer l'homme politique.

Ackerley entretint la conversation avec Fleur pendant qu'elle dégustait sa boisson, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de garder un œil sur sa montre et de donner le signal du départ à l'heure prévue. Ils se rendirent dans l'Atrium pour le départ. Le Portoloin personnel de l'assistant de Percy était une broche d'argent ouvragée qu'il gardait épinglée sur son chapeau. Il tint le couvre-chef devant lui pour permettre aux deux autres voyageurs d'accéder à leur moyen de transport.

La première chose que remarqua Harry en prenant pied en France fut l'odeur de la mer. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une grande étendue bleue par la fenêtre qui était à sa droite avant que Madame Maxime ne capture son attention.

— Cher Arry, chère Fleur, Monsieur Ackerley, soyez les bienvenus !

Elle embrassa Fleur sur les deux joues, se permit d'effleurer l'une de celles de Harry et tendit la main à Ackerley qui, malgré la taille de son interlocutrice, arriva à se casser en deux pour un baisemain plein de panache.

— Harry ! lança une voix rocailleuse.

Son accolade avec Krum fut spontanée : les deux hommes traduisirent leur ravissement de se retrouver par de grandes claques dans le dos. Harry dut admettre que, même s'il était légèrement plus grand que son vis-à-vis, ce dernier était avantagé par une musculature d'acier. D'ailleurs, ses omoplates ne s'en tirèrent pas sans dommage.

— Quelle scène touchante ! énonça une voix qui fit grincer les dents de l'Auror.

Un flash l'aveugla et lui apprit qu'il serait le lendemain dans la Gazette et dans les bras de Krum — oui, les deux en même temps !

— Pas elle ! s'écria-t-il.

— J'adore votre chapeau, fit Fleur à l'intention de la journaliste.

— Certaines choses ne changent pas ! remarqua Viktor avec philosophie.

— Nous voici de nouveau réunis, fit Rita avec un sourire carnassier. Ça rappelle de bons souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de commenter cette assertion plus que douteuse. Madame Maxime lui prit le bras, saisit Viktor de l'autre et, ainsi entourée, les entraîna vers la porte. Fleur et Ackerley leur emboîtèrent le pas.

Ils débouchèrent dans une vaste pièce aux murs blanchis à la chaux. De larges baies donnaient sur une mer d'un bleu impressionnant et un ciel éclatant. La lumière du soleil donnait l'impression qu'on était encore en été, alors qu'ils avaient quitté Londres sous un crachin déprimant. Ils étaient arrivés sur une estrade qui surplombait ce qui devait être le réfectoire de l'école. Une quantité de tables rondes accueillaient chacune huit élèves, ce qui donnait une impression bien moins formelle que les longues tablées de Poudlard. Harry reconnut les Anglais à leurs robes d'école noires. Il remarqua avec plaisir qu'ils étaient dispersés parmi leurs nouveaux camarades, bien qu'ils ne soient arrivés que la veille. Les Français portaient la légère robe bleu pâle dont Harry se souvenait. Les élèves de Dumstrang étaient en marron, sans les chaudes capes fourrées qu'ils avaient amenées bien des années plus tôt en Angleterre. Les pensionnaires semblaient terminer leur petit-déjeuner, tout en lorgnant vers les invités et les journalistes qui se partageaient l'estrade.

On présenta Harry et Fleur au ministre des Sports russe, Davilo Padirchka, dont les ressortissants partageaient avec les Bulgares l'école de Dumstrang. Harry eut une heureuse surprise en découvrant l'identité de la traductrice qui servait d'intermédiaires aux salutations d'usage. Ce n'était autre que Yordanka, l'épouse de Viktor. Elle sourit chaleureusement à l'ancien champion avant de lui traduire les compliments du Russe. Harry et Fleur furent ensuite présentés à Branimir Razkazvatch, le directeur de Dumstrang puis au ministre des Sports français, Thierry Montel. Ils échangèrent enfin un sourire avec le professeur Brocklehurst qui avait accompagné ses élèves et qui était membre du jury avec les deux autres directeurs, les deux ministres des Sports et Ackerley.

Pendant que Fleur exerçait le charme français sur les représentants de l'Europe de l'Est, Harry en profita pour examiner la Coupe de feu qui se trouvait près d'eux. Elle était moins imposante que dans ses souvenirs, mais l'image qu'il en avait gardée était fidèle : en bois, ne payant pas de mine, les flammes bleutées qui la coiffaient dansant comme un feu de joie.

Madame Maxime frappa dans ses mains. Le brouhaha des élèves s'éteignit. La plupart les regardèrent d'un air attentifs, pendant que d'autres se dépêchèrent de terminer leur bol et leur assiette. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, une cloche se fit entendre et les reliefs du repas disparurent de chaque table. Harry se demanda si Beauxbâtons aussi avait des elfes en cuisine et quel était leur statut.

Madame Maxime fit un petit discours, traduit par Yorkanda en anglais puis en russe et en bulgare, qui indiquait sa fierté d'accueillir le Tournoi des trois sorciers dans son école et dans lequel elle souhaitait bonne chance aux participants dont on allait bientôt connaître les noms.

C'était au tour de Harry. Il se racla la gorge et prononça le texte qu'il avait préparé et soumis à Fleur quelques jours auparavant. Il se dit ému de présider ce tournoi qui lui avait fait connaître des amis qu'il n'aurait jamais rencontrés sans cette occasion, leur parla de la richesse de recevoir des camarades étrangers ou de passer plusieurs mois dans une autre école. Enfin, il dit qu'il était temps de savoir qui allaient être les champions.

Madame Maxime prit place près de la Coupe, de manière à ce que cette dernière soit bien visible des élèves. Le silence était maintenant absolu. Harry regarda du côté des journalistes. Il y avait des photographes prêts à immortaliser la scène avec leur appareil, mais d'autres qui fixaient le réceptacle d'un air tendu, ne voulant pas rater les moments importants qu'ils devraient ensuite restituer dans les Pensines de la presse.

Les larges baies qui se trouvaient derrière les officiels, ainsi que les fenêtres qui ponctuaient les murs le long des tables s'obscurcirent. Ils n'étaient pas dans l'obscurité complète, mais la plus importante source de lumière était maintenant la Coupe qui recueillait toute leur attention. Les flammes bleues s'intensifièrent, obligeant Harry à détourner le regard puis une lueur rouge attira son attention vers l'objet. Une langue de feu projeta un morceau de parchemin dans les air, que Madame Maxime attrapa avec adresse. Elle passa le message à Harry qui le déchiffra à la lueur des flammes redevenues bleues :

— La championne de Poudlard est Hope Ketteridge ! déclama-t-il.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements accueillit cette déclaration. La jeune Anglaise se leva et traversa la salle. Elle monta sur l'estrade et se plaça près des trois anciens champions, sans doute conformément à des instructions données avant l'arrivée de Harry.

Les trois vétérans eurent le temps d'adresser leurs félicitations à la nouvelle lauréate avant que la coupe ne rougeoie encore avant de rejeter un nouveau nom :

— Le champion de Dumstrang est Batoura Utchenik ! fit savoir Harry.

Quand il les rejoignit, Harry et Fleur le félicitèrent en anglais, laissant à Krum le soin de traduire et d'ajouter ses propres louanges.

Pour la troisième fois, la langue de feu délivra son message.

— Le champion de Beauxbâtons est Sebastien Lebeau !

Durant les applaudissements et la venue du champion aux côtés des autres, Harry lorgna la Coupe d'un regard inquiet. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre qu'elle ne délivre un quatrième nom, comme elle l'avait fait vingt ans auparavant. Quel cauchemar s'il se voyait de nouveau désigné…

Il sentit la main légère de Fleur serrer son bras et il se détendit. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que les évènements anciens ne se réalisent de nouveau. Il retrouva son sourire et accueillit avec bonhomie le troisième lauréat.

Les fenêtres reprirent leur clarté et la salle fut de nouveau baignée de soleil. Les trois élèves furent priés de s'avancer sur le bord de l'estrade et reçurent l'ovation de leurs camarades.

— Ceux du fond n'ont pas de mal à voir ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Harry à Fleur.

—Fixe ton attention vers une table loin de nous, répondit Fleur.

Harry fit ce qu'elle lui demandait et, au bout d'une seconde, sa vision s'accommoda. Il vit et entendit nettement huit élèves en train d'applaudir. Non ! Ce n'était pas sa vision qui lui permettait de percevoir si distinctement sur une telle distance, c'était sûrement un sortilège.

— Ils nous voient et nous entendent comme s'ils étaient au premier rang, confirma Fleur. Cela nous évite de nous tordre le cou quand un professeur fait un discours. Ce serait une bonne idée pour Poudlard, non ? ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

— Oh non, assura Harry entrant dans son jeu. Les places du fond de la Grande salle sont les plus prisées, on y est bien plus tranquilles.

— C'étaient tes préférées, je suppose, intervint Krum un éclair de malice dans les yeux.

— C'était là où Ron se sentait le mieux, leur apprit Harry, mais comme Hermione briguait le premier rang, du coup on s'installait plutôt au milieu.

Madame Maxime était en train d'obtenir le silence.

— La première tâche aura lieu le vingt-six novembre. Les champions n'auront pas d'indices pour s'y préparer et devront faire face à l'inconnu, annonça-t-elle avec emphase.

— Si c'est comme pour nous, la surprise risque d'être éventée, souffla Fleur.

— De toute manière, cette épreuve est davantage pour tester l'intelligence et la connaissance plutôt que les pouvoirs magique, remarqua Krum. L'espionnage, c'est de l'intelligence, non ?

— On peut voir ça comme ça, reconnut Harry qui envoyait parfois ses hommes ou ses informateurs infiltrer des groupes flirtant avec la magie noire.

Les flammes de la Coupe s'étaient éteintes. Les élèves se levaient et sortaient par la porte se trouvant à l'opposé de l'estrade, commentant les derniers évènements. Le professeur Brocklehurst avait dû faire un signe car les élèves de Poudlard non sélectionnés vinrent vers eux. Harry comprit qu'il avait encore un rôle à jouer. Il alla à leur rencontre, leur serra la main et leur dit :

— Je comprends votre déception. Vous avez fait un long voyage et vous étiez préparé à subir des épreuves. Mais la victoire de Mademoiselle Ketteridge sera celle de l'école, vous pouvez donc jouer un rôle en l'épaulant et l'aidant à rechercher les indices et les connaissances dont elle aura besoin.

Aristote Brocklehurst toussota dans son dos.

— Ah, oui, elle est supposée trouver toute seule, se rappela Harry. Mais, heu, bon, je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que tous les champions recevront un peu d'aide sur les recherches documentaires et les énigmes. Je ne vous conseille pas de tricher, mais de rester solidaires.

Les Anglais sourirent et assurèrent qu'ils feraient leur possible pour participer à la victoire de Poudlard.

— Profitez également de cette année dans une école étrangère. C'est une expérience précieuse qui n'est pas donnée à tout le monde. Félicitations pour avoir été choisis pour représenter notre école. Faites-nous honneur !

— Oui, Monsieur Potter, répondirent-ils plus ou moins en chœur.

— Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, je suppose que vous avez cours, maintenant. Ne vous mettez pas en retard !

Harry rejoignit Krum et Fleur qui remplissaient le même office auprès des autres candidats malheureux. Harry remarqua que, contrairement à la dernière fois, il y avait des filles dans l'équipe slave. Les Anglais n'étaient peut-être pas les seuls à faire évoluer leur société.

Quand ils furent tous repartis, Fleur proposa :

— Je vous fais visiter mon école ?

**ooOoo**

Les journalistes avaient déjà disparu dans la salle où des Pensines devaient recueillir leurs témoignages et les commentaires qu'ils allaient y ajouter. Les autres officiels avaient déjà fait le tour du propriétaire avec Madame Maxime au cours des semaines précédentes, lors des préparations. Ils rentrèrent donc chez eux, libérant Yorkanda qui put se joindre au trio d'anciens champions.

A la suite de Fleur, Harry, Viktor et Yorkanda sortirent du réfectoire par la même porte que les élèves. Harry put mesurer la longueur de la pièce et jugea que le dispositif de rapprochement était très efficace. Ils débouchèrent sur une pièce octogonale, de dimension modeste par rapport à celle dont ils sortaient, mais suffisamment spacieuse pour contenir une cinquantaine de personnes. Au dessus des huit arches qui permettaient d'en sortir, étaient indiquées des destinations : _Réfectoire, Salles de classe, Dortoirs des filles, Dortoirs des garçons, Administration, Communs, Animalerie, Terrasse_. C'était écrit en français, bien entendu, mais Fleur se fit un plaisir de traduire. Des élèves passaient en courant, arrivant par une des issues, ressortant rapidement par une autre – essentiellement des dortoirs vers les salles de cours.

— D'ici, on peut aller partout dans l'école, indiqua Fleur avec fierté.

— Vraiment ? demanda Harry. Où sont les toilettes ?

Sans répondre, Fleur les entraîna vers la voûte donnant sur "_Dortoir des garçons_".

— Pour toi, c'est ici, indiqua-t-elle.

Ils avaient débouché sur une autre pièce de passage, qui n'avait que cinq sorties. Ils arrivaient de _Vestibule _et avaient désormais le choix entre _Sanitaires_, _Salons_, _Salle de sport _et _Dortoirs_.

— Tu vas dans les sanitaires et tu continues vers _Toilettes_, indiqua obligeamment Fleur.

— C'était juste pour savoir, précisa Harry. Mais je fais comment si j'ignore que _Toilettes _vient après _Sanitaires_, qui lui-même vient après _Dortoirs des garçons _?

— Tu fais marcher ton cerveau, proposa sèchement Fleur.

— En tout cas, je pense que je trouverai sans peine les toilettes des dames, assura Yokanda en revenant sur leur pas. Je vous retrouve dans le vestibule dans cinq minutes !

— Et l'infirmerie ? s'enquit Krum.

— _Administration _puis _Service médical_, récita Fleur. Nous remettons évidemment un guide aux nouveaux élèves pour qu'ils sachent se rendre partout dès leur arrivée. Il est rare qu'ils éprouvent le besoin de le consulter au-delà du second jour. La logique est tellement facile à comprendre, pour des esprits cartésiens du moins, précisa-t-elle d'un ton condescendant.

Harry se rappela alors pourquoi il avait trouvé Fleur éminemment agaçante durant l'année qu'elle avait passée dans son école. Quoiqu'en dise Ginny, sa belle-sœur ne se limitait pas à se conforter aux préjugés de ses interlocuteurs. Elle était vraiment prétentieuse et imbuvable quand elle s'y mettait, sans que ce ne soit nécessairement la faute de son vis-à-vis. A moins qu'elle ne le soupçonne d'être profondément anti-français et tente de le conforter dans son erreur. Eh bien, si la visite durait trop longtemps, son antipathie supposée pour les mangeurs de grenouilles allait devenir une réalité !

— Tu veux dire que les nouveaux élèves n'ont pas le plaisir de découvrir les lieux, de se perdre, de découvrir des salles mystérieuses ? insista Krum qui semblait partager les sentiments de Harry.

— Si tu veux parler de se retrouver dans des endroits sales, dangereux et inutiles, la réponse est effectivement non, répondit Fleur avec hauteur.

— Et aucune chance de se retrouver 'par hasard' dans les toilettes des filles, réalisa mélancoliquement Harry.

— Tu t'y retrouvais souvent, 'par hasard' ? demanda Krum avec intérêt.

— En fait, non. J'avais toujours quelque chose de précis à y faire, répondit Harry pour préciser les choses. Et puis ça faisait plaisir à Mimi geignarde.

— Faudra que tu me racontes ça, un jour, fit Viktor.

— Bon, puisqu'on est là, je vais vous montrer les équipements sportifs, coupa Fleur.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice dans son dos et la suivirent en silence. Le vaste gymnase où ils débouchèrent arracha tout de même un sifflement admirateur au Bulgare.

— Ça c'est de l'équipement ! reconnut-il.

Harry pensait la même chose, mais il aurait préféré recevoir un sortilège, plutôt que de l'avouer, ne voulant pas ajouter à l'air suffisant de la Française.

— Et le stade de Quidditch ? demanda-t-il.

— On s'y rend par les terrasses, comme pour toutes les activités en plein air. Retrouvons Yorkanda et allons-y.

Ils repassèrent par la salle intermédiaire et atteignirent le vestibule en même temps que l'épouse de Krum.

— Je me suis permise de faire un petit tour par les salons, indiqua cette dernière. Le mobilier est magnifique. Qu'elle bonne idée de changer de style pour chaque pièce. J'avoue que j'ai un faible pour la salle Louis XV.

— C'est ma préférée aussi, s'enflamma Fleur. Vous avez regardé la toile de Jouy sur le mur de la cheminée ? C'est une merveille !

Elle s'engagea sous la voûte menant à la terrasse, tout en parlant rideaux et embrases avec l'épouse de Viktor qui regardait Harry d'un air consterné. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et demanda :

— Comment va ta petite famille ?

— Très, très bien, assura l'ancien champion de Quidditch. Irina a huit ans, maintenant, elle nous en fait voir de toutes les couleurs avec sa magie spontanée. Au sens propre. Georgi est plus calme, mais nous ne doutons pas de ses pouvoirs sorciers.

— Yorkanda a pu continuer à travailler facilement ? s'enquit Harry qui se rappelait que Viktor lui avait appris qu'en Bulgarie les sorcières qui avaient des enfants étaient supposées rester à la maison.

— Sa mère nous a beaucoup aidés en gardant les petits, lui apprit Krum. Par contre, ma mère ne s'y fait pas et c'est difficile pour Yokanda qui doit supporter ses remarques désagréables.

— Pas de chance, soupira Harry. Je dois dire que ma belle-mère nous aide aussi beaucoup avec les enfants.

La température était douce quand ils débouchèrent à l'air libre. On était en octobre, ce n'était donc pas la canicule, mais le soleil avait réchauffé l'atmosphère et Harry eut l'impression d'être en vacances. C'était peut-être le chant des grillons ou les pins parasols qui donnaient cette impression. Après avoir humé avec délice l'air de la mer, il regarda autour de lui avec étonnement. Il s'attendait à se trouver au sommet d'une grande maison ou d'un petit château, mais le manoir qu'ils surplombaient était plutôt modeste. Des mas aux tuiles rouges s'étageaient en dessous d'eux vers la mer azur qui étaient deux cents mètres en contrebas d'une côte escarpée.

— L'école, ce sont toutes ces maisons ? demanda Krum prévenant la question qu'il allait poser.

— Exactement, confirma Fleur avec fierté. Et ici, vous voyez le stade de Quidditch, et là, celui de pelote basque. On s'y rend par les sentiers.

Effectivement, la terrasse était entourée d'un muret bas qui servait de rambarde et qui s'ouvrait sur des petits chemins.

— Et peut-on se rendre d'une pièce à l'autre par l'extérieur ? s'enquit Yorkanda.

— Oui, bien entendu, ce sont des promenades bien agréables. Il suffit de suivre les panneaux indicateurs pour savoir quel sentier emprunter.

— Aucun risque de se perdre, compléta Harry d'une voix doucereuse. Tout est balisé.

Fleur ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Krum étouffa un rire et son épouse foudroya les deux hommes du regard.

Ils commencèrent par se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il était parfaitement aux normes, ainsi qu'ils purent le constater de près, mais aucun d'eux ne consentit à le dire. Ils subirent ensuite une longue et ennuyeuse leçon sur les subtilités de la pelote basque magique. Assurément plus intéressante que la moldue, s'ils en croyait la Française, mais même Yorkanda dut dissimuler un bâillement au bout d'un quart d'heure d'explications techniques.

Ensuite, Fleur les emmena voir ce qui devait être accessible par la porte _Animalerie _du vestibule : l'enclos des licornes, la baie où l'on pouvait nager avec les sirènes, l'écurie des abraxans, ces énormes chevaux ailés, et enfin une grande volière qui semblait contenir des étincelles en perpétuel mouvement. En s'en rapprochant, Harry s'aperçu que les éclairs mordorés étaient des êtres vivants, qu'il reconnut pour les avoir vus dans son exemplaire du _Quidditch à travers les âges._Les yeux écarquillés, il suivit le ballet incessant des vivets dorés, ces oiseaux qui avaient inspiré le Vif d'or.

— C'est magnifique, ne put-il s'empêcher de s'écrier.

Même le sourire supérieur de Fleur ne parvint pas à tempérer son émerveillement. Les deux Bulgares étaient muets, suivant des yeux les gracieuses arabesques. Leurs mains s'étaient jointes, comme s'ils voulaient magnifier cette expérience en la partageant.

La visite se termina sur cette apothéose. Ils finirent par s'arracher à ce tableau et, par une arche se trouvant à proximité, ils regagnèrent le vestibule, puis le bureau de Madame Maxime qui leur confia des portoloins pour qu'ils puissent rentrer chez eux.

En partant, Harry se promit de revenir au moins une fois avec Ginny pour qu'elle puisse, elle aussi, profiter de cette vision enchanteresse.

**ooOoo**

* * *

><p><em>Note<em> :

**Les officiels :**

**Davilo PADIRCHKA**: nom du ministre des Sports russe. Pardirchka signifie encourager, en russe, et Davilo veut dire fort

**Thierry MONTEL **: Ministre des Sports français (les nom et prénom sont l'amalgame de chroniqueurs sportifs français)

**Branimir RAZKAZVATCH**: nom du directeur de Dumstrang. Signifie conteur, en Bulgare

**Les champions :**

**Batoura UTCHENIK : **champion de Dumstrang : Utchenik ; disciple, batoura : grand obstiné

**Sebastien LEBEAU**: Champion de BeauxBâtons. Désolée, j'ai tapé 'sportif de l'année' dans google, et c'est tombé sur un champion de rallye...

**Hope KETTERIDGE** : championne de Poudlard. De Elladora Ketteridge (1656 - 1729) qui découvrit l'utilité de la branchiflore lorsqu'elle faillit s'étouffer en l'avalant et ne fut soulagée qu'en plongeant la tête dans un seau d'eau. (Carte des Sorciers Célèbres).

.

Le prochain chapitre s'appellera '**Une conscience aiguë**'.

Toute la liste des personnages : **docs. google** **.com/document/d/1AkzV4KGGRY6lD0fZc4k7io8_Dq5WrBc2bQ8-4NB8G1w/edit?authkey=CPWcrt8D**

.

Ceux qui n'étaient pas connectés trouveront un mot pour chacun d'eux à cette adresse : fanfiction. net **/topic/55667/54271435/1/**


	9. IX : Une conscience aiguë

**- LES SORCIERS -**

* * *

><p>Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série <strong>Harry <strong>**Potter**** de ****J.K. ****Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur**** Alixe, ****Fenice**, **Steamboat ****Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

><p><strong>Chronologie :<strong>

2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard

26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny

20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique

17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter

04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley

26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter

16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter

28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley

décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors

30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie

**Période couverte par le chapitre** : 31 octobre au 26 novembre 2012

* * *

><p><strong>IX : Une conscience aiguë<br>**

* * *

><p>Madame Maxime — après qu'ils eurent franchi les arches <em>Administration<em>, _Direction_, _Bureau de la directrice_— avait donné à Fleur et Harry un Portoloin pour qu'ils puissent revenir en Angleterre. Ils se retrouvèrent à leur point de départ, l'atrium du Ministère.

— Je pense qu'il faut qu'on rende ça à Ackerley, indiqua Harry en montrant leur moyen de transport, une tasse en faïence, peinte à la main de motifs bleus.

— Je monte avec toi, je ne lui ai pas dit au revoir tout à l'heure, répondit Fleur.

Ils prirent ensemble l'ascenseur pour se rendre au niveau du département de la Coopération internationale.

— Vous avez été parfaits, assura Ackerley après avoir pris possession de l'objet qu'on lui apportait. On sentait bien l'amitié entre vous trois, mais aussi le soutien que vous allez apporter à vos compatriotes.

— Vous avez déjà vu le reportage qui va être montré dans les Pensines ? comprit Fleur.

— Tout à fait, vous l'aimerez aussi, j'en suis certain.

— A ce propos, rebondit Harry, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu que c'était Rita qui couvrait l'évènement ?

— Eh bien, je n'en ai pas vu l'intérêt. Cela pose-t-il un problème ? répliqua placidement l'homme du Ministère.

— Vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'elle a le don de tout déformer dans ses articles ? J'espère que vous ne comptez pas sur moi pour lui donner une interview !

Ackerley considéra Harry avec acuité avant de répondre :

— Nous avons accepté le choix de la Gazette parce qu'énormément de sorciers apprécient le style de Mrs Skeeter et que cela nous donne l'assurance que ce Tournoi sera suivi avec assiduité par nos concitoyens. Quand on parle du ministère de la Magie dans les journaux, c'est rarement positif et, même quand l'article ne critique pas le gouvernement, le simple fait de rapporter nos actions entraîne les reproches de nos opposants. Ce genre de festivité a l'immense avantage de plaire à la quasi totalité de notre communauté et nous permet à peu de frais de redorer notre image. Rita Skeeter est une très bonne communicante, et nous n'allons pas laisser passer cette occasion qu'elle travaille pour nous. Quant à vous, continua le secrétaire de Percy coupant la tentative de Harry de reprendre la parole, j'ai lu vos dernières interviews avec elle. Vous n'avez plus quatorze ans et vous semblez très bien vous débrouiller désormais pour éviter ses pièges. Je ne me fais donc aucun souci au sujet des échanges que vous aurez avec elle.

Il y eut un temps de silence le temps que Harry digère ces informations.

— Vous pensez utiliser Rita ? finit-il par se faire préciser.

— Oui, comme il vous arrive de le faire en lui demandant de publier certaines informations pour faciliter vos enquêtes, lui fit remarquer Ackerley.

Harry ne répondit pas, se demandant ce que l'homme savait. Était-il au courant de l'information qui permettait à Harry d'avoir barre sur la journaliste ? Il était pratiquement certain que son ancien commandant en avait parlé à Kingsley. La question était de savoir si ce dernier en avait fait part à son interlocuteur.

— De toute manière, continua Ackerley, compte tenu de ce qui se passe à la Gazette en ce moment, Skeeter a tout intérêt à écrire ce qui plaira le plus au public si elle veut garder son contrat quel que soit l'issue de ces petits remous. Or, vous être trop apprécié des Anglais pour qu'elle prenne le risque de vous porter préjudice.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? Que se passe-t-il à la Gazette ? s'informa Harry.

— Demandez-le à votre ami Lee, je suis certain qu'il suit ça de très près, éluda Ackerley. Tout ce qui nous concerne aujourd'hui, c'est le fait que Skeeter joue plus que nous sur cette partie, ce qui la rend, comment dire... sensible à certaines influences.

— Mais, si elle doit montrer que le public l'aime, ne pensez-vous pas que cela va l'amener à en rajouter encore plus que d'habitude dans le sordide et l'imaginatif ? craignit Harry.

— Tant que cela ne nous concerne pas, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Comme je vous le disais, ce qui compte, c'est que nos concitoyens lisent ses articles, les apprécient et nous associent à ce bon moment.

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. Son scepticisme dut cependant transparaître sur sa physionomie car Ackerley se pencha vers lui et lui confia :

— Ce n'est peut-être pas bien ragoûtant, mais si nous ne faisons pas ça, votre prochain patron sera Selwyn du MQT. Faire bonne figure devant Skeeter est finalement bien mineur par rapport à ce que nous pourrions vous demander.

Harry se demanda si c'était un simple argument ou une menace. Qu'il apprécie ou non Ackerley — il n'arrivait pas encore à se décider sur ce qu'il ressentait pour l'homme politique — il savait en revanche qu'il n'hésiterait pas à mouiller sa robe pour que le prochain ministre soit un progressiste.

Fleur décida que la conversation était close et salua l'assistant de Percy, avant de partir en entraînant Harry dans son sillage.

— Il est intéressant quand on le connaît mieux, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils attendaient l'ascenseur.

— Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de le connaître mieux, répliqua Harry. Je préférais le temps où je le trouvais juste charmant.

**ooOoo**

Intrigué par la remarque d'Ackerley sur ce qui se passait à la Gazette du Sorcier, Harry tenta de joindre Lee, le soir même. Ce dernier parut ravi de le voir se découper dans son miroir.

— Harry, que me vaut le plaisir ?

— Bonsoir Lee. J'ai entendu dire qu'il se passait des choses à la Gazette. Tu pourrais m'en dire plus ?

Le journaliste eut un grand sourire.

— Ça ne se raconte pas en cinq minutes. Ça mérite au moins une bonne Bièraubeurre.

— J'ai mieux à te proposer, contra Harry. Toi, Padma et vos héritiers à dîner chez moi demain soir. Comme ça Ginny en profitera.

— Attend, je regarde notre agenda. Quelle heure ?

— Dix-neuf heures. Tu te rappelles comment on vient ?

— Oui, c'est bon. A demain.

**ooOoo**

Ginny fut ravie à l'idée de recevoir ses vieux amis. Padma était enceinte quatre ans auparavant quand AlterMag avait été lancé, et leur aîné avait maintenant trois ans et demi. Une petite sœur était venue deux ans après.

— Pas trop déçue de ne pas avoir eu de jumeaux, demanda Ginny en plaisantant quand la conversation roula sur les enfants, une fois que ces derniers eurent été couchés par Miffy, qui avait accepté de rester plus tard ce soir-là pour permettre aux adultes de passer une soirée tranquille.

— J'aurais bien aimé, avoua la jeune mère, car la complicité qu'il y a entre ma sœur et moi est quelque chose de merveilleux malgré notre différence de caractère. Mais en tant que parent, avoir un bébé à la fois est quand même plus reposant. Cela m'a permis de continuer à travailler, d'ailleurs.

— C'est bien de s'arrêter un peu, défendit Ginny. Mais pas toujours facile de reprendre ensuite, reconnut-elle.

— Tu as eu une idée formidable avec ton musée de la magie, assura Padma avec ferveur. Notre société a besoin de sorcières comme toi !

Ginny devint toute rose, touchée par ce compliment.

— Ce n'est rien à côté de créer et maintenir un journal aussi intéressant, affirma-t-elle.

— Ça se complète bien, assura Lee. Tes panneaux explicatifs sont très didactiques. Bravo aux auteurs.

— Toute la famille a participé, indiqua modestement Ginny.

— Mais c'est toi qui a fait la trame et porté le projet sur ton dos avec Fleur et Andromeda, insista Harry, fier de son épouse. Bien, en parlant de société, enchaîna Harry pour ne pas embarrasser davantage Ginny, que se passe-t-il à la Gazette ?

— Qu'as-tu entendu et quelle est ta source ? s'enquit Lee.

— Des remous à la Gazette, notre amie Rita qui a intérêt à faire profil bas pour garder son contrat, récita Harry. Petite phrase en passant du charmant Ackerley, qui m'a renvoyé vers toi pour plus de détails.

— Je pense qu'il en sait presque autant que moi, celui-là, considéra Lee. Il a un réseau incroyable pour un homme si peu connu. Tous ceux qui comptent ont entendu parler de lui. Enfin bref. Donc à la Gazette, des journalistes ont commencé à s'unir pour protester contre les conditions de travail qu'on leur impose et les choix éditoriaux du directoire du journal présidé par Barnabas Cuffe. Vous avez déjà lu des articles d'Harold Tribune ?

— Oui, il a fait un super papier sur le musée, répondit Ginny. Il était dans un de mes groupes de visite et il a posé des questions très pertinentes qui révélaient beaucoup de culture.

— Justement, il a réussi à rassembler autour de lui des collègues qui en ont un peu marre de voir leurs papiers trop raccourcis, modifiés et remaniés au point de devenir factuellement inexacts, tout ça pour ajouter du sensationnel. Il milite pour en recentrage de la Gazette vers des articles plus fouillés, plus sérieux et avec moins de surenchère.

— Comme AlterMag ? demanda Harry.

Lee et Padma échangèrent un petit sourire.

— A vrai dire, on a l'impression qu'on leur sert un peu de modèle journalistique, avoua Lee pas peu fier de lui. On leur fait un peu honte à force de corriger les approximations qui sortent chez eux. Je ne leur jette pas la pierre, notez-le. Quand on te demande de traiter un sujet socio-politique en trois heures et moins de cinq mille signes, tu ne peux pas faire un papier dont tu serais fier. Tu vas sur le Chemin de Traverse entendre ce qui se dit à ce sujet, tu appelles ton contact au ministère, tu mélanges tout ça, tu retires un mot sur deux et tu donnes ton papier, sans savoir si tu vas le reconnaître quand il paraîtra dans le journal quelques heures après.

— Ne pas pouvoir approfondir les sujets comme ils le méritent est le propre de l'information chaude des quotidiens, à l'inverse de l'info froide des hebdomadaires, précisa Padma. Par contre, la mauvaise qualité de l'information s'est accentuée ces dernières années, et c'est en partie ce qui nous a motivé pour créer AlterMag. On n'était pas très satisfaits de notre collaboration avec la Gazette.

— Ce qui est heureux vu qu'ils nous ont rayés de leurs listes dès qu'ils ont compris que c'était nous qui étions derrière tout ça, plaisanta Lee.

— La Gazette peut-elle changer sous l'impulsion de ce Tribune ? s'enquit Ginny.

— Oui, si le Directoire de la Gazette, c'est le nom qu'on donne à l'assemblée des propriétaires du journal, le désigne comme nouveau directeur de publication.

— C'est possible ? s'étonna Harry.

— Les fondateurs de la Gazette ont prévu qu'une pétition signée par soixante-quinze pour cent des journalistes oblige le Directoire à démettre le directeur de publication en exercice et à en nommer un autre lors d'une assemblée générale plénière. Si Tribune s'y prend bien, il peut non seulement rassembler les signatures mais aussi convaincre les membres du Directoire de le désigner pour remplacer Cuffe.

— Qui compose ce Directoire ? demanda Ginny.

— Une dizaine de personnes. Une partie sont les héritiers des trois fondateurs du journal, les autres sont arrivés petit à petit, en apportant des fonds quand il a fallu des financements supplémentaires.

— Et ça fait combien de temps que Cuffe est à la tête de la Gazette ? demanda Harry.

Il se rappelait que Slughorn l'avait évoqué devant lui alors qu'il commençait sa sixième année. Cela faisait donc au moins seize ans…

— Plus de dix-sept ans, répondit Padma. Il est arrivé juste après le Tournoi des Trois sorciers précédent.

— Tu veux dire qu'il est arrivé au moment même où ils ont commencé à ridiculiser Harry ? réagit Ginny.

— Il était assez bien avec Fudge, expliqua Lee. Mais, pendant l'année des Ténèbres, s'il écrivait ce qu'on lui disait d'écrire pour que son journal survive, il a aidé plusieurs journalistes Nés de Moldus à prendre la clé des champs en les nommant correspondants à l'étranger. Ceux-là ne voteront jamais contre lui.

— Mais il offre régulièrement une tribune à Selwyn et Magie, Quidditch et Traditions, rappela Ginny.

— Le MQT est conservateur et défend la prééminence des sorciers sur les Moldus et les créatures magiques, précisa Padma, mais il ne préconise pas de les tuer ou les emprisonner pour le seul fait qu'ils existent. Seulement de les garder à leur place et les obliger à se plier aux règles édictées par les sorciers.

— C'est différent ? demanda Harry.

— La différence entre le XIXe siècle et l'année des Ténèbres, explicita Lee.

— Bon d'accord, c'est pas un grand méchant, juste un opposant à nos idées et ayant une conception du rôle de la presse différente de la nôtre, résuma Harry. Et Tribune ?

— Ce sera un concurrent intéressant, fit Lee d'un ton gourmand. Intraitable sur la vérité, il refusera de biaiser un article pour lui faire dire ce qu'il veut. Par contre, il est plutôt conservateur et suffisamment cultivé pour trouver de bons arguments pour défendre ses opinions.

— Sa position sur les créatures magiques ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

— Pas d'affection particulière ni de peurs irraisonnées, l'informa Padma. Il est favorable aux punitions fermes en cas de mise en danger avérée des sorciers et il est capable de soutenir l'emprisonnement préventif des loups-garous qui refusent de prendre la nouvelle potion Tue-Loup. Par contre, il ne rechignerait pas à en employer un qui se traite chaque mois pour ne pas se transformer.

— Comme tu dis, un homme intéressant, jugea Harry. Et concernant les Moldus ?

— Il n'a rien contre eux tant qu'ils n'interfèrent pas dans la sphère sorcière. Il n'est pas opposé aux mariages mixtes, considérant que c'est une question privée, mais s'opposera à l'utilisation des inventions non sorcières si elles risquent de bouleverser nos habitudes. Et comme il sait étayer ses propos, il peut se montrer un adversaire donnant du fil à retordre.

— Je suppose qu'il ne rechigne pas à utiliser les miroirs communicants, persifla Ginny.

— Oh, mais les miroirs ont été présentés, avec beaucoup d'habilité d'ailleurs, comme des inventions sorcières, autrefois réservées aux familles assez riches pour faire ce genre de commande aux artisans les plus doués. Les utiliser représente donc, pour beaucoup de sorciers, une victoire sociale plutôt qu'une revendication progressiste.

— Tous ceux qui ont de la famille moldue connaissent les téléphones portables et ont fait le parallèle entre les deux techniques, releva Harry.

**— **Certes, mais nous avons la vision de notre interlocuteur en plus, ce qui peut être interprété comme la preuve que la magie est supérieure à la technique, révéla Lee. Aucune contradiction avec la prépondérance des sorciers sur le reste de la création. J'ajouterai que la plupart des nouveautés mises récemment sur le marché ont été soigneusement reliées à des usages déjà acceptés chez nous par ceux qui en ont fait la promotion. Il faut visiter le musée de Ginny pour comprendre qu'un usage accepté et courant n'est pas forcément d'origine sorcière, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

— En tant que maître de Guilde, Ron est plutôt prudent et protectionniste, compléta Padma. C'est pour ça qu'il ne rencontre pas d'opposition quand il amène des nouveautés sur le marché.

— Prudent et protectionniste ? releva Ginny.

— Oui, il se prononce pour la modernité mais, dans les faits, il est assez conservateur, confirma la journaliste.

— J'en apprend de belles sur mon frère, fit Ginny soufflée.

— Il n'est pas anti-progressiste, précisa Lee, il est juste terre-à-terre et a un esprit pratique très prononcé. Il prend donc des décisions en fonction de ce qui est efficace et prudent, tout en laissant les idées d'Hermione colorer son discours d'arguments en faveur de la modernité.

— J'aurais pas analysé ça comme ça, fit Harry d'un ton piteux.

Il avait noté la différence d'opinion entre Ron et de sa belle-soeur Audrey qui défendait le libéralisme à la moldue, mais n'avait jamais classé la prudente réserve de son ami envers l'économie de marché sans contrainte inutile dans la catégorie "conservateur".

— Il fait du bon boulot, ajouta rapidement Lee. L'artisanat se porte bien et les marges sont maintenues assez basses pour que toutes les familles puissent se payer l'essentiel. Il encourage l'innovation quand elle ne remet pas le système en cause, ce qui permet d'éviter la sclérose, mais empêche des fortunes de se créer à partir de rien. Dans un sens, il fige l'ordre établi mais, d'un autre, il veille à ne pas laisser des bulles économiques croître trop vite puis exploser à la figure de ceux qui les auraient soutenues. Ainsi, d'un point de vue moldu, il est protectionniste, anti-libéral, voire réactionnaire.

Harry en savait assez sur les Moldus pour savoir que ces mots n'étaient pas considérés comme des compliments.

— Et c'est grave ? demanda Ginny.

— Dans notre petit système replié sur lui-même qui doit maintenir le secret de son existence, pas du tout, la rassura Padma. Mais on ne peut pas qualifier le programme économique de Ron de progressiste.

— Devons-nous le garder dans la famille ? interrogea Harry à l'intention de Ginny.

— Tant qu'Hermione ne demande pas le divorce pour incompatibilité économique, je suppose qu'on peut encore lui parler, jugea son épouse.

— Tant mieux. Après tout, cela fait quand même vingt ans qu'on est amis.

— Ne serais-tu pas un tantinet conservateur, mon chéri ?

— Pardonne-moi mon amour, je vais me surveiller, promit Harry.

Quand tous les rires s'éteignirent, Harry en revint à la Gazette.

— Si j'ai bien compris, Tribune est en train de rassembler les voix pour atteindre les 75 pour cent qui lui permettront de destituer le directeur actuel en espérant être le prochain. Il en est où, actuellement ?

— Alors ça, c'est un des secrets les mieux gardés, assura Lee. Tu penses bien que personne n'a intérêt à ce que cela se sache, que ce soit les alliés ou les opposants de la direction actuelle.

— Donc j'en conclus que tu le sais, supposa Ginny.

Le couple de journalistes se regarda. Padma hocha la tête.

— Dans deux mois, au plus tard, la Gazette aura un nouveau directeur, pronostiqua le rédacteur en chef d'AlterMag.

**ooOoo**

Le mois de novembre passa rapidement et bientôt arriva la date de la première tâche. Une semaine auparavant, les médias avaient commencé à parler de l'évènement. Un rappel des épreuves de la session précédente fut donné et des pronostics sur celle en cours furent avancés. Un portrait de la championne anglaise fut dressé : on interrogea ses parents, des commerçants du Chemin de Traverse et ses camarades de classe. D'après ce que Harry en lut, il n'avait pas été difficile de le rendre sympathique : mère sorcière issue de moldus mais père venant d'une famille sorcière bien établie — une aïeule faisait même l'objet d'une carte de chocogrenouille— , de bonnes notes en classe, préfète de Serdaigle, vice-présidente du club d'échecs.

Il faisait nettement plus frais fin novembre qu'un mois auparavant en France, mais le soleil était au rendez-vous et il n'était pas désagréable de rester dehors, installés dans les gradins en bois montés sur la plage. La vue était impressionnante. Derrière eux se trouvait la mer et, devant, une falaise surmontée de la pente escarpée où étaient parsemés les divers bâtiments de l'école dont les toits rouges tranchaient sur le vert et le brun de la végétation.

Les trois anciens champions étaient installés juste derrière les juges. Les parents des héros du jour se tenaient un peu plus loin. Harry avait un peu discuté avec le père et la mère de Hope. Il les avait sentis à la fois fier et angoissés pour leur fille. Il avait fait de son mieux pour les rassurer, leur affirmant que ni Adrian Ackerley, ni Aristote Brocklehurst ne laisseraient se blesser les élèves.

Quelques dignitaires français avaient également été conviés. Ils se tenaient dans une sorte de loge qui leur avait été réservée. Harry avait dû leur serrer la main et sourire avec modestie au rappel de ses hauts faits. Non loin d'eux se tenaient les journalistes et leurs photographes, tendant le cou, veillant à ne rien manquer de l'évènement. Le reste du public était composé des élèves de l'école française et des candidats étrangers qui avaient confectionné de grandes banderoles pour soutenir leur coreligionnaire.

Des murmures et des exclamations attirèrent l'attention de Harry. Trois équidés venaient de faire leur apparition sur la plage, guidés par le professeur Brocklehurst et Branimir Razkazvatch, le directeur de Dumstrang. Les bêtes furent menées près d'une étendue d'ajoncs, qu'elles se mirent à paître tranquillement.

— C'est quoi ces horreurs ? s'exclama Viktor.

— Des Sombrals, le renseigna Harry. Tu n'en as jamais vus ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Non. C'est affreux ces chose- là !

— Pas très joli, mais parfaitement inoffensif, assura Harry.

Enfin, les trois candidats firent leur entrée, sous la houlette de Madame Maxime et furent rejoints par les deux autres directeurs. Les trois jeunes gens saluèrent la foule, un peu pâles mais souriants. Le Français leva même la main en réponse aux acclamations enthousiaste de ses camarades de classe et de sa famille.

— Dites donc, les gamins sont courageux, pas un n'a bronché en regardant vers les Sombres Choses, remarqua Krum.

— Je pense qu'ils ne les voient pas, devina Harry.

— Comment ça ? s'étonna le Bulgare. On ne voit qu'eux.

— Il faut avoir une conscience aiguë de la mort pour les percevoir, lui apprit Fleur.

— Tu les vois, toi ?

— Après la guerre, tout le monde les voyait, même les plus jeunes, se rappela Harry. Mais visiblement nos petits jeunes ont tous gardé leur innocence.

La voix de Madame Maxime, amplifiée d'un sonorus, coupa leur aparté.

— Bonjour et bienvenue à tous. Nous voici pour la première épreuve de ce tournoi international, qui a pour but de resserrer les liens entre les diverses nations sorcières. Pour cette occasion, nous avons l'immense honneur d'accueillir MM Padirchka, Montel et Ackerley qui représentent les nations dont proviennent les élèves des écoles qui vont concourir. Ils constitueront le jury avec les professeur Razkazvatch, Brocklehurst et moi-même.

Les deux ministres des Sport et le sous-directeur de la coopération internationale saluèrent, ainsi que les directeurs d'école. Mme Maxime laissa la foule applaudir poliment et les intéressés remercier gracieusement le public pour cet hommage, sous le regard des journalistes.

Ensuite, l'imposante directrice demanda aux candidats de sortir leur baguette et de la lui remettre. Une fois qu'ils eurent obtempéré, la directrice les passa au directeur de Dumstrang qui les fit léviter, sous le regard inquiet des champions. A l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, une abrupte paroi rocheuse s'élevait à la verticale au-dessus de la plage, montant jusqu'à l'un des bâtiments de l'école qui avait été construit sur un aplat. On pouvait s'y rendre à pied, en passant par l'un des sentiers qui commençait un peu plus loin et qui faisait des lacets pour compenser la raideur de la pente.

Cependant, ce fut sur un aplomb se trouvant à mi-falaise que les baguettes des trois participants furent déposées, dans ce qui semblait être un nid de mouettes.

— Champions, annonça le professeur Brocklehurst, votre tache est de récupérer votre baguette le plus vite possible et de nous la remettre. Nous jugerons ainsi de votre sagacité.

Sur ces mots, les directeurs d'école prirent place à la table du jury.

Désemparés, sans doute désarçonnés par la perte de leur baguette sur laquelle ils avaient appris à compter, les champions examinèrent les rochers escarpés pour trouver des prises ou une astuce pour y monter, sans jeter un regard vers les trois bêtes qui paissaient tranquillement à quelques pas d'eux.

Il y avait quelques murmures dans le public, mais personne ne donna le moindre indice qui aurait annoncé la présence des montures. Le jeune Français se mit à faire des cercles concentriques sur la plage, au cas où la solution à leur problème serait cachée sous le sable.

A ce moment, un des Sombrals leva la queue et délivra à grand bruit un chapelet de crottin. Le champion bulgare l'entendit et resta stupéfait en voyant se constituer le petit tas de fumier à partir de rien. Son attitude attira l'attention des deux autres vers le sable souillé. La jeune Anglaise avait dû suivre des cours avec Hagrid, car elle s'avança vivement dans cette direction, les mains tendues, contemplant le sol. Sans doute repéra-t-elle un endroit où les joncs subissaient une tonte rapide, car elle se dirigea droit vers la tête d'une des bêtes. Quelques applaudissements éclatèrent dans l'assistance, de manière très éparse mais cela troubla les Sombrals qui levèrent le museau et s'ébrouèrent. La plupart des spectateurs, cependant, ne semblaient pas convaincus par la manœuvre de Hope Ketteridge.

Harry se pencha vers Fleur :

— J'ai l'impression que la plupart des adultes du public ne comprennent pas ce qui se passe.

— Tout les adultes ne perçoivent pas les Sombrals, confirma la Française.

— Mais ils savent bien ce qu'est la mort ! s'étonna Harry.

— C'est une chose de concevoir l'idée et une autre d'en avoir une conscience aiguê, expliqua-t-elle. Ceux que l'idée dérange trop la repoussent et s'aveuglent suffisamment pour que les Sombrals leur restent invisibles. C'est comme nos trois champions : ils savent que l'on meurt un jour mais ne le conçoivent pas réellement.

Harry se demanda soudain si Voldemort, qui ne supportait pas l'idée de mourir, était capable de les voir. Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question car son attention fut attirée par la championne anglaise qui tentait de monter maladroitement sur une masse chaude, convexe, mouvante et invisible pour elle.

— Au moins, elle essaie du bon côté, remarqua Krum.

— On peut espérer qu'elle fasse la différence entre le bout qui fait disparaître l'herbe et celui qui la rejette, répliqua Harry.

— Regardez, les autres cherchent à l'imiter ! s'écria Fleur.

Le moment suivant fut assez comique : les champions français et bulgare tâtonnaient dans le vide, sursautant quand les bêtes curieuses les reniflaient de leur naseaux humides. Quand chacun eut identifié une bête, chacun tenta de se hisser. Mais il n'est pas évident de monter sur une monture de cette taille, surtout sans la voir et, pour certains, sans connaître sa forme. Harry n'était pas certain que le Bulgare ait bien identifié les deux extrémités de sa monture attitrée. Les trois jeunes gens tentaient de s'agripper, sautaient, retombaient, restaient suspendus les pieds battants. Le public avait du mal à ne pas rire.

L'Anglaise fut le premier candidat en selle. Par contre, cela ne l'avança pas tellement car le Sombral, loin de prendre son envol vers l'objectif, se mit à trotter sur la plage, faisant bringuebaler sa cavalière qui avait bien du mal à garder son assiette.

— Et ça grimpe ces bêtes-là ? s'enquit Viktor en contemplant la paroi abrupte qui séparait les champions de leurs baguettes.

— Je ne sais pas, mais ça vole très bien, l'informa Harry. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment on les dirige.

— Tu ne les as pas montés une fois ? s'étonna Fleur.

— Si, mais je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait. Je crois que je lui ai juste dit où je voulais aller. Aucune idée de la manière dont il l'a compris.

— Harry, j'ai entendu plein d'histoires sur toi, mais celle-ci ne faisait pas partie du folklore, remarqua Viktor. Il faudra vraiment qu'une fois tu me racontes tes aventures. Les vraies.

— Quand tu veux, assura le Survivant. Quand est-ce que tu viens me voir ? Tiens, ce soir, vous ne pouvez pas vous libérer avec Yorkanda ? Si Fleur le demande, je suis certain qu'Ackerley s'arrangera pour qu'on vous trouve un Portoloin pour le retour. C'est un homme charmant, précisa-t-il arrachant un sourire à sa belle-soeur.

— Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? répondit Krum après avoir évalué la proposition. De toute manière, comme nous avions peur de rentrer tard, nous avions prévu de laisser les enfants chez ma belle-mère. Si Yokanda est d'accord, j'accepte avec joie.

— Fleur, tu es invitée avec Bill et les enfants, précisa Harry.

— Ça me tente bien, accepta-t-elle.

— J'appellerai Hermione et Ron en rentrant, ils seront sans doute ravis de se joindre à nous, continua Harry sur sa lancée.

— Cela va faire beaucoup de dérangement, remarqua Krum avec délicatesse. Tu devrais peut-être demander à Ginny ce qu'elle en pense.

— Elle sera contente de vous voir et mes elfes sont à la hauteur d'un tel défi, ne t'en fais pas. Au pire, ils feront le tour de la famille pour piller les garde-manger.

— Oh, vous avez encore des elfes de maison en Angleterre ? s'étonna Krum. J'avais lu qu'ils avaient tous été libérés. J'étais content pour Hermione.

— Elle a fait un travail formidable, confirma Harry, mais certains elfes ne sont toujours pas libres. De plus en plus, cependant, échappent au servage et se font engager par des employeurs, le plus souvent comme personnel de maison. C'est le cas de ceux qui travaillent chez moi.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur la plage. Le Français et le Bulgare étaient enfin arrivés à monter dans le bon sens sur leur coursier. Hope n'avait toujours pas réussi à décoller. Elle avait tenté de tirer la crinière de l'animal, de le talonner, de lui parler, de crier, mais elle n'avait manifestement pas réussi à se faire comprendre de la bête. Soudain, Batoura, le Bulgare, s'envola sous le regard envieux des deux autres et de vifs applaudissements s'élevèrent du public — dont la plupart devaient le voir s'élever dans les airs sans appui. Cela parut débloquer Hope qui décolla à son tour. Sa monture était vive et s'éleva presque verticalement, manquant de perdre sa cavalière dans la manoeuvre. Elle vida des étriers sous les exclamations horrifiées de l'assistance, mais elle réussit à s'accrocher in extremis au Sombral et à rétablir son assiette. Harry avait tiré sa baguette, prêt à amortir une éventuelle chute et la garda sortie, même une fois que la jeune fille parue saine et sauve. Il jeta un regard vers les parents de cette dernière. Ils étaient très pâles, accrochés l'un à l'autre pour supporter l'angoisse de voir leur enfant prendre des risques.

Finalement, le Sombral de Sébastien Lebeau, l'élève de Beauxbâtons, prit sont envol à son tour, sans qu'on sache si c'était par mimétisme ou s'il obéissait à l'ordre du champion qui le chevauchait. Batoura et Hope avaient déjà atteint leur objectif. Ce n'était pas visible d'en bas, mais la corniche où se trouvaient les baguettes étaient manifestement assez large pour que deux Sombrals puissent y prendre pied.

Leurs cavaliers démontèrent et se précipitèrent sur leur baguette. Sébastien arriva à son tour, mais ne put atterrir faute de place.

Les deux autres avaient récupéré leur bien et tentaient de remonter sur leur moyen de transport. Mais le manque de place ne les y aidait pas. Alors qu'il cherchait à se hisser sur sa bête, la jambe de Batoura Utchenik glissa dans le vide et ce dernier faillit basculer de l'étroit rebord. Heureusement, il se tenait fermement à la crinière du Sombral et put se rattraper. Les halètements de la foule trahissaient autant d'effroi que d'excitation, nota Harry qui avait de nouveau levé sa baguette.

Alors que Hope était parvenue à reprendre place sur le dos de sa monture et s'apprêtait à décoller, le Sombral de Sébastien, qui voletait vainement à hauteur des autres, fondit vers le nid de mouette et réussit à saisir la baguette de son cavalier avec ses dents, avant de plonger vers la plage.

Il fut le premier à l'atteindre, talonné par l'Anglaise. Le Français ne perdit par de temps : il se laissa glisser à terre et reprit sa baguette dans la bouche de son animal et se précipita pour la tendre aux jurés sous les applaudissements de la foule. Hope le suivit de près, puis enfin Batura arriva à son tour, visiblement furieux après lui-même de s'être laissé distancer.

— Bien joué de la part du Français, commenta Harry. Mais c'est lui qui a indiqué la marche à suivre à son Sombral ou c'est la bête qui a pensé à récupérer la baguette sans se poser ? se demanda-t-il tout haut.

— J'ai l'impression que les sombres bêtes sont télépathes, observa Viktor. Regardez, il est en train de parler au sien.

Effectivement, le Français avait la main sur l'épaule de son partenaire. Il gardait les yeux fermés mais son visage expressif indiquait qu'il exprimait des sentiments. En réponse, le Sombral caressa le bras du jeune homme de ses naseaux. Ce dernier sourit et lui flatta l'encolure doucement en retour.

— A mon avis, il serait moins affectueux s'il le voyait, considéra Krum.

— Alors c'est heureux qu'il ne le voie pas, décréta Harry. Cet animal mérite d'être remercié pour lui avoir fait gagner l'épreuve.

— Ce serait bien parfois, si on jugeait les gens sur ce qu'ils font uniquement, et pas sur leur aspect, renchérit Fleur.

Krum, lui jeta un regard sous ses épais sourcils et sembla penser que la jolie Française ne devait pas tant que ça pâtir des jugement sur pièce.

— Nous sommes tous d'accord pour condamner les préjugés, conclut Harry. Mais qui n'en a pas ?

Le silence qui accueillit ses paroles lui fit savoir que ses interlocuteurs reconnaissaient — tout comme lui-même — ne pas être eux-mêmes toujours aussi neutres qu'ils le devraient.

Pendant que les champions remerciaient silencieusement leurs partenaires, les membres du jury apposaient leurs baguettes sur des pancartes pour y faire paraître les notes. Finalement Madame Maxime scanda les noms, et les juges indiquèrent les points qu'ils mettaient à chacun des trois champions en faisant un commentaire sur leur prestation.

Sébastien obtint dix points pour avoir ramené sa baguette avant les autres. Hope, qui connaissait les Sombrals et était arrivée en seconde place, eut neuf points ainsi que Batoura qui était arrivé dernier mais qui avait été le premier à faire comprendre à sa monture où elle devait aller.

— Bravo à nos champions qui se sont parfaitement acquittés de cette épreuve, conclut Mme Maxime. Notre prochain rendez-vous se tiendra le 6 avril, juste avant les vacances de Pâques. Autour de leur baguette, nos trois jeunes gens trouveront un papier qui leur donnera des indices sur ce dont ils auront besoin ce jour-là.

Les champions saluèrent leur public, firent un signe à leurs parents, reçurent une dernière ovation et se dirigèrent vers le bord de la plage d'où partait le sentier qui les ramènerait à l'école. Les élèves sur les gradins furent les premiers à se lever et à prendre le même chemin. Les adultes prirent le temps de commenter l'épreuve tandis que les Sombrals étaient ramenés vers les écuries.

Harry se tourna vers ses compagnons :

— En route pour le dîner Square Grimmaurd ?

**ooOoo**

* * *

><p><em>Note<em> : Désolée pour le retard, il était impossible de se connecter à ffnet à l'heure où je poste ordinairement.

.

Vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir fait remarquer que les candidats au tournoi non mixtes était le fait du film et non du livre. Je n'ai pas vu le film, mais j'avais repris le livre et** la description de l'équipe bulgare est furieusement masculine** (notamment les carrures massives), ce qui m'avait permis de glisser ma remarque sur l'arrivée des candidates chez les candidats slaves, pour montrer que l'Angleterre n'était pas la seule à changer. Las, plus loin dans le livre, il parait qu'il est fait allusion à une jeune bulgare, ce qui me met en porte à faux. Va falloir que j'aille corriger ça, du coup.

**.  
><strong>

**Les officiels :**

**Davilo PADIRCHKA**: nom du ministre des Sports russe. Pardirchka signifie encourager, en russe, et Davilo veut dire fort

**Thierry MONTEL **: Ministre des Sports français (les nom et prénom sont l'amalgame de chroniqueurs sportifs français)

**Branimir RAZKAZVATCH**: nom du directeur de Dumstrang. Signifie conteur, en Bulgare

**Les champions :**

**Batoura UTCHENIK : **champion de Dumstrang : Utchenik ; disciple, batoura : grand obstiné

**Sebastien LEBEAU**: Champion de BeauxBâtons. Désolée, j'ai tapé 'sportif de l'année' dans google, et c'est tombé sur un champion de rallye...

**Hope KETTERIDGE** : championne de Poudlard. De Elladora Ketteridge (1656 - 1729) qui découvrit l'utilité de la branchiflore lorsqu'elle faillit s'étouffer en l'avalant et ne fut soulagée qu'en plongeant la tête dans un seau d'eau. (Carte des Sorciers Célèbres).

.

Le prochain chapitre s'appellera '**Le Carnet de la Gazette**'.

Toute la liste des personnages : **docs. google** **.com/document/d/1AkzV4KGGRY6lD0fZc4k7io8_Dq5WrBc2bQ8-4NB8G1w/edit?authkey=CPWcrt8D**

.

Ceux qui n'étaient pas connectés trouveront un mot pour chacun d'eux à cette adresse : fanfiction. net **/topic/55667/54271435/1/**

**(euh, là aussi j'ai du retard, mais ça va venir !)  
><strong>


	10. X : Le Carnet de la Gazette

**- LES SORCIERS -**

* * *

><p>Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série <strong>Harry <strong>**Potter**** de ****J.K. ****Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur**** Alixe, ****Fenice**, **Steamboat ****Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

><p><strong>Chronologie :<strong>

2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard

26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny

20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique

17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter

04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley

26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter

16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter

28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley

décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors

30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie

**Période couverte par le chapitre** : 27 novembre 2012 au 6 février 2013

* * *

><p><strong>X : Le Carnet de la Gazette<br>**

* * *

><p>Ackerley fut ravi de rendre service aux anciens champions et promit que des Portoloins partant de Londres à destination de la Bulgarie seraient disponibles en fin de soirée au Ministère ou délivrés à domicile. Harry remercia et indiqua qu'il viendrait les prendre, ne désirant pas révéler son adresse au secrétaire du département de la coopération magique internationale, aussi charmant soit-il.<p>

Après le retour en Angleterre, il y eut des appels de miroir pour rallier Bill, Ron et Hermione, la mise en route d'un plan d'urgence par Trotty et Miffy, des arrivées en cheminée et, finalement, huit adultes et huit enfants se retrouvèrent dans le grand salon du square Grimmaurd. Il y eut des rires, des récits, des confidences, des révélations. Yorkanda, qu'ils connaissaient finalement assez peu, fit l'unanimité dans la famille par sa gentillesse et son humour.

Comme promis, Harry narra l'épopée du Ministère, ce qui impressionna fort l'épouse de Krum qui regarda Ginny d'un œil nouveau. Ils ne révélèrent pas grand-chose sur leur errance de l'année des Ténèbres, mais Ginny se fit un plaisir de décrire comment les élèves de Poudlard avaient résisté de leur mieux. Fleur concéda du bout des lèvres que dans certaines circonstances, la présence de pièces secrètes et de passages dérobés pouvaient rendre quelques petits services.

Sur l'insistance du Bulgare, Harry narra leurs plus hauts faits dans les toilettes des filles : préparation du Polynectar, discussions avec la fantomatique Mimi - l'Auror en profita pour avouer qu'elle était venue le surprendre dans son bain et lui révéler le secret de l'oeuf d'or du Tournoi -, et la découverte du passage qui lui avait permis de rejoindre la Chambre des Secrets.

Puis estimant qu'il avait assez parlé d'eux, Harry profita de l'occasion pour demander à Krum comment il avait été sélectionné comme joueur de Quidditch international, alors qu'il était encore élève à Dumstrang.

Viktor raconta les sélectionneurs qui venaient voir les premières années à l'école, les élèves choisis qui avaient à suivre en plus des autres cours un programme d'entraînement draconien, les drames des élèves qui ne donnaient pas satisfaction et qui en étaient exclus, la compétition féroce entre ceux qui restaient en lice, la confiance impossible à accorder ou à inciter. La chute — malchance ? sortilège malveillant ? — qui lui avait définitivement tordu la jambe mais sa volonté farouche de montrer qu'une fois en l'air, il n'en était que meilleur. La peur maintes fois vaincue, les gestes indéfiniment répétés jusqu'à la perfection, les victoires chèrement acquises. Et la consécration, enfin, du championnat du monde de Quidditch, suivie par le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

La voix de l'ancien champion s'était voulue légère et ironique au début du récit mais, au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs remontaient, elle s'était assombrie pour se faire sinistre au moment de narrer les victoires.

— Et moi qui t'enviais, murmura Ron quand il eut terminé.

— Tu n'as pas fait que des choses faciles non plus, remarqua Viktor.

— Beaucoup plus tard, reconnut Ron. A l'époque, ma plus grande épreuve a été de rester endormi deux heures au fond d'un lac.

— C'était humide, tenta charitablement Harry.

— T'es un vrai pote, Harry, remercia Ron.

— Signer des autographes donnait un sens à tout ce que j'avais fait, même si je n'étais pas assez à l'aise avec les gens pour montrer que cela me faisait plaisir, ajouta Viktor.

— Nous avons tous trouvé notre voie et la manière d'être heureux, remarqua Ginny pour alléger l'atmosphère. Il a suffi parfois de peu. Croire un peu en nos rêves…

— Rencontrer la bonne personne, continua Bill.

— Se voir proposer un projet passionnant et utile, ajouta Fleur.

— Défendre ce en quoi on croit, dit pensivement Hermione.

— Trouver d'autres héros pour se fondre parmi eux, proposa Harry.

— Se rendre compte qu'on n'a pas besoin d'être un héros pour être utile, compléta Ron

— Réussir dans un métier qui permet de rencontrer des gens intéressants, exprima Yorkanda.

— Rencontrer des personnes qui vous trouvent intéressant pour ce que vous êtes vraiment, soupira Viktor.

— Nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer que nos enfants y parviendront aussi, conclut Ginny en se tournant vers la table des jeunes qui résonnait de rires.

**ooOoo**

Le mois de décembre s'écoula lentement et la famille se prépara à fêter Noël. C'était une période intense pour le magasin de Ron et George, mais aussi pour le musée de la Magie, qui avait fait faire par des artisans des fac-similés de ses plus belles pièces et qui espérait les voir devenir des cadeaux de Noël raffinés.

Ils vécurent avec bonheur le retour de leurs collégiens, retrouvèrent la magie de Noël avec la joie et la candeur des petits, puis replongèrent dans le quotidien avec le mois de janvier.

C'est à cette époque que Sarah Dursley héla un beau jour Harry dans un couloir du Ministère. Ce dernier s'excusa auprès du Capitaine Thruston de la police magique avec qui il échangeait quelques mots et s'empressa de souhaiter la bonne année à sa cousine par alliance.

— Oh, tu sais Harry, fit cette dernière après l'échange de voeux, tu ne devineras jamais qui est venu nous voir pour le premier de l'an !

— Sorcier ou Moldu ? sourit Harry.

— Pétunia. Elle est arrivée sans prévenir, avec une montagne de cadeaux pour Markus. Elle lui a dit que le Père Noël s'était trompé et qu'il avait déposé tout ça chez elle, sous son sapin, alors elle venait les lui apporter. Le petit était ravi et elle est restée à jouer avec lui tout l'après-midi.

Harry en resta bouche bée.

— Pétunia, répéta-t-il comme pour s'assurer que ses oreilles ne l'avaient pas trahi.

— Oui, c'est merveilleux, non ? J'étais certaine qu'elle l'aimait vraiment.

— Oui, c'est bien, convint Harry. Comme quoi il ne faut jamais désespérer, ne peut-il s'empecher d'ajouter. Et Vernon ?

— Elle n'en a pas parlé. Je suppose qu'elle a inventé une excuse pour expliquer pourquoi on ne se voit plus. Tu penses bien que j'ai rien demandé.

— Qu'en dit Dudley ? demanda Harry avec curiosité.

— Il était très surpris, convint Sarah, mais je pense qu'il était très heureux aussi. Il ne l'a jamais exprimé mais je sais qu'il était triste que ses parents ne voient plus Markus.

— Si Pétunia est venue, c'est un bon début, dit Harry d'un ton encourageant.

— Et tu crois que je peux lui dire, pour moi ?

— Aucune idée, avoua Harry. Elle semble avoir beaucoup changé, mais c'est peut-être la culpabilité qui la fait agir ainsi. Cela dit, il faut avoir du sang sorcier des deux côtés pour qu'il s'exprime, et c'est donc bien par elle et par Dudley que Markus a des pouvoirs. Ce n'est donc pas un gros mensonge de continuer à lui faire croire que c'est de sa faute. De toute manière, je pense que c'est à Dud de prendre cette décision.

— Oui, je suppose. Mais c'était déjà un beau cadeau de Noël.

— Je suis content pour vous, sourit Harry en se disant que tous les espoirs étaient permis pour l'évolution de la société sorcière.

**ooOoo**

Un matin du mois de février Harry commença sa journée en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. Le changement de direction, annoncé par les Jordan était intervenu deux semaines auparavant. Cela s'était fait sans tambour ni trompette, annoncé au lectorat par un simple article en page 3. Par contre, cela avait éveillé l'intérêt du Ministère, et le sujet avait été évoqué lors des réunions hebdomadaires auxquelles Harry et les autres chefs de service du département de la Justice Magique étaient conviés. Ils étaient dans l'expectative, se demandant de quelle manière le nouveau directeur de publication exercerait son pouvoir de critique et d'information.

Depuis, le commandant des Aurors lisait plus attentivement la Gazette, curieux d'y déceler les changements éditoriaux. Pour le moment, il n'avait rien vu de très nouveau mais Hermione lui avait dit qu'Harold Tribune devait sûrement travailler sur une nouvelle maquette pour permettre aux articles de prendre de l'ampleur et lancer des enquêtes de fond qui leur permettrait de ne plus se faire damer le pion par Alternatives Magiques.

Harry arrivait à la fin du journal quand il poussa une exclamation. C'était un petit entrefilet dans le Carnet de la Gazette, publié à l'initiative de la Guilde de la Table qui avait attiré ainsi son attention.

— Tu as besoin de moi ce matin ? demanda-t-il à son adjoint.

— Tu as la réunion des chefs de service du département de la Justice dans une heure, lui rappela Pritchard.

— J'y serai, s'engagea Harry. Je vais à Pré-au-lard.

— Entendu.

Harry descendit l'Atrium et transplana. Il réapparut sur la petite place prévue à cet effet, derrière la Poste. Il se rendit directement à la Tête de Sanglier. Il avait craint que l'établissement soit ne fermé, mais les lumières étaient allumées à l'intérieur et, à part un crêpe noir attaché au bouton de la porte, rien n'indiquait qu'un décès avait attristé l'endroit.

Il entra et jaugea la salle. Comme à l'habitude, des hommes et des femmes étaient disséminés autour des tables. Les conversations étaient basses, mais c'était toujours le cas dans ce pub : on y venait pour parler d'affaires qui ne regardaient pas les autres ou pour boire un verre tranquillement, sans être obligé de socialiser. Un homme entre deux âges remplaçait le maître des lieux derrière le comptoir. Harry s'approcha de lui.

— Je viens de lire dans la Gazette pour Abelforth. Savez-vous quand se tiendra l'enterrement ?

L'homme le regarda avec étonnement :

— Ça vous intéresse ?

— Oui, répondit brièvement Harry qui n'avait pas l'intention d'épiloguer avec un inconnu sur les rapports qu'il entretenait avec le frère de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

— C'est demain. C'est Madame Rosmerta qui s'en occupe vu qu'il n'a pas de famille.

Le commandant des Aurors remercia et se rendit aux Trois Balais. La tenancière et Maitre de guilde réussit à dissimuler son étonnement de voir le Survivant prendre à coeur ce décès. Elle expliqua que c'était un livreur de Bièraubeure qui, surpris de ne pas trouver le vieil homme devant sa porte pour réceptionner sa commande, avait frappé puis était entré avec un voisin. Ils l'avaient trouvé dans son lit. Elle demanda :

— Vous voulez le voir ? Il est dans sa chambre.

— Oui, je veux bien. Excusez-moi, je dois appeler quelqu'un.

Il s'éloigna un peu et ouvrit son miroir.

— Hermione, tu as lu la Gazette ce matin ?

— Je suis en train.

— Alberforth est dans le Carnet.

— Quoi ? Attends je regarde. Ah, mince ! Qui s'occupe de lui ? demanda-t-elle.

— Sa Guilde, en la personne de Madame Rosemerta. Je vais aller lui dire au revoir, tu veux venir ?

— C'est à la Tête de Sanglier ?

— A l'étage.

— J'arrive.

Pendant le court trajet qui séparait les deux brasseries, Harry demanda :

— Où va-t-il être enterré ?

— Je ne peux pas le mettre avec son frère à Poudlard, alors j'ai pensé qu'il serait bien dans le cimetière de Pré-au-lard. Cela fait plus de soixante-dix ans qu'il vit ici.

— Pas à Godric's Hollow ?

— Eh bien... C'est vrai que le livre de Rita disait que sa famille était originaire de là-bas. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

Elle chemina un moment en silence avant de demander :

— Pensez-vous que ce serait plus approprié ?

— Je pense qu'il aimerait être avec sa soeur et sa mère, oui. Mais c'est vous qui avez tout organisé, c'est peut-être trop tard pour tout changer, ajouta-t-il poliment.

— Non, non, je vais voir. Je vous remercie de m'en avoir parlé.

Ils étaient arrivés. Hermione et Ron les rejoigirent quelques instants plus tard. Ils pénétrèrent tous ensemble dans le bar. L'un derrière l'autre, ils gravirent l'escalier vermoulu qui menait aux appartements privés du tenancier. Madame Rosemerta les laissa à l'entrée de la chambre.

— Je lui ai fait mettre sa meilleure robe, précisa-t-elle à Harry, mais si vous pensez qu'une autre tenue serait mieux...

— C'est sans doute parfait, assura-t-il, un peu gêné de s'afficher comme un proche du vieil homme alors que cela faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient pas été plus loin que des salutations polies.

La pièce n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'y était rendu. Ses deux amis et lui entourèrent le lit en silence et communièrent un moment.

— Le portrait d'Ariana, dit soudain Hermione.

Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers la cheminée. La peinture était toujours à la même place.

— Pas mal de monde connaît le passage, rappela-t-elle. Sans lui pour le garder…

— Ce n'est pas forcément un mal qu'il y ait quelques passages entre Poudlard et l'extérieur, fit remarquer Ron.

— Celui là est spécial, protesta Hermione. Il a sans doute été créé pour que les deux frères puissent se rencontrer. Ils n'en ont plus besoin, maintenant. Vous croyez qu'ils voudraient qu'on utilise une image de leur sœur maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là ?

— Et le tableau, on le laisse là ? demanda Harry.

— Au Ministère, on garde en vue de l'exposer de nouveau un jour, les photos, souvenirs et autres témoignages qui avaient été rassemblés pour fêter les dix ans de la bataille de Poudlard. Je peux m'arranger pour qu'on y mette le portrait.

Le deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Harry hocha la tête, marquant son assentiment et Ron haussa les épaules :

— Pour désactiver le passage, Bill a l'habitude de ce genre de chose, rappela ce dernier. Je le lui demanderai.

— Je viendrai avec lui, décida Hermione. J'en profiterai pour prendre le tableau.

Ils allaient partir quand Ron sembla frappé d'une idée.

— Harry, tu n'as pas toujours un appareil photo sur toi ?

— Si dans mon aumônière, confirma l'Auror qui emportait toujours de quoi relever des indices avec lui.

— Tu pourrais faire un cliché du portrait et le développer tout de suite ?

Harry s'exécuta le plus rapidement possible et tendis une photographie un peu floue à son ami.

Ron la prit et s'approcha du défunt. Avec des gestes doux, il déboutonna la robe qui habillait le dernier des Dumbledore, glissa le cliché contre sa poitrine puis remit le tissu en place. Hermione effleura une dernière fois la main du vieil homme, et ils quittèrent les lieux.

Madame Rosmerta était toujours dans la salle en bas quand ils y déboulèrent enfin. Elle était en train de refermer son miroir.

— Tout est arrangé, indiqua-t-elle à Harry. Nous l'inhumerons demain matin à dix heures dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Vous viendrez ?

— Oui, je pense.

— Nous aussi, fit savoir Ron.

— Merci pour tout, ajouta Harry.

Le trio repartit vers l'aire de transplanage.

— Oh zut ! réalisa tout à coup Harry. Je suis en retard pour ma réunion.

— Moi aussi, sourit Hermione. Mais j'ai prévenu mon chef.

— Je suppose que Stan a pris ma place, conclut le commandant des Aurors d'une voix penaude.

— N'en profite pas pour te défiler, le tança Hermione. Tu viens avec moi.

— Elle est encore pire qu'à Poudlard, confia Harry à Ron.

Le sourire de son meilleur ami était nettement moins complice qu'à l'époque. C'est le problème quand vos deux meilleurs copains se marient ensemble : ils deviennent plus préoccupés par la paix de leur ménage que par les devoirs de l'amitié.

**ooOoo**

Le lendemain, Harry, Ron et Hermione choisirent de se rendre dans le petit village en cheminée. Cette dernière arrivait juste à côté du cimetière, ce qui leur évita de transformer leurs robes. Ils n'avaient pas fait grand frais de toilette, le défunt ne semblant pas apporter grand intérêt aux tenues, mais avaient mis des habits sombres, par respect pour lui.

Avant de se mêler à la foule, ils l'observèrent discrètement. Il y avait davantage de monde que Harry ne l'aurait imaginé. Hagrid se détachait du lot par sa haute silhouette. Il avait un mouchoir aussi grand qu'un drap de bain dans lequel il se mouchait bruyamment. A ses côtés, se tenait le professeur McGonagall, plus décharnée que dans les souvenirs de Harry. Le professeur Brocklehurst qui les accompagnait était quand à lui plus rond qu'auparavant.

Le commandant des Aurors reconnut près d'eux divers cabaretiers, restaurateurs, aubergistes du Chemin de Traverse et de Pré-au-Lard et, bien entendu, Mme Rosmerta qui discutait avec le directeur de Poudlard.

Le reste de la petite troupe devait être des clients reconnaissants. Ils formaient un petit groupe dépareillé qui ne se tenait un peu à l'écart, mais dont les membres ne discutaient pas entre eux. Harry reconnut parmi eux des petits escrocs qu'il avait croisés chez son collègue Tiern Watchover de la Police Magique. Les autres étaient encore plus marginaux. Il y avait quelques Harpies, reconnaissables à leur tignasse épaisse et leurs joues creusées ; une colonie relativement important — une trentaine de membres — vivait en bordure de la Forêt Interdite. Près d'elles s'agitaient quelques vampires, repérables par leur habitude compulsive de passer leurs langues sur leurs lèvres et à leur regard reflétant une faim toujours inassouvie — enfin, on pouvait l'espérer. Enfin, des loups-garous encore cernés et griffés par la pleine lune précédente se tenaient serrés, en meute, encore plus en retrait que les autres. Harry savait qu'une petite frange d'entre eux refusaient toujours de prendre la potion Tue-Loup, prétendant que c'était contre leur nature et, de ce fait, néfaste pour leur santé.

Harry se demanda où tout ce petit monde allait désormais être accueilli. Hermione avait dû suivre le même raisonnement, car elle demanda à Ron :

— Qui va reprendre la Tête de Sanglier ?

— C'est Madame Rosemerta qui va décider entre les candidats. Tu devrais peut-être t'arranger pour que le Ministère lui fasse savoir qu'une personne ayant l'esprit large est la bienvenue, précisa-t-il, devenu expert pour déceler les questions sous-jacentes dans les propos de son épouse.

Hermione hocha la tête d'un air pensif. Harry savait qu'elle regrettait que son ancienne supérieure, Hestia Jones, ne se consacre qu'à protéger les sorciers des créatures magiques, négligeant totalement la défense de ces dernières, même quand elles étaient pacifiques. Il ne fallait pas compter sur elle pour convaincre la Maître de guilde qu'un lieu pour accueillir les réprouvés était important pour l'équilibre de la société.

Des pas se firent entendre derrière eux, sans doute un autre sorcier arrivant par la cheminée. Ils s'apprêtaient à avancer pour lui laisser le passage quand Harry le reconnut :

— Mondingus, ça fait un bail !

Ce dernier eut un sourire crispé.

— Bonjour ! Vous êtes tous là à ce que je vois.

— Abelforth nous a donné un bon coup de main, dans le temps, tout comme vous, expliqua gentiment Hermione. Vous le voyiez souvent ?

— Oh, de temps en temps.

Harry ne put retenir un petit sourire. Il savait que son ancien allié continuait ses petits trafics et qu'il tenait ses réunions d'affaire à la tête de Sanglier. Sa mimique n'échappa pas à l'escroc qui s'éloigna un peu de lui.

— C'est jour de trêve aujourd'hui, le rassura le commandant des Aurors. Et puis, tant que vous ne concernez pas mon service, vous savez que je suis de votre côté.

Ils étaient tous quatre arrivés à proximité des autres. Hagrid fonça vers eux et les étouffa en les serrant contre son large torse, partagé entre la joie de les voir et la tristesse que lui inspirait la disparition du frère de son ancien protecteur. Les deux autres professeurs furent plus mesurés dans leur salut. Peu de temps après, Neville les rejoignit, accompagné de Padma et Parvati.

Finalement, Madame Rosemerta frappa dans ses mains et les conversations s'éteignirent. Quatre membres de la Guilde arrivèrent en transplanant, portant un cercueil sur leurs épaules. La cérémonie fut rapide. La tenancière des Trois balais rappela la longévité de la présence à Pré-au-lard du défunt, son lien de parenté avec le plus grand sorcier de leur génération, puis chacun défila pour mettre une pelleté de terre ou un petit souvenir dans la tombe. Plusieurs firent venir des verres d'alcool pour boire une dernière gorgée avec leur barman avant de faire tomber leur verre dans la fosse. Cela agaça visiblement beaucoup Mme Rosemerta, mais Harry, Ron et Neville se mirent à rire tout bas, bientôt suivis par Hermione et leurs autres amies. La cérémonie se termina tant bien que mal et l'assemblée commença à se disperser.

Neville et Parvati partirent rapidement, attendus à leur travail respectif. Padma passa de groupe en groupe, sans doute par conscience professionnelle. Harry regarda ses amis restés près de lui :

— Hum, je suppose que, puisqu'on est là, on pourrait aller sur la tombe de mes parents, proposa-t-il.

Durant toutes ces années, il n'y était jamais retourné. D'une certaine manière, sa première visite avait été tellement intense qu'il n'avait pas voulu revenir, considérant que cela ne pouvait rien lui apporter. Il savait qu'un jour il devrait y emmener ses enfants, mais il avait repoussé ce moment, se disant qu'ils étaient encore trop jeunes. Il était vaguement conscient que c'était une fausse excuse et que c'était lui-même qui craignait cette confrontation avec le passé. Mais comme le vieil Alberforth l'avait ramené là, il n'allait pas fuir. '_Ai-je jamais décliné les défis que m'ont lancé les membres de cette famille ?_', songea-t-il avec ironie.

En s'approchant de la tombe de marbre blanc, il constata qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu l'idée et que d'autres sorciers avaient fait un détour par le tombeau des Potter. Quand ils le virent avancer, cependant, ils s'éloignèrent, lui laissant la prééminence.

Un peu gêné, Harry s'avança sous les regards intéressés de la dizaine de sorciers qui étaient encore là. Ron les fusilla du regard et ils comprirent le message. Certains repartirent vers la cheminée, d'autres vers l'église attenante au cimetière pour visiter le monument aux morts ou les ruines de la maison, supposa Harry.

Il se recueillit un moment sur la pierre tombale, entouré pas ses amis, puis d'un pas lent ils allèrent à leur tour en direction de l'église, prenant juste le temps de transformer leurs vêtements avant de sortir du jardin des morts. Ron eut une exclamation quand l'obélisque moldu se transforma en statuaire représentant une famille et Harry réalisa qu'il n'était jamais venu à Godric's Hollow.

— Oh, tu étais mignon, remarqua son ami.

— Mes parents sont ressemblants, mais pour moi, je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas qu'il existe des clichés ou portraits de moi bébé.

— Mais Dumbledore t'avait vu la veille du drame, rappela Hermione. Il a pu montrer son souvenir grâce à une Pensine.

Harry observa son effigie avec attention.

— C'est vrai qu'il y a un petit air de mon Albus à moi, remarqua-t-il.

Ils continuèrent leur périple vers la maison qui avait abrité la famille. Ils n'eurent pas à effleurer la porte pour faire apparaître la pancarte qui rappelait les effroyables évènements. Les trois professeurs de Poudlard se trouvaient sur place et étaient en train de déchiffrer les messages qui avaient été laissés là à l'intention de Harry.

— J'ignorais que tant de monde était venu là durant la guerre, fit remarquer le professeur McGonagall à son ancien élève.

— Nous y étions passés et j'ai apprécié ces marques de sympathie, lui apprit ce dernier. Cela m'avait terriblement remonté le moral.

Il omit de révéler qu'une heure et un combat acharné plus tard, il se sentait au trente-sixième dessous, sa baguette brisée, ne sachant plus que faire pour continuer sa quête.

Hagrid avait les yeux pleins de larmes.

— Si tu savais le choc que ça a été de voir cette maison en cendres, avec cette odeur de brûlé et de mort, raconta-t-il d'une voix rauque. Et au milieu de cette désolation, ce pauvre Sirius, ravagé de douleur, te tenant dans ses bras. C'est le souvenir le plus triste de ma vie…

Harry lui tapota maladroitement le bras.

— Merci de vous être occupé de moi, dit-il avec ferveur. Ce jour là et quand j'ai eu onze ans.

— Non, ce n'est rien. C'est Albus Dumbledore qui a veillé sur toi durant toutes ces années.

Harry sourit sans répondre. Il ne doutait pas de l'affection que lui avait porté le directeur, mais toutes ses actions avaient eu des intentions cachées. Au moins Hagrid avait-il toujours agi par bonté pure, sans arrière-pensées. Il n'aurait pas pu sauver le monde sorcier ni déjouer les intentions d'un mage noir, mais les personnes comme lui avaient aussi leur rôle à jouer dans une communauté.

— Vous vous sous-estimez, assura-t-il. Vous m'avez apporté plus que vous ne l'imaginez.

Le professeur McGonagall se racla la gorge, les yeux humides, tandis qu'Hermione prenait la main du géant pour la serrer avec douceur. Ron cachait son émotion en feignant de déchiffrer les messages portés sur le panneau et le directeur actuel de Poudlard regardait ailleurs, comme pour faire oublier sa présence.

— Bon, fit Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère. Comme dirait Ron, quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

**ooOoo**

Finalement, ils déjeunèrent tous les six aux Trois Balais. Harry en profita pour demander comment cela se passait avec Teddy.

— Il est loin d'être aussi bon qu'il pourrait l'être s'il travaillait ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus, mais il s'est quand même bien repris depuis un an et ses résultats ont un peu décollé, l'informa la directrice de maison.

— La famille a tenté de lui montrer à quoi servent vos cours, répondit Harry en montrant Ron du regard. D'ailleurs, nous avons pensé, entre nous, qu'un stage dans le monde du travail que chaque élève effectuerait durant les grandes vacances entre la sixième et la septième année serait très formateur.

— Je suis certain que ma guilde jouera le jeu, appuya Ron. Vous pouvez aussi en parler à Mme Rosemerta pour tâter le terrain.

— J'y ai déjà pensé, leur apprit le professeur Brocklehurst, car cela se fait chez les Moldus. Cela fait partie de ma liste de choses à mettre en place. D'ici un an ou deux, je pense, le temps de définir un projet pédagogique tout autour, promit-il.

— Teddy m'a demandé quelque chose, et je me rends compte que j'ai oublié, fit Harry, changeant de conversation. Il est à la recherche de personnes ayant bien connu son père. Je me demandais si vous pouviez lui faire quelques récits ou retrouver des devoirs rendus autrefois par Remus, s'adressa-t-il particulièrement au professeur McGonagall et à Hagrid.

— Je devrais pouvoir retrouver quelques photos, fit le professeur en créatures magiques d'une voix bourrue.

— Et moi lui rapporter quelques anecdotes, assura Minerva. Lui et ses camarades sont du genre inoubliables dans la carrière d'un professeur.

— Pires que les jumeaux ? s'enquit Ron en souriant.

— C'était un autre genre. On sentait que leurs petits secrets étaient magiquement plus dangereux que les farces et attrapes dont vos frères se délectaient. Mais, je ne sais trop comment, nous n'arrivions jamais à les surprendre en dehors de leur salle commune.

Le trio garda un silence prudent. Harry n'avait remis ni la carte ni la cape à Teddy car il savait qu'Andromeda y serait violemment opposée mais il n'excluait pas de les prêter à ses enfants, quand ils auraient l'âge de les utiliser avec sagesse.

— Depuis le départ de Fred et Georges, vous êtes presque en vacances, intervint Hermione pour détourner l'attention de leur ancienne professeure sur les élèves qui patrouillent librement dans les couloirs sans jamais se faire prendre. Je mets de côté les années de guerre, évidemment, ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

— Oui, quand les Mangemorts étaient à Poudlard, mon travail était différent puisqu'il consistait à faire en sorte que les élèves ne se fassent pas prendre, sourit l'austère enseignante. Une de mes tâches était d'occuper au maximum ce pauvre Rusard pour qu'il ne fasse pas bien son travail.

— Pas de danger qu'il résiste avec nous, grogna Ron avec rancune.

— Je ne sais pas trop, corrigea McGonagall. Sa nature de Cracmol le mettait potentiellement en mauvaise posture face à des puristes du sang comme les Carrow et j'ai voulu éviter de le compromettre pour ne pas le mettre en danger.

Harry se sentit un peu honteux de ne jamais penser aux difficultés rencontrées par le concierge du fait de son absence de magie. Il compatissait de manière globale avec les cracmols et leur souhaitait une vie heureuse, mais il n'associait pas Rusard à ses bons sentiments.

— N'est-il pas cruel de le laisser à ce poste qui le met en contact constant avec des élèves plus jeunes mais pourtant plus doués que lui en permanence ? demanda Hermione.

— Je ne sais pas qui a eu cette idée au début, reconnut Minerva, mais il a refusé toutes les propositions que lui a faites le professeur Brocklehurst.

— J'avoue que je ne sais pas si je dois le chasser pour le forcer à faire autre chose ou le laisser en paix se vautrer dans le masochisme, précisa le directeur de Poudlard.

— Pour en revenir à l'année des Ténèbres, reprit le professeur McGonagall, j'ai compris après coup que Severus s'efforçait lui aussi de distraire les Carrows pour qu'ils n'attrapent pas les élèves. Mais j'étais tellement en colère contre lui à cette époque que je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte, mais j'ai réévalué mes souvenirs suite à vos révélations, Monsieur Potter, et je m'en veux d'avoir été aussi aveugle. Pourtant la manière dont il a puni Mlles Weasley et Lovegood après qu'il les ait surprises dans son bureau aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille. J'ai juste pensé qu'il manquait de discernement en les remettant dans les mains d'un allié. Ma colère m'a fait oublier qu'il était bien trop fin pour faire ce genre d'erreur. Il n'est pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut voir…

Elle laissa passer un petit silence avant de reprendre :

— J'avoue que vous m'avez beaucoup inquiété, Monsieur Potter, quand vous m'avez écrit quelques semaines après la fin de la guerre pour me demander où le professeur Rogue était enterré. J'ai craint que la rancœur et la vengeance vous empêchent de vivre dans la paix. Je ne saurais dire à quel point votre émission à la radio avec Monsieur Jordan m'a rassurée. Vous sembliez tellement serein, positif et tourné vers l'avenir que j'ai compris que vous vous en étiez tiré.

Elle ne précisa pas à quel danger il avait échappé, mais Harry comprit parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

— Je n'étais pas encore complètement remis de cette période difficile, reconnut-il. Mais une bonne année à Poudlard a remis les pendules à l'heure.

— C'était une excellente idée de reprendre vos études, le félicita Brocklehurst. Rien de tel pour réapprendre les vertus d'une vie rangée.

— A vrai dire, je pensais arrêter, comme Ron, confessa Harry. Mais le Ministre a choisi pour moi en m'affirmant que je devais avoir mes ASPIC pour intégrer le corps des Aurors. C'était un gros mensonge, mais ça a marché.

— J'espère que vous n'en voulez pas à Kingsley, fit Minerva avec véhémence. Il se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour vous, lui aussi, et a cherché à bien faire.

— Je lui ai pardonné, assura Harry. Le fait que Ginny m'ait accompagné à l'école a rendu l'obligation fort agréable.

— Je préfère ne pas savoir comment, plaisanta Ron.

— Oh, rien d'inconvenant… du moins dans l'enceinte du château, précisa précipitamment Harry, faisant rire toute la tablée.

— Je vous remercie de m'avoir évité de prendre des mesures punitives que j'aurais détesté appliquer, fit ironiquement le professeur McGonagall. Je me suis inquiété pour vous aussi, Monsieur Weasley, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Ron qui, pris de court, adopta une expression supposée innocente qui rappela des souvenirs à Harry.

— Je vous remercie, Professeur, répondit prudemment le maître de Guilde.

— Mais je suis admirative aujourd'hui devant votre réussite, même si retrouver vos produits dans mon école est parfois éprouvant.

— Vous m'en voyez désolé, affirma Ron d'un ton convaincu qui ne convainquit pourtant personne.

— Quant à vous, chère demoiselle Granger, je dois vous avouer que vous avez seulement été à la hauteur de mes espérances, continua McGonagall, pince-sans-rire.

— J'en suis très flattée, affirma Hermione avec un grand sourire.

— J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez en train de réformer toutes nos lois, continua son ancien mentor.

— Je ne fais qu'un travail de compilation et de toilettage, affirma Hermione d'un ton modeste.

— C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, répondit la professeure avec un petit sourire laissant entendre qu'elle avait une idée de ce que cette modeste définition pouvait cacher.

La revue des lois sorcières à laquelle Hermione s'était attaquée allait en effet au-delà d'un simple inventaire des lois existantes. Cela permettait de faire ressortir des textes oubliés, certains consacrant des droits dont les sorciers ignoraient pouvoir se prévaloir, d'autres que le ministre ne trouvait pas du tout à son goût et enfin certains qui étaient contradictoires ou qui faisaient double emploi avec des règles plus récentes. Pour les premiers, ils étaient transmis aux journaux qui choisissaient d'en parler ou non — cela faisait les délices de Justin Flinch-Flecher qui écrivait des fiches juridiques pour Alternatives Magiques. Pour les autres, leur annulation était demandée devant le Magenmagot.

Kingsley bénéficiant d'une majorité de mages en sa faveur, cela ne posait généralement pas de problème. Le droit était ainsi peu à peu simplifié, modernisé et humanisé. C'était un travail de longue haleine auquel Hermione s'était attelée peu après son arrivée au Département de la justice cinq ans auparavant.

Madame Rosemerta arriva à ce moment, leur apportant des cafés, cadeau de la maison, et s'assit un peu avec eux. Harry la remercia d'avoir pris en compte ses remarques et la félicita pour l'organisation sans accroc de la cérémonie. Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres durant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se lance :

— Avez-vous déjà une idée de la personne qui va remplacer Abelforth ?

Harry vit Ron tiquer devant l'aspect direct de la question. Madame Rosemerta elle-même en resta interloquée. Les autres se tournèrent vers elle, sans doute intéressés par la réponse.

— Eh bien, mon conseil et moi-même n'en avons pas encore débattu, fit prudemment la Maître de guilde. Avez-vous un candidat à proposer ?

Elle darda un regard aigu vers Ron, qui se renversa en arrière sur sa chaise comme pour montrer qu'il n'était pas concerné par cette affaire. Harry fut dans un premier temps surpris qu'il ne marque pas plus de soutien à son épouse mais comprit qu'il ne voulait pas indisposer leur interlocutrice en prétendant marcher sur ses plates-bandes.

— Personne en particulier, assura Hermione. Mais j'ai vu ce matin le genre de personnes qui étaient accueillies par Abelforth et j'espère qu'elles seront toujours les bienvenues dans l'établissement malgré le changement de direction.

— Cela vous honore, répondit Madame Rosemerta.

Il était clair que ce n'était pas sa préoccupation première. Harry se rappela combien elle avait été dure en affaire avec Ginny quand elle avait négocié l'accord concernant le service de restauration du musée. Nul doute que cette clientèle disparate n'était pas des plus rentable. Il décida d'intervenir.

— Si Hermione s'inquiète pour des raisons humanitaires, commença-t-il, sachez que le Ministère en fait autant pour des raisons plus prosaïques. Vous n'ignorez sans doute pas que la Tête de sanglier, en acceptant les marginaux et les paumés dont on ne veut pas ailleurs, est devenu un endroit béni pour ceux qui cherchent des renseignements sur les affaires, disons en marge de l'économie officielle. Le chef de la police magique serait bien ennuyé de ne plus savoir où envoyer ses informateurs.

Il vit que sa mention à Tiern Watchover avait porté. Il n'était en effet pas rare que son service intervienne dans les bars, l'alcool qui y était vendu entraînant des désordres qu'il était de la responsabilité de la police de contenir. C'était également ce service qui veillait au respect des heures de fermeture et qui contrôlait les substances proposées aux clients. Il était donc important pour la guilde de la Table de rester en bons termes avec Watchover.

— J'y réfléchirai, promit leur hôtesse.

— Je prendrais bien de votre délicieux alcool de prune en digestif, conclut Ron en mettant fin à l'intermède. Un verre pour chacun de nous, c'est ma tournée !

**ooOoo**

* * *

><p>Pour commencer je vous informe que<strong> j'ai l'intention de poser le chapitre 11 le plus vite possible<strong>, car il clot quelques sujets en cours. Il n'est cependant pas tout à fait terminé et ne sera pas prêt pour la semaine prochaine. Je vous donne donc **rendez-vous dans 15 jours** pour le découvrir. Ce sera la fin de la première tranche de publication.

Concernant les **Sombrals** qui mangent de la viande, ne peut-on pas considérer qu'ils sont omnivores, et qu'ils peuvent apprécier les ajoncs et les petites bêtes qu'on trouve dedans ? Cela m'éviterais de réécrire la scène.

Enfin, je vous informe que j'ai découvert qui avait écrit l'histoire sur **Teddy** qui m'a inspiré dans le chapitre 5 : c'est ma fidèle lectrice **Aylala**, qui a posté l'OS "**_Qui je suis_**" sous le pseudo **Eiram84** (c'est maintenant dans mes histoires favorites). Je vous invite à découvrir cet OS ainsi que tout ce qu'Aylala a écrit sous son pseudo principal. En tout cas, c'est un exemple de plus de la manière dont nous nous enrichissons les uns des autres._  
><em>

.

Le prochain chapitre s'appellera... euh, il n'est pas encore nommé, en fait ^_^'.

Toute la liste des personnages : **docs. google** **.com/document/d/1AkzV4KGGRY6lD0fZc4k7io8_Dq5WrBc2bQ8-4NB8G1w/edit?authkey=CPWcrt8D**

.

Ceux qui n'étaient pas connectés trouveront un mot pour chacun d'eux à cette adresse : fanfiction. net **/topic/55667/54271435/1/**

**(euh, là aussi j'ai du retard, mais ça va venir ! Promis)  
><strong>


	11. XI : L'esprit de groupe

**- LES SORCIERS -**

* * *

><p>Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série <strong>Harry <strong>**Potter**** de ****J.K. ****Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur**** Alixe, ****Fenice** et **Xenon**.

* * *

><p><strong>Chronologie :<strong>

2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard

26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny

20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique

17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter

04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley

26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter

16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter

28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley

décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors

30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie

**Période couverte par le chapitre** : du 7 février au 6 avril 2013

* * *

><p><strong>XI : L'esprit de groupe<br>**

* * *

><p>Le procès des trafiquants dont l'arrestation avait coûté la vie à Simon Belby se tint quatre mois après leur arrestation, vers la fin du mois de février.<p>

Dans l'intervalle, les relations entre Muldoon et Harry avaient lentement évolué, les deux hommes étant passés de l'indifférence la plus marquée à des échanges retenus et prudents. C'était un progrès cependant, chacun ayant fait certaines concessions.

Ainsi, trois jours après que Harry lui en ait donné l'ordre, Muldoon s'était présenté le samedi à l'entraînement, le visage fermé. Harry s'était demandé si Pritchard avait insisté pour que l'Auror leur fasse l'honneur de sa présence ou s'il l'avait fait de lui-même. Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait été soulagé de ne pas avoir à sanctionner un refus d'obtempérer.

Le commandant des Aurors avait fait signe à Janice de prendre en charge leur nouveau participant et était parti entraîner un autre groupe. Il voulait voir Muldoon à l'œuvre mais il avait préféré le laisser prendre ses marques avant d'aller l'inspecter. Il ne s'était rapproché qu'en fin de séance : comme il l'avait déjà remarqué, Muldoon tirait vite et juste. Par contre, il ne savait pas se placer correctement par rapport à ses collègues pour les couvrir et bénéficier de leur protection de la manière la plus efficace.

Muldoon avait néanmoins un très bon niveau de manière générale. Il s'était manifestement tenu au courant des manœuvres de base mises au point par Harry et Janice, sans doute par l'intermédiaire de son partenaire, Christopher Summers. Ainsi, il maîtrisait correctement le transplanage dos à dos ou la prise de coordonnées d'arrivée à partir d'un miroir. Mais il lui manquait encore l'esprit de groupe qui ne pouvait naître que des manœuvres inlassablement répétées avec ses camarades chaque samedi.

Muldoon était revenu à la séance suivante mais pas à celle d'après. Harry avait laissé passer sans rien dire. Les entraînements n'étaient pas officiellement obligatoires et, s'il était conseillé de s'y rendre le plus souvent possible, il était toléré de les manquer de temps en temps. Cela arrivait d'ailleurs parfois à Harry ou Janice, qui s'arrangeaient simplement pour que l'un d'eux soit toujours présent. Un samedi, ils avaient tous les deux eu un empêchement de dernière minute ; ce jour là, Hilliard Hobday et Horacius Hipworth avaient pris les choses en main, et les Aurors avaient enchaîné les exercices habituels.

Le quatrième samedi, Muldoon était revenu et, après la séance, Harry avait demandé à Janice si tout se passait bien. Janice avait eu un grand sourire :

— Tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des soucis avec lui. De son temps, il y avait peu de femmes Aurors et, quand elles l'étaient, elles avaient la décence de ne pas monter en grade. Autant te dire qu'il a fait la tête quand j'ai été nommée chef de Brigade et encore plus quand j'ai remplacé Pritchard auprès de Faucett il y a sept ans.

— Ah bon ? s'était étonné Harry qui ne s'était aperçu de rien.

— On a donc eu des petites conversations musclées et on est plus ou moins parvenus à un statu quo.

— C'est bien, avait approuvé Harry en se demandant s'il parviendrait un jour à ce stade.

— J'ai rien dit pour son absence de la semaine dernière, avait continué Janice, mais tout à l'heure j'ai opposé son équipe à nos amis de la police magique. Son groupe s'est fait laminer par sa faute parce qu'il ne sait toujours pas se placer correctement. Ça devrait le convaincre de revenir prendre sa revanche. Par contre, tu vas l'entendre râler sur la stupidité d'intégrer la police dans nos entraînements.

Trois ans et demi plus tôt, lors de l'affaire qui les avait mis face à une série d'incendies criminels, Harry avait demandé l'aide de la police magique car il manquait d'effectif pour l'opération de grande envergure qu'il avait déployée pour débusquer le coupable. En remerciement pour la totale coopération que lui avaient offerte le commandant Watchover et le capitaine Thruston, Harry avait proposé d'accueillir leurs hommes à ses entraînements.

Certains de ses collègues s'en étaient offusqué et avaient protesté quand les premiers policiers étaient arrivés. Harry avait tenu bon, rappelant leur efficacité dans l'enquête qui venait enfin de se terminer. Finalement, au prix de quelques ajustements, leur présence avait été acceptée. Harry et Watchover avaient convenu que le nombre des policiers devait rester largement minoritaire par rapport à celui des Aurors pour que ces derniers ne se sentent pas dépossédés de leur séance. Watchover n'envoyait donc que ses officiers supérieurs, les capitaines et les brigadiers. Ces derniers se débrouillaient pour transmettre ce qu'ils apprenaient à leurs hommes lors de séances organisées de leur côté.

Harry et Janice veillaient également à ne pas mélanger les policiers avec des Aurors ayant exprimé leur répugnance à les côtoyer. Heureusement, leurs collègues les plus jeunes, moins influencés par la concurrence féroce qui existait avant la guerre entre les deux services, n'y voyaient aucun inconvénient. Cependant, Janice et Harry n'hésitaient pas à opposer les deux corps, considérant que l'émulation était propice au perfectionnement.

Comme l'avait espéré Janice, Muldoon était revenu assez régulièrement après son humiliation et travaillait sérieusement pour rattraper son retard. Les rapports entre les deux hommes, néanmoins, restaient tendus. Harry n'avait osé féliciter Muldoon ni pour sa présence du samedi, ni pour ses progrès, de peur que ce ne soit interprété comme une manière de se réjouir de l'avoir fait plier.

D'une manière générale, il s'interrogeait sur ce que Muldoon pensait de ses efforts pour préserver sa fierté. En était-il soulagé ou au contraire, méprisait-il Harry de ne pas vouloir affirmer sa suprématie ? De même, le commandant des Aurors se demandait si son subordonné était conscient que la sanction encourue pour son geste criminel aurait été plus sévère si Harry ne s'était pas senti coupable de l'avoir aussi longtemps mis sur la touche par défiance.

Au début de l'année, le partenaire de Simon Belby, Kevin Whithby, était revenu des vacances prolongées qui lui avaient été accordées pour se remettre du choc. Pritchard avait alors proposé qu'il soit confié à Christopher Summers et que Muldoon soit mis en équipe avec Michael Corner. Cela confèrerait ainsi à Muldoon un partenaire beaucoup plus jeune que lui à qui il pourrait transmettre son expérience, sans que ce dernier ne soit assez malléable pour se laisser éloigner des principes mis en place après la guerre. Harry avait accepté cet arrangement et, autant qu'il avait pu en juger, Muldoon n'en avait pas paru mécontent. Il n'avait pas manifesté de satisfaction pour autant mais Harry comprenait que cela puisse être contraire à sa dignité.

Les malfaiteurs furent condamnés à cinq ans d'emprisonnement pour la vente de produits illicites et dangereux. Le décès de Bilby y fut évoqué en étant qualifié d'acte involontaire. Sans l'intervention malvenue de Muldoon, une accusation d'homicide aurait sans doute été lancée et la défense aurait dû démontrer que la conjonction des deux sorts qui avaient causé le décès n'était pas concertée.

Ce demi-silence fut farouchement commenté chez les Aurors. Plutôt que de laisser des théories se développer Harry décida d'en donner la véritable explication.

— Il y a eu des irrégularités lors de l'arrestation, ce qui nous a obligé à transiger avec la défense, indiqua-il en réponse à une question qu'on lui posa dans la grand salle du QG, de manière assez forte pour être entendu par tous ceux qui se trouvaient aux alentours. C'est ce qui arrive quand on outrepasse les règles. Quoiqu'il en soit, cela ne nous aurait pas rendu Simon et ceux qui ont lancé les sorts qui ont causé sa mort sont en prison pour des années. Gardez bien à l'esprit que notre mission est de défendre la loi et que notre conduite doit toujours être irréprochable.

— Quelles irrégularités ? demanda l'un des Aurors.

— Le dossier est clos, fit sèchement Harry. Il n'y a plus à y revenir.

Il n'avait mis au courant que Janice pour qu'elle ne se sente pas mise en accusation. Par contre, il s'était refusé à épingler Muldoon en public. Il savait que les rumeurs courraient et que Muldoon pourrait raconter une version arrangée à sa façon mais Harry n'avait jamais mis au pilori un de ses hommes et avait tenu à signifier que cela resterait entre lui et le contrevenant.

Le procès et l'explication mirent le commandement des Aurors en difficulté.

Pour commencer, la façon dont Harry avait expliqué la situation avait choqué un grand nombre de ses subordonnés, ces derniers trouvant indécent qu'il semble davantage condamner l'action des Aurors, qui avaient perdu l'un des leurs, plutôt que les agissements des malfaiteurs, qui étaient des meurtriers. Le silence de Pritchard à ce sujet montrait clairement son désaccord. Il aurait sans doute préféré que Harry pointe l'intransigeance des lois et de la justice ou la roublardise des avocats de la défense.

Le sort d'incendie de Muldoon fut également commenté ; le commandant des Aurors ne sut qui en avait parlé : peut-être Muldoon lui-même ou Kevin Whithby qui avait assisté à la scène, à moins qu'un des combattants arrivés sur les lieux quelques instants plus tard n'ait deviné ce qui s'était passé. Quoiqu'il en soit, d'après ce que lui rapporta Janice, près d'un tiers de la brigade pensait que c'était bien fait et que cela compensait le défaut de jugement.

Quand il l'apprit, Harry ne regretta pas d'avoir fermement condamné le sortilège, même si cela devait lui valoir une impopularité passagère. Il l'estimait préférable au sentiment d'impunité que ses hommes auraient pu éprouver s'il avait paru soutenir l'attaque portée par Muldoon. Il comprenait leur colère et leur besoin de vengeance : il avait lui-même ressenti ce penchant et avait lui aussi dérapé à une reprise. Mais cela ne rendait pas cette inclinaison légitime pour autant. Il était de leur devoir de se contrôler et de ne pas laisser leurs sentiments — tout aussi naturels qu'ils soient — se transformer en acte.

En tant que commandant, il était de son devoir de rappeler à ses hommes que leur fonction avait pour objectif premier d'empêcher leurs concitoyens d'exercer une justice privée qui ne pouvait donner lieu qu'à une escalade de la violence et déboucher sur le règne du plus fort sur le plus faible. Il était donc particulièrement grave de leur part de déroger à ces principes.

Il se rappelait encore avec acuité de son entretien avec Kingsley Shaklebolt, quelques semaines après la bataille de Poudlard. Ce dernier lui avait fait comprendre qu'il espérait le voir s'engager dans le corps des Aurors pour personnifier la droiture et servir d'exemple. Harry estimait qu'il était de son devoir de tout faire pour être à la hauteur des espoirs du ministre de la Magie.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le message était passé et qu'aucun de ses hommes ne le contraindrait à prononcer de punition exemplaire.

**ooOoo**

Le mois d'avril et la seconde tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers finirent par arriver.

Comme la fois précédente, Harry s'y rendit avec le secrétaire de la Coopération magique et sa belle-sœur. Les spectateurs furent installés dans le réfectoire, à l'extrémité normalement occupée par l'estrade des professeurs. La salle était séparée dans sa longueur en trois bandes de largeur égale, chacune surmontée par un grand sablier qui évoqua à Harry le décompte des points à Poudlard. Au premier plan se trouvaient trois portes closes qui condamnaient l'accès au reste de la salle. A droite de chaque porte, on voyait un pied supportant un petit sablier.

Une notice fut remise aux spectateurs, expliquant la série d'épreuve qui allait se dérouler. Pour commencer, les candidats avaient reçu des instructions la fois précédente, leur indiquant qu'ils allaient devoir revenir en arrière dans le temps. Une énigme leur donnait la mesure exacte du saut temporel à réaliser. Ainsi, les petits sabliers étaient des Retourneurs de temps, dont le champ d'action était limité, précisait la fiche, pour éviter tout accident. La porte ne pouvait s'ouvrir qu'à un moment bien précis. Il était donc important pour les champions de ne pas s'être trompés dans leur calcul. S'ils arrivaient trop tôt, ils devraient attendre que la porte puisse être ouverte et, comme les sabliers commenceraient leur décompte du temps dès leur apparition, ce serait autant de temps à rattraper pour la suite. S'ils arrivaient trop tard, ils pourraient passer mais ils se verraient infliger une pénalité de cinq minutes.

Après la porte, toute une série d'épreuves entravaient leur avancée vers la ligne d'arrivée. Le vainqueur serait celui qui y parviendrait le premier. Il gagnerait 10 points. Le second se verrait attribuer 5 points et le dernier 0. On jugerait également leurs diverses performances, sur une échelle de 12 — chaque juge attribuant une note sur 4 — qui compléterait les points relatifs à l'ordre d'arrivée.

Hope Ketteridge, la championne britannique, fut la première à apparaître brutalement. Elle s'escrima immédiatement sur sa porte, mais elle était arrivée trop tôt et cette dernière resta hermétiquement close. Au bout de deux minutes — ainsi que l'indiquait le sablier personnel de la jeune fille, les deux autres candidats apparurent à leur tour.

Les trois portes s'ouvrirent et les champions les franchirent. Ils s'éloignèrent des spectateurs pour affronter les diverses épreuves mais, grâce à la magie particulière de la salle, le public ne manqua aucun détail.

Les tâches auxquelles les "Trois Sorciers" étaient confrontés semblaient avoir été conçues pour vérifier si les champions maîtrisaient toutes les formes de magie qu'on leur enseignait dans leurs écoles respectives. Ils durent métamorphoser des objets pour passer des obstacles, lancer des sortilèges particuliers, déchiffrer un texte en runes, reconnaître parmi d'autres graines celles d'un haricot magique qu'ils plantèrent et arrosèrent avant d'y grimper pour attraper un objet attaché au plafond. Ils durent aussi choisir le bon ingrédient pour rendre inoffensive une potion d'endormissement.

Chaque épreuve prenait d'autant plus de temps qu'elle était mal exécutée, alors que les grains dans les sabliers géants s'écoulaient inexorablement, mesurant l'efficacité de leurs efforts.

Au début, Hope avait deux minutes de retard sur les autres. Batoura Utchenik, le Bulgare, lui permit de remonter à la seconde place quand il se trompa dans son choix en potions et resta pendant cinq minutes plongé dans un profond sommeil. L'épreuve de botanique se retourna contre Sébastien Lebeau : il ne prit pas la bonne graine et planta avec soin un flageolet des plus communs. Malgré un arrosage attentionné, rien ne vint et, au bout de deux minutes, le jeune français retenta sa chance avec une autre semence, qui s'avéra plus coopérative.

Mais il était désormais au coude à coude avec la britannique. Ce fut l'épreuve de runes anciennes qui les départagea. Sébastien déchiffra son parchemin plus rapidement qu'elle mais il fit une erreur d'interprétation qui le priva d'un indice, lui faisant perdre du temps lors de l'épreuve suivante.

Hope mit cinq minutes de moins que les autres à venir à bout du parcours, ce qui ne lui donna que trois minutes d'avance. De son côté, Sébastien Lebeau ne devançait que de peu Batura qui avait fait un sans faute après son échec en potion.

Avant de distribuer les points, on attendit que les doubles temporels des champions entrent dans la salle par une porte qui s'ouvrait près de l'estrade du public, s'avancent vers les portes closes et utilisent le retourneur de temps qui les fit disparaître soudainement.

Cela fit chuchoter les spectateurs qui étaient pour la première fois de leur vie confrontés à ce phénomène et qui tentaient de se convaincre que la scène qui venait de se dérouler était antérieure au parcours, du moins du point de vue des champions.

— C'est dingue de penser qu'on peut se rencontrer soi-même, remarqua Fleur bien que ce ne se soit pas produit, les deux versions des candidats ayant été soigneusement séparées, sans doute pour qu'ils ne puissent se transmettre à eux-mêmes des indices.

— Ça fait très bizarre, confirma Harry. Surtout quand on se demande si on a enclenché les évènements avant ou après leur déroulement.

— Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça aussi ! s'écria Viktor.

— Je me suis même sauvé la vie, indiqua Harry, assez intime avec ses anciens co-champions pour frimer un peu.

— Que se passe-t-il si un de tes "moi" tue l'autre ? demanda Krum. Vous mourez tous les deux ou l'un de vous continue à vivre tranquillement ?

— Ça dépend si celui qui est tué est le premier ou le second, je suppose, répondit Fleur.

— Lequel appelles-tu le premier ? s'enquit Harry perplexe.

— Celui qui a vécu le moment en premier, répondit-elle.

— Mais ils le vivent en même temps, rétorqua Harry.

— Celui qui a l'impression de le vivre en premier, alors, précisa Fleur.

— Et lequel des 'toi' a failli mourir ? coupa Krum.

— Le premier.

— Ça fait comment de savoir qu'on va se sauver la vie ensuite ? interrogea Fleur.

— J'en savais rien, expliqua Harry. Je ne m'étais pas reconnu.

— Attends, un type avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, ça n'a pas éveillé le _moindre _petit soupçon ? s'étonna Krum d'une voix incrédule.

— Il était loin. Enfin, j'étais loin et je me suis pris pour mon père.

— Je croyais qu'il était mort depuis plus de dix ans, se rappela Fleur.

— Je comprends ! s'exclama Krum. Tu croyais être revenu en arrière de plus de dix ans.

— Mais non, puisque je n'étais pas encore parti, protesta Harry.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, le temps que les autres tentent de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ces informations. Leurs regards compatissants n'étaient pas flatteurs pour l'équilibre mental supposé de Harry.

— Enfin, l'essentiel est que tu aies réussi à te sauver la vie, conclut Krum.

— Si j'avais échoué, il n'y aurait eu personne pour revenir me secourir, fit remarquer Harry.

— Mais alors, comment aurais-tu pu échouer ? interrogea Fleur.

— Eh bien… mais j'en sais rien, protesta Harry. Vous m'avez tout embrouillé, là !

Pendant leur discussion, les juges avaient décidé des notes à attribuer.

L'Anglaise, qui s'était débrouillée correctement, reçut 7 points à ajouter aux 10 que lui avait valu la première place. Batura avait fait un parcours magnifique si on mettait de côté son erreur d'ingrédient. Ses sortilèges et ses métamorphoses, notamment, avaient une élégance qui avait enchanté les juges qui lui attribuèrent un 11 pour le style. Sébastien, qui avait montré un côté brouillon, n'obtint que 6 points de bonus qui, ajoutés aux 5 obtenus pour son arrivée en second, le mirent ex aequo avec le Bulgare.

Ainsi, avec la première tâche, Hope totalisait maintenant 26 points, Sébastien 21 et Batura 20. Les spectateurs anglais firent connaître bruyamment leur satisfaction, et Harry vit les journalistes se ruer sur la jeune championne pour recueillir ses impressions.

Il songea que c'était le moment de rentrer chez lui.

**ooOoo**

Le lendemain était un dimanche. Une fois sortis de table au Terrier, Ginny proposa à Harry d'aller voir la retransmission de la seconde tâche par Pensine. Une séance était prévue à Pré-au-lard dans l'après-midi.

— Mais je l'ai déjà vue, protesta Harry.

— Mais j'ai envie de la voir quand même, rétorqua son épouse. Comme tu y assistes en direct, tout le monde m'en parle pour me demander ce que j'en pense.

Jusque là, Harry s'était peu préoccupé de la manière dont le Tournoi était retransmis auprès des sorciers. Après la désignation des Champions, il n'avait cependant pas pu échapper à ses retrouvailles avec Viktor, reproduites à la une de la Gazette. Il s'y était attendu et avait accueilli avec bonhomie les plaisanteries de ses amis et les remarques sans malice des fonctionnaires qu'il avait croisés les jours suivants dans les couloirs du Ministère.

Il suivit donc finalement Ginny sans trop maugréer, curieux de voir un Merveill'image en action. Audrey et Percy les accompagnèrent, les autres ayant déjà assisté à une séance ou n'étant pas intéressés. Leurs enfants restèrent sur place avec leurs cousins, trop jeunes pour se tenir tranquilles assez longtemps.

La projection avait lieu dans un bâtiment qui n'existait pas du temps où Harry était collégien et qui s'élevait à côté du magasin Honydukes sur un ancien terrain en friche. Des chaises étaient disposées en cercle autour d'une table où se trouvait une Pensine au moins deux fois plus grande que celle que Harry conservait dans le placard de sa chambre. Les Potter s'acquittèrent d'un gallion pour entrer tous les deux. Tous les sièges étaient occupés quand les fenêtres s'occultèrent, plongeant la salle dans une demi-pénombre. La Pensine s'éclaira alors et le réfectoire de Beauxbâtons apparut, d'abord localisé au dessus de la bassine de pierre, avant d'englober chaque spectateur dans la vision.

Les actions étaient commentées par la voix de Rita Skeeter qui se superposait au brouhaha des spectateurs et aux bruits naturels. On avait l'impression d'être plongé dans les pensées de la journaliste, même si Harry savait par Ron que les observations avaient été ajoutées après coup, au moment où les souvenirs avaient été sélectionnés et ordonnés.

Harry estima que la retransmission était bien plus passionnante que le spectacle en direct. Pour commencer, la chronologie des champions avait été retracée. L'énigme qu'ils avaient eu à résoudre était présentée en premier et la solution donnée. Puis on voyait les jeunes gens arriver devant leur porte et Rita indiquait de combien de minutes ils avaient choisi de revenir en arrière. Ils disparaissaient ensuite jusqu'à l'arrivée de Hope. Ensuite, on enchaînait directement sur le début des épreuves, le handicap de la jeune anglaise étant précisé oralement.

Par la suite, on voyait les champions affronter tour à tour chaque test, sans avoir à passer de l'un à l'autre, en espérant ne rien manquer d'important, comme cela avait été le cas pour les spectateurs. Au contraire, les moments présentés avaient été choisis pour être à la fois exhaustifs et sans temps morts. Les sorts pratiqués étaient expliqués et des comparaisons étaient faites entre les méthodes adoptées par les champions pour franchir chaque obstacle. Harry dut reconnaître que Rita savait tenir un public en haleine et trouver des manières amusantes de lancer des piques sur les jeunes candidats, même si ce n'était pas toujours gentil pour le Bulgare et le Français.

Quand on arriva vers la fin, l'intonation haletante de Rita fit monter la tension chez les spectateurs qui devaient pourtant connaître l'heureuse issue de l'épreuve pour la britannique. Harry entendit des encouragements quand on montra Hope en train de grimper sur son haricot magique, elle fut applaudie pour son excellente traduction des runes et ce fut le délire quand elle franchit la ligne d'arrivée la première. Bien que les magnifiques sorts de Batura aient été présentés à leur avantage, le public siffla la note de style qu'il obtint, estimant qu'il faisait de l'ombre à leur championne.

Une interview de la jeune fille était présentée juste après. Elle fut acclamée quand elle apparut en gros plan et religieusement écoutée. Elle exprimait sa fierté d'être venue à bout des épreuves et d'avoir fait le meilleur temps. Elle avouait être complètement épuisée mais qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer, trop concentrée sur les actes à accomplir. Elle espérait garder ses points d'avance lors de la troisième tâche et elle salua ses camarades restés à Poudlard.

Adrian Ackerley lui succéda. Il vanta l'excellente ambiance du Tournoi — plan sur les élèves qui assistaient au spectacle et encourageaient leur champion — et complimenta les candidats sur leur niveau de magie. Il se réjouit également du rapprochement entre les pays que cela occasionnait — gros plan sur les trois directeurs d'école en train de conférer, puis sur Harry et ses amis en pleine discussion, sans doute en train de débattre de la relativité du temps. Cette image réenclencha les applaudissements, la plupart des spectateurs ayant remarqué que le Survivant était des leurs pour cette séance. Enfin, le secrétaire de la Coopération magique réaffirma sa confiance dans les capacités de Hope à remporter définitivement la victoire.

Sur ces bons mots, les images se rétrécirent pour réintégrer la Pensine, tandis qu'une voix espérait que les spectateurs aient apprécié le spectacle offert par le Merveill'image et la guilde des Artisans. Des applaudissements confirmèrent le bon moment qu'ils venaient tous de passer.

En sortant de la séance, Harry eut envie de prolonger un peu leur sortie. Pas que retourner au Terrier et y retrouver le reste de la famille soit une corvée, mais il avait rarement l'occasion de sortir avec Ginny et encore moins avec Percy et Audrey. Il leur proposa donc d'aller boire une petite Bièraubeurre, ce qui fut accepté avec joie.

Les Trois Balais étaient pratiquement en face mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu cette idée et on y refusait du monde. Harry savait que Madame Rosmerta se débrouillerait pour lui trouver une place s'il se présentait à l'entrée, mais il eut une meilleure idée :

— Si on allait à la Tête de Sanglier ? proposa-t-il. Je n'y ai pas mis les pieds depuis que ça a changé de direction.

Percy fit une petite moue mais Ginny, qui connaissait les préoccupations de son mari à propos de ce lieu, le soutint sans réserve :

— Bonne idée, mon chéri. Audrey, ça va t'intéresser. Tu vas voir un pan de la société sorcière que mon frère ne t'a surement pas montré.

— C'est assez marginal, fit remarquer Percy.

— Mais ça fait quand même partie de notre monde, insista Harry. Je pense qu'Audrey comprendra mieux nos engagements si elle les voit de visu.

— Si je vois quoi ? demanda la Moldue d'un ton intéressé.

— Nos réprouvés, répondit Harry.

S'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y passer depuis la disparition d'Abelforth, il savait par Ron que la Maitresse de Guilde avait tenu compte de leurs remarques et que le nouveau tenancier du pub, un certain Mars Jovial, avait l'esprit assez large et les épaules assez solides pour gérer la clientèle hétéroclite dont il avait hérité. D'après Tiern Watchover de la police magique, il avait également reconduit le marché qui avait été auparavant conclu avec l'ancien barman : la police le laissait tranquille et n'était pas trop regardante sur son heure de fermeture, en échange de quoi, leur service recevait régulièrement des tuyaux.

A peine cinq minutes furent nécessaires pour s'y rendre. L'extérieur n'avait pas changé mais la salle avait été repeinte et l'odeur de chèvre avait totalement disparu. L'endroit était toujours assez obscur mais, une fois que la vision de Harry se fut accoutumée, il put constater qu'il était bien plus propre qu'auparavant. Le barman avait une expression moins amène que le laissait supposer son nom mais les clients le saluaient avec chaleur, ce qui laissait supposer qu'il ne fallait pas d'arrêter à son expression revêche.

Ils choisirent une table pas trop loin de la porte. Pendant que Ginny montrait discrètement à sa belle-sœur les harpies, vampires et autres singularités du lieu, Harry et Percy se rendirent au bar pour passer la commande. Harry se dit que c'était le bon moment pour poser une question à son beau-frère sans être interrompu par un autre membre de la famille :

— Percy, tu penses quoi d'Ackerley, toi ?

Son beau-frère sourit et répondit sans paraître étonné de l'intérêt de Harry :

— Il est capable, ambitieux et charismatique.

— Et quelle est son ambition ?

— Etre un candidat capable récupérer le poste de Kingsley quand viendront les élections.

— C'est certain, King ne se représentera pas ?

— Il est fatigué et estime que dix ans de pouvoir, c'est suffisant. Ça use, tu sais.

— Et toi, tu n'as pas envie de poser ta candidature ?

— J'y ai pensé, c'est vrai. Mais il me manque la capacité de plaire aux gens. Je ne sais pas plaisanter ni leur dire des choses qui leur font plaisir.

Effectivement, Percy était capable, ambitieux… mais pas charismatique.

— Et il t'a promis des choses quand il aura atteint son but ?

— Garder mon poste actuel me suffira. J'aime ce que je fais.

— Tu veux dire que les autres chefs de département vont changer ? s'inquiéta Harry.

— En fait, non, quoique je n'exclus pas quelques mises à la retraite sur d'autres postes prestigieux pour y placer ceux qui attendent un retour d'ascenseur. Sans compter que mon père sera volontaire pour céder son poste et se consacrer à ses petits-enfants et qu'il faudra bien pourvoir le poste qu'Adrian occupe actuellement.

— Et le département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques ? demanda Harry.

— Je sais que tu en veux à Hestia pour ce qu'elle a fait à Hermione, mais ne compte pas sur Adrian pour la mettre sur la touche. Kingsley l'a gardée en hommage aux engagements qu'elle a pris pendant la guerre. Ackerley n'aura pas ces égards, mais il a besoin d'elle car il est de notoriété publique qu'elle fait passer la sécurité des sorciers avant tout. Or, tu n'es pas sans ignorer que le principal argument de nos adversaires politiques est notre pusillanimité envers les créatures magiques. Sa présence permet de montrer que nous nous soucions, nous aussi, de préserver les sorciers des dangers qu'elles nous font courir. Il s'enverrait un sortilège dans le pied s'il la renvoyait.

Harry grimaça mais les années et les responsabilités lui avaient fait perdre sa naïveté en politique. Les candidats au Ministère avaient besoin de convaincre les sorciers qu'ils prenaient soin de leur sécurité tout autant qu'ils devaient se concilier les bonnes grâces de la presse. Il avait manifestement mangé son pain blanc avec Kingsley qui souhaitait avant tout le bien-être de ses concitoyens. Il faudrait désormais composer avec un homme politique qui agirait tout autant par ambition que par devoir. La question était de savoir laquelle de ses deux notions allait prévaloir chez le bel Adrian.

— Pour en revenir à Ackerley, reprit Harry, tu penses que c'est quelqu'un de bien ?

— Je ne l'ai jamais vu faire quelque chose que je réprouve, répondit Percy. Je ne le connais pas si bien que ça, mais Kingsley l'a pris sous sa baguette et veille sur sa carrière. Il ne le ferait pas s'il le pensait capable de mener une politique mauvaise pour le monde sorcier.

— J'ai vu que son père avait été emprisonné pendant la guerre, se rappela Harry, sais-tu ce qu'il est devenu après ?

Harry pouvait faire enquêter sur la famille Ackerley par ses propres services s'il le voulait mais il était certain que cela viendrait aux oreilles d'Adrian et il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de se défier de lui. Il savait pouvoir faire confiance à son beau-frère pour ne pas répéter ses questions à l'intéressé.

— D'après King, répondit Percy, le père travaille à la poste de Pré-au-lard mais ne vit pas au village. Il a préféré s'établir dans le monde moldu, sans doute s'y sent-il plus en sécurité. Stewart, le frère d'Adrian, est employé au laboratoire de Ste Mangouste comme assistant de Maître de potions. Il semble qu'il vive à Londres et qu'il se soit marié avec une Moldue.

— Adrian aussi vit chez les Moldus ? interrogea Harry qui ne l'aurait pas imaginé aussi rattaché au monde non sorcier.

— Non, ce serait un suicide politique. Il vit à Tutshill dans le Pays de Galles.

Ce lieu était un village sorcier ancien où avait été fondé l'une des équipes de Quidditch britannique, les Tornades de Tutshill.

— Et il faisait quoi avant la guerre ? s'enquit Harry qui ne l'avait pas connu à Poudlard, ce qui indiquait qu'il était plus âgé que lui.

— Il a travaillé deux ans au département de la Justice magique. Grâce à son poste au Ministère, il a su qu'il était prévu d'arrêter sa mère mais est arrivé trop tard pour la sauver et pour empêcher qu'on emmène son père en prison. Par contre, il a réussi à récupérer son frère et à s'enfuir avec lui. Ils ont passé le reste de la guerre du côté moldu. Dès qu'il a su qu'on avait gagné la bataille de Poudlard, il est revenu, a pris soin de son père et l'a installé chez les Moldus avec son frère. Il a repris sa place au Ministère et s'est fait remarquer par Sturgis Podmore qui l'a présenté à Kingsley. Je pense qu'il aurait eu le poste de secrétaire de Podmore si finalement King n'avait pas préféré le donner à Hermione. C'est ainsi que je l'ai récupéré.

— Et ça te plaît de le former pour qu'il monte au-dessus de toi ? questionna Harry trop curieux pour faire preuve de délicatesse.

— Au moins je le connais et il semble avoir les mêmes valeurs que nous. Quand on lui a demandé d'assister Ginny pour récupérer des objets magiques étrangers pour le musée, c'était une sorte de test. Il a démontré qu'il avait l'esprit ouvert, qu'il était cultivé et qu'il avait le tact nécessaire pour nous représenter auprès des puissances étrangères.

— Tu t'es servi de Ginny pour le jauger ?

— Oui, elle n'est pas mauvaise pour évaluer les gens, reconnut Percy d'un ton trahissant sa fierté.

Cela expliquait pourquoi Ginny avait deviné très tôt les espoirs que Kingsley fondait sur Ackerley, comprit Harry. Les questions de son frère lui avaient tout simplement mis la puce à l'oreille.

— Je suppose qu'elle t'a dit qu'il était charmant, s'esclaffa-t-il.

— Il devrait plaire aux sorcières, confirma Percy dans un sourire.

**ooOoo**

* * *

><p>Bonjour à tous !<p>

Bon, cette fois ci, **on a vraiment atteint la fin de la première tranche de publication**. Mais ne vous plaignez pas, j'avais prévu 6 chapitres seulement et vous en avez eu 11 !

Je ne sais pas quand la suite arrivera. Restez à l'écoute de mon profil ici et de mon liveJournal (lien sur mon profil). **N'ayez crainte, je terminerai**, j'ai près de 60 000 mots qui sont déjà écrits (envron 12 chapitres) pas encore publiables (intrigues non terminées) mais que j'ai bien l'intention de ne pas laisser moisir dans mon ordinateur.

Je précise que **je suis à jour dans mes réponses à commentaires** et que les personnes non inscrites (ou non connectées) trouveront rattrapage de toutes mes réponses sur mon forum à cette adresse : fanfiction. net **/topic/55667/54271435/1/**

Toute la liste des personnages : **docs. google** **.com/document/d/1AkzV4KGGRY6lD0fZc4k7io8_Dq5WrBc2bQ8-4NB8G1w/edit?authkey=CPWcrt8D**

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**_APPEL A TEMOIGNAGES : une productrice de documentaire (société Gaptière Production) est en train de monter un web-documentaire sur le phénomène des fandoms et sur la créativité des fans. Elle est donc à la recherche de témoignage sur nos diverses façons de vivre la fanfiction, que vous soyez auteur ou non et tous le fandoms l'intéressent._**

**_Le web documentaire comprendra un reportage qui passera à la télé, un autre qui sera accessible sur internet (le site de France Télévisions) et des liens pour approfondir certains points._**

**_Vous pouvez me contacter pour entrer en contact avec elle ou lui écrire directement par MP en passant par son profil sur ce site (/u/3409395/gaptiere)_**

**_.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>En attendant mon retour, portez-vous bien et lisez beaucoup !<p> 


	12. XII : Le rêve de Mélusine

**XII : Le rêve de Mélusine**

**Chronologie **:

2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
>26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny<br>20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
>17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter<br>04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
>26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter<br>16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
>28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley<br>Décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors  
>30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie<p>

**Période couverte par le chapitre** : du 24 juin au 30 juin 2013

Ginny était avec lui quand Harry arriva à Beauxbâtons pour assister à la Troisième Tâche. En effet, tous les spectateurs avaient pu venir avec leurs conjoints pour assister à la dernière manifestation du tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui devait se clore par un bal. De même, Bill avait accompagné Fleur. Les deux Weasley étaient absolument ravis de cette aubaine. Malgré l'apport indéniable des Pensines de presse, suivre l'épreuve en direct leur semblait bien plus exitant.

A leur arrivée, ils furent guidés vers les jardins puis dans une pinède par les arches de direction. Contrairement à l'Angleterre où le timide soleil n'arrivait pas à réchauffer l'atmosphère, l'air était doux dans le sud de la France et l'odeur des pins dépaysait les invités. Ils furent installés dans une sorte de clairière sur des gradins en bois. Au centre de l'espace dégagé il y avait un amas de rocs sombres. Au bout d'un moment, Harry remarqua un mouvement régulier qui faisait frémir ces rochers.

— C'est un être vivant, affirma-t-il à Ginny. Ça respire.

— Tu crois ? Ah, oui, tu as raison, convint-elle après avoir examiné la forme avec attention. Qu'est-ce que c'est à ton avis ?

— Aucune idée. Dommage que Charlie ne soit pas là, plaisanta Harry. Il l'aurait peut-être identifié.

Bill le surprit en affirmant :

— Je pense savoir ce que c'est !

— Et c'est quoi ? l'interrogea sa sœur.

— Tu vois ce qui ressemble à des striures ? Ce sont des cheveux et, en bas, il y a des écailles.

— Mais oui, s'exclama Fleur. Quelle bonne idée !

— Quelle idée ? demanda Harry.

La Française se tourna vers son époux qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

— Vous verrez bien, sourit Bill. Je vous ai donné assez d'indices.

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent perplexes.

— Fleur trouve que c'est une bonne idée, ça doit donc être spécifiquement français, résuma Ginny. Et ça a des cheveux et des écailles…

— Un dragon chevelu ? demanda Harry qui n'avait jamais brillé en créatures magiques.

— Ah, bien sûr ! s'exclama finalement Ginny. Oh, je me demande ce que cela va donner.

— Tu as trouvé ? C'est quoi ? questionna Harry.

— Tu verras bien, fit Ginny d'un air mutin.

— Pff ! Quelle famille, feignit de s'indigner Harry.

— Des prroblèmes, Harrry ? demanda une voix rocailleuse.

Les explications données et les salutations terminées, Harry se réjouit de l'arrivée de Viktor. Au moins, il n'était plus le seul à ne pas savoir ce qui reposait au centre de la clairière.

Un autre anglais se joignit à eux, le brave Hagrid qui lui aussi avait été convié pour la clôture du tournoi.

— C'est une belle idée, hein ! remarqua-t-il en montrant la forme mystère.

— Oui, tout à fait, répondit Harry. Je suis certain que vous pouvez m'en apprendre beaucoup à ce sujet.

Ginny ouvrait la bouche pour prier le demi-géant de ne pas vendre la mèche quand ce dernier se détourna d'eux : les juges arrivaient et prenaient place derrière la table qui leur était réservée. A partir du moment où Olympe était entrée dans son champ de vision, toutes les facultés d'attention de Hagrid étaient désormais mobilisées et Harry dut renoncer à en savoir davantage.

— Bienvenue à tous pour la dernière épreuve du cent-dixième tournoi des Trois Sorciers, psalmodia la directrice de Poudlard. Pour cette dernière épreuve, nous jugerons les champions sur leur imagination, la beauté de leur magie et leur capacité à rêver.

Les spectateurs se regardèrent avec étonnement. Les critères énoncés étaient assez inusités dans le cadre de ce tournoi, connu davantage pour sa dangerosité que pour sa poésie.

— Une fée est endormie au cœur de cette clairière, continua Madame Maxime. C'est la célèbre Mélusine qui a vécu longuement à quelques centaines de kilomètres d'ici. Pour la mettre dans de bonnes dispositions, les candidats devront métamorphoser les pierres qui leur ont été données selon la forme qui leur semblera la plus adéquate. Ensuite, ils pourront lui adresser un vœu. Il leur a été demandé de réfléchir à ce qui apporterait le plus de bonheur ou de progrès à la communauté sorcière. Ils seront notés non seulement sur ce qu'ils auront choisi pour s'attirer les faveurs de Mélusine, mais aussi sur ce qu'ils décideront de lui demander.

Pendant que le public assimilait les règles de l'épreuve du jour, les trois champions s'avancèrent vers de la forme immobile, un panier rempli de pierres à la main. En silence, ils s'inclinèrent devant la fée puis posèrent leur fardeau et sortirent leur baguette.

— C'est pas la vraie fée, si ? demanda Harry à Ginny qu'il savait plus calée que lui en créatures magiques étrangères, du fait des recherches qu'elle avait faites pour son musée.

— Non, bien sûr, cela fait des siècles que nul ne l'a vue.

Désormais, les trois jeunes gens disposaient leurs pavés. Le Français, Sébastien, les mis en tas devant lui, à quelques pas de Mélusine. Un peu plus loin, Hope, qui défendait les couleurs de l'Angleterre, en faisait autant, mais elle fit un tas plus haut, avant d'éparpiller quelques-uns de ses cailloux autour de son édifice. Batoura, le bulgare, les dispersa en un cercle large autour de la forme endormie. Une fois leurs pièces en place, ils se mirent à les enchanter.

Sébastien créa un coffre, qu'il remplit de pièces d'or, de pierres précieuses, de bijoux et de vaisselle en métal précieux. Il avait manifestement estimé qu'un trésor était propre à séduire la fée.

Hope mit plus de temps à élaborer sa métamorphose et Hagrid fut le premier à comprendre :

— C'est Poudlard ! s'exclama-t-il. Elle est en train de représenter Poudlard.

Effectivement, sous sa baguette prenaient peu à peu forme les contours majestueux du château où les Britanniques étaient initiés à la magie. On reconnaissait les créneaux de la tour d'astronomie, les toits étagés, la tour de Gryffondor et la voûte de la grande salle. Elle n'oublia pas de représenter également les serres et autres dépendances qui entouraient la bâtisse principale.

— On voit ma maison, se réjouit encore le géant. C'est une brave petite. J'espère qu'elle va gagner.

Il était plus difficile de comprendre ce que faisait Batoura. Il passait d'une de ses pierres à l'autre, agitant sa baguette, jetant des sortilèges qui semblaient requérir toute sa concentration. Les autres avaient terminé depuis longtemps avant qu'on puisse discerner ce qu'il était en train d'élaborer.

— Il fait des buissons ? s'étonna Harry.

— Il y des choses dessus, crut apercevoir Ginny.

— Des fleurs ? fit Fleur les yeux plissés.

— Oui, et des oiseaux, compléta son mari.

Il fallut encore plusieurs secondes avant que l'étendue de la création du Bulgare ne devienne évidente pour le public. Peu à peu, les fleurs créées sur les buissons fleurirent et une douce fragrance du Clérodendron leur parvint, ainsi que des trilles de rossignol et d'autres oiseaux que Harry ne sut identifier.

— Il est fort, souffla Viktor.

— Carrément, reconnut Harry. Ses métamorphoses sont vraiment brillantes.

Des murmures d'admiration s'élevèrent de la foule. Même Hope et Batoura ne purent cacher leur admiration.

La forme immobile eut un frémissement et l'attention de tous se porta dans sa direction. La silhouette sembla se dérouler. Une tête et un buste gracile drapés dans de longs cheveux, émergèrent lentement. Le bas du corps s'étirait en une queue de serpent étirée dont les écailles bruissaient en se frottant les unes contre les autres.

Une fois qu'elle se fut redressée, la fée ouvrit les yeux et dévisagea les trois candidats qui s'étaient rassemblés devant elle. Ils s'inclinèrent avec respect. Elle se tourna alors vers Sébastien qui lui dédia son offrande d'un geste. Elle observa l'amas de richesses, rampa vers l'or qu'elle fit rouler entre ses doigts et sourit :

— Les fées aiment les trésors, apprécia-t-elle. Merci généreux Français.

Elle regarda ensuite Hope qui la salua de nouveau en lui désignant la réplique de Poudlard. La fée avança en reptant sur les anneaux de sa queue pour admirer de près la maquette. Elle caressa les bâtiments du bout des doigts et hocha la tête avec approbation :

— Tu t'es rappelée que j'étais bâtisseuse et que j'aime voir les belles constructions. Celle-là me plait, petite Anglaise, merci.

Enfin elle porta son attention vers Batoura. Ce dernier se contenta d'un simple signe de tête, avant de présenter les plantations qu'il avait ajoutées à la clairière. Le chant des oiseaux redoubla et la fée huma l'air embaumé avec ravissement.

— Tu as la beauté en toi, affirma-t-elle d'un ton rêveur. La richesse se dépense, les bâtiments s'érodent, mais la beauté reste dans les cœurs. Tu seras le premier à exprimer ton vœu.

Batoura resta impassible, sans montrer aucun signe d'exultation sous le compliment. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et prononça d'une voix forte :

— Je sollicite de votre bonté l'édification d'une bibliothèque universelle qui donnerait accès à tous les livres écrits dans toutes les langues, et de tous les temps. Ainsi, aucune connaissance ne serait perdue, et le progrès pourrait s'édifier sur ce que les chercheurs, savants et aventuriers ont compilés les siècles précédents.

La fée resta un moment songeuse avant de faire remarquer :

— Toutes les connaissances ne sont pas bonnes à être connues. Ne crains-tu pas que certaines découvertes apportent la discorde et la destruction?

— L'ignorance en apporte également, soutint Batoura. La connaissance des arts Noirs peut être utilisée à des fins immorales, mais elle permet à ceux qui ont des principes de concevoir des moyens de défense et de discerner ce qui est Bien de ce qui est Mal.

— C'est un vœu digne de toi, jeune Bulgare. Je vais y songer.

Elle détourna son attention vers Hope qui déglutit nerveusement.

— A toi, jeune fille, de me dire ce que tu attends de moi.

— J'aimerais que vous donniez la panacée à l'humanité, cette plante capable de guérir toutes les maladies mortelles ou invalidantes.

— Voudrais-tu éloigner la Mort ? demanda Mélusine.

— Non, elle fait partie du cycle de la vie. Simplement éteindre la souffrance et permettre à chacun d'aller au bout de son temps.

— Tu es sage dans ta formulation. Je vais y songer.

C'était désormais au tour de Sébastien qui demanda avec assurance :

— Je voudrais que la loi de Gamp puisse être contournée et que chacun, même pauvre, soit assuré de pouvoir se nourrir en utilisant n'importe quel caillou.

— Qu'adviendrait-il de vous si vous n'aviez plus besoin de travailler pour vous nourrir ? opposa la fée Ne penses-tu point que cela encouragerait la paresse ?

— Ceux qui se contentent de gagner juste de quoi se remplir le ventre sont peu nombreux, assura le Français. Quant à ceux qui y sont réduits, ce sont les plus exploités et les plus fragiles. Ils auraient une vie plus belle, plus humaine, si leur esprit était libéré de l'obsession de trouver de quoi manger et nourrir leurs enfants.

— Ton cœur est généreux. Je vais y songer.

Là-dessus, Mélusine reprit sa place première et s'enroula sur elle-même. Bientôt on ne distingua plus que ses cheveux et les écailles de sa queue, avant que ces détails ne s'estompent et qu'elle ne se recouvre de mousse verte. Finalement, elle redevint semblable à un rocher. Les métamorphoses des concurrents prirent fin à leur tour, et ces derniers se retrouvèrent entourés de blocs de pierre.

Les applaudissements éclatèrent dans le public.

— Comment tu as trouvé ? demanda Harry à Ginny.

— C'était très intéressant. Ils sont jeunes, mais assez murs, finalement. Et talentueux.

— Batoura est plus que brillant, jugea Harry. C'est extraordinaire de savoir créer des fleurs odorantes ou des oiseaux qui chantent.

— Est-ce que cela va être suffisant pour qu'il rattrape les 6 points de retard qu'il a sur Hope ?

— Ça va être difficile. Par contre, je pense que c'est cuit pour Sébastien. Il a 5 points de moins que Hope et n'a pas spécialement brillé ce soir.

— Batoura a gagné, estima Krum. Non seulement il a fait la preuve qu'il savait manier une magie supérieure, mais il a fait le vœux qui va le plus plaire au jury.

Harry contempla les juges qui griffonnaient sur des parchemins. Il y avait les trois directeurs d'école qui, effectivement, devaient être particulièrement sensibles à l'intérêt du Bulgare pour la connaissance. Les trois autres membres du jury, les ministres des Sports français et russes ainsi qu'Adrian Ackerley, étaient des politiques. Etaient-ils plus sensibles à la faim dans le monde, à l'éradication des maladies ou au progrès de la recherche ? Le commandant des Aurors songea qu'ils devaient plutôt espérer que leur ressortissant gagnerait, ce qui serait bon pour le moral de leur pays et favorable à la popularité de leur Ministre.

— Tu crois qu'il était intentionnel de la part de Batoura de flatter les directeurs d'école ? demanda-t-il.

— Cela ne m'étonnerait pas, assura Krum.

— Vraiment très mûr, estima Ginny, mais son ton était nettement moins admiratif.

— Ce ne serait pas dans l'esprit du Tournoi, s'indigna Fleur.

— L'astuce fait partie de l'épreuve, rappela Viktor.

— Les notes arrivent, coupa Harry.

En effet, les juges rassemblaient leurs papiers et les firent passer à Madame Maxime. Elle fit rapidement les comptes, se leva et annonça :

— Pour cette épreuve, Hope Ketteridge, qui représente Poudlard, obtient 18 points.

Les Anglais présents applaudirent avec frénésie.

— Sébastien Lebeau, pour la France, obtient 17 points.

Ovation des élèves de Beauxbâtons et des officiels français.

— Batoura Utchenik, représentant de la Bulgarie et la Russie, obtient 25 points.

Tout le monde applaudit le Bulgare qui avait impressionné l'ensemble du public avec la magnifique métamorphose qu'il avait réussi à produire. Tout comme sous les compliments de Mélusine, il ne montra pas d'émotion, se contentant de saluer en silence.

— Il a réussi ! se réjouit Krum.

— Nous pouvons maintenant vous annoncer le classement final de ce Tournoi, continua Madame Maxime.

Elle fit une pause avant de prononcer avec emphase :

— Je félicite Batura Utchenik, vainqueur du 110e tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

La famille du Bulgare, venue au grand complet, explosa de joie tandis que l'assistance, reprenait ses applaudissements. Tous s'accordaient, malgré les diverses déceptions nationales, pour reconnaître que le champion méritait sa consécration.

Une fois que le jeune homme eut reçu des mains du Ministre des sports français la bourse de mille gallions qui consacrait traditionnellement la victoire, Madame Maxime conclut :

— Nous félicitons également Hope Ketteridge et Sébastien Lebeau pour leurs excellentes prestations. Merci à tous les trois pour le très beau spectacle que vous nous avez donné.

Chacun des pays perdants se mobilisa pour féliciter son ressortissant et les deux perdants tentèrent de faire bonne figure pour remercier leur public.

Adrian Ackerley se leva, attendant manifestement que les acclamations se calment pour ajouter quelque chose. Quand le silence revint, il annonça en anglais :

— Vous le savez, toutes les épreuves auxquelles nous avons assistées ont été enregistrées dans des Pensines pour être retransmises en public. Ces représentations n'ont pas uniquement intéressé les pays participants, elles ont été également suivies par d'autres écoles dans le monde entier. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous avons fait des émules et que, dès l'année prochaine, un nouveau tournoi va voir le jour : le Tournoi des Amériques qui verra s'affronter les Etats-Unis, le Pérou, et Iles Magiques des Caraïbes.

— Quelle bonne nouvelle ! s'écria Ginny pendant que Yorkanda traduisait en français puis en bulgare et en russe. J'espère qu'ils mettront en valeur leur magie traditionnelle.

— Ce sera très formateur pour les autres écoles de magie, appuya Harry.

Après un dernier salut, les trois champions se retirèrent avec le jury et montrèrent le chemin qui menait au bâtiment central où devaient se tenir la réception et le bal qui allaient clore le Tournoi.

Si le bal de Noël du Tournoi dont il avait été le champion avait été un calvaire pour Harry, il trouva celui-ci très à son goût. Pour commencer, il appréciait maintenant la cuisine raffinée qui avait cours de ce côté-là de la Manche — bouillabaisse comprise. Après un excellent buffet, un groupe de musiciens vint animer la soirée. Cela commença par des danses traditionnelles pour faire valser les officiels et les professeurs. Harry, grâce aux cours de danse qu'il avait suivis pour préparer son mariage, put faire son devoir et inviter les épouses de dignitaires. Quand on arriva aux rythmes appelant plus de déhanchements et de laisser-aller, la piste fut envahie par les élèves.

Harry revint dignement prendre un rafraîchissement en compagnie de Ginny. Ils furent rejoints par Madame Maxime qui leur demanda s'ils appréciaient leur soirée.

— Beaucoup, assura Harry. Tout est très réussi. Ça a dû représenter beaucoup de travail.

— Effectivement, mais les résultats sont très gratifiants. Les trois écoles sont désormais en négociations pour des échanges d'étudiants réguliers.

— Vraiment ? se réjouit Harry.

— C'est une excellente idée, renchérit Ginny.

— Le directeur de Dumstrang avait des réserves, leur confia Madame Maxime en baissant la voix. Je pense que nous devons la réussite de cette négociation à Adrian, enfin je veux dire, Monsieur Ackerley.

— C'est lui qui a négocié ? s'étonna Harry.

— Le professeur Brocklehurst et moi-même avons reçu le soutien de nos Ministère dès le début mais le professeur Razkazvatch nous a informé que les ministres de la Magie Russes et bulgares allaient faire obstruction. Heureusement, votre secrétaire aux relations internationales a parlé aux bonnes personnes et les ministres ont finalement donné leur accord.

— Adrian est terriblement efficace, confirma Ginny qui avait profité de ses bons offices quand elle avait fait un tour du monde pour récupérer des pièces pour son musée.

— En attendant, cela va vous faire du bien d'être en vacances, remarqua Harry.

— Oui, j'ai hâte que l'année se termine.

— Allez-vous partir ? demanda Ginny.

— Hagrid et moi allons nous reposer en Bretagne. Nous allons dans le domaine de Brocéliande. Je me réjouis à l'idée des longues promenades en forêt que nous allons faire.

— L'endroit idéal pour récupérer après une année scolaire intense, sourit Ginny. On pourrait y dormir des siècles.

— Effectivement. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous choisissons cette destination, elle nous convient bien à tous les deux.

— Ça doit être difficile pour Hagrid et vous de vivre séparés la plupart du temps, fit remarquer Ginny. Ne songez-vous pas à vivre dans le même pays ?

Madame Maxime sourit :

— J'aime énormément Hagrid et il m'apporte des choses qu'aucun autre homme ne m'a jamais apportées, assura-t-elle. Mais il faut voir les choses en face : je ne suis pas prête à abandonner mon poste ici pour le rejoindre, et je sais pertinemment qu'il serait très malheureux ici.

Harry et Ginny ne purent qu'en convenir.

— C'est une personne merveilleuse, continua Madame Maxime, avec un cœur énorme, une générosité, une loyauté et une passion pour les créatures magiques qui font tout son charme. Malheureusement, il lui manque la sophistication qui lui permettrait de trouver en France l'équivalent de son poste de professeur à Poudlard. Pour ces raisons, nous restons tous les deux là où nous avons réussi notre vie. Nous nous voyons le plus possible et c'est, à mon avis, le meilleur équilibre que nous ne pourrons jamais trouver.

— Si vous avez réussi à trouver le bonheur comme ça, vous avez bien raison, reconnut Harry.

— Je pense que nous sommes raisonnablement heureux, affirma la demi-géante.

Elle avait dû beaucoup se battre et beaucoup sacrifier pour arriver au poste qu'elle occupait aujourd'hui, réalisa Harry. De son côté, privé du droit d'exercer la magie, considéré comme à peine humain par une partie des sorciers, le poste de professeur obtenu par Hagrid était assez inespéré. Ils étaient sage tous les deux de préserver ces acquis, sans pour autant renoncer à leur amour. Leur arrangement, à défaut d'être totalement satisfaisant ou orthodoxe, était un bon compromis.

Désirant passer à un sujet de conversation plus léger, Harry se pencha vers son interlocutrice — au niveau de son corsage à vrai dire, vu leur différence de taille — et demanda d'un ton de conspirateur :

— Fleur affirme qu'il n'y a aucun passage secret, ni pièce cachée à Beauxbâtons. J'avoue avoir du mal à le croire. Entre-nous, est-ce vrai ?

Madame Maxime éclata de rire :

— Meuh cher Arry, vous ne changez pas. Vous non plus n'êtes pas transposable en France. Il vous faut des fantômes, du brouillard et des mystères.

Harry eut un sourire confus. Avec le recul, il savait bien que certaines de ses aventures auraient pu être évitées s'il avait songé à demander de l'aide à des adultes pour régler ses problèmes. A posteriori, il plaignait un peu Hermione qui l'avait toujours suivi par loyauté, bien que persuadée qu'il existait des moyens moins dangereux de faire face à leurs responsabilités.

— En fait, vous avez raison, avoua la Directrice. Il y a des raccourcis que les professeurs utilisent et des endroits qui ne sont pas accessibles aux élèves. Enfin, en théorie. Tous les trois ou quatre ans, l'un d'eux se doute de quelque chose et arrive à nous surprendre en train d'utiliser des portes qui ne sont pas signalées et certains arrivent même à parvenir dans des pièces où ils n'ont rien à faire. Nous tentons cependant de ne rien y entreposer de dangereux. Nous évitons les créatures magiques interdites, par exemple.

Harry songea qu'il avait non seulement eu accès à un des secrets de Beauxbâtons, mais aussi mis le doigt sur un sujet de discorde probable entre la directrice française et son amoureux.

— L'une des créatures magiques les plus dangereuses que j'ai eu à affronter était le dragon qui m'a été opposé pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, défendit-il son école.

Elle haussa les sourcils sans répondre.

— C'est vrai, admit Harry, les copines à huit pattes d'Hagrid dans la Forêt Interdite sont un peu carnivores…

Madame Maxime eut un petit sourire. Ginny lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

— On avait aussi un animal très dangereux dans les sous-sols… reconnut-il encore, certain qu'Olympe avait été mise au courant par Hagrid. Mais le Professeur Dumbledore l'ignorait et aurait fait le nécessaire s'il l'avait su.

— Je peux vous assurer que nous n'avons pas de créatures ignorées dans nos murs, martela Madame Maxime d'une voix sans appel. Nous avons des contrôles réguliers des bâtiments par le Ministère, pour éviter toute surprise.

— Impressionnant, exprima diplomatiquement Harry.

Madame Maxime éclata de rire, sans montrer de rancune devant autant de mauvaise foi.

— Sauvons-nous quelques instants, les invita-t-elle, je vais vous faire visiter mon jardin secret.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle, suivie par le couple Potter qui échangea un regard empli d'anticipation. Ils passèrent plusieurs arches qui les amenèrent près du bureau de la directrice. Dans le couloir, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une tapisserie qui représentait une dame assise dans un champ fleuri devant une tente conique, flanquée d'une licorne et d'un lion.

— Bonne nuit, Dame Hermine, fit aimablement Madame Maxime. Je vous présente Harry Potter et son épouse Ginny qui nous viennent d'Angleterre.

— Je suis honorée, les salua la dame de la tapisserie. Voulez-vous passer, chère Olympe ?

— Si cela ne vous dérange pas.

— Mais c'est un plaisir.

A ces mots, elle s'écarta et les invita d'un geste à pénétrer dans la tente. Les trois sorciers avancèrent et, sans surprise pour Harry et Ginny rompus aux passages magiques, ils se trouvèrent à fouler le tapis fleuri, passèrent entre les animaux fantastiques et enfin pénétrèrent dans l'édifice de toile.

Après quelques pas dans la pénombre, ils débouchèrent dans une vraie prairie, elle aussi couverte de fleurs multicolores, au centre de laquelle se dressait une serre. Cette dernière arracha un soupir de ravissement aux Potter : elle contenait des plantes tropicales multicolores, entre lesquelles voletaient des oiseaux de Paradis.

— C'est magnifique, souffla Ginny en se penchant sur une corolle écarlate pour en humer le nectar capiteux.

— Oh, ça pousse pratiquement tout seul, dit modestement Madame Maxime, en redressant une orchidée.

— Le professeur Chourave donnerait beaucoup pour voir ça, jugea Harry.

— Oh, mais je l'ai déjà invitée ici. Nous avons échangé quelques espèces rares, l'informa la directrice. Et Hagrid aussi a participé.

Elle désigna une direction et après quelques secondes de recherche, l'attention de Harry fut attirée par des petites silhouettes qui se faufilaient entre les lianes.

— Des botrucs ? s'exclama-t-il surpris.

— Oui, j'aime avoir de la vie ici. Hagrid me procure aussi du crottin de licorne et de Sombral. Cela fait merveille pour les plantations.

— Je l'ignorais, avoua Ginny.

C'est à regret qu'ils s'arrachèrent à leur contemplation pour rejoindre la fête qui battait toujours son plein. Harry procéda à une dernière tournée diplomatique, fit ses adieux aux Krum en leur promettant de les revoir bientôt, puis utilisa le Portoloin qui lui avait été attribué pour rentrer chez lui avec son épouse.

**ooOoo**

Le dimanche suivant, au Terrier, la conversation roula assez naturellement sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

— C'était vraiment très réussi, jugea Molly qui avait été voir toutes les retransmissions. Je suis un peu déçue pour Hope, mais Batura est un grand sorcier, il mérite sa victoire.

— C'est le résumé de ce que pensent tous les sorciers britanniques, sourit Ron.

— Les séances de Pensines ont-elles été très suivies ? s'enquit Audrey.

— On a dû rajouter des séances supplémentaires, répondit George. Cette première utilisation des Pensines a suscité beaucoup de curiosité. Les gens ont adoré.

— Grand succès auprès des journalistes également, ajouta Ron. Ils veulent généraliser cette manière de restituer leurs reportages.

— Bienvenue dans l'ère de l'audiovisuel, commenta Audrey.

— Maintenant que les Pensines sont mieux connues du grand public, va-t-on en commercialiser ? s'enquit Harry.

— Ça va pas ? répondit Ron. Tu imagines que tout le monde puisse mettre ses souvenirs privés dans une Pensine et les montrer à n'importe qui ? J'oserais plus me déshabiller devant personne !

— Quel dommage ! J'aimerais tellement voir ça dans la Pensine de quelqu'un d'autre, susurra Hermione, amenant un sourire sur les lèvres des membres de la famille.

— Je peux t'arranger ça, proposa Harry, générant les rires.

— Je pense qu'il est maintenant clair pour tout le monde que la généralisation des Pensines est une mauvaise idée, insista Hermione en reprenant son sérieux. Ce serait ouvrir la voie à toutes sortes de chantages et de malveillances.

Harry songea à celle qui dormait derrière ses vieilles robes mais se borna à un simple :

— Tu as raison, comme toujours.

Au regard que lui lança Ginny, il comprit qu'il était prié, dès leur retour à la maison, d'ajouter un sortilège de protection sur leur précieux artefact. Les souvenirs de Dumbledore et de Rogue n'étaient pas à mettre entre toutes les mains.

— Au Ministère, nous sommes en train de plancher sur une réglementation de l'utilisation des Pensines, reprit Hermione. Pour commencer, la législation qui en limite la détention par les particuliers et en impose la déclaration auprès du Ministère reste d'actualité.

— Oups, fit Harry.

— Tu en as une ? demanda Angelina.

Même Ron et Hermione le regardèrent avec surprise. Il réalisa qu'il ne leur en avait jamais parlé, tant les images qu'elle contenait étaient de nature privée.

— Oui, un héritage, expliqua-t-il. J'ignorais que je devais la déclarer. Pitié, madame l'Auror, je me dénoncez pas ! ajouta-t-il en direction de sa belle-soeur.

— Désolée, mais je dois en référer à mon commandant, répondit Angelina pince-sans-rire. J'ai bien peur qu'il me sacque si un jour il apprend que j'ai eu connaissance d'un délit et que je ne l'ai pas dénoncé.

— Il n'a pas l'air très sympathique, jugea Harry.

— Je ne te le fais pas dire ! appuya Angelina en imitant parfaitement la conviction.

— Pardon ? protesta Harry en déclanchant les ricanements.

— Pour en revenir aux Pensines de presse, continua Hermione imperturbable, leur usage sera réglementé pour que la vie privée des personnes soit protégée, sans pour autant empiéter sur le droit à l'information.

— Difficile équilibre, estima Percy.

— La règle sera qu'on ne doit pas diffuser des images privées ou de lieux privés sans l'accord des intéressés, sauf si c'est indispensable pour apporter la preuve d'une information importante.

— Qui jugera ce qui est suffisamment important pour justifier l'usage d'une image privée ? demanda Arthur.

— Une commission constituée de membres du Magenmagot et de journalistes, l'informa Hermione. On pourra la saisir si on s'estime mis à mal par une diffusion par Pensine. Si l'abus est avéré, le plaignant sera indemnisé. En cas de mauvaise foi de la part du journaliste, ce dernier pourra avoir une amende, ainsi que le journal qui l'emploie. En cas de récidive, cela pourra aller jusqu'à l'interdiction d'exercer mais les conditions pour prononcer une telle condamnation seront draconiennes. Il ne faut pas qu'on s'en serve pour museler la presse, conclut-elle.

— Ça ne va pas être évident, soupira Angelina anticipant sans doute ses difficultés à mettre la nouvelle législation en pratique.

— On s'en sort plus ou moins dans le monde Moldu, assura Audrey.

— Ils ont Rita Steeker, chez les Moldus ? interrogea Ginny visiblement pas convaincue.

— Ils ont pire ! garantit Audrey.

— C'est censé nous rassurer ? interrogea Bill.

— Eh bien… hésita Audrey, il faut reconnaître que de notre côté les mentalités ont évolué et que notre perception de ce qui est convenable ou non de montrer est devenue de plus en plus permissive. Mais c'est un choix de société. Pendant longtemps, les films moldus étaient tenus par des règles très strictes et la bienséance prévalait sur la liberté artistique. Par exemple, dans les années 50, on ne montrait jamais deux personnes assises sur le même lit et les scénaristes devaient trouver des images symboliques pour montrer où un couple en était dans sa relation.

— De toute manière, il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas montrer, remarqua Molly. Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en voyant l'air dubitatif de sa belle-fille. On ne montre pas… tout, quand même !

Elle jeta un regard furtif vers la partie de la pièce où jouaient les enfants pour vérifier qu'aucune oreille innocente ne suivait la conversation.

— C'est plus explicite de nos jours, répondit prudemment Audrey.

— Arthur ! s'indigna Molly. Tu ne m'avais pas dit ça.

Son mari était toujours féru de technologie moldue et il sortait régulièrement du monde sorcier. Il lui arrivait même d'aller au cinéma, généralement seul ou avec Ron et Hermione, car Molly n'appréciait pas ces sorties.

— Tu m'as dit que cela ne t'intéressait pas, ma chérie, opposa-t-il.

— Nous nous assurons que papa ne voie que des films très convenables, assura Ron très sérieusement.

Le regard que sa mère porta sur lui montra qu'elle ne prenait pas ses affirmations pour gallion comptant.

— Je pense que je préfère rester dans une bienheureuse ignorance, décida-t-elle.

Son fils et son mari opinèrent, montrant qu'ils estimaient que c'était l'attitude la plus sage.

— Mais Ron, est-ce vraiment une bonne chose ces Pensines ? s'inquiéta Molly.

— Maman, soit nous choisissons de vivre comme le préconise Magie Quidditch et Traditions en vivant en complète autarcie, ce qui implique de nous couper au maximum du monde moldu et décourager les mariages mixtes qui nous apportent du sang neuf, soit nous acceptons le brassage culturel et génétique. Pour que ce brassage ne soit pas une assimilation pure et simple, il nous faut nous approprier les trouvailles moldues tout en les mettant en œuvre à notre manière.

— Mais ces Pensines…

— Permettent de voir comment vivent d'autres peuples à l'autre bout de la terre, sans quitter l'Angleterre compléta Ron avec passion. Elles peuvent garder la trace des évènements historiques, pour que la mémoire ne s'éteigne pas. Avec une de ces Pensines de presse, Ginny pourra montrer les rites africains, américains, asiatiques à ses visiteurs et leur donner l'impression d'être allés à la rencontre de tous ces sorciers étrangers. Tu te rends compte de ce que cela peut nous apporter ?

— Je pourrai en avoir une ? demanda avidement Ginny.

— Attends que les décrets soient sortis et fait une demande lui répondit Hermione.

— Je te fais confiance, mon chéri, répondit Molly à son fils. Je sais que tu fais ce qu'il faut.

— Je fais ce que je crois être le mieux, corrigea Ron d'un ton grave, comme soudainement dégrisé. Seul l'avenir nous dira si c'est nous ou le MQT qui avait raison.

— Tu prends en compte leurs arguments, rappela Hermione. Et tu n'es pas tout seul. Si les autres Maîtres de guilde te suivent, c'est qu'ils pensent comme toi. Tu ne portes pas seul le poids de l'avenir du monde sorcier sur tes épaules.

— Je sais, mais c'est lourd quand même, fit mélancoliquement Ron.

— C'est pour ça qu'on s'y met tous, lui rappela Harry lui donnant une bourrade. Dis, quand tu étais jeune tu voulais être à ma place. Qu'en penses-tu, maintenant ?

— J'étais très con, reconnut Ron.

— Pas devant les enfants ! scandèrent les mères de famille.

— Ron, soupira Molly d'une voix faussement exaspérée, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?

**ooOoo**

* * *

><p>Note : la présence de Mélusine est un hommage aux Secrets d'Hermione, merveilleuse fic de Miss Teigne.<p>

Bonjour à tous !

Me voici de retour pour poster 6 chapitres. Je sais que cette publication étirée n'est pas confortable pour vous, et sachez qu'elle ne me satisfait pas non plus. Mais je n'arrive pas à reprendre un rythme d'écriture régulier, j'ai d'autres occupations qui me prennent du temps. Je m'excuse donc pour la gêne occasionnée, mais je ne peux pas faire mieux.

Je suis absolument désolée, à un moment j'ai laissé les commentaires s'accumuler et quand je m'y suis enfin penchée, le nombre m'a découragée et j'ai dû accepter l'idée de ne pas y répondre (sinon, je me bloquais définitivement pour la suite). Par contre, j'ai lu chaque review avec plaisir et le temps que vous y avez passé n'a pas été inutile.

**Grand merci, donc, à : **

Akeri la malicieuse, albe789, Aria Lupin, Arwina, Ash, Atchoum16, aylala, bellibella, bourikette, Chech, Chibi-Lill , Chocolatine, chrys63, Cinnamon puppet, Circae, Clelal, Clopinette, CocoHudgend , DameLicorne, Discolored , Elandra , Eldar-Melda, EldaThren, Elionne , elo-didie, EnolabaG6, Fragmentdelune, geof, Harricana, Hurri1 , Isatis, jeo , Jilano, Jovial2312, Julie Winchester, Julie Winchester , klim38, kthi , Lady Shadow Cassandra, LaSilvana, Laumie, Lea1985, lily forever, LN-la-seule-l'unique, Lucy in the Sky with Diamond, Maman bouba, Medall26, medall96, mimi72, Mizore, Mokonalex, Momographie, Nanouka, nounours4, Paulyfou, Philibia, pierronjonathan94, Pingulove, poilpoil , Reez, Ryan , Sevy4eveR , Shocky3, SiaAhn Sacham, SirGimli, snakeBZH, Suna, tahabakhit, Tallia l'Envolee, Thorin-0akenshield, tomoe-chi , vanou85 , virg05, viviwi, Xnateuh, Xyurz et Yann.

**ATTENTION : si vous n'êtes pas connectés et que vous me posez une question, je ne peux pas y répondre si la fic est terminée ou si le prochain chapitre n'est pas prévu pour la semaine suivante.**

**PS : c'est bon de vous retrouver**


	13. XIII : Un problème de sommeil

**XIII : Un problème de sommeil**

* * *

><p><strong>Chronologie <strong>:  
>2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard<br>26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
>20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique<br>17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
>04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley<br>26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
>16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter<br>28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley  
>Décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors<br>30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie

**Période couverte par le chapitre** : du 1er juillet au 18 novembre 2013

* * *

><p>Le mois de juillet ramena Teddy et Victoire dans leurs foyers. Comme les autres années, toute la famille migra vers le Terrier. La petite Lucy, la fille de Percy et Audrey, étant née quelques mois auparavant, il y avait désormais treize enfants s'étageant entre quinze ans et 6 mois et douze adultes — treize quand Charlie était là — qui logeaient sur place.<p>

Ginny, comme chaque été, était très occupée par son musée car elle faisait face à un afflux de visiteurs qui profitaient des vacances pour y mener leur progéniture. Elle n'avait pas encore récupéré de Pensine de presse, mais les expériences magiques qu'elle voulait faire partager aux visiteurs étaient d'ores et déjà scénarisées sur le papier. Fleur et Andromeda l'assistaient, mais voulaient également profiter de la présence des collégiens avant qu'ils ne repartent à Poudlard.

Après un vilain rhume qui avait tourné en bronchite l'hiver précédent, Arthur avait officiellement pris sa retraite. Son adjoint le plus proche, qu'il formait à cette fin depuis plusieurs années, avait pris sa place. Percy par contre était très occupé. En effet, son efficace adjoint, Adrian Ackerley, avait été muté au Département de la Justice Magique et il avait dû reprendre tous ses dossiers.

Harry, qui suivait avec intérêt la carrière de ce charmant homme comprenait bien la manœuvre : après s'être fait connaître du grand public en représentant l'Angleterre durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et dans un même temps montrant qu'il avait une envergure internationale, Ackerley se rapprochait maintenant de ceux qui voteraient directement pour choisir le ministre qui succéderait à Kingsley à la fin de son mandat — les membres du Magenmagot et les Maîtres de guildes. Les élections se tiendraient l'année suivante et chacun des candidats plaçait soigneusement ses pions.

— Tu as eu l'occasion de travailler avec Ackerley ? demanda Harry à Ron au cours de l'été.

— Il est actuellement chargé de mission auprès des services administratifs du Magenmagot, le renseigna Hermione. Mais je ne doute pas que, d'ici quelques mois, il demandera à travailler au Département de contrôle de l'artisanat magique ce qui le mettra en contact direct avec Ron et les autres Maîtres.

— Bonnard Tyson, qui travaille dans ce département, nous explique déjà les avantages que nous aurions à voter pour Caedmon Selwyn, compléta Ron.

— Et qui sont ?

— Davantage de régulation des produits venant du côté moldu, moins de taxes pour ce qui est purement sorcier, des choses comme ça.

— Ça tente tes collègues ? s'inquiéta Harry.

— Certains, reconnut Ron, les mêmes qu'il y a cinq ans. C'est le Magenmagot qui sera décisif, conclut-il. Ce sont eux qui peuvent faire basculer le vote.

— Nous en sommes conscients, assura Percy qui avait écouté la conversation. Adrian s'en occupe.

— Je suis bien content de ne pas avoir à voter, décida Harry. Je préfère m'en tenir à mes criminels. Je suis fait pour l'action, moi, pas pour la politique.

Côté criminalité, l'été fut relativement calme à la grande satisfaction de Harry qui ne demandait qu'à rentrer tôt et s'installer dans le jardin entouré de sa famille. Comme les années précédentes, Teddy travaillait chez Ron et George. Il trouva cependant le temps de discuter un peu avec Harry. Il lui confia qu'il trouvait les filles compliquées et qu'il avait bien du mal à savoir ce qu'elles attendaient de lui en tant que petit ami. Son parrain lui avoua qu'il n'avait aucune compétence sur la question et l'envoya voir Hermione qui se fit un plaisir de lui exposer la psychologie des adolescentes.

— Ce que j'ai surtout compris, c'est qu'il ne faut pas que je m'étonne de ne rien y comprendre, rapporta Teddy après sa séance explicative.

— Désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider davantage, s'excusa Harry. Je suppose que c'est comme lancer un sortilège. On ne peut apprendre qu'en pratiquant.

— Y'a plus désagréable comme matière à réviser, remarqua Teddy.

— Alors profites-en, lui conseilla Harry qui de son côté n'avait pas pu y consacrer autant de temps que ses camarades, trop occupé à lutter contre les mages noirs et autres traîtres.

L'été passa comme toujours trop rapidement et, début septembre, la famille Potter au grand complet accepta l'invitation en France des parents Delacour. Les années précédentes, après l'été familial au Terrier, Harry et Ginny avaient choisi de partir en amoureux. Mais cette fois là, ils s'étaient accordés sur leur désir d'avoir leurs enfants auprès d'eux. Lily avait désormais 5 ans et pouvait les suivre en promenade ou dans leurs visites. Il était temps également de montrer d'autres lieux et d'autres pays aux deux grands, qui avaient 7 et 8 ans.

Ils apprécièrent tous les cinq ces retrouvailles et ils ne regrettèrent pas d'avoir fait rater deux semaines de classe aux enfants.

**ooOoo**

Au cours du mois de novembre, un lundi matin, Pritchard signala à Harry :

— Tiens, tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil là-dessus.

Il lui tendit le rapport de l'équipe de garde de la veille. Ils avaient été appelés par Ste Mangouste en début de soirée. Au vu des premiers témoignages, un certain Jerold Plunkett était parti faire un tour dans les airs avec son frère, Edmund. Jerold Plunkett avait eu un malaise et était tombé de son balai. Son compagnon avait plongé pour tenter de le secourir mais l'accidenté avait déjà heurté le sol. Affolé, Edmund Plunkett avait pris le corps de Jerold et l'avait transplané à Ste Mangouste qui n'avait pu que constater le décès. L'hôpital avait alerté les Aurors en indiquant qu'ils faisaient les vérifications d'usage. Jusque là, rien d'extraordinaire. Ce genre d'accident arrivait une ou deux fois par an malgré les interdictions de survoler le territoire de cette façon.

Le rapport du médicomage qui complétait le dossier — arrivé tôt le matin même — donnait une tonalité différente à l'incident : le guérisseur chargé de l'examen du corps avait détecté des traces d'une potion de sommeil dans le sang de la victime. Il était en outre indiqué que Plunkett était guérisseur de son état.

— On est bons pour une enquête de fond, commenta Harry.

— Ça m'en a tout l'air, souscrivit Pritchard.

— Plunkett, ce nom me dit quelque chose, fit pensivement Harry.

— Cette famille possède le magicobus, le renseigna son adjoint.

— Ah oui, c'est ça. J'espère que cela ne va pas désorganiser le service.

— Si je peux me permettre, tu devrais prendre cette enquête sous ta responsabilité. Il va sans doute falloir poser des questions indiscrètes et les sorciers importants le pardonnent plus facilement au Survivant qu'à un obscur Auror.

— Tu as raison. Je pense que je vais prendre Wellbeloved, pour travailler avec moi.

— Très bon choix.

— Bon, je vais le chercher, je pense qu'il faut s'y mettre le plus vite possible.

Harry aimait bien Richard Wellbeloved, le partenaire d'Angelina. C'était un Auror ancienne génération, très sympathique et d'un calme à toute épreuve, ce qui le rendait précieux pour les enquêtes délicates. C'était un Sang-Pur qui ne cachait pas ses tendances traditionalistes, mais il avait l'esprit assez ouvert pour débattre de ses opinions avec des sorciers progressistes, sans que la discussion ne s'envenime.

Lors de l'enquête sur les incendies des maisons de Sang-Purs, il n'avait pas hésité à interpeller le ministre de la Magie pour protester contre une manière de mener l'enquête qu'il estimait trop politique. Harry le savait capable de lui indiquer son éventuel désaccord sur ses méthodes, sans que cela tourne au rapport de force comme c'était le cas avec Muldoon.

Harry le fit venir dans son bureau et lui fit un résumé de l'affaire. Le dossier médical, rempli par Edmund Plunkett, le témoin de l'accident, indiquait Le _Relais de Poste_ comme lieu de résidence. Ils allaient commencer par là.

— On pourrait y aller en Magicobus, fit remarquer le nouveau partenaire de Harry.

— Oui, ça serait de circonstance, admit ce dernier. Ça nous évitera de marcher depuis la cheminée publique la plus proche.

En règle générale, il évitait ce moyen de transport car il le trouvait encore plus désagréable que le réseau de cheminette. Mais pour une fois…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, l'épaule endolorie, il examinait la magnifique demeure devant laquelle il avait été déposé.

— Joli petit manoir, souffla Wellbeloved.

— Oui, pas mal, admit Harry en sonnant à la porte.

Le battant sculpté s'effaça devant un elfe de maison, vêtu d'un torchon impeccable.

— Ces messieurs désirent ? pépia la créature.

— Nous sommes les Aurors Wellbeloved et Potter, les introduisit Harry. Nous sommes bien chez Monsieur Jerold Plunkett ?

— Non, Monsieur Potter, le détrompa l'elfe en le saluant bien bas en signe de respect. Vous êtes chez Mr Ulysses Plunkett, l'oncle du pauvre Monsieur Jerold.

—Où est la maison de Monsieur Jerold ? questionna Harry.

— A Norwich, le renseigna l'elfe. Mais Madame Nell, sa femme, est ici aujourd'hui.

— Et Monsieur Edmund Plunkett ? demanda Wellbeloved.

— Il demeure au hameau de Bodmin Moor mais lui aussi est resté chez Monsieur Ulysses pour la nuit. Nous sommes tous très tristes pour ce pauvre Monsieur Jerold.

— Merci pour ces précieux renseignements, dit Harry. Pouvons-nous être reçus par Monsieur Ulysses ?

Les deux Aurors furent introduits dans le large vestibule et l'elfe partit en trottinant chercher son maître. Il fut très vite de retour :

— Si vous voulez bien me suivre. Monsieur Ulysses va vous recevoir dans le salon.

Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce en même temps qu'un homme très corpulent aux cheveux blancs, qui rappela à Harry le professeur Slughorn. En temps normal, son aspect devait être jovial, mais ses yeux rouges et son expression attristée montraient à quel point il était affecté par le drame.

— Monsieur Potter, c'est un honneur de recevoir votre visite, commença-t-il, tentant manifestement de faire bonne figure. Je crains cependant être un hôte bien piètre. Nous sommes tous sous le choc du décès soudain de mon neveu.

— Veuillez recevoir nos condoléances, lui répondit gravement Harry. Je suis désolé de venir vous importuner dans un tel moment mais ce genre de disparition soudaine fait obligatoirement l'objet d'une enquête.

— Je suppose qu'il faut donc en passer par là, en prit-il son parti. Mais je suis d'une impolitesse… je vous en prie, prenez un siège.

L'homme avait manifestement l'habitude d'évoluer en société et arrivait presque à masquer sa douleur derrière les formules convenues. Harry commença par présenter son partenaire, déclina la boisson qu'on lui proposait et entra dans le vif du sujet :

— Pourriez-vous nous indiquer ce que vous savez sur cet accident ?

Ils tirèrent du récit du vieil homme que la famille — sa belle-sœur, ses trois neveux et leurs épouses — avait déjeuné dans cette maison la veille à midi. Ce genre de réunion avait lieu à peu près une fois par mois mais Ulysses voyait encore plus souvent ses neveux dont il était très proche. Une fois le repas terminé, Jerold et Edmund étaient allés faire un petit tour en balai, comme ils le faisaient régulièrement.

— Je sais que c'est en principe interdit, commenta à ce point Ulysses. Mais ils faisaient bien attention de s'appliquer des sorts d'invisibilité et leur balai est recouvert de repousse-moldus pour davantage de sécurité, ils ne faisaient rien de mal.

— Les Aurors ne se préoccupent pas de ce genre de délit, le rassura Harry. C'est du ressort du département des Transports magiques… Vous devez y connaître du monde, je suppose, ajouta-t-il.

— Oui, bien entendu, je m'y rends régulièrement pour affaires, confirma Ulysses.

— Donc, vos deux neveux se sont envolés après le déjeuner, le relança Harry.

— Oui, vers quinze heures. Nous ne nous doutions de rien. Edmund est revenu vers dix-huit heures et nous a appris…

L'homme ne put continuer. Il porta une main à ses yeux comme pour en cacher les larmes et resta de longues secondes avant de regarder de nouveaux les Aurors.

— Quelle tragédie, murmura-t-il alors d'une voix brisée.

— Excusez-moi d'insister, dit doucement Harry, mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce que votre neveu vous a dit exactement.

— Que vouliez-vous qu'il dise ? Que son frère était tombé de son balai et qu'il était…

Là encore, il ne put continuer sa phrase.

— Nous supposons que votre neveu a mangé et bu quand il était ici. Pourriez-vous nous indiquer ce qu'il a ingéré ?

Ulysses les regarda avec surprise avant de dire d'une voix hésitante :

— Le déjeuner, comme tout le monde.

— Vous avez pris un apéritif, un digestif ? s'enquit Harry.

— Un apéritif, puis tout le monde a pris du café

— Quel apéritif ? demanda Harry, sachant qu'il était plus facile d'administrer un produit dans un verre pris au salon qu'autour d'une table où les plats étaient partagés.

— Un whiskey Pur-Feu je crois, répondit l'oncle en tournant les yeux vers les portes en bois qui marquaient sans doute l'emplacement du bar.

Wellbeloved s'en approcha et ouvrit le meuble d'un mouvement de baguette.

— Est-ce ce flacon ? demanda-t-il en montrant une jolie bouteille ouvragée qui contenait un liquide dont la couleur se rapprochait le plus de la boisson indiquée.

— C'est ça.

— Qui l'a servi ? continua Harry, laissant Wellbeloved faire les relevés nécessaires.

— Je crois que c'est Edmund, lui apprit Ulysses.

— Et ensuite, vous avez tous mangé la même chose à table ou votre neveu a-t-il pris des aliments particuliers ?

— Je ne comprends pas le sens de vos questions, fit Ulysses en fronçant les sourcils.

— Votre neveu s'est endormi sur son balai, nous en recherchons la cause, explicita sommairement Harry. A-t-il des problèmes de sommeil ?

— Pas à ma connaissance, indiqua Ulysses.

Il y eut un petit silence et Ulysses répondit à la question première :

— Il a mangé les mêmes plats que nous à table et a ensuite pris du café comme tout le monde après le repas.

— Qui a fait le service à table ?

— Notre elfe. Est-ce important ?

— A ce stade, tout est important, répliqua Harry. Je suppose que toute la vaisselle qui a servi hier est déjà lavée.

— Sans doute que oui, notre elfe est très consciencieux.

Harry entendit son partenaire refermer les portes du bar et décida de passer à l'interrogatoire suivant :

— Pouvons-nous parler à Monsieur Edmund Plunkett ? demanda-t-il.

— Il est dans la bibliothèque, je crois, répondit leur hôte. Je vais vous y mener.

Les deux Aurors suivirent le vieil homme dans un corridor joliment décoré de lustres torsadés et de gravures représentant des moyens de transports : les différentes versions du Magicobus, mais aussi des balais, le Poudlard Express et même des tapis volants. Ulysses poussa une porte et entra, les Aurors juste derrière lui. Deux personnes se tenaient dans la pièce : un homme bien bâti, les cheveux bruns, et une femme blonde tout de noir vêtue. Cette dernière se trouvait dans les bras de son compagnon, le front contre l'épaule de celui-ci.

Harry s'arrêta tandis qu'Ulysses s'approchait du couple et disait d'une voix douce.

— Viens, ma petite, ta tante te cherchait. On va aller la retrouver.

Il détacha en douceur la femme de l'étreinte de l'homme et l'entraîna vers la sortie en la soutenant. Avant de sortir, il lança :

— Ces messieurs veulent te parler, Edmund.

Ce dernier avait une expression hagarde et les yeux injectés de sang. Il regarda sans les voir les visiteurs pendant plusieurs secondes avant de demander :

— Qui êtes-vous ?

— Nous sommes les Aurors Wellbeloved et Potter, expliqua Harry. Nous devons déterminer ce qui a causé le décès de votre frère.

— J'ai déjà tout expliqué à l'hôpital, fit douloureusement l'homme endeuillé.

— Nous avons copie de ce que vous avez déclaré, admit Harry. Mais cela n'explique pas comment votre frère s'est endormi sur son balai. Je suis désolé, mais nous devons vous poser quelques questions pour comprendre cela.

Le frère éploré secoua la tête comme s'il doutait de l'utilité de leur démarche, mais il se recula et s'assit sur l'un des sièges de la pièce en les invitant d'un geste à en faire autant.

— Votre frère avait-il des problèmes de sommeil ? commença Harry.

— Il ne m'en a jamais parlé, répondit le frère.

— Avait-il l'air fatigué avant que vous ne vous envoliez ? continua le commandant des Aurors.

— Non, pas du tout. C'est même lui qui a insisté pour que nous allions jusqu'à la côte parce qu'il avait envie de voir la mer.

Il s'interrompit puis s'exclama d'une voix brisée :

— Si j'avais refusé, on serait peut-être rentrés avant qu'il n'ait un coup de barre et s'endorme en volant !

Il se plia en deux, les coudes sur ses genoux, la tête reposant sur ses mains. Son corps se mit à tressauter sous les sanglots silencieux.

Harry échangea un regard avec son partenaire. Si la douleur était sincère, il serait cruel de continuer l'interrogatoire. Dans le cas contraire, ils auraient le temps de le réinterroger.

— Nous reprendrons notre conversation plus tard, proposa doucement Harry.

Il fit signe à son coéquipier et ils sortirent de la pièce.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Wellbeloved.

— On interroge les autres. Il faut qu'on détermine si la victime a montré des signes de somnolence avant de partir. Il faut aussi qu'on sache si quelqu'un avait intérêt à ce que Jerold disparaisse.

Harry suivit le couloir par lequel ils étaient arrivés et retrouva le vestibule. Il examina les portes qui donnaient sur l'endroit et poussa celle qui se trouvait derrière l'escalier. Comme il le supposait, elle donnait sur un corridor qui menait à la cuisine où il retrouva l'elfe qui leur avait ouvert.

— Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda Harry à la créature.

— On m'appelle Catena, répondit l'elfe. Que puis-je pour ces messieurs ?

— Avez-vous vu Jerold Plunkett partir hier ?

— Non, monsieur Potter, j'étais ici à ranger la cuisine.

— C'est toi qui as servi à table ? demanda Wellbeloved.

— Oui, Monsieur l'Auror.

—Jerold Plunkett t'a-t-il semblé fatigué ?

— Pas spécialement, Monsieur l'Auror.

— L'as-tu vu prendre une potion ou boire quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas pris ? continua Wellbeloved.

— Non, Monsieur.

— Pourrais-tu nous montrer les verres, couverts ou assiettes dans lesquels il a bu ou mangé ?

— J'ai fait la vaisselle dans l'après-midi, leur dit la créature d'un ton hautain. Je ne laisse pas traîner les affaires sales ! Tout est rangé à sa place !

— D'accord, c'était juste pour savoir, tenta de l'apaiser Harry. Nous aimerions parler à Mme Nell Plunkett, maintenant. Peux-tu aller la chercher ?

Catena les escorta dans le salon et alla chercher la veuve. Quand elle les rejoignit, ils la reconnurent : c'était la jeune femme qu'Edmund était en train de réconforter quand ils étaient allés le rejoindre dans la bibliothèque. Ils ne tirèrent pas grand-chose de l'entretien. Elle n'avait remarqué aucune fatigue chez son mari avant son départ et assura qu'il ne prenait aucune potion pour dormir ni n'avait de problème de sommeil. Il n'avait pas non plus été astreint à des gardes de nuit depuis plusieurs mois, ce qui aurait pu expliquer des troubles de son cycle circadien. Elle-même n'avait jamais eu besoin de prendre de potion de sommeil et, à sa connaissance, il n'y en avait pas chez eux.

— Etes-vous rentrée chez vous depuis le drame ? s'enquit Harry.

Elle secoua négativement la tête. Harry continua son interrogatoire et apprit qu'elle était mariée à Jerold depuis un an seulement. Le couple n'avait pas d'enfant. Quand il eut posé toutes les questions prévues, Harry demanda :

— Autorisez-vous que nous envoyions quelqu'un chez vous vérifier votre pharmacopée ?

— Je… Oui, je suppose.

— Pourriez-vous débloquer la cheminée pour mon collègue ? insista Harry.

Prise de court, elle se dirigea vers l'âtre du salon et jeta de la poudre de cheminette dedans. Wellbeloved se dépêcha de la rejoindre pour partir avec elle. Elle fut de retour quelques secondes plus tard l'air déboussolée, sans doute étonnée par la requête qui lui avait été adressée.

— J'aimerais parler à votre tante, maintenant, requit Harry.

— Je vais la chercher, annonça-t-elle avant de traverser le vestibule pour se diriger vers l'escalier.

Mrs Bettany Plunkett avait l'air aussi bouleversée que son mari. Harry la fit asseoir avant de commencer son interrogatoire. Elle n'avait pas remarqué de somnolence chez son neveu, confirma qu'il n'était marié que depuis un an. Quand Harry lui demanda si le couple lui semblait heureux, elle eut l'air désarçonnée par la question. Avant qu'elle ne puisse commencer à répondre, son époux entra brusquement dans la pièce :

— Puis-je savoir à quoi rime cette enquête, demanda-t-il d'un ton rogue. Ma nièce vient de m'informer que vous lui avez demandé l'ouverture de sa cheminée !

— Effectivement, répondit Harry d'une voix calme.

— Pourquoi avez-vous fait une chose pareille ? tonna Ulysses qui semblait de plus en plus en colère.

Harry décida qu'il était temps de mettre cartes sur table pour s'assurer le concours de celui qui semblait être le chef de famille.

— Votre neveu ne s'est pas endormi par hasard, expliqua-t-il. Une trace importante de potion de sommeil a été retrouvée dans son sang. Nous devons déterminer s'il a ingéré cette substance lui-même, s'il l'a prise par erreur ou, éventuellement, si on la lui a donnée à dessein.

Ulysses Plunkett ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction tandis que son épouse laissait échapper une exclamation d'horreur. Sans leur laisser le temps de se reprendre, Harry demanda :

— Jerold et son frère partaient-ils systématiquement en balade quand ils mangeaient chez vous chaque mois ?

— Oui, généralement, reconnut Ulysses.

— Pensez-vous que, dans ces conditions, votre neveu aurait pris une potion de sommeil avant de venir chez vous ?

— Il était guérisseur, rappela le propriétaire du Magicobus en se laissant tomber sur la chaise qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il était bien placé pour savoir ce qu'il ne faut pas prendre avant de monter sur un balai.

— Mais vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'on lui a fait boire cette potion à son insu ! s'insurgea Mrs Plunkett.

— Je n'en sais rien, temporisa Harry. Cela peut être une erreur. Mais, puisque nous sommes dans les suppositions, qui héritera des biens de votre neveu ?

Les Plunkett échangèrent un regard horrifié. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Ulysses ne réponde :

— Son épouse, je suppose, sauf s'il a fait un testament contraire. Il doit bien avoir quelques économies, mais rien qui ne justifie… des mesures aussi radicales. Il vit bien, mais c'est parce qu'il a un salaire confortable. A part la maison, je doute que Nell ne récupère grand-chose.

Harry hocha la tête mais il savait qu'on pouvait avoir des surprises au moment de l'ouverture des testaments. En attendant, il devait continuer à rassembler des indices sur ce qui s'était passé avant le décès.

— Y a-t-il des personnes que je n'ai pas vues et qui étaient présentes hier ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, notre autre neveu Marvin, le cousin germain de Jerold et Edmund. Il était venu avec sa mère et son épouse, l'informa Bettany.

— De quelle manière Marvin, Jerold et Edmund vous sont apparentés ? questionna Harry qui commençait à être perdu.

Ce fut Ulysses qui répondit :

— J'avais deux frères, Basileus et Donatien, qui sont morts, l'un lors d'une attaque de Mangemorts sur le Chemin de Traverse durant la première guerre, et l'autre à Azkaban, avec son épouse qui était Moldue, pendant l'année des Ténèbres.

Ulysses laissa passer une seconde pour se reprendre avant de continuer :

—Jerold et Edmund sont les enfants de Donatien. Ils étaient adolescents à la mort de leurs parents et, comme nous étions très proches, ils sont naturellement venus vivre chez nous. Nous avions également fait notre possible pour aider Doraleen, la mère de Marvin, quand elle s'est retrouvée veuve avec un enfant en bas âge il y a vingt-cinq ans. Nous sommes une famille très unie.

— Et elle était là hier, se fit confirmer Harry qui avait sorti son carnet pour prendre des notes.

— Oui, c'est ça.

— Vous n'avez pas d'enfants ? s'enquit Harry qui essayait toujours de définir l'étendue de la famille.

— Hélas non, fit Ulysses en échangeant un regard peiné avec son épouse.

— Edmund n'est pas encore marié, continua Mrs Plunkett comme pour ne pas s'appesantir sur son absence de maternité. Marvin et Janet ont deux enfants qui sont à Poudlard. Je suppose que Jerold et Nell espéraient en avoir mais…

Submergée par le chagrin, elle ne put terminer sa phrase.

— J'ai besoin de voir Mr et Mrs Marvin Plunkett ainsi que votre belle-sœur Doraleen, indiqua Harry à Ulysses. Où puis-je les trouver ?

**ooOoo**

Avant de se rendre chez les cousins du défunt, Harry contacta par miroir Wellbeloved, qui était toujours chez la veuve, pour savoir s'il en aurait bientôt terminé. Ils convinrent de se retrouver dans l'Atrium du Ministère. Quelques minutes plus tard, le partenaire de Harry faisait son rapport :

— J'ai récupéré tous les produits liquides qui étaient dans la salle de bains et la cuisine et j'ai lancé tous les sorts de repérage possibles, sans rien détecter d'étrange. J'ai aussi ramené toutes les bouteilles qui auraient pu contenir la potion, ainsi que leur caisse de verre consigné. Je suis passé déposer tout ça au labo de Ste Mangouste.

— Parfait. Et l'échantillon du whisky de l'apéro ?

— Aussi.

— Très bien. Nous on va aller continuer les interrogatoires.

Marvin Plunkett lui ouvrit lui-même la porte de sa maison. Les Aurors purent constater la forte ressemblance qu'il avait avec son cousin Edmund. Ils expliquèrent la raison de leur visite et demandèrent à interroger séparément les deux époux. Ces derniers obtempérèrent et Mrs Janet Plunkett sortit de son salon pour laisser le champ libre à l'interrogatoire de son mari.

Ce dernier commença par redire tout ce que Harry et Wellbeloved savaient déjà : le déjeuner suivi de la promenade habituelle en balai. Non, son cousin ne lui avait jamais parlé de problème de sommeil.

— J'arrive pas à y croire, confia-t-il aux Aurors. J'ai l'impression qu'il va passer la porte d'un moment à l'autre ou que je vais me réveiller d'un cauchemar. C'est invraisemblable qu'il ne soit plus là. Il est trop jeune pour disparaître ainsi !

— Et il s'était marié récemment, lança Harry pour amorcer le sujet de l'héritage.

— Cette pauvre Nell, qui se retrouve veuve, à peine un an après son mariage ! C'est terrible. Nous sommes là bien entendu, surtout Edmund.

Harry sentit comme une bougie s'allumer dans sa tête. La plume de Wellbeloved qui s'était immobilisée au dessus de son carnet lui apprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à se poser des questions.

— Surtout Edmund ? répéta-t-il comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

— Oh ! n'allez pas imaginer des choses, relativisa Marvin. Il se trouve simplement qu'Edmund la connaît depuis plus longtemps que nous car elle a été sa secrétaire et c'est ainsi qu'elle a rencontré Jerold. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous ferons tout notre possible pour aider cette pauvre petite. Elle fait partie de la famille.

— Bien entendu, répondit Harry.

Leur entretien avec Mrs Marvin Plunkett ne leur apporta aucun élément nouveau. Elle semblait horrifiée par la situation et inquiète pour son mari :

— Il était tellement proche de son cousin, leur confia-t-elle. Jerold était pratiquement un frère pour Marvin. Le pauvre, il est complètement bouleversé par cette perte.

Malgré les perches que lui tendit Harry, Janet ne fit aucune allusion à un lien particulier entre la jeune veuve et son beau-frère Edmund.

— Bon, fit Harry en sortant de là. Plus qu'à voir la mère de Marvin, et on aura fait le tour de ceux qui ont déjeuné avec la victime hier.

Mrs Doraleen Plunkett leur parut sèche par rapport aux autres membres de la famille. Si elle avait pleuré la mort de son neveu, cela ne se voyait pas. Elle répondit à leurs questions avec précision, sans faire de commentaires sur la situation. Harry trouva qu'elle ressemblait à Andromeda par sa manière de réagir devant l'adversité.

Elle confirma à quel point les cousins étaient proches les uns des autres. Enfant, Marvin avait passé beaucoup de temps chez son oncle et sa tante qui prenaient soin de lui pendant qu'elle-même tenait le magasin que son défunt mari lui avait laissé. De son côté, Donatien venait souvent voir son frère avec sa famille, de sorte que les trois enfants se voyaient régulièrement.

— D'après ce que m'a dit votre fils, il tient le magasin familial avec vous, maintenant, se fit préciser Harry.

— C'est exact.

— Son épouse ne participe pas ? s'enquit Wellbeloved.

A la mention de sa belle-fille, Doraleen serra les lèvres.

— Non, elle préfère tenir son ménage et s'occuper de ses enfants. Son dernier n'est entré à Poudlard que cette année, répondit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Mrs Plunkett ne leur apprit rien d'autre et les deux Aurors se levèrent pour partir.

— Bon, que penses-tu de tout cela ? demanda Harry à Wellbeloved une fois sortis de la maison.

— Il faudrait peut-être éclaircir les rapports entre la petite veuve et son beau-frère, proposa son coéquipier. Jerold n'avait peut-être pas beaucoup de biens mais il laisse une jeune et jolie épouse !

— Compte tenu que, s'il y a complicité entre Edmund et Nell, ils ont largement eu le temps d'accorder leurs versions, ce n'est pas la peine de nous précipiter et lancer ce genre d'accusation sans preuve, jugea Harry. On va plutôt essayer de savoir ce que possédait réellement Jerold et l'état général des finances de tous ceux qu'il laisse derrière lui.

**ooOoo**

Harry rentra chez lui un peu plus tard que d'habitude, ce qui lui fit rater le dîner des enfants. Mais il arriva à temps pour le rituel du coucher et put surveiller le brossage des dents, lire une histoire à Lily — officiellement, les garçons étaient trop grands, mais ils venaient quand même se blottir sur le lit de leur sœur pour 'rester avec papa' — puis il embrassa tout le monde, et passa d'une chambre à l'autre avec Ginny pour répondre aux dernières doléances et autre marchandages dont l'unique but était de retarder le départ des deux parents.

Ginny et Harry descendirent enfin, promettant de revenir dix minutes plus tard si l'un d'eux ne dormait toujours pas. Ils s'attablèrent à leur tour dans la cuisine pour manger.

— Qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry.

— Rien d'extraordinaire, répondit son épouse. Et toi, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

— Rien de mieux qu'un petit meurtre pour s'occuper.

— C'est toi qui enquête ? demanda-t-elle intéressée.

— Oui, parce que ça s'est passé dans une famille en vue. Je pense que je peux t'en parler car ce sera dans la Gazette demain. C'est le neveu du propriétaire du Magicobus.

— Ulysses Plunkett ? fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

— Son neveu Jarold. Tu connais Ulysses ? s'enquit-il.

— Oui, il nous a donné plein d'information pour la partie du musée qui est sur les transports. C'est de chez lui que viennent certaines maquettes de magicobus et de Poudlard Express. Il a fait un don conséquent en gallions, aussi. Je suis peinée pour lui, je vais lui écrire un mot.

— Utilise un papier à l'en-tête du musée et fait plutôt signer Andromeda ou Fleur, conseilla Harry. Il est fort possible que ce soit un meurtre familial et il va bientôt me détester car mon enquête va m'amener à fourrer mon nez dans ses affaires. Que tu communiques personnellement avec lui serait malvenu.

— Tu ne penses quand même pas que c'est lui le coupable ! s'exclama Ginny.

— A ce stade, je ne pense rien mais je n'exclus rien non plus, répondit-il honnêtement.

— Ah, je vois. Tu me raconteras… ce que tu peux me raconter ?

— Oui. Je risque de faire pas mal d'heures tant que cette affaire n'est pas bouclée, désolé.

— Je sais que tu aimes être sur le terrain, Harry. Profites-en et enquête bien.

**ooOoo**

* * *

><p>Oui, je sais. Des mois de silence alors que j'avais promis de poster plusieurs chapitres à la suite, des dizaines de MP ou messages et 85 review laissés sans réponse... j'ai très honte !<p>

Sachez que je lis toujours avec plaisirs vos petits mots, même si c'est pour me reprocher de ne pas poster (oui, je culpabilise, mais tant pis pour moi). Sachez aussi que cette fanfiction reste pour moi un projet "à terminer", que je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner. Je suis simplement plus dedans comme avant, d'autres projets étant entrés en concurrence.

Abeille , , Agrond , Akeri la malicieuse , Alex1097 , Alexfr36 , alixlouise , Arrion , Atchoum16 , Avner , Azertyuion , bellibella , Blle , Chibi-Lill , ChristieDC , chrys63 , Cloba , clodina , co68500 , DameLicorne , Eiram84 , Eldar-Melda , Elena Grape , Eliie Evans , Elilisa , Eme7001 , Etoiledeneige , Flo92 , Gin'74 , hadler , , HP09 , HPFFan , jeo , Korehard , LaSilvana , Laumie , LauraNyra , Letilableue , Lexaelle , LN-la-seule-l'unique , Lucy in the Sky with Diamond , Lyanna Erren , Machin-Chouette , Mademoiselle Mime , magie , maho-33 , Malicia2717 , Mariline18 , maya31 , Melisanerin , mimi72 , Momographie , mspinpinlelapin , Nadjal , Nezumibook , Otani-shan , Perr , Philibia , Rosalieemmamailie , SarahCollinsNewYork , Shima-chan , Shocky3 , SiaAhn Sacham , Sirinette , snakeBZH , sokadens , Tryphon21 , viviwi , winry , Xangel-15X , Yann , Ykyrya , Zehir9... et quelques Gest...

... merci pour vos encouragements (j'ai tout lu, promis !)


	14. XIV : La lettre d'amour

**XIV : La lettre d'amour**

* * *

><p><strong>Chronologie <strong>:  
>2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard<br>26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
>20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique<br>17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
>04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley<br>26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
>16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter<br>28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley  
>Décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors<br>30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie

**Période couverte par le chapitre** : du 19 au 21 novembre 2013

* * *

><p>Harry et Wellbeloved consacrèrent leur mardi aux recherches sur la famille Plunkett.<p>

Ils apprirent ainsi que la fortune de la famille appartenait à Ulysses et était en grande partie investie dans son entreprise de transport, laquelle comprenait non seulement le Magicobus, mais aussi le Poudlard Express. L'homme d'affaire possédait également les voitures que le Ministère utilisait et était chargé de leur entretien. D'après ce que comprit Harry, le train et les voitures servaient davantage à donner du prestige à l'entreprise qu'à gagner de l'argent. Par contre, le Magicobus était assez rentable et avait permis à Ulysses de capitaliser une somme assez rondelette qu'il avait investi dans d'autres entreprises, toujours liées aux transports : compagnie de balais, fabrique de poudre de Cheminette. Il avait même des intérêts dans une entreprise étrangère qui distribuait des tapis volants sur le marché indien.

Jerold par contre ne possédait que la maison où il vivait, qu'il avait héritée de ses parents. Il vivait à son aise cependant, car son salaire était confortable. Son épouse était sa légataire universelle.

— Elle ne récupère pas grand-chose, jugea Wellbeloved.

— C'est Ulysses qu'il est intéressant de tuer, nota Harry.

— Rien ne dit qu'il n'est pas le prochain sur la liste, remarqua son partenaire. Jerold n'est qu'un coup d'essai ou l'échelon inférieur. Qui hériterait d'Ulysses s'il passait la baguette à gauche ?

— Visiblement, Edmund est le seul des trois neveux qui travaille avec son oncle. Mais il n'est pas forcément le seul héritier, remarqua Harry en compulsant ses documents. Il serait plus logique que ce soit l'épouse en premier, puis tous les neveux ensuite.

— L'héritage n'est pas une piste à exclure mais celle du frère rival amoureux est quand même plus simple, jugea Wellbeloved. Surtout que, s'il épouse la veuve, il récupère la maison de ses parents.

— Pour le moment, nous n'avons aucune preuve pour étayer cette relation, rappela Harry.

— Mais notre expérience nous a appris que les meurtres ont trois sortes de raisons : le fric, les affaires de fesses et la lutte de pouvoir. Pour le fric, y'a pas grand-chose pour le moment, et pas de pouvoir puisque le défunt travaillait à son compte. Il ne reste que la jolie veuve.

— On va creuser de ce côté, accepta Harry.

Ils se penchèrent également sur les loisirs des divers membres de la famille. Il fallait parfois quelques jours pour faire remonter les informations mais, a priori, aucun n'avait de vice secret : pas de maîtresse dépensière, pas d'inclination pour les jeux de hasard, pas de consommation de produits illégaux.

Ils reçurent également les analyses du laboratoire de l'hôpital. Il n'y avait aucune trace de potion de sommeil dans aucun des échantillons qui leur avaient été soumis émanant de chez Ulysses Plunkett et de chez la victime.

Ainsi, rien n'indiquait que Jerold consommait des produits somnifères, ce qui accréditait la thèse de l'empoisonnement criminel.

**ooOoo**

L'enterrement devait se tenir le jour suivant. Une annonce dans le carnet de la Gazette du Sorcier indiquait que les funérailles se feraient dans la plus stricte intimité.

— Je ne veux pas les déranger, indiqua Harry à Wellbeloved. Je vais y aller tout seul en utilisant ma cape d'invisibilité.

C'est ainsi qu'il assista à la mise en terre de la victime. Il n'y avait que la proche famille, ceux qu'il avait déjà interrogés. L'oncle et la tante du défunt étaient toujours aussi effondrés. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, on pouvait se demander lequel des deux soutenait son conjoint.

Nell Plunkett ne pleurait plus mais croisait convulsivement ses bras autour d'elle comme pour se protéger du froid. Elle avait le regard fixe et Harry se demanda si elle voyait ce qui se déroulait devant elle. C'est Doraleen, la mère de Marvin, qui se chargeait de la réconforter, elle-même roide et sans expression.

Edmund et son cousin se chargèrent de faire léviter le cercueil dans la fosse. La baguette du frère du défunt tremblait tellement que Harry craignit que la bière ne dégringole dans la fosse mais Marvin, son épouse en soutien juste derrière lui, arriva à contrôler la manœuvre.

Une fois la cavité comblée, la famille repartit rapidement, comme si ils estimaient cette situation trop insupportable pour être prolongée. Le pas hésitant, ils rejoignirent la voiture qui devait, Harry le supposait, les ramener chez eux.

**ooOoo**

Il ne put cependant pas les laisser en paix bien longtemps. Il leur laissa trois heures pour se reposer et se restaurer avant de retourner frapper à la porte du manoir avec son partenaire. Ce fut Doraleen Plunkett qui leur ouvrit.

— Nous voudrions parler à Monsieur Edmund Plunkett, exposa Harry après l'avoir poliment saluée.

Il eut droit à un regard inquisiteur, mais la femme n'osa s'opposer au commandant des Aurors et les mena à la bibliothèque avant d'aller chercher le frère de la victime. Ce dernier avait une mine moins décomposée que le matin au cimetière mais avait des poches sous les yeux qui trahissaient le manque de sommeil. Etait-ce la peine ou les remords qui le tenaient éveillé ?

Dès qu'il fut assis face aux Aurors, Harry attaqua brutalement :

— Quels sont vos sentiments pour votre belle-sœur ?

Edmund sursauta violement. Il était clair que cette question l'avait troublé.

— Je fais ce qu'il est en mon pouvoir pour l'aider à surmonter ce drame, répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.

— Cela ne me dit pas ce que vous ressentez pour elle, insista Harry.

— Je ne comprends pas la raison de votre question, opposa sèchement le suspect qui semblait s'être ressaisi.

— Avez-vous des sentiments autres que purement fraternels à son égard ? questionna ouvertement Wellbeloved.

— Qui vous a dit une chose pareille ? riposta Edmund.

— Vous ne niez pas, commenta Harry.

Edmund ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, comme s'il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il voulait ou devait dire.

— Je ne vois pas le rapport avec votre enquête sur le décès de mon frère, finit-il par remarquer. Je n'ai donc pas à répondre à votre question, ni pour nier, ni pour confirmer.

— Vraiment ? fit mine de s'étonner Wellbeloved. Mrs Plunkett, après un temps convenable bien entendu, sera bientôt libre de se remarier. Avec vous peut-être. C'est un mobile pour faire disparaître votre frère, donc directement lié à notre enquête.

Edmund les regarda d'un air stupéfait avant d'afficher une expression de dégoût.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a fait imaginer ce scénario, Messieurs, mais vous faites complètement fausse route. Nell est profondément éprise de mon frère et je doute qu'elle songe à se remarier.

— Mais, dans le cas contraire, vous seriez sur les rangs, affirma Wellbeloved.

— Je ne vois pas ce qui vous permet d'affirmer cela, fit Edmund d'une voix blanche.

— C'est une très jolie femme et vous semblez proche d'elle, affirma Harry qui n'avait pas manqué de voir le trouble du jeune homme.

Edmund le contempla les lèvres serrées avant de soupirer et de se décider à répondre :

— Je ne sais pas d'où vous tenez cette information, mais je doute que votre informateur vous ai parlé par amour pour la justice. Je pense plutôt que c'est une immonde commère qui brode autour de ce qu'elle ne comprend pas.

— Nous voulons comprendre, justement, lui répliqua Harry. Nous serions donc intéressés par votre version. Soyez conscient que par vos mensonges, vous ne faites que confirmer les soupçons que nous avons envers vous. Nous vous donnons l'occasion de donner votre version… et de nous prouver que nous avons tort de vous suspecter.

Edmund baissa la tête, et c'est le regard planté vers la moquette qui recouvrait le sol qu'il leur parla :

— Je suis le premier à avoir connu Nell, commença-t-il, et je suis tombé amoureux d'elle très vite. Elle… a beaucoup de qualités. Elle était ma secrétaire et j'ai fait mon possible pour lui plaire. Puis il se trouve qu'un jour Jerold est passé pour déjeuner avec moi et je les ai présentés. Ça a été un vrai coup de foudre entre eux. Le mieux était que je m'efface. J'ai demandé au comptable de prendre Nell dans son service et j'ai engagé quelqu'un d'autre pour mon courrier. Je n'ai jamais parlé à Nell de mes sentiments pour elle et je ne pense pas avoir eu le moindre geste déplacé à son égard.

Il releva la tête et regarda les Aurors dans les yeux :

— J'en ai pris mon parti maintenant et je n'éprouve plus pour elle qu'une forte amitié. Elle et mon frère faisaient un très beau couple. Je vous jure sur la mémoire de mon frère que j'étais très heureux pour eux et que je n'aurais jamais rien fait pour les séparer. Je trouve choquant qu'on puisse imaginer autre chose et je vous conseille vivement de prendre vos renseignements auprès d'une autre personne que celle qui vous aussi mal informés. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment elle a pu savoir ça, car c'est de l'histoire ancienne et je n'en ai jamais parlé à quiconque.

— Pensez-vous que votre frère était au courant ? demanda Wellbeloved.

— Avant que vous ne me posiez vos questions, j'aurais répondu par la négative, sans hésitation. Mais maintenant… je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-il en accusant le coup. J'espère bien que non.

Il se leva brusquement et leur tourna le dos, les muscles crispés, luttant pour reprendre empire sur lui-même. Harry et Wellbeloved se regardèrent. Ce dernier haussa légèrement les épaules, comme pour dire 'ça peut être du flan', mais Harry avait l'impression que l'homme était sincère.

— Nous vous remercions, Monsieur Plunkett, dit-il.

Wellbeloved raccompagna Edmund au salon et revint avec la veuve qui avait l'air éperdu. Harry la fit asseoir et lui demanda :

— Mrs Plunkett, étiez-vous au courant que votre beau-frère Edmund éprouve des sentiments amoureux à votre égard ?

La veuve le regarda fixement le visage sans expression avant de froncer les sourcils :

— Pourquoi venez-vous me parler de ça ?

— Nous cherchons à comprendre qui avait intérêt à la disparition de votre mari, éclaircit Harry.

Elle secoua la tête comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles :

— Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez en tête mais je pense que vous faites complètement fausse route. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui vous faire croire à l'existence de ces supposés sentiments ?

— Votre beau-frère semble très proche de vous, répondit Harry.

— Evidemment, nous partageons le même deuil ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il est naturel que nous nous réconfortons. Les relations que j'ai avec mon beau-frère sont purement amicales et, s'il ressent autre chose à mon égard, il le cache bien.

— Voulez-vous dire que vous ignorez qu'il est amoureux de vous ? avança Wellbeloved.

— Il ne manifeste aucun sentiment de ce genre à mon égard, répondit-elle fermement.

Elle laissa passer un moment de silence avant de conclure :

— Je trouve ignoble ce que vous sous-entendez avec vos questions. Jamais Edmund n'aurait fait de mal à son frère.

— Nous n'avons jamais évoqué cette possibilité, lui fit remarquer Harry.

— Vos questions sont parfaitement évocatrices, répliqua-t-elle dardant sur le commandant des Aurors un regard flamboyant. J'ai parfaitement compris où vous voulez en venir et je vous répète que vous perdez votre temps en imaginant ce genre de choses. Mon mari a pris ce produit par erreur, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Personne n'aurait pu le lui faire prendre pour lui faire du mal. C'est immonde d'imaginer cela.

Harry regarda son partenaire pour lui demander silencieusement s'il avait d'autres questions à poser. Ce dernier secoua négativement la tête et Harry rendit sa liberté à la jeune femme :

— Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir dérangés. Ce sera tout pour l'instant.

Elle se leva vivement et fila vers la porte comme si leur présence lui était devenue insupportable. Juste avant de sortir, cependant, elle demanda, sans se retourner :

— Avez-vous posé les mêmes questions à Edmund ?

— Cela change-t-il quelque chose ? demanda Harry.

Sans répondre, elle referma le battant derrière elle, laissant les deux Aurors seuls dans la pièce.

— Tu en penses quoi ? demanda Harry.

— Je ne sais pas. Plunkett aurait mieux fait de nier, remarqua-t-il. Après tout, comme il l'a deviné, notre idée ne repose que sur des suppositions et nous n'aurions pas pu prouver qu'il mentait. Mais il est intelligent et sait sans doute que les meilleurs mensonges sont ceux qui se rapprochent le plus de la vérité.

— A moins qu'il ne soit trop effondré pour raisonner correctement et m'a cru quand je lui ai dit que cela l'éloignerait de nos soupçons. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est maigre comme piste, sans compter que nous n'avons aucun début d'élément de preuve. Il est temps de définir comment ce somnifère a été administré. Je suppose que toute la famille est encore là pour se remettre de la cérémonie de ce matin. C'est le moment d'organiser une reconstitution de ce repas de famille.

**ooOoo**

On ne peut pas dire que les deux Aurors furent accueillis avec chaleur quand ils se présentèrent au salon où se tenait toute la compagnie.

— Pouvons-nous vous aider ? demanda Ulysses d'une voix glaciale propre à décourager toute demande.

— Je suis navré de vous déranger encore, s'excusa Harry, mais nous sommes pratiquement certains que c'est durant le repas que votre neveu a ingéré la potion qui lui a été fatale. Nous avons donc besoin de savoir comment les choses se sont passées durant les quatre heures qu'il a passé avec vous avant de partir en promenade.

Il y eut des protestations, Ulysses fit même allusion à de nombreuses connaissances qu'il avait au ministère de la Magie mais Harry n'en tint pas compte et le maître de maison n'osa pas le mettre à la porte.

— Pour commencer, dans quel ordre êtes-vous arrivés ici ? commença patiemment l'Auror.

Sans tenir compte de leur mauvaise volonté, il les fit lever : Ulysses et son épouse restèrent dans le salon où ils avaient attendu leurs invités tandis que ces derniers se repliaient sur le hall d'accueil où débouchait la cheminée.

— Elle est débloquée pour chacun de nous précisa Marvin d'une voix maussade.

— C'est moi qui suis arrivé le premier, indiqua Edmund d'un ton las en se plaçant près de l'âtre. Je suis directement allé dans le salon.

— Très bien, faites-le, demanda Harry. Quelle heure était-il ?

Edmund le précisa et Wellbeloved, qui notait sur son carnet le déroulement des évènements, le prit en note.

C'était ensuite Doraleen qui avait pris pied dans le hall. Cinq minutes plus tard, Jerold et sa femme avaient à leur tour débouché de la cheminée. Harry les suivit dans le salon, laissant Wellbeloved noter la suite des arrivées.

Il retrouva le reste de la famille debout, ne sachant comment se comporter.

— Reprenez la place que vous aviez quand Jerold a pénétré dans la pièce, demanda Harry.

Ils s'exécutèrent puis l'Auror demanda :

— Quelqu'un s'est-il levé pour les accueillir ?

Ulysses se remit sur ses jambes, ayant manifestement décidé de coopérer pour en finir au plus vite :

— Ils sont venus vers ma femme et moi et j'ai serré la main de mon neveu avant d'embrasser Nell.

— Il m'a fait signe de ne pas me lever, continua Bettany et ils se sont tous les deux penchés pour m'embrasser.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Ulysses et Nell Plunkett s'avancèrent et amorcèrent une étreinte, puis la jeune femme se baissa vers la tante de son mari. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Doraleen et mima un baiser avant d'adresser un vague signe de tête en direction de Edmund.

Harry était pratiquement certain que leur salut avait dû être moins formel mais, après l'interrogatoire dont ils avaient fait l'objet, il n'était pas étonnant qu'ils gardent une réserve marquée l'un envers l'autre devant les Aurors.

Enfin, la veuve gagna une bergère et se laissa tomber dedans.

— Où s'est installé Jerold ? demanda Harry.

On le lui indiqua et il prit la place du mort.

— S'est-il passé quelque chose avant que les autres n'arrivent ? demanda-t-il en regardant vers la porte de la pièce où patientaient Marvin, son épouse et Wellbeloved.

Il y eut un moment de silence, avant qu'Edmund reconnaisse :

— Je leur ai servi l'apéritif.

Harry le regarda et il se leva après une légère hésitation.

— Que chacun ait en main un verre avec la boisson qu'il avait prise, précisa Harry.

Il y eut un moment de confusion puis les premiers arrivés furent servis et Edmund tendit d'une main qui tremblait un peu un verre de porto à sa belle-sœur avant d'apporter un whisky Pur-feu à Harry.

Marvin et Janet firent alors leur entrée. A la façon distante dont Janet et Doraleen reproduisirent leur salut, Harry se vit confirmer sa première impression selon laquelle les deux femmes ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup.

— De la cuisine, Catena a sonné la cloche qui indique que le repas est prêt et nous sommes passés à table, indiqua Bettany en joignant le geste à la parole.

Tous se levèrent docilement et s'installèrent autour de la longue table de chêne. Une place vide montrait où s'était trouvée la victime. Jerold était placé entre ses deux tantes, Bettany et Doraleen.

— L'entrée, une salade de tomates, était sur la table, continua la maîtresse de maison. Quand on a eu fini, j'ai sonné pour que Catena nous apporte la suite.

— J'aimerais lui parler pour avoir confirmation, interrompit Harry.

Tous se figèrent et Harry comprit qu'il y avait un problème.

— Cela ne va pas être possible, opposa Ulysses. Nous l'avons retrouvé mort sur sa couche, hier matin.

— Quoi ? s'exclama Harry. C'est maintenant que vous me le dites ?

— Mais, enfin, nous avions autre chose en tête… balbutia Bettany.

Tous le regardaient étonnés, comme s'ils trouvaient incroyable qu'on fasse toute une affaire de cette disparition. Wellbeloved, par contre, écrivait posément sur son carnet.

— Un témoin meurt brutalement et vous ne le signalez pas immédiatement ? leur reprocha Harry. Quel âge avait-il ?

Ulysses et son épouse se regardèrent.

— On l'avait acheté un peu avant la guerre, je crois, se rappela cette dernière.

— Il devait déjà avoir une trentaine d'années à cette époque, compléta son mari. Je peux aller vérifier dans l'acte de vente, si vous voulez, proposa-t-il plein de bonne volonté.

— Inutile. Il n'est visiblement pas mort de vieillesse, répliqua Harry. Etait-il malade ?

— Pas à notre connaissance, reconnut Ulysses.

— Et vous savez de quoi il est mort ? insista Harry.

— Non, on n'allait pas faire venir un médicomage… c'était trop tard de toute façon, justifia Ulysses visiblement désarçonné par l'attitude de l'Auror.

— Bon, où est-il maintenant ? demanda Harry en tentant de contrôler la rage qui montait en lui.

— Dans le parc, le renseigna Ulysses. Je l'ai mis là-bas pour que le jardinier l'enterre quand il viendra demain.

Harry sera les dents et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Il n'était pas là pour défendre la cause des elfes et il avait une enquête sur un meurtre à mener. Or cette disparition soudaine était peut-être un élément important. La créature aurait-elle pu révéler quelque chose. L'elfe avait-il été l'instrument du meurtre ? Avait-il vu l'assassin perpétrer son forfait ?

— Amenez-moi tout de suite à lui, commanda-t-il à Ulysses.

Toute la compagnie le suivit dans le luxurieux jardin de la propriété des Plunkett. A cent mètres de la maison, près d'un tas de bois, un monceau de branchages marquait la sépulture temporaire du serviteur de la famille. Harry fut soulagé qu'il ne soit pas juste jeté sur un tas d'ordure, comme il l'avait craint à un moment.

— Ecartez-vous, ordonna-t-il sans prendre la peine d'être poli.

Il s'approcha avec Wellbeloved et prit une profonde inspiration avant d'écarter les feuillages. Heureusement, il ne faisait pas très chaud, et le petit corps n'était pas trop marqué par les deux journées écoulées.

— Je m'en charge, fit gentiment Wellbeloved qui se dépêcha de lancer les sorts basiques pour déterminer si la créature avait été attaquée par magie. Il prit ensuite des clichés avec son appareil photo avant d'indiquer :

— Il faut l'envoyer à Ste Mangouste pour le reste.

— Emmène-le, décida Harry. Je vais examiner l'endroit où on l'a découvert.

Toujours suivi par la famille, Harry repartit vers la maison. Ulysses le mena vers une espèce de niche dans la cuisine, tandis que les autres se réfugiaient dans le salon. Du seuil, Harry examina l'endroit, qui était exiguë mais propre et confortable : il y avait un vrai matelas — et non une paillasse — et l'elfe avait deux caisses qui devaient contenir ses effets personnels. Au mur, étaient pendus une demi-douzaine de torchons.

— Avez-vous nettoyé l'endroit, depuis ? demanda Harry.

— Non, nous avions autre chose à faire. J'ai amené le corps dans le jardin et j'ai tiré le rideau qui sert de porte, c'est tout.

Harry sortit sa baguette pour examiner magiquement l'endroit. Il fit des relevés avant de prendre les empreintes digitales sur les caisses et vérifier superficiellement ce qu'il y avait dedans. Enfin, il examina le lit mais n'y détecta rien de suspect.

Wellbeloved le rejoignit alors qu'il était en train de bloquer magiquement l'accès à l'endroit, prévoyant d'y revenir quand il en saurait davantage sur les raisons du décès du serviteur. Ils envisagèrent d'entreprendre une fouille complète de la maison avant de renoncer. Si c'était un meurtre, son auteur avait eu plus de vingt-quatre heures pour faire disparaître les éléments de preuve. Autant terminer ce qu'ils étaient venus faire.

Ils retournèrent dans le salon pour retrouver leurs suspects et la reconstitution du repas reprit. Catena avait amené le poulet coupé en morceaux et entouré de ses pommes de terre au four. Chacun s'était servi en faisant passer le plat d'un convive à l'autre. Ils avaient ensuite pris le dessert, un pudding qui était une spécialité de l'elfe. Ulysses l'avait coupé et servi dans les petites assiettes. Les autres n'avaient fait que passer le pain et le sel.

— Après, nous sommes allés prendre le café au salon, enchaina Bettany en se levant de la table, docilement suivie par tous les autres.

— Non, Edmund, tu t'es mis dans ce fauteuil, lui rappela Doraleen alors que son cousin par alliance s'apprêtait à s'installer sur le canapé.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai, se rappela Edmund. Et Jarrold s'est installé sur la chaise près de moi.

En silence, toute la famille contempla le siège qui se trouvait pour le moment sans occupant. Harry, cette fois, n'osa pas prendre la place du mort. Il y avait sans doute un meurtrier parmi eux mais les autres étaient terrassés par le chagrin. Il resta donc debout près de la chaise en demandant :

— Et ensuite ?

— J'ai servi le café, le renseigna Nell. Catena l'avait préparé et posé le plateau sur la desserte, là.

— C'est vous qui avez servi Jerold ? s'enquit Harry.

— Oui, avoua Nell sans hésitation, visiblement persuadée que cette reconstitution était sans objet. J'ai rempli les tasses pour tout le monde, ajouté le sucre et le lait pour tante Bettany, Marvin et tante Doraleen, puis servi chacun.

Harry hocha silencieusement la tête et fit signe de la main de passer au moment suivant.

— Ensuite nous avons parlé, reprit Marvin d'une voix altérée, et, à quinze heures, Edmund s'est levé et est allé dans le vestibule avec Jerold.

S'en fut trop pour la veuve. L'évocation du dernier moment où elle avait vu son mari la fit éclater en sanglots. Harry, qui regardait dans la direction d'Edmund, vit ce dernier esquisser un geste vers elle, vite réprimé. Il tourna ensuite la tête pour cacher son expression pendant que Bettany s'asseyait près de la jeune femme pour la prendre dans ses bras, ses propres joues baignées de larmes.

Harry s'approcha d'Edmund et d'un signe l'engagea à sortir. Wellbeloved les suivit dans le vestibule et ferma la porte derrière eux. Il fallut un instant à leur suspect pour pouvoir prononcer d'une voix rauque :

— Catena est venu nous apporter nos capes de vol et nous sommes allés dans le jardin récupérer nos balais.

D'un geste, il montra par la fenêtre une cabane de jardin qui se dressait non loin de l'endroit où avait reposé l'elfe.

— Nous nous sommes envolés et, un quart d'heure plus tard…

Il se tut, les yeux embués. Il déglutit à plusieurs reprises avant de dire d'une voix âpre :

— Si vous en avez terminé, partez ! Nous avons le droit de pleurer mon frère en paix.

— Il est probable que l'un de vous l'ait tué, répliqua Wellbeloved d'une voix calme.

Edmund se tourna vivement vers l'Auror, les yeux durs, visiblement furieux. Mais, une fois de plus, il se maîtrisa et fit volte-face sans répondre, préférant rejoindre les siens dans la pièce d'à côté.

Du regard, Harry interrogea son partenaire.

— Je ne pense pas qu'on en tire davantage aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Wellbeloved. Autant rentrer au Ministère et mettre à plat tout ce que nous avons déjà appris.

**ooOoo**

Le lendemain matin, Harry rejoignit Wellbeloved pour tenter de faire le point sur ce qu'ils savaient de l'affaire Plunkett. Angelina, qui était installée juste à côté, sourit à son beau-frère quand elle le vit arriver. Harry savait que Pritchard l'avait affectée au tandem Hobday – Pilgrim tant que Wellbeloved travaillerait avec lui.

La reconstitution de la veille avait déterminé que Edmund et Nell auraient pu empoisonner la victime en lui servant l'un l'apéritif et l'autre le café, mais tous les autres lui avaient passé des plats lors du repas. Ils espéraient avoir rapidement les résultats de l'examen du corps de l'elfe. Connaître la raison de sa mort leur permettrait peut-être de relancer l'enquête avec des éléments nouveaux.

Par ailleurs, rien de l'enquête de voisinage qui se poursuivait n'avait toujours pas fait apparaître de vice secret. Wellbeloved était allé poser des questions dans l'entreprise d'Ulysses Plunkett où Edmund travaillait. Ce dernier faisait l'unanimité auprès du personnel. Beaucoup des employés témoignèrent de leur peine pour la famille, évoquant l'attachement d'Ulysses et d'Edmund pour Jarold, qui passait de temps en temps, et le terrible veuvage de Nell, qu'ils connaissaient bien car elle avait travaillé plusieurs mois comme secrétaire avant de reprendre ses études.

Ils s'apprêtaient à partir déjeuner quand Pritchard sortit du bureau du commandant :

— Un certain Marvin Plunkett demande à vous voir. J'ai dit à l'accueil de le laisser passer.

Harry échangea un regard surpris avec son enquêteur avant qu'ils ne se lèvent pour aller réceptionner leur visiteur inattendu sur le palier de l'étage de la Justice magique. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à sortir de l'ascenseur, visiblement nerveux. Il regarda autour de lui désorienté, ne remarquant Harry et son partenaire que lorsqu'ils vinrent à lui.

— Bonjour Monsieur Plunkett, que pouvons-nous pour vous ? demanda civilement Harry.

— Je vous apporte quelque chose que j'ai trouvé… et qui malheureusement est sans doute lié à la mort de mon cousin, articula Marvin comme si les mots avaient du mal à sortir de sa bouche.

— Veuillez nous suivre, lui proposa Harry en le pilotant vers l'une de leurs salles d'interrogatoire afin qu'ils puissent parler sans être dérangés.

Une fois installés, il y eut un long silence, comme si leur témoin se battait contre sa conscience. Harry fit signe à son partenaire de prendre patience. Il sentait que l'homme avait besoin de temps avant de leur indiquer la raison de sa présence. Enfin, Marvin Plunkett se décida :

— Ce matin, nous avons commencé à ranger les affaires de Jerold, expliqua-t-il. Mon épouse a pensé que ce serait trop douloureux pour Nell de le faire toute seule… Je ne sais pas si c'est lié ou non à sa mort de mon cousin mais… j'ai pensé qu'il fallait que je vous en parle.

D'une main tremblante, il sortit un parchemin de sa poche et le posa sur la table. Harry sortit sa baguette et s'en servit pour déplier la feuille sans la toucher. Il se pencha pour déchiffrer l'écriture nerveuse.

C'était une lettre d'amour, destinée à Nell Plunkett.

— Qui est l'auteur de cette missive, d'après vous ? demanda Harry qui avait sa petite idée sur la question mais voulait en avoir confirmation.

Leur témoin avala sa salive convulsivement avant de lâcher :

— C'est l'écriture d'Edmund.

Harry vit un mince sourire sur le visage de Wellbeloved. Ils tenaient enfin un début de preuve.

— Cette lettre n'est pas signée, tempéra Harry. Êtes-vous certain que cette lettre a été écrite par votre cousin Edmund Plunkett ?

— Il a une écriture très particulière, leur fit remarquer Marvin. En tout cas, je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas l'écriture de Jerold.

— Auriez-vous un exemple de leur écriture respective ? demanda Harry.

— Non… je n'y ai pas pensé. Je suis désolé... j'étais tellement bouleversé ! Mais oui, on en a plein chez Jerold, des papiers à lui, des mots écrits par Edmund…

Sa bouche se tordit comme s'il allait pleurer mais il parvint à se maîtriser et dit d'une voix rauque :

— Comment a-t-il pu trahir Jerold ? Son propre frère !

Harry ne sut que dire à cet homme simple et droit, profondément blessé par cette tragédie familiale. Pendant leur échange, Wellbeloved n'était pas resté inactif. Il avait également sortit sa baguette et avait agi avec diligence. Il avait lancé un sort pour vérifier qu'aucun sortilège n'avait été jeté sur le parchemin, puis relevé les empreintes digitales. Enfin, il conjura une feuille de papier vierge et la déposa devant leur témoin. Il jeta un regard à Harry pour lui demander s'il pouvait intervenir et, au hochement de tête affirmatif de ce dernier, demanda :

— Pouvez-vous appliquer votre main sur ce papier ?

Sans discuter, Marvin s'exécuta. Wellbeloved demanda alors :

— Étiez-vous seul quand vous avez fait cette découverte ?

Marvin Plunkett le regarda sans comprendre :

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Y avait-il quelqu'un avec vous quand vous avez trouvé cette lettre ?

— Ma femme était dans la pièce à côté et je la lui ai montrée, évidemment. Je lui ai demandé ce que nous devions en faire et nous avons décidé ensemble qu'il fallait que je vous l'apporte car cela pouvait avoir un rapport avec l'enquête.

— Vous avez eu raison, l'assura Harry. Et Nell Plunkett, était-elle présente ?

— Elle est toujours chez mon oncle et ma tante. Elle nous a ouvert sa cheminée et nous a laissés seuls.

— Lui en avez-vous parlé à elle aussi ?

— Non, je suis venu directement. Vous croyez qu'elle savait que Jerold avait ça ?

Harry haussa les épaules. L'épouse savait-elle si son mari était au courant que son propre frère en pinçait pour elle ? Avait-elle menti en prétendant le contraire ? Il ne pouvait avoir de conviction tant qu'il ne le lui aurait pas demandé.

— Nous vous remercions d'être venu nous voir, conclut-il au lieu de répondre. Pourriez-vous garder le silence sur cette lettre, vous et votre épouse ? C'est important pour l'enquête.

— Oui, je comprends. Je l'expliquerai à Janet. Ne vous en faites pas, elle n'est pas du genre à parler à tort et à travers.

— Parfait, approuva Harry en se levant pour le raccompagner jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

— On arrête le bel Edmund ? demanda Wellbeloved quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

— Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, convint Harry. S'il sent que ça tourne mal pour lui, il risque de se faire la malle. Vu son implication dans les transports, je ne serais pas étonné qu'il sache bricoler un Portoloin.

**ooOoo**

* * *

><p>Merci pour votre fidélité, j'en reviens pas que vous soyez encore aussi nombreux à me suivre, après tous ces mois de silence.<p>

**alana chantelune, Eiram84, Elena Grape, Agrond, Akeri la malicieuse, Alexfr36, analaura, Annalle, Antig0ne, Arrion, Chloris, chrys63, clodina, DameLicorne, daugirl31, Eldar-Melda, EldaThren, Eme7001, EtoileDeNeige, fanHPTW, Finelame86, Gin'74, LauraNyra, little panda, LN-la-seule-l'unique, Lucy in the Sky with Diamond, Lunastic, Lyanna Erren, Machin-Chouette, Marie la petite, Master109, Mlle-Marinette, mspinpinlelapin, Muirgheal, Nanouka, Nostresscf, Perr, pipolite, Ron Ravenclaw, Shima-chan, SiaAhn Sacham, tomoe-chi, Tryphon21, Xangel-15X, Yann, Zehir93**

... merci à vous de m'avoir laissé un mot.

**Master109** : Lucy est la seconde fille d'Audrey et Percy, née en 2013, la petite soeur de Molly (arrivée en 2010). Pour info, tous les enfants Weasley sont arrivés, il n'y aura plus de naissances...


	15. XV : A charge et à décharge

**XV : A charge et à décharge**

* * *

><p><strong>Chronologie <strong>:

2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
>26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny<br>20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
>17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter<br>04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
>26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter<br>16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
>28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley<br>Décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors  
>30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie<p>

**Période couverte par le chapitre** : 21 novembre 2013

* * *

><p>Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry et son partenaire frappaient à la porte de la maison où habitait Edmund Plunkett. Ce dernier leur ouvrit et se rembrunit en les reconnaissant :<p>

— Encore vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ?

— Vous poser quelques questions, répondit calmement Harry.

— Et si je ne veux pas y répondre ?

— On vous les reposera au Ministère, dans nos locaux, répondit sèchement le commandant des Aurors.

Edmund soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux :

— D'accord, mais je vous assure que vous perdez votre temps. Je ne sais pas comment mon frère a absorbé cette potion et ce n'est pas en me posant des questions que vous le découvrirez.

— C'est ce qu'on verra, rétorqua Wellbeloved en avançant, obligeant Edmund à lui céder le passage.

La maison du frère de la victime était nettement moins imposante que le manoir de son oncle, mais meublée avec goût. A première vue, le standing de l'habitation était compatible avec les fonctions qu'il occupait dans la compagnie familiale. Edmund avait aménagé un salon-bureau au rez-de-chaussée, où il guida ses visiteurs. En s'asseyant, Harry jeta un œil sur les papiers qui jonchaient la table de travail. Il y reconnut l'écriture retrouvée sur le parchemin que Marvin leur avait confié.

Il sortit de son aumônière la pièce à conviction entourée d'un sort protecteur et la posa devant Edmund Plunkett. Il vit ce dernier écarquiller les yeux avant de devenir blême.

— Reconnaissez-vous cette lettre ? s'enquit Harry.

— Où l'avez-vous trouvée ? demanda l'autre en retour.

— Reconnaissez-vous l'avoir écrite ? insista l'Auror.

Edmund resta quelques secondes sans réaction avant d'admettre d'une voix blanche :

— Oui, c'est moi.

Très vite, il redemanda :

— Où l'avez-vous trouvée ?

— Monsieur Plunkett, réalisez-vous que vous nous avez menti à propos de votre belle-soeur et que cela vous met dans une situation très délicate ? demanda Harry sans répondre à la question.

— Mais bon sang, cela n'a rien à voir avec ce que vous cherchez ! Je n'avais pas à vous raconter ça !

— Je pense que vous n'avez plus le choix, maintenant. Il va falloir que vous nous racontiez 'ça', et tâchez de ne plus mentir !

Leur suspect jeta un regard désespéré sur le parchemin qui était sous ses yeux et soupira :

— Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Je n'ai jamais donné cette lettre à Nell. Je l'ai écrite un soir où j'avais trop bu et... je ne l'ai pas retrouvée, du coup je pensais l'avoir brûlée. Je... je n'ai plus de souvenirs très clairs de cette soirée. C'était avant son mariage avec Jerold et j'avais encore un peu de problème avec cette idée.

— Dans ce courrier vous dites que vous l'aimez comme un fou et que vous ferez tout pour qu'elle soit à vous un jour, releva Wellbeloved impitoyable. N'est-ce pas ce que vous avez fait ? Il n'y a plus d'obstacle entre elle et vous, maintenant.

— C'est dément ! Je vous dis que j'étais ivre quand j'ai écrit ça ! Et puis ça fait plus d'un an, maintenant. Si j'avais voulu éliminer mon frère, pourquoi aurais-je attendu aussi longtemps ?

— La lettre n'est pas datée, fit remarquer Harry. Vous l'avez peut-être écrite la semaine dernière.

— Je...

Edmund relut sa missive et soupira :

— Bon, d'accord, y'a pas de date, mais je l'ai écrite il y a des mois, et je pensais qu'elle n'existait plus. Et où l'avez vous trouvée ? redemanda-t-il.

— Dans les affaires de votre frère.

Edmund devint encore plus livide qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et Harry crut qu'il allait défaillir. Il se rattrapa d'ailleurs au bord de son bureau, assommé par cette nouvelle.

— Oh, non ! souffla-t-il. Je n'ai pas fait ça...

— Vous n'avez pas fait quoi ? s'enquit Harry d'une voix douce.

Edmund secoua la tête.

— Mais comment l'a-t-il eue ? Je ne voulais pas...

— Vous ne vouliez pas quoi ? insista Harry.

— Je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache. Tout ceci est tellement… injuste. Nous nous sommes toujours bien entendus, c'était un frère formidable. S'il a lu ça… Qu'est-ce qu'il a dû penser de moi ?

— C'était insupportable et vous l'avez supprimé pour ne pas avoir à en assumer les conséquences ! proposa Wellbeloved.

Harry avait l'impression qu'Edmund ignorait réellement que son frère avait lu sa lettre car il ne voyait pas comment on pouvait imiter la stupéfaction et l'horreur que cette nouvelle lui avait causée. Mais l'homme leur avait déjà menti et il était souvent efficace de prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai.

— Donc vous aimez toujours désespérément votre belle-sœur et son veuvage est une vraie aubaine pour vous, continua-t-il.

L'homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de secouer négativement la tête, le regard fixe, comme si son enfer intérieur l'isolait de son entourage.

Harry se demanda s'il devait continuer à enfoncer le clou. Il songea avec malaise à George et Angelina qui avaient, eux aussi, bâti leur couple sur une tragique disparition. Avait-il le droit de reprocher à cet homme d'aimer la même femme que son frère ? Il échangea avec son partenaire un regard incertain. Son coéquipier fit un geste de la main, pour suggérer de fouiller la maison.

— Pouvez-vous nous confier votre baguette ? demanda Harry.

Brisé, Edmund sortit docilement sa baguette de sa poche pour la confier à l'Auror. Wellbeloved fit signe qu'il restait sur place et qu'il s'occupait de fouiner dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Harry sortit pour s'occuper du reste. Il lui fallut une demi-heure à peine pour trouver, dans la salle de bain parmi les flacons de potions de toilettes, une fiole correspondant, selon son étiquette, au produit qui avait servi à endormir Jerold. Il la mit de côté et continua son exploration. Ce fut dans la chambre à coucher, sous le lit qu'il fit une découverte encore plus déterminante : dans la poussière, traînait un torchon sur lequel étaient cousus trois boutons : un vêtement d'elfe de maison.

Après avoir soigneusement relevé les empreintes sur la bouteille de somnifère et vérifié qu'aucun sortilège sortant de l'ordinaire n'avait été absorbé par le linge de maison, Harry redescendit retrouver son collègue et leur suspect.

— C'est à vous ? commença-t-il en posant le flacon sous les yeux d'Edmund.

— Non.

— Vous en êtes certain ?

— Je n'en prends jamais. Et vu ce qui est arrivé à Jerold…

— Donc c'est arrivé chez vous par l'intervention de Merlin ?

— Vous dites que c'est chez moi mais je ne l'ai jamais vu.

Harry changea brusquement de conversation :

— L'elfe Catena est-il venu récemment ici ?

— Non, pourquoi ?

— Vous ne lui demandiez jamais de faire le ménage chez vous ?

— Je le fais moi-même. Je sais que ce n'est pas impeccable, mais cela me suffit.

Le niveau de propreté avoué correspondait à ce que Harry avait constaté en furetant dans les autres pièces. Il fit léviter devant lui ce qu'il avait trouvé sous le lit et demanda au suspect.

— Avez-vous une explication pour ça ?

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Vous ne le reconnaissez pas ?

Au bout de quelques secondes, Edmund dit lentement :

— On dirait un des torchons de Catena. Ma tante en a toute une série avec des bandes bleues et vertes comme celui-ci. D'où le sortez vous ?

— Je l'ai trouvé chez vous.

— Je suppose qu'un jour ma tante me l'a prêté et que j'ai oublié de le lui rendre.

— Vous n'avez décidément pas beaucoup de mémoire.

— Je ne vais pas inventer une explication pour vous faire plaisir. J'ai autre chose en tête en ce moment que de comprendre pourquoi Catena a laissé un torchon sale chez moi, et puis je m'en fiche. Je voudrais que vous me laissiez en paix.

Harry décida qu'il était temps de passer à l'étape suivante.

— Vous êtes celui qui a le plus à gagner de la mort de votre frère. Vous avez eu la possibilité matérielle de lui faire prendre une potion de sommeil quand vous lui avez servi son verre de whiskey. Vous êtes en outre le seul témoin de son décès. Vous avez chez vous le produit qui a servi à l'endormir. Vous avez aussi en votre possession un vêtement appartenant à une créature qui a sans doute été tuée car elle en savait trop. Vous n'avez aucune explication satisfaisante pour expliquer la présence de ce linge chez vous. Vous nous avez en outre menti sur un point important, se rapprochant de ce qui peut bien être un mobile. Monsieur Plunkett, je vous arrête pour le meurtre de votre frère, Jerold Plunkett, et je vous demande de nous suivre sans résistance au Ministère.

Edmund ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

— Vous pouvez prévenir votre famille, lui indiqua Harry, et vous faire assister par un avocat.

Ces précisions n'étaient pas obligatoires mais Harry qui avait participé à la mise en place de la loi qui concédait ces droits se sentait moralement obligé d'en informer ceux qu'il arrêtait. Il savait que la plupart de ses collègues s'en abstenaient, bien qu'il les ait encouragé plusieurs fois à les faire. Il n'avait cependant pas donné à ces consignes un caractère obligatoire, sachant que c'était un point délicat pour beaucoup d'entre eux et n'avait pas voulu les heurter de front sur ce plan.

Même avertis de leurs droits, les suspects utilisaient rarement la possibilité qui leur était donnée d'appeler un défenseur. Sans doute n'était-ce pas encore suffisamment entré dans les mœurs et la plupart des sorciers estimaient qu'ils étaient assez grands pour se débrouiller tout seul, du moins avant le procès. Par contre, ils demandaient la plupart du temps à prévenir leur famille de leur arrestation, sans qu'il soit besoin de le leur conseiller. Edmund ne dérogea pas à la règle :

— Je veux parler à mon oncle.

D'une main tremblante, il sortit un miroir communicant de sa poche et prononça le nom d'Ulysses d'une voix blanche. Ce dernier répondit rapidement.

— Ils m'ont arrêté, dit simplement son neveu.

— Qui, quoi ?

— Les Aurors. Ils pensent que j'ai tué Jerold. Je ne l'ai pas fait, je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait !

— Evidemment que tu ne l'as pas fait, Edmund, nous le savons. Ne t'en fais pas, nous n'allons pas les laisser faire. Où es-tu maintenant ?

— Encore chez moi, mais ils parlent de m'emmener au Ministère.

— Passe-les moi.

Harry tendit la main et ferma le miroir d'un claquement sec, mettant ainsi fin à la communication. D'une main experte, Wellbeloved exécuta une fouille avec l'aide de sa baguette et confisqua tout ce que leur suspect avait dans ses poches. Ils le firent ensuite transplaner au Ministère et le pilotèrent rapidement vers une des geôles où ils pouvaient temporairement garder un prisonnier.

— Tu penses que c'est lui ? demanda Harry à son partenaire en poussant la porte du QG.

— On n'a pas de meilleur suspect et, plus on gratte, plus on trouve d'éléments contre lui. Il nous reste encore à faire les comparaisons d'empreintes. Je suis certain que l'oncle Plunkett va nous envoyer un baveux et on a intérêt à avoir de quoi lui fermer son caquet.

Une bonne surprise les attendait sur la table de Wellbeloved : le compte-rendu de l'examen du corps de l'elfe Catena.

— Il a succombé à une overdose de potion de sommeil, s'écria le partenaire de Harry qui avait lu le rapport en diagonale pour sauter à la conclusion. La même que celle qu'on a trouvé chez Edmund !

— Ah, très bien, commenta Harry avec satisfaction. Je vais voir Pritchard pour voir s'il n'a pas besoin de moi. Je te laisse vérifier les empreintes.

Harry était à peine revenu vers Wellbeloved quand il vit l'avocat St-John Bielinski entrer dans le QG et se diriger vers son bureau de commandant. Depuis qu'il était commandant, il avait eu à traiter plusieurs contestations rédigées par le brillant juriste et ils se voyaient également régulièrement aux audiences auxquelles Harry assistait, mais n'échangeaient rien de plus que des salutations courtoises. Le commandant des Aurors n'avait plus croisé directement le fer avec l'avocat depuis le mémorable procès Grimstone et s'en félicitait. Mais il avait l'impression que cette fois-ci, il n'y couperait pas. Ulysses Plunkett avait les moyens d'envoyer à son neveu l'un des meilleurs avocats du monde sorcier.

Bielinski le repéra et s'élança vers lui.

— Commandant Potter, salua-t-il. Je viens pour assister Monsieur Edmund Plunkett. Il parait que vous vous en occupez personnellement.

— C'est exact. Voulez-vous le voir tout de suite ?

— J'aimerais avoir accès à votre dossier auparavant.

— Très bien, mais toutes les pièces ne sont pas encore finalisées, prévint-il. Je vous fais immédiatement les copies de ce qu'on a déjà.

— Merci beaucoup.

Après un hochement de la tête en direction de Wellbeloved, Bielinski alla s'installer à la table qu'ils avaient installée dans un coin de la pièce à usage des avocats venant consulter les pièces. De son côté, Harry s'activa avec sa baguette pour dédoubler les documents principaux du dossier, terminant par le compte rendu de Ste Mangouste concertant Catena. Il alla ensuite le porter à l'avocat qui avait sorti une plume pour prendre des notes. De retour auprès de son partenaire, il lui demanda où il en était.

— J'ai analysé les empreintes du flacon de potion. Il y en a un paquet, ce qui est souvent le cas vu que le préparateur et le vendeur l'ont manipulé aussi et aucune n'est identifiable.

— Le torchon ?

— Rien trouvé d'intéressant dessus. Aux plis et à l'état général, j'ai l'impression qu'il était propre, plié et repassé, puis roulé en boule et jeté à terre. Il y a de la poussière dessus, mais pas comme si l'elfe l'avait porté en faisant un travail salissant. Plutôt comme si on l'avait posé sur un endroit sale.

Harry fit la grimace. Pour l'examen des tissus, la recherche magique piétinait et était loin d'atteindre les résultats que les Moldus obtenaient avec leurs microscopes surpuissants. Il se demanda s'il ne pourrait pas le faire analyser par les Moldus en passant par l'intermédiaire d'Audrey, l'épouse de Percy. Une procédure le permettait, mais une demande devait être déposée auprès du Mangengamot. Compte tenu que l'objet devait porter des traces de l'elfe, créature inconnue et qui devait le rester hors du monde sorcier, il était peu probable qu'il obtienne l'autorisation. S'il passait outre, la preuve ne pourrait pas être retenue par le tribunal.

Peu après, Bielinski revint vers eux :

— J'aimerais voir mon client, indiqua-t-il.

Harry se leva pour l'amener dans la section d'incarcération provisoire que les Aurors partageaient avec le service de la police magique. En chemin, l'avocat demanda :

— Des regrets à propos de notre dernière conversation, Monsieur Potter ?

Harry songea à ce brève échange dans un café, durant lequel Bielinski avait su le convaincre de l'importance du rôle de la défense dans un procès et aux encouragements qu'il lui avait donnés ce jour-là, sans imaginer que cela déboucherait sur une réforme aussi profonde du système judiciaire.

— Ça dépend des jours, répondit-il avec franchise.

Ils échangèrent un regard, mi-complice, mi-ironique, avant de se sourire. Ils restaient adversaires mais ils avaient en commun une action dont ils étaient fiers tous les deux.

Arrivé à destination, Harry laissa l'avocat entre les mains du gardien, laissant ce dernier procéder à la fouille réglementaire du visiteur et mettre de côté sa baguette. Quand il revint au QG, Pritchard lui fit signe qu'il avait besoin de lui.

Une heure plus tard, Bielinski frappait à la porte du bureau de Harry où ce dernier finissait de trancher les derniers points que son adjoint lui avait soumis.

— Pouvons-nous discuter du dosser ? pria l'avocat.

Harry donna encore une instruction, puis revint dans la grande pièce pour s'installer avec Wellbeloved et Bielinski à la table où l'avocat avait auparavant étudié les pièces du dossier.

— Avez-vous l'intention de demander l'incarcération immédiate de mon client ? demanda l'avocat.

— Oui, le risque de fuite est trop important, répondit Harry. Sans compter qu'il a peut-être tué deux personnes et pourrait récidiver.

— Je n'ai rien vu qui l'accuse formellement dans ce dossier, opposa Bielinski.

— Alors pourquoi nous aurait-il menti sur ce qu'il avait révélé à sa belle-sœur ? répliqua Wellbeloved.

— A propos de ses sentiments ? C'est personnel et il estime que cela n'a aucun rapport avec l'affaire.

— Monsieur Bielinski, intervint Harry. Vous avez lu les conclusions de Ste Mangouste à propos de la mort de la victime. La potion de sommeil qui l'a terrassé a été absorbée dans les deux heures, maximum avant le départ des deux frères pour leur petite balade. Cela signifie qu'elle a eu lieu pendant le repas de famille. C'est forcément un membre de cette famille qui a fait le coup. Tout renseignement pouvant nous éclairer sur les rapports entre la victime et cette famille est au cœur de l'enquête.

— Pas si la victime a volontairement ou accidentellement pris cette potion.

— Le suicide ou l'absorbation accidentelle était une possibilité avant la mort de l'elfe. Ce n'est plus le cas maintenant.

— Avez-vous envisagé que l'elfe aurait pu lui-même mettre fin à ses jours ? Par remords par exemple. Il a pu faire prendre le somnifère volontairement ou par accident à Jarold Plunkett, et n'a pas supporté cette idée.

— Vous savez très bien que les elfes ne se suicident pas, sauf sur ordre de leur maître, ce qui constitue une sorte de meurtre. Un elfe qui s'estime en faute a tendance à se punir en se faisant souffrir et cette créature ne porte sur son corps aucun signe de violence, vous avez lu le même rapport que moi. En outre, le fait que je n'aie pas retrouvé de flacon de potion de sommeil près de lui indique que quelqu'un d'autre est intervenu.

— Les pistes qui vous mènent à Edmund Plunkett sont minces, voire inexistantes, réaffirma l'avocat. A part le béguin pour sa belle-sœur, votre dossier est vide.

— Vous avez lu la lettre qu'il lui a adressée, rétorqua Harry. Ce n'est pas un béguin, c'est une passion profonde qui, selon ce qu'il nous a lui-même expliqué, date depuis près de deux ans. Ensuite, il possède un flacon de la bonne potion…

— Comme la moitié de la population sorcière ! Il n'y a même pas ses empreintes dessus.

— … et il refuse de nous dire quand il l'a acheté.

— Il ne refuse rien, il ne l'a pas fait !

— Il a en outre été trouvé en possession d'un vêtement de l'elfe si commodément réduit au silence…

— C'est un torchon qui peut avoir d'autres utilités.

— Sauf qu'il était dissimulé à un endroit où on ne range pas habituellement les torchons.

— Ce n'est pas au dossier.

— Vous savez bien qu'à ce stade de l'enquête il est important de garder certains détails pour nous.

Bielinski connaissait les règles du jeu et n'insista pas. Il savait qu'il aurait tous les éléments avant le procès, c'était la condition pour qu'ils soient opposés à l'accusé.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, dans l'hypothèse où il aurait empoisonné ce pauvre elfe, pourquoi aurait-il gardé un torchon qui l'incrimine ? demanda-t-il. Je n'ai pas lu que la créature ait été retrouvée dénudée. Ce tissu se trouve peut-être chez mon client depuis des mois.

Harry haussa les épaules :

— Désir de prendre un trophée, action sous l'effet de la panique, que sais-je ? Vous n'ignorez pas que les meurtriers créent bien souvent eux-mêmes les preuves qui les désignent.

— Il arrive aussi régulièrement qu'on crée de toutes pièces des preuves pour détourner les soupçons sur un autre que le véritable coupable. Mon client ne se rappelle pas avoir acheté ce flacon de potion et vous n'avez pas ses empreintes dessus, pas plus qu'il ne sait comment il a récupéré le torchon de l'elfe. Si quelqu'un avait voulu l'incriminer, il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement.

— Sauf que c'est la lettre qui nous a mis sur la piste et qu'il ne nie pas l'avoir écrite. Et puis, qui aurait eu accès à chez lui ? On n'y entre quand même pas comme dans un moulin !

— Il m'a dit que sa cheminée était débloquée pour son frère et son cousin, répondit l'avocat.

Son cousin. Celui qui leur avait parlé le premier des sentiments d'Edmund pour Nell et donné la lettre qui avait concentré les soupçons sur ce dernier, réalisa Harry. Il se tourna vers Wellbeloved qui avait l'air troublé lui aussi.

— Il faudrait qu'on lui pose quelques questions à son cousin, consentit Harry. Mais il me semble prématuré de permettre à Edmund de rentrer chez lui. Si jamais il est victime d'une machination, comme vous avez l'air de le croire, il peut aussi être la prochaine victime d'un sommeil fatal.

— Vous pouvez le mettre en garde, suggéra l'avocat.

— Voici ce que je vous propose, tenta Harry. Vous nous laissez les vingt-quatre heures, durant lesquelles nous avons de toute manière le droit de le garder, sans interférer ni communiquer ce que vous savez aux autres membres de la famille. De notre côté, nous nous engageons à ne pas demander son maintien en détention auprès du juge si nous ne trouvons pas d'autres éléments contre lui.

— Sans éléments supplémentaires, la maison de Justice vous le refusera, affirma Bielinski.

— Ça, vous ne pouvez pas en être certain. Le torchon de l'elfe dissimulé chez lui est très incriminant. Par ailleurs, s'il est innocent, il a tout intérêt à ce que le vrai coupable pense avoir réussi son coup en constatant que nous le gardons.

— Allez-vous vraiment enquêter à décharge ? s'enquit l'avocat.

— A charge et à décharge, précisa Harry. Comme toujours.

— Je dois parler à mon client avant de vous donner ma réponse.

— Oui, je comprends.

Harry attira un morceau de papier et signa une autorisation de visite. Son interlocuteur s'en saisit et repartit vers la sortie.

— Alors ? demanda Harry à Wellbeloved. Tu penses que ça peut être un coup monté ?

— Justement, comme tu étais occupé je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'en parler, mais il y a un élément bizarre : je n'ai pas trouvé d'empreinte des doigts de Jarold sur la lettre d'Edmund.

— Tu en es certain ?

— Oui, il y trois séries de paluches, dont celles de Marvin et Edmund. Je ne sais pas à qui appartient la troisième, mais ce n'est pas celles de Jerold.

— L'épouse de Marvin, sans doute, puisqu'il la lui a montrée et lui a demandé son avis.

— Il faut s'en assurer.

— Réinterroger tout le monde aussi. Et vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de Potion de sommeil qui traîne dans les pharmacies familiales.

**ooOoo**

Ulysses leur ouvrit lui-même sa porte. Son visage se contracta quand il les reconnut.

— Où est mon neveu ? demanda-t-il sans ambages.

— Au Ministère pour interrogatoire, répartit Harry.

Avant de partir, ils avaient revu Bielinski. Son client était d'accord pour que l'avocat garde pour lui les éléments du dossier qu'on lui avait communiqué pendant vingt-quatre heures, même vis-à-vis de sa famille.

— Mais pourquoi ? interrogea le vieil homme.

— Il avait en sa possession le produit qui a servi à endormir votre neveu Jerold, décida de révéler Harry.

— Une potion de sommeil ? Mais tout le monde en a. Vous en trouverez sans doute ici dans la pharmacie.

— Nous venons précisément pour nous en assurer, l'informa le commandant des Aurors. Nous allons fouiller votre maison.

Ulysses les regarda, sans mot dire, visiblement dépassé par la situation.

— Est-ce indispensable ? demanda-t-il.

— Nous enquêtons sur un meurtre. Maintenant, vous nous excuserez, nous avons du travail.

Durant l'heure suivante, les deux Aurors parcoururent la demeure de fond en comble. Nell Plunkett occupait sa chambre quand Harry demanda à vérifier l'endroit. Elle resta plantée dans la pièce, les bras croisés, le fusillant du regard durant tout le temps que dura l'opération. Harry remarqua qu'elle avait peu d'affaires à elle, ce qui était normal puisque son séjour en ces lieux n'était que temporaire.

Wellbeloved lui indiqua qu'il avait dérangé Mrs Bettany Plunkett quand il s'était attaqué à la cuisine et que Ulysses, réfugié dans la bibliothèque, avait prétendu être plongé dans un livre sans faire mine de le remarquer. Jusque là, ils n'avaient pas trouvé de flacon de potion de sommeil, qu'il soit vide ou plein.

Ils terminèrent par la chambre de l'elfe, toujours bloquée par le sort que Harry y avait apposé la veille. Ils relevèrent soigneusement les empreintes, au cas où l'une d'entre elles aurait échappé à Harry mais une rapide vérification leur permit de déterminer qu'il n'y avait que des traces de la créature dans cet espace. Pas plus que la première fois, ils ne trouvèrent de flacon contenant de somnifère. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu : une tierce personne était nécessairement intervenue.

En ressortant de la niche, ils retrouvèrent les trois membres de la famille dans la cuisine, en train de commencer leur repas. Harry remarqua qu'ils s'étaient tous servis très chichement. Ils n'avaient visiblement que peu d'appétit.

— Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ? interrogea Ulysses d'un ton brusque.

Les deux femmes le regardèrent d'un air inquiet, comme si elles trouvaient périlleux de s'en prendre ainsi à des Aurors.

— Non, répondit Harry.

— Je suppose que nous sommes supposés nous en réjouir, ironisa le maître de maison d'un ton froid.

— Pas spécialement, le renseigna Harry.

— Vous voulez dire que vous soupçonnez toujours l'un de nous ?

— Vous êtes vous récemment débarrassé d'un flacon de potion de sommeil ou d'un autre flacon en verre ?

— Non, bien sûr que non. Et je suis persuadé que Jerold a pris cette potion par accident.

— Le problème, Monsieur Plunkett, c'est que nous n'avons pas trouvé trace de ce produit chez lui, pas plus que chez vous.

— Il a dû le finir.

— Dans ce cas, nous aurions retrouvé le flacon vide chez lui.

Dans le monde sorcier, les contenants en verre étaient rapportés à ceux qui les avaient vendus, en échange d'une consigne.

— Vous-même récupérez votre verre, continua Harry en montrant une caisse en bois près de l'évier où s'entassaient des bouteilles de Bièraubeurre.

— Oui, comme tout le monde, je suppose.

— Depuis quand cette caisse n'a pas été vidée ?

— Vu ce qu'elle contient, cela fait plusieurs jours que cela n'a pas été fait, jugea Ulysses.

— Monsieur Plunkett, votre elfe est décédé d'une surdose de potion de sommeil, lui apprit Harry.

— Oh, mon dieu, s'écria Mrs Plunkett, les yeux écarquillés. Le pauvre petit ! Il a dû se tromper et en prendre trop.

— Ma tante, intervint Nell très pâle, ce que Monsieur Potter est en train de nous expliquer c'est qu'il n'a _pas_ retrouvé le flacon.

— Il est bien quelque part, répondit Bettany. Forcément.

— Pas dans cette maison en tout cas, assura Harry.

Mrs Plunkett se tourna vers la caisse pour le verre comme si elle espérait qu'on puisse y retrouver la fiole manquante. Elle dû comprendre que c'était sans espoir et commença :

— L'un de nous a pu la briser ou la jeter sans s'en rendre compte…

— Ma tante, la reprit Nell d'une voix cassante, vous savez bien que c'est impossible. Cela fait trois jours que les Aurors nous tannent avec cette potion et…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, le regard dans le vide.

— Ils ont raison depuis le début, reprit-t-elle d'une voix sans timbre. Ce n'est pas un accident. Sinon nous aurions retrouvé le flacon à la maison ou sur lui. QUELQU'UN A TUÉ JEROLD ! hurla-t-elle soudain en faisant sursauter tout le monde. Il a été tué ! Il a été tué !

Devenue écarlate, elle frappait de ses poings crispés la table devant laquelle elle se trouvait assise, faisant basculer son assiette et renversant son verre.

— Ma chérie, s'écria sa tante éperdue en tentant de la prendre par les épaules.

Nell la saisit aux poignets et la secoua avec force :

— Vous me l'avez tué ! Vous me l'avez tué !

Comprenant qu'elle faisait une crise de nerf, Harry sortit sa baguette et lança sur la malheureuse un Impedimenta pour permettre à Wellbeloved et Ulysses, qui s'étaient précipités, de l'immobiliser et délivrer Mrs Plunkett de la poigne de sa nièce.

Très vite, la veuve se laissa aller en avant et se mit à pleurer en longs sanglots rauques. Sans rancune, sa tante la prit sans ses bras et la berça doucement en murmurant des mots tendres. Ulysses les contempla un long moment, le souffle court, les mains tremblantes.

Harry attendit patiemment qu'ils se rappellent de leur présence, les observant, tentant de ne pas manquer un indice. Finalement, Mr Plunkett se laissa tomber pesamment sur sa chaise.

— Vous m'avez dit, fit-il comme s'il avait du mal à s'exprimer, que vous avez trouvé un flacon de potion chez mon neveu Edmund.

— C'est exact.

— Je ne peux pas croire cela.

— Monsieur Plunkett, si vous veniez à disparaître, qui hériterait de vos biens ?

— Vous pensez que c'est moi qui étais visé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

— Ou bien que vous êtes le prochain sur la liste, répondit Harry en attrapant une chaise et se mettant au niveau de son interlocuteur.

— C'est un cauchemar, espéra Ulysses avec ferveur.

— C'est un moment difficile, convint Harry.

L'homme se secoua et fit un effort pour répondre à la question posée :

— J'ai fait un testament. Mon épouse héritera de la maison, ainsi que d'une somme d'argent suffisante pour la mettre à l'abri du besoin jusqu'à sa disparition. L'entreprise et le reste de ma fortune seront divisés en parties égales entre mes trois neveux.

— Seul votre neveu Edmund travaille avec vous, c'est bien ça ?

— Oui, Jerold a voulu devenir médicomage et Marvin ne court pas après les responsabilités. Il se contente de gérer l'épicerie qu'il possède avec sa mère. Une fois ma succession réglée, il y a assez de gallions pour que, si l'un d'eux veut se dégager de la société, les autres puissent racheter sa part. Je leur ai demandé de ne prendre aucune décision hâtive pour ne pas mettre l'assise financière de l'entreprise en péril et cela n'a pas semblé leur poser un problème particulier.

— Quand avez-vous pris ces dispositions ?

— Il y a deux ans, quand j'ai eu un ennui de santé et que j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas immortel. Il ne m'était pas venu à l'idée que je ne serai pas le premier à partir, soupira-t-il avec tristesse.

A ses côtés, Nell s'était arrêtée de pleurer. Elle fermait désespérément les yeux, comme pour éloigner d'elle la réalité. Harry retint de justesse son conseil machinal de lui faire prendre une potion de sommeil pour qu'elle puisse récupérer de ses émotions.

— Monsieur Potter, pensez-vous vraiment que c'est Edmund qui a fait ça ? reprit Ulysses.

— Certains éléments laissent à penser qu'il peut nous apporter des réponses qui nous feraient avancer vers la vérité, répondit précautionneusement Harry.

— Ça veut dire que vous n'en êtes pas certain, traduisit Mr Plunkett.

Harry ne releva pas.

— Je ne peux pas croire qu'Edmund ait pu faire une chose pareille, insista Ulysses.

— Monsieur Plunkett, si on considère que le coupable est vraisemblablement une des personnes qui étaient à votre table dimanche dernier, qui pensez-vous capable de faire une chose pareille ?

Après un long silence, l'homme répondit :

— Vous imaginez vraiment que je vais accuser quelqu'un de ma famille ?

— Si vous avez remarqué un élément qui puisse me mettre sur la voie, j'espère simplement que vous me le transmettrez.

— Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous aider à mettre l'un des miens en prison.

— Je vous rappelle que cette personne a tué votre neveu et qu'il est probable que vous soyez très haut sur la liste des prochaines victimes potentielles.

— C'est mon affaire.

— Réfléchissez-y. Une dernière question : votre nièce par alliance fait-elle encore partie des héritiers, malgré le prédécès son mari ?

Ulysses Plunkett ferma les yeux, refusant de parler.

Harry se leva et annonça :

— Je vais demander à un de mes hommes de rester avec vous cette nuit.

— Sommes-nous assignés à résidence ? demanda Ulysses.

— Je pensais plutôt vous protéger, révéla doucement Harry. Et je vous déconseille de manger ou boire quoi que ce soit qui n'ait pas été vérifié par eux avant.

Il sortit son miroir pour joindre Pritchard et lui demander de donner les directives requises. Ce dernier lui demanda s'il allait repasser prochainement au bureau :

— Non, nous avons encore une visite à faire, lui indiqua Harry.

**ooOoo**

* * *

><p>A vous qui m'avez laissé un commentaire ici ou ailleurs :<p>

** Agrond, Alexfr36, Arwina, Chibi-Lill, chrys63, DameLicorne, daugirl31, Eiram84, Eldar-Melda, fanHPTW, Frod, Gin'74, James E. Malloy, Flo_92, Korehard, Laumie, little panda, LN-la-seule-l'unique, Lucy in the Sky with Diamond, Lunastic, Lyanna Erren, Machin-Chouette, maho-33, Meredith96, Momographie, Muirgheal, Nanouka, Ron Ravenclaw, Shima-chan, SiaAhn Sacham, stefany17, Tryphon21, Yann, Zehir93 **

... merci à vous.

**Réponses en vrac :**

* Je suis contente que vous appréciez Wellbeloved (je l'aime bien aussi en opposant tranquille),

* Toute l'enquête est écrite et corrigée, donc va venir une fois par semaine

* Non, l'elfe n'avais pas été mis sur un tas d'ordure comme l'avais craint Harry, mais sous un tumulus provisoire, en attendant la mise en terre par le jardinier (ils étaient en train de préparer l'enterrement de Jerold, faut les comprendre...)

* Et la famille au grand complet pour ceux qui sont perdus...

PLUNKETT: Inspiré de Josiah Plunkett, arbitre de Quidditch

Jerold PLUNKETT : Victime  
>Nell PLUNKETT : Veuve de Jerold<br>Ulysses et Bettany PLUNKETT : oncle et tante de Jerold, Edmund et Marvin  
>Edmund PLUNKETT : frère d'Edmund<br>Marvin PLUNKETT : cousin de Jerold et Edmund  
>Janet PLUNKETT : épouse de Marvin<br>Doraleen PLUNKETT : Mère de Marvin  
>Catena : elfe de Ulysses et Bettany<p>

Décédés :  
>Basileus : père de Marvin et frère de Ulysses<br>Donatien : père d'Edmund et Jerold et frère de Ulysses


	16. XVI : Scène de ménage

**XVI : Scène de ménage  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chronologie <strong>:

2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
>26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny<br>20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
>17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter<br>04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
>26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter<br>16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
>28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley<br>Décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors  
>30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie<br>**Période couverte par le chapitre** : 20 au 21 novembre 2013

* * *

><p>Il était déjà huit heures du soir quand ils quittèrent la maison d'Ulysses Punkett, mais Harry et Wellbeloved décidèrent de ne pas remettre à plus tard leurs investigations. Ils se rendirent donc chez Marvin et Janet. Cette dernière les examina avec suspicion en les découvrant sur son paillasson et demanda :<p>

— Que voulez-vous ?

— Vous parler, à vous et à votre mari.

— Cela ne peut pas attendre demain ? Marvin est très abattu.

— Je suis désolé, mais nous avons besoin de vous voir tout de suite.

Un pas traînant se fit entendre et Marvin, les yeux rouges, de larges cernes, la bouche serrée, déboucha dans le vestibule.

— N'en avons-nous pas fait assez ? demanda-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

— Nous avons besoin de fouiller votre maison, expliqua Harry.

Harry crut que Marvin allait se mettre à pleurer mais il parvint à se contenir. Son épouse alla vers lui et le reconduisit au salon avec sollicitude. Les deux Aurors se mirent au travail. Une heure plus tard, ils convinrent entre eux qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé d'intéressant — ils emportaient cependant des fioles trouvées dans la salle de bain.

Alors qu'ils repartaient, Wellbeloved fit remarquer qu'ils n'avaient pas fouillé la maison de Doraleen, la mère de Marvin :

— Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir d'intérêt dans ce meurtre, raisonna-t-il, mais son fils a pu cacher quelque chose chez elle.

Harry se rendit à ces arguments et ils se présentèrent chez la belle-sœur d'Ulysses. Cette dernière ne parut pas comprendre l'intérêt de leur requête, mais accepta qu'ils entrent chez elle malgré l'heure tardive et les laissa faire à leur guise. Quand ils eurent terminé — ils avaient mis de côté quelques flacons de sa pharmacie — elle les apostropha :

— Ulysses m'a dit que vous aviez arrêté Edmund, vous ne songez pas sérieusement qu'il se soit attaqué à son frère, j'espère !

— Nous avons la certitude que le somnifère a été donné à votre défunt neveu dans les deux heures qui ont précédé son départ en balai. Il faut bien que quelqu'un l'ai fait.

— Mais pas Edmund !

— Qui alors ? demanda Wellbeloved.

— Je… je ne sais pas. Une erreur lors de la préparation du repas, par exemple.

— Catena ? accepta Harry. C'est une piste, effectivement. La question est de savoir qui l'a ensuite tué. Parce que deux erreurs en trois jours, ça fait beaucoup.

Les épaules de la femme s'abaissèrent et son visage prit une expression désespérée :

— Moi qui pensais que la fin de la guerre mettrait fin aux deuils et à la suspicion, remarqua-t-elle.

— Nous faisons de notre mieux, assura Harry, mais les passions et la cupidité ne peuvent jamais être totalement éradiquées.

**ooOoo**

Les enfants étaient couchés quand Harry rentra enfin chez lui.

— Tu as dîné ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

— Pas encore, reconnut-il, et pas eu le temps de déjeuner ce midi.

— Viens vite à la cuisine, alors. J'ai mangé avec les petits mais je vais te tenir compagnie. Tu avances dans ton enquête ?

— Oui, mais pas assez vite à mon goût. Je suis certain que j'ai deux meurtres, et non des accidents ou des suicides, et j'ai une personne en détention. Par contre, je doute d'avoir vraiment mis la main sur le coupable.

— Je suppose que tu avais des éléments pour l'arrêter.

— J'ai un mobile, mais cela ne suffit pas pour en faire un meurtrier. Je déteste ces histoires de famille ! Ou bien tu tombes sur un panier de crabe qui te dégoûte d'avoir de la parenté, ou bien tout le monde s'aime et personne ne peut avoir fait le coup… sauf qu'on a un cadavre par jour !

— Tu vas finir par trouver, lui assura Ginny d'une voix apaisante. Tiens, tu veux de la tourte aux rognons ?

— Merci, oui. Et toi, ta journée ?

— J'ai passé deux heures au Ministère cet après-midi pour obtenir une Pensine de Presse pour le musée. Tu étais déjà parti quand je suis passée pour te faire un petit coucou. Ce soir, c'est Albus qui a voulu lire l'histoire de Lily. Elle a affirmé qu'il lisait mieux que moi !

— Qu'a dit James ? s'enquit Harry qui savait que son aîné ne laissait pas une occasion de taquiner son cadet quand ce dernier avait exceptionnellement la vedette.

— Quand il a ouvert la bouche, je lui ai rappelé que les petits garçons qui disent des méchancetés n'ont pas de bisous le soir mais que ceux qui disent des gentillesses ont double câlin. Il a dit que j'étais très belle.

— Il n'a pas tort.

— D'accord toi aussi tu auras un double câlin, consentit Ginny.

— Au moins un élément positif dans ma journée, se réjouit Harry.

**ooOoo**

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin que les Aurors mirent au propre les résultats de leurs visites des soirs précédents. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé d'intéressant chez Marvin et Janet, pas plus que chez Doreen. L'Auror qui avait été envoyé chez Ulysses la veille au soir pour le protéger avait été relevé, et son rapport indiquait que rien de spécial ne s'était passé pendant la nuit.

Par ailleurs, ils n'avaient aucun élément supplémentaire n'incriminant Edmund.

— On n'a plus qu'à le relâcher, soupira Harry. Bielinski a rempli sa part de marché, à nous de remplir la nôtre.

— Le bel Edmund risque de tomber sur un os avec la petite Nell, jugea Wellbeloved. Maintenant qu'elle a compris que son époux a été aidé à tomber, elle sera moins encline à se consoler dans les bras du principal suspect.

— Sauf si elle est complice, objecta Harry sans y croire, impressionné par la scène de la veille.

— Si c'était le cas, elle ne serait pas très maligne. Pourquoi avoir rendu le flacon à Edmund ? Elle n'avait qu'à le laisser dans sa pharmacie pour asseoir l'hypothèse d'une surdose accidentelle.

— Aurait-elle voulu l'inculper ? s'interrogea le commandant des Aurors.

— Quel intérêt ?

— Récupérer tout l'héritage pour elle, raisonna Harry.

— Sauf la part de Marvin.

— Soit il est le prochain sur la liste, soit il ne lui fait pas d'ombre.

— Ok. Mettons qu'il lui revende sa part et elle se retrouve à la tête de la compagnie des transports. Enfin, une fois que l'oncle ne sera plus là.

— Ça commence à faire beaucoup de monde à éliminer avant de parvenir à ses fins, reconnut Harry.

Wellbeloved feuilleta pensivement les pièces du dossier et finit par dire :

— Le plus simple, c'est que l'un des trois héritiers élimine les deux autres.

Harry évalua les combinaisons possibles et remarqua :

— Dans cette optique, on peut estimer que Marvin a éliminé Edmund en le dénonçant, non ?

— C'est vrai que c'est déjà lui qui nous a mis sur sa piste en parlant de son amourette avec la veuve. Comme on n'allait pas assez vite, il nous aurait déniché la lettre pour qu'on arrête son cousin.

— On peut supposer qu'il a préalablement trouvé une occasion de se rendre chez Edmund, puisque la cheminée est ouverte pour lui, et d'y déposer le flacon et le torchon. Ensuite, il se rend chez Jerold et fait semblant de trouver la lettre. Il a bien pris la peine de préciser que sa femme lui a conseillé de nous l'apporter pour faire croire que les conséquences le répugnaient.

Ils méditèrent tous les deux sur cette hypothèse.

— Mais comment aurait-il administré le somnifère à son cousin ?

Ils se replongèrent dans la description du déjeuner qui avait précédé la mortelle randonnée.

— Il a pu s'arranger pour le verser dans l'apéritif ou le café, proposa Harry. Notre reconstitution peut ne pas être complètement exacte. L'assassin avait intérêt à dissimuler ce qui pouvait l'inculper et les autres étaient persuadés qu'on enquêtait sur un accident...

— C'est vrai, admit Wellbeloved. Par contre, tout le monde s'accorde pour dire que Marvin n'est pas intéressé par la direction de la société. Cela fait longtemps qu'il aurait pu y travailler s'il l'avait voulu.

— Il a peut-être d'autres griefs contre ses cousins, avança Harry. Comment savoir avec les histoires de famille ?

— Y'a pas trente-six types de mobiles, rappela Wellbeloved. Pour le sexe, c'est Edmund et Nell qui ont la motivation la plus évidente. Pour le pouvoir, Marvin ne semble par intéressé mais Edmund pourrait l'être : il ne supporte pas l'idée qu'une fois son oncle disparu il doive partager l'entreprise avec les deux qui ne s'en occupent pas pour le moment. Jarold avait peut-être indiqué qu'il prendrait des décisions qu'Edmund n'approuve pas, comme revendre ses parts à un étranger à la famille. Du coup, il faut qu'il décède avant l'oncle pour ne pas avoir l'occasion de le faire.

— Pour l'argent, par contre, Marvin est de nouveau dans la course, compléta Harry. Il peut avoir un gros besoin d'argent et veut vendre toute l'entreprise dès qu'elle entrera en sa possession.

— Sauf qu'on a déjà enquêté sur les deux cousins sans trouver aucune trace de dettes de jeu ou autre vice qui les auraient endettés ou qui demanderaient des fonds conséquents, rappela Wellbeloved. Mais on peut relancer l'enquête de ce côté. Cela ne fait que quatre jours, après tout.

— Oui, je vais demander à Pritchard de mettre quelqu'un là-dessus, décida Harry. Bon, et les autres ? Quels mobiles pourraient-ils avoir ?

— L'oncle et la tante sont hors de cause, raisonna Wellbeloved. Ils ont même plutôt intérêt à garder près d'eux leur famille pour s'occuper de leurs vieux jours. Quand à la mère de Marvin, elle n'a pas non plus trop d'intérêt dans l'affaire. Il nous reste Janet, la femme de Marvin…

— Elle bénéficie indirectement de la fortune de son mari, estima Harry. Elle pourrait l'avoir poussé à agir, c'est vrai. Ils peuvent être complices.

**—** L'heure tourne, rappela Wellbeloved. Si on libère Edmund, c'est maintenant.

— Si Edmund est le coupable, on ne risque pas grand-chose à le libérer, tenta de se rassurer Harry. Il a eu ce qu'il voulait : la femme de sa vie est libre et le témoin éliminé.

— En espérant que personne ne voudra venger le mort, nuança Wellbeloved. Ça c'est déjà vu. Tiens, regarde qui vient !

St-John Bielinski venait d'entrer au QG et les cherchait des yeux. Sans doute venait-il signifier la fin du délai de retenue de son client.

Harry prit un parchemin et griffonna un ordre de remise en liberté.

— Bonjour, dit l'avocat. Où en est-on ?

— Une bonne nouvelle pour votre client, lui répondit Harry en lui donnant le document. Mais l'enquête n'est pas terminée.

— Vous êtes certain que c'est un homicide ?

— La famille vous le confirmera. La seule fiole de potion de sommeil que nous avons trouvée était chez Edmund Plunkett. Il est peu probable que l'elfe soit allé la mettre là-bas après en avoir ingéré assez pour ne jamais se réveiller.

— Est-on sûr qu'il est mort là où on l'a retrouvé ?

— Nous n'avons pas trouvé de traces prouvant le contraire. A moins qu'on considère le torchon trouvé chez votre client comme une preuve qu'il est décédé chez lui.

— Ou que quelqu'un l'ait trouvé mort et ait voulu faire porter le chapeau à mon client.

— En tout état de cause, ce n'est pas l'elfe qui s'est versé lui-même le somnifère. Nous n'avons pas retrouvé trace de ses doigts sur le seul flacon que nous avons récupéré.

— Ce n'est pas forcément la même personne qui a tué Jerold et l'elfe.

— Nous espérons que la suite de l'enquête nous éclairera sur ce point, répondit Harry, pour faire comprendre qu'il ne révélerait rien d'autre.

Bielinski le saisit parfaitement. Il les salua et alla faire délivrer son client.

**ooOoo**

Juste après le déjeuner, ils se rendirent une fois de plus chez les Plunkett. Le regard qu'ils reçurent de la part d'Ulysses quand ce dernier vint leur ouvrir n'était pas le moins du monde engageant. Il resta planté devant la porte, Primrose Dagworth, qui assurait la garde à ce moment là, derrière lui :

— Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez encore ? les apostropha le maître de maison.

— Nous avons encore des questions à poser, répondit tranquillement Harry.

— Ne pouvons-nous pas avoir un peu de paix ?

— Pas tant que nous ne serons pas certains qu'une autre victime n'est pas à craindre.

— Nous vous avons dit hier soir tout ce que nous savons. Vous ne trouverez pas vos réponses ici.

— Nous aimerions parler de votre société, lui indiqua Harry.

Comme le vieil homme ne semblait pas décidé à leur céder le passage, Harry insista :

— Edmund reste notre principal suspect. Ne voulez-vous pas l'aider à se disculper ?

Cela décida Ulysses :

— Je ne vois pas ce que je peux vous apprendre de plus, mais si vous y tenez… Que voulez-vous savoir ?

— Les implications financières de la mort de votre neveu.

— Venez dans mon bureau. Je préfère que le reste de ma famille ne vous voie que si c'est indispensable. Edmund est très secoué par son arrestation et Nell… Elle n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis votre départ hier soir. Si vous pouviez les épargner, je vous en serais très reconnaissant.

Harry ne dit rien car il ne pouvait rien garantir. Son hôte n'attendit d'ailleurs pas sa réponse est les entraîna dans une pièce du rez-de-chaussée qu'ils avaient vue la veille lors de leur perquisition.

C'était un large espace très clair, dont les larges baies vitrées donnaient sur le jardin.

— Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? demanda Ulysses, sans doute davantage par habitude que par désir de leur être agréable.

— Je vous déconseille vivement de boire ou manger quoique ce soit qui ne soit pas préparé ou ouvert par vous-même, ou bien partagé par celui qui vous l'offre, répondit Harry.

— Je ne peux pas passer mon temps à soupçonner tous les miens, rétorqua Ulysses.

— Vous pouvez vous faire livrer des plats tous faits, suggéra Wellbeloved. Comme vous n'avez plus votre elfe, cela peut vous simplifiera la vie.

Ulysses parut méditer ce conseil et demanda :

— Pour Catena… allez-vous nous le rendre ?

— Demain je pense, le renseigna Harry. Vous pourrez ainsi lui donner une sépulture décente, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

Ulysses eut un hochement de tête et fixa ensuite les Aurors comme pour leur demander d'en venir au fait.

— A combien s'estime le montant de vos biens et qui en bénéficiera à votre décès, demanda Harry sans détour.

Ulysses donna les informations demandées. Harry vérifia que Wellbeloved notait bien tout ce qui était indiqué et qu'ils pourraient ainsi faire des comparaisons avec les conclusions des enquêteurs que Pritchard avait chargé d'enquêter sur les biens de la famille. Lui-même avait peu de dispositions pour comprendre les affaires financières et avait depuis longtemps confié à son beau-frère Bill la gestion de sa fortune. Ce dernier lui faisait des comptes-rendus réguliers qu'il confiait à Ginny qui les déchiffrait et les rangeait soigneusement. C'était elle qui faisaient les comptes de la maison, s'occupait des émoluments de leurs employés, donnait aux elfes les gallions nécessaires à l'achat des denrées alimentaires.

Il en savait tout de même assez pour comprendre que les Plunkett étaient très fortunés et que cela pouvait susciter de la convoitise, allant jusqu'au meurtre. Il laissa le chef de famille terminer son énumération et demanda :

— Si j'ai bien compris, vos trois neveux sont héritiers, à parts égales.

— Exactement.

— Aviez-vous prévu le prédécès de l'un d'eux ? Je veux dire, Nell et Janet sont-elles nommées dans votre testament ?

— Non, pas encore, mais j'ai l'intention de le modifier pour que Nell récupère la part de son mari.

— Nous avons vu qu'elle ne travaillait pas, remarqua Wellbeloved.

— Oui, elle a arrêté juste après son mariage pour reprendre ses études en enchantements appliqués, précisa Ulysses. Je veux qu'elle continue et je lui apporterai mon aide financière jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait terminé et trouvé un travail correct. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit exclue de la famille juste parce qu'elle a eu le malheur de devenir veuve aussi tôt.

— S'intéresse-t-elle à la bonne marche de votre société ? s'enquit Harry.

— C'est une femme très intelligente qui s'intéresse à beaucoup de choses. En outre, elle a travaillé plusieurs mois comme secrétaire, puis comme comptable adjointe chez nous. Mais si c'est pour savoir si elle aurait pu tuer Jerold pour hériter directement de moi, c'est stupide : comme je vous l'ai dit, mon testament ne lui permet pas, pour le moment, de prétendre récupérer mes biens. Elle ne pouvait pas être certaine que je modifierai mes dernières volontés en sa faveur. D'ailleurs, tant que je suis encore là, l'entreprise continue à m'appartenir.

Il était effectivement beaucoup plus sûr d'attendre la mort de l'oncle avant de se débarrasser du neveu. Sauf si, justement, elle avait eu peur que le mobile évident mène les Aurors à la suspecter.

— Pour le moment, vos seuls héritiers sont Marvin et Edmund, reprit Harry.

— C'est exact, mais ils l'étaient auparavant, rappela Ulysses.

— Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? demanda alors Harry.

Ulysses resta un moment silencieux avant de répondre :

— Je me sens très vieux depuis… ce qui est arrivé. J'envisage sérieusement de tout vendre et de partager l'argent entre mes héritiers en ne gardant que de quoi vivre confortablement avec mon épouse. Au moins, on n'en parlerait plus !

— En avez-vous parlé avec Edmund ou les autres membres de votre famille ? s'enquit vivement Wellbeloved.

— Non, pas encore, mais je pense que je le ferai à la première occasion.

Harry et son partenaire échangèrent un regard. Ce fut le commandant des Aurors qui prononça la mise en garde :

— Si le motif était l'entreprise… vous risquez de contrecarrer les plans de l'assassin. Et de le pousser à agir contre vous avant que vous ne mettiez votre intention à exécution.

— Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de continuer dans un monde où j'ai indirectement causé la mort de mon neveu et où je dois me méfier de ma propre famille… soupira Ulysses.

— Ne pouvez-vous pas prendre vos dispositions et n'en parler qu'après ? proposa Wellbeloved.

— Non, je n'ai jamais agi dans le dos des gens.

— Nous vous déconseillons fortement ce genre de déclaration, insista Harry.

— Je prends note de vos conseils, répartit calmement Ulysses d'un ton qui montrait qu'il n'en tiendrait cependant pas compte.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Harry se demanda qu'elle serait la solution la plus efficace pour protéger le vieil homme de sa famille.

— Je vais officiellement suspendre la surveillance dont vous bénéficiez depuis hier, décida-t-il finalement. A la place, un de mes hommes patrouillera dans la maison, dissimulé par un enchantement. Ainsi, si une personne de votre entourage cherche à s'en prendre à vous, nous pourrons la confondre.

— Pourquoi tous ces mystères ? se plaignit Ulysses.

— Parce que si vous décidez de provoquer le meurtrier, autant en profiter et lui laisser croire qu'il a le champ libre, expliqua Harry.

— Je vais vous servir d'appât ?

— En quelque sorte. L'acceptez-vous ?

— Combien de temps durera cette mascarade ?

— Je ne sais pas. Nous en reparlerons dans trois jours, par exemple. Pouvons-nous compter sur vous pour n'en parler à personne ? Pas même à votre épouse et surtout pas à vos neveux et nièces ?

— C'est d'accord. Si rien n'arrive, accepterez vous l'idée que ce peut-être le fait de quelqu'un d'extérieur à la famille ou un accident ?

— Si rien ne se passe, nous serons obligés de fermer le dossier, reconnut Harry.

— Bon, vous avez ma parole pour la période convenue.

— Bien. Ce soir, faites-vous livrer le repas et ne buvez que de l'eau du robinet et continuez pendant les trois jours. Si l'un ou l'autre de vos neveu et nièce arrivent avec un plat préparé chez eux, veillez à ce que personne n'en prenne.

Harry laissa Wellbeloved retourner directement au Ministère où il le rejoignit après avoir fait un détour par le square Grimmaurd. Ils expliquèrent la situation à Pritchard et ils mirent au point les gardes et la manière dont les Aurors se succèderaient discrètement. Un seul Auror à la fois serait présent dans la maison pour une durée de six heures. Il utiliserait la cape d'invisibilité de Harry et des sortilèges de silence pour rester discret. En cas de besoin, en prenant soin de ne pas être entendu, il pourrait utiliser son miroir pour appeler du renfort. Enfin, les relèves se feraient par Portoloin liés pour que la garde descendante choisisse le lieu le plus propice à l'échange.

Les Aurors choisis, Alicia Spinnet et son partenaire Yann Plumton, ainsi que le binôme Demelza Robins et Ed Strougler furent appelés dans le bureau du commandant pour être briefés sur l'enquête. Une fois qu'ils eurent bien compris ce qu'on attendait d'eux et qu'ils eurent pris connaissance des horaires de relève, Harry retourna au _Relais de Poste_ avec Ed Stroulger, dissimulé sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Devant Ulysses, son épouse et Nell, le commandant des Aurors annonça à la cantonade qu'il mettait fin à la surveillance et partit ostensiblement avec Primrose en laissant Stroulger, invisible, derrière eux.

**ooOoo**

Le lendemain, était un samedi, mais Harry arriva tôt au QG pour être là quand la garde de nuit reviendrait pour faire son rapport. C'est Demelza qui avait assuré ce quart là et avait été relevée à sept heures du matin.

— J'ai failli t'appeler, lui confia-t-elle en avalant un bol de soupe pour ne pas aller dormir le ventre creux. La femme, Nell, elle est descendue en chemise de nuit vers deux heures du matin et a commencé à tout déplacer dans le salon. Je me suis dit qu'elle cherchait quelque chose ou qu'elle allait enchanter l'endroit, mais je me suis rendue compte qu'elle lançait des sorts ménagers. Elle a nettoyé la pièce entre deux et quatre heures du matin. Ensuite, elle s'est attaquée à la cuisine. Tu penses que je l'ai bien surveillée, au cas où elle empoisonne de la nourriture ou une assiette, mais j'ai rien vu. Pourtant, j'étais tellement près d'elle que j'ai cru plusieurs fois qu'elle allait me rentrer dedans. Remarque, je ne sais même pas si elle s'en serait aperçue. Elle était comme dans un état second. Elle a même fait l'argenterie à la main, tu te rends compte ?

— Somnambule ? interrogea Harry.

— Non, elle était bien réveillée, affirma Demalza. Et terriblement en forme. Rien que d'y penser, j'en suis épuisée, termina la jeune femme en baillant. Quand il a été l'heure de faire venir Plumton, elle était retournée dans sa chambre depuis une heure. J'ai pas osé entrer, mais j'ai rien entendu en écoutant à travers la porte, donc elle avait dû se coucher.

— Va vite te reposer, lui conseilla Harry.

Il hésita, puis décida de se rendre à la séance d'entraînement des Aurors qu'il animait toujours le samedi. On saurait bien le joindre si on avait besoin de lui.

**ooOoo**

Vers onze heures, son miroir sonna et Yann Plumton lui dit d'un ton haché :

— Viens avec une équipe, on a du nouveau ici.

Harry hurla à Wellbeloved qui était un peu plus loin de foncer au _Relais de Poste_. Ensuite, il fit s'avancer Chad Yodel et Eleanor Branstone avec qui il faisait des exercices à ce moment là et il les escorta par transplanage juste devant la maison des Plunkett. Edmund les attendait à la porte. Sans mot, il leur fit signe de se rendre dans le salon.

Bettany reposait les yeux clos sur le canapé. Un homme, que Harry reconnut être un médicomage qui collaborait parfois avec eux, s'affairait près d'elle. Ulysses, le teint terreux, regardait la scène du fauteuil où il paraissait s'être effondré. Nell, accroupie près de lui, le tenait par la main. Marvin et Janet étaient plantés dans un coin du salon et regardaient la scène, hébétés. Yann Plumton, qui avait ôté la cape d'invisibilité, surveillait tous les occupants de la pièce avec attention.

— Mais que se passe-t-il ? questionna Harry.

— On ne sait pas, répondit Edmund d'une voix tremblante. Tante Bettany s'est subitement effondrée. Votre collègue est apparu brusquement et a appelé du secours.

Plumton compléta :

— A première vue, pas d'empoisonnement ni magie noire. Il est possible que ce soit juste la tension de ces derniers jours, elle n'est plus toute jeune. Le analyses nous en diront plus, ajouta-t-il en montrant un flacon empli de liquide rouge.

— Qu'a-t-elle pris depuis ce matin ? demanda Harry.

— Du thé qu'elle a fait elle-même et un œuf coque. Ensuite, l'un des plats que nous avons fait livrer pour le déjeuner.

— On refouille tout, décida Harry. En commençant par toutes les personnes présentes et cette pièce.

Yodel et Eleanor se mirent au travail. Il ne leur fallut pas dix minutes pour trouver une fiole dans un panier à ouvrage de dame.

— A qui appartient-il ? demanda Harry.

— A moi, répondit Nell d'un ton calme, et je n'ai jamais vu cette bouteille.

Kevin, qui venait de humer le produit annonça :

— Queue-de-loup.

C'était le nom sorcier de la digitale, fleur dont on extrayait un médicament pour le cœur, dont la surdose pouvait être mortelle et provoquer des malaise comme celui que venait d'avoir Mrs Plunkett.

Sans perdre la veuve des yeux, Harry sortit son miroir et mit au courant Plumton qui était parti à Ste Mangouste avec l'échantillon de sang de l'accidentée.

— Pour le moment, ils n'ont rien trouvé, je vais leur dire de chercher de ce côté-là.

Harry vit une certaine agitation parmi ses suspects. Marvin échangea un regard avec son épouse et d'une voix hésitante, il expliqua :

— Tante Bettany venait de prendre le panier pour y chercher quelque chose. Elle a regardé dedans, et puis elle est retournée à sa place sur le canapé et s'est affaissée.

Cela se tenait. Trouvant un indice qui désignait sa nièce par alliance comme la meurtrière, elle avait fait un malaise.

Eleanor qui continuait à examiner sa prise fit un signe négatif en direction de son chef. Elle n'avait trouvé aucune empreinte sur le flacon.

— Je pense que Mrs Plunkett a besoin de se reposer, indiqua le médicomage.

— Quand nous en aurons terminé avec le salon, nous vérifierons la chambre de Madame et vous pourrez l'y transporter. L'Auror Branstone la surveillera. Mrs Plunkett, continua-t-il en direction de Nell, je vous prie de me suivre au Ministère.

Edmund ouvrit la bouche puis changea d'avis et la referma. Il fixa la veuve de son frère avec intensité mais ne bougea pas. Marvin et son épouse paraissaient trop sonnés pour réagir. Quand à Ulysses, il avait depuis longtemps approché son fauteuil du canapé où reposait son épouse et lui tenait la main sans quitter du regard son visage, indifférent à ceux qui s'agitaient autour de lui.

Nell pinça les lèvres et se leva sans protester. Elle s'avança pour rejoindre Harry et Wellbeloved qui la pilotèrent dans le jardin pour pouvoir transplaner avec elle. Yodel devait rester sur place pour surveiller la famille et tester tout ce qu'ils ingéraient. Harry lui promit de lui envoyer du renfort. Il le fit par miroir dès son arrivée au QG.

Harry installa sa prisonnière dans une salle d'interrogatoire sous bonne garde et tira Demelza de son lit en lui demandant de venir immédiatement. Il appela ensuite Alicia Spinnet qui devait relever Plumton à treize heures, et l'envoya chez les Plukett, munie de la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait récupérée.

— La surveillance continue plus que jamais, expliqua-t-il.

Plumton arriva de Ste Mangouste et Harry lui demanda de faire son rapport :

— Ulysses et Bettany se sont levés à huit heures trente. Ils sont descendus ensemble à la cuisine, se sont fait du thé que j'ai discrètement vérifié puis se sont cuit des œufs. Nell elle est venue un peu plus tard prendre une tasse de thé sans rien d'autre, avant de remonter directement dans sa chambre. Bettany est montée faire sa toilette. Vers dix heures, Edmund est arrivé puis Marvin. Avec Ulysses, ils sont restés dans la cuisine. Mr Plunkett a évoqué une éventuelle cession de la société de transport. Après avoir accusé le coup, Edmund a certifié qu'il ferait son possible pour que les comptes soient en ordre.

— L'un d'eux a-t-il tenté de dissuader son oncle de vendre ? s'enquit Harry.

— Non, ils se sont regardés d'un air étonnés, puis lui ont dit de faire ce qui était le mieux pour lui.

— Bien, ensuite ?

— Janet est arrivé par cheminée et les a rejoint dans la cuisine. Edmund a proposé qu'ils passent au salon, ce qu'ils ont fait. Bettany les a rejoints, puis Nell qui avait entre temps été faire sa toilette.

— Comment Edmund, Marvin et Janet sont-ils entrés dans la maison ? demanda Wellbeloved.

— Par la cheminée du hall. Le conduit est commun de celui du poêle et on entend nettement les arrivées de la cuisine.

— Nell n'aurait pas pu faire un tour dans le salon pendant que tu étais dans la cuisine ? vérifia Harry.

— Non, car la cuisine est en partie sous l'escalier et personne n'aurait pu monter ou descendre sans que je l'entende. Visiblement, tout est fait pour que l'elfe sache où sont ses maîtres.

— Chacun des neveux et nièces sont arrivés séparément par la cheminée ? Même Marvin et Janet ? se fit préciser Harry.

— C'est ça. Mais ils ont pu faire un crochet par le salon qui était vide, quand j'y repense. Ils ont tous mis un petit moment à arriver dans la cuisine, délai que j'ai attribué au temps qu'il faut pour s'épousseter à la sortie du réseau de cheminette.

Demelza le rejoignit à ce moment là, les cheveux en broussaille. Wellbeloved résuma pour elle ce qui s'était déroulé pendant les dernières heures.

— La fiole n'était pas là il y a deux jours quand on a tout fouillé, rappela Harry. Il est possible qu'on l'y ait mise dans le dos de ceux que j'ai laissé sur place. Il aurait fallu un homme par pièce, pour tout surveiller.

— Ce panier dont vous parlez, il est recouvert de velours bleu marine, sur lequel est brodé un Magicobus ? demanda Demelza.

— Oui, répondirent de concert les trois autres.

— Cette nuit, Nell l'a vidé, elle a trié ce qu'il contenait et a tout remis dedans. Par précaution, je l'ai fouillé après qu'elle soit remontée et je peux mettre ma baguette au feu qu'il n'y avait pas de fiole dedans.

— Et dans la matinée, quand tout le monde était dans la cuisine, elle n'a pas pu la déposer ?

— Non, affirma Plumton. Je l'ai entendue descendre l'escalier et elle est entrée dans la cuisine juste après. Pareil quand elle est remontée.

— Et si elle avait fait léviter la fiole à partir de l'étage ?

— L'escalier fait un coude, rappela l'Auror. Elle aurait été obligée de descendre au moins jusqu'au palier et y stationner le temps de sa manœuvre. Cela ne m'aurait pas échappé.

— A priori, le flacon a donc été placé dans le panier entre l'arrivée d'Edmund — qui est le premier à être entré dans la maison après la dernière fouille — et le moment où Bettany l'a découvert, conclut Harry. Plumton, je suppose qu'une fois que toute la famille a été rassemblée au salon, tu ne pouvais pas les regarder tous en même temps. Mais te rappelle-tu si l'un d'eux s'est approché de ce fichu panier ?

— Ils sont tous passés près du guéridon, vu que c'est à côté de la porte, répondit l'Auror d'une voix dégoûtée.

— Je vois. Quelqu'un a quelque chose à ajouter ? demanda le commandant des Aurors.

Comme ils secouèrent tous négativement de la tête, il décida :

— Bien, je pense que nous pouvons interroger la dame.

**ooOoo**

Nell avait demandé à être assistée d'un avocat. St-Jonh Bielinski était arrivé pendant la discussion entre les Aurors et on lui avait permis de s'entretenir avec sa cliente.

Après les premières questions d'usage, ils écoutèrent tous la jeune femme réaffirmer qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment cette fiole s'était trouvée dans son sac à ouvrage.

— Quand l'avez-vous ouvert pour la dernière fois ? demanda Harry.

— Cette nuit. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'étais dans un état de nerfs impossible, alors j'ai tenté de m'épuiser en faisant le ménage. J'ai, entre autres, classé mes écheveaux de laine qui étaient tout emmêlés. Je suis certaine que cette fiole ne s'y trouvait pas.

— Etes-vous sortie de la maison, ce matin ?

— Non, comme nous nous faisons livrer toute notre nourriture, nous n'avons même pas besoin de faire de courses. Il nous restait aussi des œufs que nous avons jugés sûrs.

Demelza et Yann Plumton hochèrent la tête, pour confirmer ses dires.

Harry continua les questions sur les projets d'avenir de la jeune femme, ainsi que ses relations avec Edmund. Mais il n'en apprit pas plus qu'il n'en savait déjà. Elle confirma qu'elle avait l'intention de terminer ses études avec l'aide pécuniaire de l'oncle de son mari — _parce que c'est ce que Jerold aurait voulu_ — et qu'elle ne voyait en Edmund qu'un beau-frère qu'elle appréciait.

— Vous restez persuadée qu'il n'a pas de sentiments plus tendres envers vous ? insista Harry.

Nell soupira :

— Je vois bien que vous en êtes persuadés et que vous êtes même allés l'arrêter à cause de ça. Mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis certaine c'est que, même si c'est vrai, il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à son frère. Pour le reste… je ne veux pas y penser maintenant. Je ne peux penser qu'à Jerold.

Ses joues se baignèrent de larmes et il fut évident qu'elle n'était pas en état de continuer à parler.

— Avez-vous des questions à poser ? demanda Harry à Bielinski.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de six ans que les avocats étaient amenés à assister aux interrogatoires. Au fil des mois, les deux corporations avaient été amenées à apprendre à travailler ensemble et une procédure avait été mise en place de manière informelle : les avocats laissaient les Aurors mener l'interrogatoire, se contentant de prendre des notes. Leur rôle commençait quand les Aurors avaient terminé. Ils posaient alors des questions pour éclaircir un point ou permettre à l'accusé de faire ressortir un élément le disculpant. S'ils estimaient que des aveux avaient été extorqués par pression morale, il demandaient à leur client de confirmer leurs dires, amenant parfois ces derniers à se rétracter, ce qui était obligatoirement indiqué dans le procès-verbal de la séance, co-signé par les Aurors, le prévenu et l'avocat.

Certains Aurors ressortaient parfois furieux de ces séances, estimant que l'intervention de l'avocat leur mettait des bâtons dans les roues mais, dans l'ensemble, Harry et Pritchard avaient dû reconnaître que des éléments auxquels les enquêteurs n'avaient pas pensé ressortaient parfois grâce aux avocats, relançant l'enquête, les guidant vers une résolution satisfaisante.

Bielinski fit savoir qu'il n'avait rien à ajouter et Harry conclut à l'intention de Nell :

— Vous allez rester ici au moins tant que nous n'avons pas procédé à toutes nos vérifications. Nous devons contrôler votre maison.

— Je n'y suis pas retourné depuis… ce qui est arrivé à Jerold, rappela-t-elle.

— Cela ne change rien.

— Et ensuite ? s'enquit Bielinski.

— Nous verrons.

— Cela veut dire qu'on pense que c'est moi qui ai tué mon mari ? demanda Nell à son avocat d'un ton incertain.

— Cela veut dire que nous avons encore des recherches à faire sur vous, temporisa Harry. Cela ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps.

**ooOoo**

— Il serait quand même stupide de la part de Nell de cacher quoi que ce soit dans son propre sac à ouvrage, alors qu'elle sait que nous passons notre temps à fouiller la maison, remarqua Wellbeloved une fois que les Aurors se retrouvèrent entre eux au QG après avoir fait ramener Nell dans une cellule et pris congé de son avocat. Il est donc plus probable qu'on ait voulu faire retomber les soupçons sur elle.

— Ce sac à ouvrage a peut-être été choisi tout simplement parce que son emplacement favorisait les desseins du meurtrier, remarqua Yann Plumton. Il voulait simplement l'avoir sous la main au moment propice pour l'administrer à sa victime.

Après un silence méditatif, Wellbeloved remarqua :

— Je me demande si on s'est suffisamment penché sur Janet Plunkett.

— Quoi ? demanda Harry.

— Elle est la seule à ne pas être profondément attachée à Jerold ou Edmund. Et si Marvin n'est pas dans le coup, ça ne colle pas trop avec son caractère de remarquer une amourette que personne n'avait noté. Ce sont généralement les femmes qui remarquent ce genre de choses.

— Et c'est auprès d'elle que Marvin a demandé conseil avant de nous apporter la lettre, se rappela Harry. D'ailleurs, il va falloir vérifier si la troisième empreinte se trouvant dessus est la sienne. Mais ce n'est pas réellement une preuve, tempéra-t-il. L'attirance d'Edmund pour sa belle-sœur est réelle et, si elle l'a repérée, il n'est pas étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas pu le garder pour elle. Et n'importe qui aurait compris que la lettre devait nous être montrée. Ce n'est même pas elle qui l'a découverte.

— Vous croyez qu'elle s'arrange pour que son mari soit obligé de reprendre l'affaire de son oncle ? demanda Demelza.

Harry ne lui répondit pas. Il suivait des yeux celui qui venait d'entrer dans le QG et qui se dirigeait vers eux la mine résolue.

— C'est moi qui ai mis le flacon de poison dans le sac de Nell, déclara Edmund Plunkett. Je viens me constituer prisonnier.

**ooOoo**

* * *

><p>A vous qui m'avez laissé un commentaire ici ou ailleurs :<p>

**alanachantelune, analaura, Aqualys, Arrion, Carlotaaa2, Chloris, chrys63, Clades Mirabilis, Eiram84, Ella Bones, Eldar-Melda, EldaThren, fanHPTW, Gin'74, LLiv, Lucy in the Sky with Diamond, Machin-Chouette, Mademoiselle Mime, mimi72, mspinpinlelapin, Nanouka, Perr, Remus J. Potter-Lupin, Ron Ravenclaw, SiaAhn Sacham, Zehir93 et autres gest et anonymes... **

... merci à vous.

**Réponses en vrac :**

* Je vais poster cette enquête au complet... après, j'ai que des morceaux pas raccordés, donc nouvelle pause indéterminée (pardon)

* Non, pas de mandats de perquisition chez les sorciers, ça n'existe pas partout (pas chez nous, par exemple). Et puis qui le délivrerait, ils n'ont pas de procureurs. La réforme pénale a été assez profonde, on ne va pas obliger les Aurors à demander la permission pour enquêter chez les suspects...

* Pas de commentaire sur vos hypothèses (je les ferai le chapitre suivant)

* Et la famille au grand complet pour ceux qui sont perdus...

PLUNKETT: Inspiré de Josiah Plunkett, arbitre de Quidditch

Jerold PLUNKETT : Victime  
>Nell PLUNKETT : Veuve de Jerold<br>Ulysses et Bettany PLUNKETT : oncle et tante de Jerold, Edmund et Marvin  
>Edmund PLUNKETT : frère de Jerold<br>Marvin PLUNKETT : cousin de Jerold et Edmund  
>Janet PLUNKETT : épouse de Marvin<br>Doraleen PLUNKETT : Mère de Marvin  
>Catena : elfe de Ulysses et Bettany<p>

Décédés :  
>Basileus : père de Marvin et frère de Ulysses<br>Donatien : père d'Edmund et Jerold et frère de Ulysses


	17. XVII : Modifier ses habitudes

**XVII : Changer ses habitudes  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chronologie <strong>:

2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
>26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny<br>20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
>17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter<br>04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
>26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter<br>16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
>28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley<br>Décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors  
>30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie<br>**Période couverte par le chapitre** : 23 novembre 2013

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, Edmund et les quatre Aurors — Harry, Wellbeloved, Demelza et Plumton — se trouvaient dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Sur l'invite du commandant, Edmund expliqua :<p>

— C'est moi qui ai mis le flacon dans le sac à ouvrage de Nell. Je voulais le cacher et je n'ai pas trouvé d'endroit plus sûr. Je ne pensais pas que vous reviendriez tout fouiller.

— Sur qui aviez-vous l'intention de l'utiliser ? s'enquit Harry.

— Sur mon oncle. Vous vous êtes complètement fourvoyé sur mes intentions. Je voulais simplement avoir la société pour moi tout seul. J'ai paniqué quand mon oncle a dit qu'il allait vendre.

— Il ne vous en a parlé que ce matin, fit remarquer Harry.

— Je me doutais qu'il avait ça en tête.

— Votre intention était donc de le tuer avant qu'il ne mettre son projet à exécution ? lui fit préciser Harry.

Edmund hésita et temporisa :

— Je ne sais pas si je l'aurais fait mais, au cas où, j'ai préparé le terrain.

— Où avez-vous trouvé le flacon ?

— Allées des Embrûmes.

— Quel magasin ?

— Je ne sais plus. Ce n'est pas un endroit que je connais bien. Ça ressemblait à une apothicairerie.

— Quand avez-vous déposé la fiole ?

— Hier, répondit le jeune homme avec aplomb. Après le départ de votre chien de garde.

Un silence suivit ses paroles pendant que Harry échangeait un regard avec ses collègues. Soudain, agacé par cette affaire dans laquelle il s'enlisait et par le mensonge énorme de son interlocuteur, il sentit la colère l'envahir :

— J'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de nous prendre pour des imbéciles, Monsieur Plunkett, lança-t-il sèchement en se levant. J'ai vraiment autre chose à faire qu'entendre de faux aveux. Je peux vous coffrer si vous y tenez, mais cela ne fera pas sortir votre belle-sœur pour autant parce que, moi, je pense que vous tentez de sauver votre complice en racontant n'importe quoi. Par vos mensonges, vous l'enfoncez plus qu'autre chose. Sachez-le, je pensais la faire sortir rapidement mais, grâce à vous, elle va dormir ce soir au Manoir de Justice.

— Non ! s'écria Edmund, pâle comme la mort. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.

— Non seulement je le peux mais je vais le faire, cria Harry. Bon, alors, vous maintenez votre version pour que je vous coffre avec elle, ou bien vous repartez tant que vous le pouvez ?

— Vous allez garder Nell ? C'est vrai ?

— Et comment !

— Mais ça ne peut pas être elle ! Elle adorait Jerold ! Jamais elle ne lui aurait fait du mal. Jamais !

— Vous n'en savez rien.

— Parce que vous en savez davantage, vous ? hurla Edmund en se levant à son tour et défiant Harry.

Wellbeloved, Plumton et Demelza firent mine de s'interposer mais leur commandant, d'un geste, les enjoignit de ne pas intervenir.

— Ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez vu tomber amoureuse pratiquement au premier regard ! continuait Edmund hors de lui. Ce n'est pas vous qui avez dû assister Jerold quand il a commencé à faire sa cour ! Comme je la connaissais, c'est à moi qu'il a demandé quels étaient ses goûts et c'est grâce à moi qu'il lui a offert des cadeaux qui la touchaient et l'a emmenée dans des restaurants qui lui plaisent. J'ai accédé à sa demande parce que je savais que cela la rendrait heureuse. J'ai encouragé Jerold à lui demander sa main car c'est ce qu'elle attendait et souhaitait de tout son cœur. Bon sang, si elle avait arrêté de l'aimer, je l'aurais vu ! Mais ils étaient tellement heureux ensemble que j'en crevais de les voir et je me sentais dégueulasse de ne pas réussir à me réjouir pour eux !

Les yeux brillants, comme s'il était fiévreux, il asséna :

— Elle était folle de lui ! Elle est désespérée par sa mort. Ce ! N'est ! Pas ! Elle !

— Est-ce vous, alors ? demanda posément Harry, calmé par le désespoir qui émanait de son interlocuteur.

— Mais vous n'avez rien compris ! A quoi ça m'aurait servi ? Aujourd'hui, j'ai perdu mon frère, mais je n'ai pas gagné Nell. Elle ne sera jamais à moi, jamais !

— Qui pensez-vous que ce soit, alors ?

— Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ?

— Vous avez bien dû vous poser la question.

Edmund recula et se rassit. Harry en fit autant et attendit la réponse.

— Bien sûr que je me le suis demandé. Quand j'ai compris que c'était Marvin qui avait donné ma lettre, je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas lui. Mais c'est grotesque.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? On a pratiquement été élevés ensemble ? Qu'est-ce qu'il gagne à la disparition de Jerold ?

— L'héritage ?

— Mais Marvin se fiche de l'argent. Il en a assez pour mener sa petite vie, ça lui suffit. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait depuis longtemps développé son commerce ou aurait pris en charge une des activités de mon oncle, mais cela ne l'intéresse pas. Il préfère avoir du temps pour lire, se promener, vivre quoi.

— Pas vous ?

— J'adore m'occuper de l'affaire de mon oncle mais ma position actuelle de second me convient parfaitement. Depuis un an je bosse comme un elfe, mais ce n'est pas pour mon oncle que je me suis jeté à corps perdu dans ses affaires, c'est pour m'écrouler comme une masse sur mon lit en rentrant chez moi et me relever le matin avec trop de choses à régler pour avoir le temps de penser à ma vie sentimentale.

— Mais quand même, insista Harry. Mettons que ce ne soit pas vous. Quelqu'un a bien éliminé votre frère et a tenté de vous faire jeter en prison en mettant des preuves chez vous.

— Je vous dis que ce ne peut pas être Marvin. Ça n'a pas de sens. Je le connais depuis l'enfance, il n'aurait jamais imaginé un plan aussi cruel et tordu.

— Et son épouse ?

Edmund dévisagea Harry avec étonnement avant de baisser les yeux, plongé dans ses pensées. Quand il releva le regard, le commandant des Aurors fut surpris par la dureté qu'il y découvrit.

— Avec votre réputation, on a l'impression que vous êtes un chic type, mais en fait, non ! fit Edmund d'une voix grinçante.

— Pardon ? s'étonna Harry.

— Ce serait facile, hein ! Elle ne fait même pas partie de la famille au sens propre. Je la charge, et comme ça je suis libre, je disculpe Nell et je garde mon cousin Marvin. Vous trouvez que c'est correct, vous ? Ça vous arrive souvent d'acheter des témoignages ?

— Je ne vous demande pas d'inventer des charges contre elle, recadra Harry. Simplement de nous dire ce que vous pensez d'elle.

— Je ne suis pas stupide. Je me doute bien que, vu la situation, toute critique à son égard vaut une accusation.

— Ce n'est pas vous qui la jugerez, rappela Harry. Ni moi d'ailleurs. Par contre je sais que votre frère est mort, qu'un témoin a été tué et que votre oncle est sans doute le prochain sur la liste. Alors aidez-moi à rassembler tous les éléments qui pourraient aider à arrêter le meurtrier.

Edmund parut réfléchir, puis se décida :

— C'est presque trop facile, dit-il avec ironie. Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que c'est elle qui vous a parlé de mes sentiments pour Nell. Ni mon oncle, ni ma tante, ni ma mère n'auraient pu faire une chose pareille. Marvin n'est pas du genre à remarquer ce genre de chose, alors il ne reste plus qu'elle. Je me trompe ?

Harry resta parfaitement impassible.

— Que pouvez-vous nous dire d'autre sur elle ? relança-t-il.

— Que c'est une casse-pied. Je ne sais pas comment Marvin peut la supporter. Elle n'est jamais contente, toujours à le houspiller parce que son magasin pourrait rapporter davantage s'il le voulait. Régulièrement, je bouillais de colère en entendant la façon dont elle lui parlait. Marvin est un type génial : il est gentil, patient, toujours de bonne humeur. Pourquoi elle l'a épousé si elle voulait un battant qui gagne toujours plus d'argent ?

Edmund se tut pensif avant de réaliser :

— Je ne me rendais même pas compte à quel point je la détestais. C'est immonde de vous dire tout ça en sachant ce que vous pouvez en tirer contre elle… mais ça fait du bien !

— Monsieur Plunkett, intervint Wellbeloved, maintenant que votre frère n'est plus là, dans l'hypothèse où vous seriez arrêté pour son meurtre, qu'arriverait-il une fois votre oncle disparu. Je veux dire du point de vue de la société ?

— Comme vous l'avez sans doute déduit, c'est Marvin qui héritait du tout.

— Dans le cas où la société serait encore dans la famille au moment du décès de votre oncle, pensez-vous que votre cousin la garderait ? se fit préciser Wellbeloved.

— Il serait capable de la garder en mémoire de mon oncle. Il n'a jamais été question de vendre jusqu'à hier. Pas avec moi qui m'en occupe et deux autres héritiers prêts à soutenir mes efforts. En tout cas, je pense que, s'il le voulait, Marvin pourrait maintenir l'entreprise à flot. Mais il préfère sa boutique, ses clients qu'il connaît bien, et son temps libre.

— Que se serait-il passé à la disparition de votre oncle si la situation avait été normale ?

Edmund considéra la question un moment avant de comprendre ce qu'elle sous-tendait :

— Ah, vous vous demandez, dans le cas où la société serait le mobile, pourquoi tuer Jerold qui ne s'en occupait pas et non moi ? C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très logique. Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous avez privilégié la piste sentimentale. Eh bien, le meurtrier a peut-être fait une erreur et a inversé les…

Il s'arrêta brusquement et resta figé de longues secondes. Son visage mobile qui était passé dans les heures précédentes de la résolution au désespoir, de la colère à l'ironie semblait maintenant sculpté dans la pierre. Harry eut même l'impression que son témoin avait cessé de respirer. Personne ne parla, attendant que ce dernier arrive au bout de sa pensée.

Enfin, une profonde inspiration redonna vie à leur interlocuteur. Il ferma les yeux et dit d'une voix basse, pratiquement un chuchotement mais d'une rare intensité :

— Je vais la tuer !

**ooOoo**

Après la tonitruante exclamation de leur témoin, les Aurors ne pipèrent mot, attendant qu'il en dise davantage. Il ne se fit d'ailleurs pas prier :

— Je suis désolé, ça aurait dû me revenir pendant votre reconstitution. Mais comme je n'étais pas persuadé à l'époque que c'était un meurtre, je n'y ai pas mis tellement de bonne volonté. Enfin bref ! Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, en soi ce n'est pas tellement déterminant, mais à la lueur de ce qui s'est passé après…. Donc, normalement, c'est moi qui prends le cou du poulet. Sauf que cette fois, c'est Jerold qui l'a pris. Il faut savoir qu'on s'était vus la veille et que je l'avais taquiné sur le fait qu'il est très routinier et qu'il n'aime pas changer ses habitudes. Du coup, il m'a pris mon morceau, sans doute pour me montrer qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir ses petites manies. Pour le faire bisquer, j'ai rien dit et j'ai pris le croupion à la place. Comme ça, cela n'a l'air de rien. Mais il faut savoir que la semaine qui a précédé le drame, Jerold et moi aurions dû faire notre petite ballade habituelle mais qu'on ne l'a pas faite parce que je me suis endormi comme une masse après le déjeuner. C'est pour ça que je ne me suis pas installé sur le canapé pour le café comme d'habitude, mais sur une chaise. Vous en pensez quoi ?

— Si le cou de poulet était le vecteur du somnifère, la dose était trop forte la première fois, parfaite la seconde, mais votre échange fraternel a modifié la cible, évalua Harry. Mais quand est-ce que le meurtrier aurait assaisonné le poulet ? Personne n'a quitté la pièce, d'après la reconstitution que nous avons faite.

— Personne ne l'a prise au sérieux, votre reconstitution, révéla Edmund. Du coup, personne n'a jugé utile de préciser que Nell et Janet ont toutes les deux quitté le salon avant le déjeuner, pour aller aux toilettes avons-nous tous imaginé. Je suppose que ma chère cousine en a profité pour faire un petit tour à la cuisine.

— A moins que ce ne soit Nell, releva Harry.

— Pourquoi aurait-elle voulu me tuer ? riposta Edmund.

— Qui sait ? répartit Harry. Si vous êtes la cible, il nous faut reprendre l'enquête à zéro.

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce pendant que tout le monde méditait sur les révélations du témoin.

C'était plausible, songea Harry. Janet aurait pu faire une première tentative et suite à son échec, recommencer en modifiant les doses.

— Avez-vous réfléchi sur la lettre que nous a donnée votre cousin ? demanda Wellbeloved. Vous rappelez-vous précisément quand vous l'avez vue pour la dernière fois ?

— Comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'étais pas très clair quand je l'ai écrite. J'étais saoul comme un troll et je ne l'aurais jamais composée dans d'autres circonstances.

— Où étiez-vous ?

— Chez moi je pense.

— Quelles personnes peuvent venir chez vous sans être bloquées par la cheminée ? s'enquit Wellbeloved.

— On en a déjà parlé et ma réponse n'a pas changé. Je l'avais ouverte pour mon oncle et ma tante, Jerold, Nell et Marvin. Maintenant, sur les conseils de mon avocat, elle est fermée pour tout le monde.

— Elle n'était pas ouverte pour Janet.

— Non, mais il arrive de temps en temps qu'elle et Marvin viennent dîner chez moi, indiqua Edmund. Je suppose qu'elle a pu avoir accès à mon bureau et fouiner pendant que Marvin et moi discutions dans la cuisine. On ne minute pas le temps qu'une dame passe dans la salle de bains.

— Pas d'autres personnes qui pourraient avoir accès à chez vous ? Un bon copain à vous ou une petite amie ? questionna Wellbeloved.

— Non. Mon meilleur ami c'est mon frère. Je n'en ai pas d'autre à qui je laisserais libre accès chez moi.

— Pas de petite amie ? insista l'Auror.

Edmund haussa les épaules :

— Quelques rencontres pour tenter d'oublier que je me suis attachée à la mauvaise personne, mais sûrement pas de quoi ouvrir ma cheminée, expliqua-t-il.

Harry se leva et fit signe à ses collègues de le suivre dans le couloir. Il referma soigneusement la porte derrière eux et lança une bulle de silence.

— Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

— C'est l'audition la plus passionnante de toute ma carrière, assura Demelza. J'en ai eu des frissons !

— Demelza ! soupira Harry.

— Oups, pardon commandant ! Mais avoue qu'il est rare qu'un type arrive pour se dénoncer et termine en nous donnant une nouvelle piste après s'être fait enguirlander par le commandant des Aurors pour faux témoignage et lui avoir crié dessus à son tour.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le naturel de sa subordonnée. Il aimait beaucoup la jeune femme qui était pleine d'énergie et de joie de vivre.

— Ça peut être un coup monté du début à la fin, remarqua Plumton. Il nous a savamment donné des éléments pour nous amener à nous détourner de lui et de sa chérie.

— S'il avait voulu inculper Janet, il n'aurait pas dit avoir placé la fiole dans le sac à ouvrage de Nell hier soir, opposa Harry. Il aurait attiré notre attention sur son arrivée ce matin par la cheminée du hall pendant qu'il était dans la cuisine avec son oncle.

— Concrètement, qu'est-ce que vous avez contre Janet ? demanda Demelza.

— Le mobile, commença Harry. Son mari se retrouve aux commandes de la société si les deux frères sont mis hors-circuit.

— Comment se serait-elle débarrassée de Jerold une fois Edmund tombé de son balai ? souleva Demelza.

— La lettre pouvait servir contre Jerold aussi, comprit Wellbeloved. Un mobile pour avoir tué son frère et être envoyé en prison, libérant la place pour Marvin.

Les quatre Aurors se regardèrent.

— Ça se tient, mais on n'a quand même pas grand-chose de concret contre elle, fit remarquer Harry.

— La mort de l'elfe la désigne indirectement, jugea Wellbeloved. Il est mort parce qu'il aurait pu témoigner contre l'assassin. Or il n'a pas quitté sa cuisine pendant l'apéritif ni pendant le déjeuner. On peut donc supposer que s'il a vu quelque chose, c'est dans cet endroit. D'après Edmund, elle et Nell se sont absentées au bon moment pour assaisonner le seul plat qui pouvait être individualisé.

— L'oncle et la tante aussi auraient pu se charger du poulet, avant l'arrivée de leurs invités, nota Harry. Mais on n'a pas de mobile pour eux, reconnut-il aussitôt.

— L'apéritif et le café ont été servis devant tout le monde, continua Wellbeloved. Mais pas facile de verser quelque chose sans se faire remarquer alors que, pour le poulet, il suffisait d'envoyer l'elfe dans la réserve sous un prétexte quelconque pour faire sa petite affaire tranquillement. C'est même peut-être pour ça qu'il a été tué : pour ne pas qu'il puisse dire qu'il a laissé Janet seule dans la cuisine avant le début du repas.

— Il faut quand même faire confirmer cette histoire de cou de poulet et l'absence de ces dames, nota Harry.

— On relâche Nell ou non ? demanda Demelza.

— Si j'en crois votre surveillance et l'analyse de sa baguette, elle n'a pas pu matériellement mettre ce flacon dans son sac, analysa Harry. Et vu qu'on avait fouillé la maison avant et qu'elle-même n'est pas sortie, je ne vois pas d'où elle l'aurait tiré de toute manière. Donc il vient de l'extérieur. Il a été amené soit par Edmund, mais son aveu stupide l'innocente, soit par Marvin, soit par sa femme. Laquelle commence à attirer pas mal de présomptions sur elle.

— Fournies par les autres suspects, rappela Wellbeloved.

— Il en est de même pour Edmund. Allez, on libère Nell et on fait venir Janet pour l'interroger à son tour. Demelza, tu peux te charger de la levée d'écrou et nous rejoindre avec la dame dans l'Atrium ?

— Bien Commandant, tout de suite Commandant ! lança la jeune femme avant de partir vers l'ascenseur.

Ce dernier la conduirait aux cellules provisoires du Ministère qui se trouvaient au dixième niveau, près de la salle de jugement que Harry détestait particulièrement pour ce qu'il s'y était écoulé durant les années de guerre.

Ces lieux d'emprisonnement servaient non seulement aux Aurors mais aussi aux policiers magiques pour garder sous les verrous les personnes soupçonnées d'un délit qu'on voulait interroger ou empêcher d'interférer dans une enquête en cours. Auparavant, le temps de maintien en détention n'était pas réglementé et certains suspects y restaient plusieurs semaines. Ils ne s'en plaignaient pas toujours, l'alternative étant Azkaban dont le seul nom faisait trembler les plus endurcis.

Depuis la réforme de la procédure judiciaire, les Aurors et les policiers ne pouvaient maintenir des prisonniers dans ces cellules que vingt-quatre heures. Au-delà, ils devaient demander au service de la Justice magique un renouvellement pour une journée. Les enquêteurs devaient présenter des arguments propres à démontrer que cette privation de liberté était indispensable à la bonne marche de leurs investigations. Au bout de deux renouvellements — trente-six heures — le suspect était transféré dans la zone de détention du Manoir de Justice. Pour justifier une telle procédure, il fallait non seulement apporter suffisamment d'éléments pour que la culpabilité soit envisageable, mais aussi démontrer que la privation de liberté était indispensable (crainte que le suspect ne se présente pas à l'audience qui devrait trancher sur sa culpabilité, trouble à l'ordre public, disparition des preuves). De plus, plus personne ne pouvait être envoyé à Azkaban sans procès.

C'était cependant des gardiens administrativement rattachés à la sinistre prison sorcière qui s'occupaient des personnes préventivement détenues. Ces postes étaient réservés aux plus âgés ou ceux qui avaient été blessés dans l'exercice de leur fonction et qui ne pouvaient plus assurer leur service dans le froid bâtiment de la Mer du Nord.

Les hommes revinrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire où Edmund faisait nerveusement les cent pas. Il lança vers eux un regard anxieux :

— On va vous laisser partir, annonça Harry.

— Et Nell ?

— Elle aussi. Ma collègue est allée la faire sortir, vous la retrouverez aux cheminées.

Un intense soulagement se peignit sur le visage d'Edmund qui se précipita pour les suivre. Dans l'Atrium, ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre avant de voir Demelza et Nell surgir à leur tour des ascenseurs. La veuve se montra surprise en découvrant son beau-frère.

— Tu es venu me chercher ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Edmund avala sa salive et avoua :

— Je suis venu me constituer prisonnier pour qu'ils te fassent sortir mais ils ne m'ont pas cru.

Nell le dévisagea un moment sans expression avant qu'une grimace de dégoût déforme ses traits. Trop vite pour que Harry ne puisse intervenir, sa main fusa et Edmund reçut une gifle qui lui dévissa le cou. Il pivota lentement la tête pour lui faire de nouveau face, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction.

— Espèce d'imbécile ! lui signifia la jeune femme. Comment as-tu pu croire que j'avais tué Jerold ?

— Je ne l'ai jamais cru, assura Edmund d'une voix blanche. Je voulais juste qu'ils te laissent sortir et…

— En racontant que c'était toi ? coupa-t-elle avec mépris. Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'ils ne pouvaient rien avoir contre moi puisque que je suis innocente ?

— J'ai eu peur que cela ne suffise pas et…

— C'est toi qui l'a fait ? le coupa-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

— Hein ? Bien sûr que non ! affirma-t-il avec force. Comment…

— Alors pourquoi tu les mènes sur une fausse piste ? tempêta-t-elle. Tu ne veux pas savoir quel est le salaud qui a fait ça ?

— Si, mais…

— Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, le coupa-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Harry qui suivait l'échange médusé. Je suis libre ou non ?

— Oui, vous êtes libérée, lui confirma-t-il en faisant son possible pour ne pas croiser le regard de Demelza qui devait être aux anges. Vous pouvez rentrer chez votre oncle. Vous n'avez pas le droit de quitter le pays et devez prévenir le Ministère si vous changez de résidence. Nous vous raccompagnons. Transplanage ou cheminée ? demanda Harry.

— Je n'aurai pas la force de transplaner, assura Nell.

Harry l'invita d'un geste à se diriger vers les cheminées, ce qu'elle fit sans un regard pour Edmund qui lui emboîta le pas d'un air malheureux tandis que les Aurors fermaient la marche.

Nell entra résolument dans le conduit. L'âtre qu'elle emprunta demeura un long moment bloqué, signe que la veuve restait en attente. Ulysses avait finalement verrouillé sa cheminée même pour les membres de sa famille, ce qui était plutôt sage. Edmund en profita pour se tourner vers Harry :

— J'ai vraiment agi comme un imbécile, reconnut-il d'une voix éteinte. Je pensais qu'au moins je pourrais l'aider, mais même ça, j'en suis manifestement incapable.

— Ce n'était pas très malin, reconnut Harry, mais ça partait d'un bon sentiment. Pouvez-vous nous débloquer la cheminée quand vous serez sur place ?

Edmund eut un sourire crispé avant de pénétrer à son tour dans le conduit qui venait de reprendre du service.

— Demelza, tu peux retourner te coucher, indiqua Harry. La surveillance continue et on compte sur toi à une heure du matin.

— Bien chef ! S'ils continuent à se faire des scènes, tu me raconteras, hein !

— Promis, assura Harry en riant.

Ulysses étreignait Nell quand Harry arriva à son tour dans le hall. Il ne parut pas ravi de revoir l'Auror qui commença par s'assurer que Plumton et Wellbeloved le suivaient bien.

— Comment se porte votre épouse ? s'enquit Harry.

— Elle se repose, répliqua froidement Ulysses. Il est hors de question que vous l'interrogiez.

— Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Votre nièce par alliance, Mrs Janet Plunkett, est-elle encore là ?

Le regard du vieil homme vers le salon lui fournit sa réponse. Harry avança dans la pièce, suivi de tous les autres :

— J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser, Mrs Plunkett, lança-t-il en direction de l'intéressée. Accepteriez-vous de me suivre au Ministère ?

Elle resta un moment médusée, avant de se lever d'un bond :

— Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'arrêter ! cria-t-elle. Je ne veux pas payer pour quelqu'un d'autre.

— Il n'est pas question d'arrestation, assura Harry. Juste un entretien.

— Je sais que ça arrangerait tout le monde que ce soit moi ! affirma-elle comme si elle n'avait pas entendu sa réponse. Je ne suis pas vraiment de la famille ! Ils ne m'ont jamais acceptée ! Ma famille n'est pas assez bien pour eux ! Ils me font des sourires en devant, mais derrière, ils rient de moi, je le sais !

— Enfin, Janet, protesta Ulysses, je ne sais pas ce qui vous fait penser…

— J'ai des yeux pour voir, assura Janet d'une voix stridente. Je sais ce que je dis. Vous avez tout fait pour que Marvin se détache de moi. Il m'a dit que vous lui aviez conseillé de ne pas m'écouter.

— Je voulais simplement le rassurer sur certains de vos propos qui l'avaient inquiété… commença le vieil homme.

— Mais bien sûr, vous en savez davantage que moi sur mon mari ! l'interrompit Janet. C'est bien ce que je disais, vous avez tout fait pour nous séparer. Que lui (elle désigna Edmund qui avait suivi Harry) fricote avec la femme de son frère, tout le monde trouve ça normal, mais quand je veux juste aider mon mari à obtenir ce qu'il mérite, tout le monde se ligue contre moi !

— Je ne te permets pas ! s'indigna Edmund tandis que son oncle laissait échapper une exclamation de surprise. Et tu es complètement folle ! Personne n'a jamais dit de mal de toi. Nous savons que Marvin t'aime, nous respectons ses sentiments.

— Comme tu respectes ceux de ton frère ? ricana Janet.

Edmund devint rouge — de honte ou de colère — et Harry sentit qu'il se retenait pour ne pas se jeter sur sa cousine par alliance. Nell avait caché son visage entre ses mains, tandis qu'Uysses et Marvin contemplaient la scène, l'air atterré.

— Madame Plunkett, pouvez-vous me suivre ? demanda Harry d'un ton calme.

— Et si je ne veux pas ?

— Dans ce cas, vous pourrez vous considérer en état d'arrestation répliqua froidement le commandant des Aurors.

La femme le contempla puis jeta un œil vers Plumton qui avait ostensiblement porté la main à sa baguette. L'œil étincelant, elle avança vers les Aurors d'un pas altier.

— Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer…, commença Marvin.

Edmund s'avança vers son cousin, lui posa la main sur l'épaule et lui dit d'un ton doux :

— Il faut qu'on parle.

**ooOoo**

* * *

><p>A vous qui m'avez laissé un commentaire ici ou ailleurs :<p>

**alanachantelune, analaura, Aqualys, Carlotaaa2, Chloris, chrys63, Claire, Claire, DameLicorne, daugirl31, Eldar-Melda, EldaThren, Ellarwen, fanHPTW, Laumie, Lucy in the Sky with Diamond, Machin-Chouette, maho-33, mimi72, Momographie, Nanouka, Ron Ravenclaw, SiaAhn Sacham, Stilandra, tomoe-chi, Tryphon21, winry, Yann, Zehir93 **

... merci à vous.

**Réponses en vrac :**

* vous n'avez pas cru Edmond une seconde, et ça tombe bien, Harry non plus (vous pouvez postuler pour le bureau des Aurors) !

* vous êtes de plus en plus à regarder dans la bonne direction depuis le chapitre 15 et j'en suis très contente... A double titre car lors de la première version mes relecteurs ont compris tout de suite (donc j'ai mieux su brouiller les pistes), mais cela restait devinable (ce qui est plus rigolo).

* Bravo à Tomeo-chi qui a pensé à la substitution de victime (et quelqu'un avant, il me semble, je ne sais plus)

* Pour ceux qui ont découvert que j'avais posté la suite par hasard en passant sur le site, pensez à vous abonner à l'histoire ou à mon profil, vous aurez les notifications dans votre boite à lettre (mais aussi parfois dans vos indésirables)

* Teddy va bien, mais il n'habite pas chez les Potter, j'ai pas eu l'occasion de parler de lui

* Non, je ne peux pas publier en papier pour de vrai, car c'est un produit dérivé et j'ai pas les droits... MAIS, **je vais sans doute présenter des exemplaires papier des trois premiers tomes à la Japan Expo** et donner des adresses pour télécharger mes histoires en formats epub ou PDF gratuits (modalités encore à préciser, je mettrai tout sur mon Live Journal quand j'en saurai plus).

* Et la famille au grand complet pour ceux qui sont perdus...

PLUNKETT: Inspiré de Josiah Plunkett, arbitre de Quidditch

Jerold PLUNKETT : Victime  
>Nell PLUNKETT : Veuve de Jerold<br>Ulysses et Bettany PLUNKETT : oncle et tante de Jerold, Edmund et Marvin  
>Edmund PLUNKETT : frère de Jerold<br>Marvin PLUNKETT : cousin de Jerold et Edmund  
>Janet PLUNKETT : épouse de Marvin<br>Doraleen PLUNKETT : Mère de Marvin  
>Catena : elfe de Ulysses et Bettany<p>

Décédés :  
>Basileus : père de Marvin et frère de Ulysses<br>Donatien : père d'Edmund et Jerold et frère de Ulysses


	18. XVIII : Un homme très séduisant

**XVIII : Un homme très séduisant  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chronologie <strong>:

2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
>26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny<br>20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
>17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter<br>04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
>26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter<br>16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
>28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley<br>Décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors  
>30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie<br>**Période couverte par le chapitre** : 23 au 25 novembre 2013

* * *

><p>Harry, Wellbeloved et Plumton entraînèrent Janet Plunkett, poliment mais fermement, sur le perron du <em>Relais de Poste<em>, duquel ils transplanèrent vers l'atrium du Ministère de la Magie.

— Vous pouvez vous asseoir, commença Harry une fois qu'il eut mené son invitée dans une des salles d'interrogatoire. Madame Plunkett, désirez-vous qu'un avocat assiste à notre entretien ?

— Je croyais que je n'étais pas arrêtée.

— Effectivement, pour le moment vous êtes ici en tant que témoin. Mais vous avez quand même le droit d'être assistée et, même si vous le refusez maintenant, vous pouvez toujours changer d'avis et en demander un.

Janet hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris mais ne demanda pas à être conseillée. Harry s'installa devant elle, encadré par ses deux collègues.

— Mrs Plunkett, commença l'Auror, vous avez porté tout à l'heure des accusations contre le cousin de votre époux. Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire qu'il y aurait quelque chose entre Mrs Nell Plunkett et son beau-frère ?

— Mon mari vous a porté la lettre qu'il a trouvée dans les papiers de Jerold. C'était clair, non ?

— Vous n'avez pas eu de soupçons auparavant ?

Elle sembla hésiter un moment avant d'affirmer :

— Pas spécialement. Contrairement à ce que vous avez l'air de croire, je ne passe pas mon temps à courir après le ragot.

Harry changea de sujet :

— Pensez-vous que votre époux souhaite travailler au sein de la société de son oncle ?

— Tous les autres membres de la famille vous ont certainement affirmé que non. Vu que l'on considère que je connais mon mari moins bien qu'eux, pourquoi me fatiguerais-je à prétendre le contraire ?

— Parce que je vous pose la question, dit doucement Harry pour lui rappeler le contexte de leur entretien.

Elle soupira exagérément avant de s'exécuter :

— Vous êtes marié, n'est-ce pas ? N'avez-vous pas l'impression parfois de savoir des choses sur votre femme dont sa propre famille n'a pas conscience et qu'elle n'ose pas leur dire ? Marvin est trop gentil avec tout le monde, et ils en profitent tous pour le faire agir exactement comme ils le souhaitent.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry n'était pas plus avancé. Janet n'était tombée dans aucun des pièges qu'il lui avait tendus. Elle ne s'était pas contredit sur son emploi du temps pour les jours où son cousin par alliance et l'elfe avaient été tués. Elle semblait remontée contre sa belle-famille mais ce n'était pas une situation assez inusuelle pour justifier qu'elle se soit mise à tuer à tour de bras.

Par contre, il répugnait à la relâcher car il craignait qu'elle ne fasse disparaître d'éventuelles preuves maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il la suspectait. Il jeta un regard vers ses collègues qui avaient écouté avec attention et pris des notes.

Le visage fermé de Wellbeloved lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas non plus favorable à ce qu'on la laisse repartir. Il regarda sa montre, il était près de six heures du soir.

— Mrs Plunkett, j'aimerais que vous restiez avec nous le temps que nous finissions de faire quelques vérifications. Vous êtes donc en état d'arrestation et je vais vous conduire à une cellule où vous allez passer la nuit.

— De quel droit ? protesta-t-elle. Vous n'avez aucun élément contre moi.

— Je n'en ai pas besoin, expliqua le commandant des Aurors. Il est prévu que nous puissions retenir les personnes pour le bien de l'enquête. Si vous voulez vous renseigner auprès d'un avocat, je peux faire venir Me Bielinski.

— Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais faire confiance à celui que mon oncle a envoyé pour faire sortir Edmund et sa petite péronnelle !

— Vous pouvez appeler un autre avocat si vous le désirez.

— Je n'en ai pas besoin, je n'ai rien fait.

— Vous désirez prévenir votre mari ? proposa alors Harry.

Janet hésita :

— Je pourrai lui parler ?

— Brièvement et en notre présence, précisa Harry.

— Alors, prévenez-le vous-même ! Je ne veux pas troubler le lavage de cerveau que ne manque pas de lui faire sa famille.

— Comme vous le désirez.

Une fois qu'elle fut écrouée, Harry indiqua :

—Rentre chez toi, Plumton, tu dois relever Demelza demain matin. Il faut faire le rapport de tout ce qui vient de se passer pour que le dossier soit à jour demain, continua-t-il à l'attention de Wellbeloved. On aura besoin de monde pour faire de nouvelles investigations.

— Je préviens tout de suite une des équipes de réserves, proposa son partenaire.

Le lendemain était un dimanche. Il y aurait deux Aurors de garde au QG pour prendre les appels et une dizaine d'autres susceptibles d'être appelés en renfort par l'intermédiaire de leur miroir. Ils appréciaient savoir le plus tôt possible que l'on aurait besoin d'eux pour le jour suivant, ce qui leur permettait de décommander ce qu'ils avaient prévu ou de trouver un collègue compatissant pour les remplacer.

Il fallut plus de deux heures aux Aurors pour mettre le dossier au propre et ils rentrèrent chez eux fatigués et l'estomac dans les talons car, une fois de plus, ils avaient sauté le déjeuner.

**ooOoo**

Harry arriva juste à temps pour dire bonsoir à ses enfants. Ces derniers furent très déçus d'apprendre que leur père ne les accompagnerait pas le lendemain au déjeuner chez Arthur et Molly.

— Tu m'avais promis de faire équipe avec moi au croquet, protesta Lily.

— Je sais ma chérie, mais je suis certaine qu'oncle Ron me remplacera très bien. Il est meilleur que moi.

— Je prendrai des photos pour les montrer à Papa, proposa Ginny.

James feignit l'indifférence mais Harry ne fut pas dupe. Albus, plus expansif en ce qui concernait ses sentiments, serra longuement son père contre lui et ce dernier se promit de se débrouiller, dès que ce serait possible, pour aller les chercher à l'école et passer une soirée entière avec eux.

Une fois que les lumières furent éteintes, le commandant des Aurors fit honneur au repas que Trotty lui avait mis de côté.

— Alors ? demanda Ginny qui s'était installée devant lui.

— J'ai déjà arrêté trois suspects sur six et je n'ai aucune preuve contre quiconque. Je pense qu'une fois que je les aurai tous mis au violon les uns après les autres, je n'aurai plus qu'à recommencer pour un tour. Avec un peu de chance, un ou deux seront assassinés d'ici là, ce qui augmentera mes chances de tomber finalement sur le bon.

— Tu n'as pas un petit préféré ? s'enquit son épouse d'une voix amusée.

— Je penche en ce moment pour la cousine par alliance mais j'ai tellement peu d'éléments contre elle que je ne suis pas certaine de la coincer.

— Ça va venir, affirma Ginny. Ce soir, tu es juste épuisé et tu vois les choses en noir. Demain ça ira mieux.

— J'espère. Bon, je vais me coucher. J'ai donné rendez-vous à l'équipe à huit heures.

**ooOoo**

Harry arriva à sept heures et demi au QG et fut heureux de voir que Demelza était encore là, car il avait espéré la croiser.

— Rien à signaler, indiqua-t-elle. Edmund était rentré chez lui quand je suis arrivée, Nell n'a pas bougé de sa chambre, pas plus que l'oncle et la tante. Tu veux que je reste aujourd'hui ?

— Avec les cernes que tu as ? Va dormir, j'ai rappelé l'équipe de réserve. On se concentre sur Janet.

— Pas d'autres scènes entre les tourtereaux ? Ils sont trop choux ces deux là ! affirma-t-elle quand Harry eut secoué négativement la tête.

— Allez, va rêver de tout ça, l'encouragea Harry.

Il prit un café et quelques gâteaux — il n'avait pas pris le temps de déjeuner chez lui — tout en traçant des schémas sur le tableau mural du QG pour faciliter la prise de connaissance du dossier des deux collègues qui devaient le rejoindre, Nat Proudfoot et Seamus Finigan. Ces derniers furent ponctuels. Harry laissa Wellbeloved présenter l'affaire et les protagonistes avant de faire le point :

— Nous suspectons pour le moment Janet Plunkett. A priori, elle aurait assaisonné le poulet préparé par l'elfe avant le déjeuner en quittant les autres sous le prétexte d'aller aux toilettes. Ensuite, elle est revenue le lundi soir, après ma visite chez elle, pour tuer l'elfe qu'on a découvert mort le mardi matin. Le jeudi, on découvrait non seulement la lettre d'Edmund chez son frère Jerold, mais le torchon de l'elfe et une fiole de potion chez Edmund. Il faut découvrir quand et comment elle a pénétré chez les deux frères pour nous poser ces leurres. Chez Jerold, c'était vide tout le temps, car l'épouse loge chez l'oncle et la tante depuis le drame. Edmund a passé beaucoup de temps là-bas aussi. A priori, aucune des cheminées ne s'ouvre pour elle.

Il donna ses instructions et les Aurors se rendirent chez Marvin Plunkett. Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir dormi de la nuit. Sa robe était froissée et ses traits tirés.

— Où est ma femme ? demanda-t-il.

Harry réalisa qu'il avait complètement oublié de prévenir le mari la veille au soir.

— Nous l'avons gardée cette nuit, répondit-il, le temps de faire des investigations supplémentaires. Elle n'a pas souhaité vous faire prévenir, ajouta-t-il, non pour se disculper mais en espérant dissuader Marvin de couvrir son épouse.

Il fit signe à son équipe qui commença à investir la maison.

— J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser, continua Harry. Pouvons-nous nous installer quelque part ?

Marvin le fit entrer dans le salon, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Harry prit place dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

— Monsieur Plunkett, je vais revenir au jour de la mort de votre cousin. Votre épouse a-t-elle quitté seule la pièce avant le déjeuner ?

— Oui, comme vous l'a déjà dit Edmund. Il m'a expliqué que la potion de sommeil aurait été mise dans le cou du poulet… Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

Harry le dévisagea. Ses yeux papillonnaient, comme s'il éprouvait des émotions trop violentes pour lui. Harry se sentit désolé pour lui mais il devait absolument continuer son interrogatoire.

— Pourriez vous me raconter exactement ce que vous avez fait lundi soir, après que je vous ai quitté ?

— Lundi ?

— Oui, je me suis présenté chez vous pour vous interroger, votre femme et vous. Qu'avez–vous fait après mon départ ?

— Eh bien, je ne sais plus trop. Je suppose que j'en ai parlé avec elle. J'étais impressionné que vous vous soyez déplacé en personne pour enquêter sur la mort de mon cousin, même si je pensais que c'était un simple accident. J'ai même dit à Janet que si jamais cela avait été criminel, au moins on aurait été sûrs que l'enquête était bien menée et le coupable arrêté.

Harry n'avait pas de certitude, mais il songea que c'était sans doute à ce moment que le destin de Catena avait été scellé.

— Et ensuite ?

— En bien je crois que j'ai continué la lettre que j'étais en train d'écrire à mes enfants qui sont à Poudlard pour leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Je n'avais pas réussi à le faire avant, j'étais sous le choc.

— Je suppose que votre épouse vous a aidé.

— Oui, enfin, il a fallu qu'elle aille s'occuper du jardin.

— Cela prend du temps de s'occuper d'une telle surface, dit Harry au hasard, ne se rappelant plus de la taille du terrain qu'il avait traversé pour se rendre dans la maison.

— Oui, surtout que… (Marvin s'interrompit brusquement.) Qu'essayez-vous de me faire dire contre ma femme ?

— Votre femme aurait-elle pu quitter la maison sans que vous le voyiez ? demanda directement Harry.

— Où serait-elle allée ?

— Une chose à la fois Monsieur Plunkett.

Marvin ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il tortillait dans ses doigts la large manche de sa robe de sorcier, répugnant visiblement à charger son épouse. C'était une personne loyale et qui le restait, même dans une situation où beaucoup ont tendance à ne pas montrer le meilleur d'eux-mêmes.

— J'ai vu qu'elle était dans le jardin, s'exclama-il finalement d'un ton soulagé. Elle est passée plusieurs fois devant la fenêtre.

Harry n'était pas certain que la réponse soit sincère mais il décida de ne pas insister.

— Et ensuite ?

— Nous avons dîné et nous sommes allés nous coucher.

— Vers quelle heure ?

Marvin haussa les épaules, comme pour dire qu'il ne savait pas exactement.

— Avant dix heures je pense. Je n'avais pas dormi du tout depuis l'accident, j'étais donc épuisé.

— Votre épouse s'est couchée en même temps que vous ?

— Oui.

C'était une réponse définitive. Marvin avait l'air satisfait de pouvoir la donner.

— Avez-vous bien dormi ?

— Mieux que la nuit précédente.

Avait-il été aidé par un peu de potion de sommeil ? En tout cas, Janet avait pu ressortir une fois son mari endormi.

— Votre épouse est-elle allée quelque part sans vous cette semaine ?

— Juste pour faire quelques courses, ce mardi. Il fallait bien qu'on se nourrisse.

— Le matin ou l'après-midi ?

— Le matin.

— L'avez-vous accompagnée ?

— J'étais supposé aller travailler au magasin que j'ai avec ma mère. En fait, je n'en ai pas eu le courage, je suis resté ici.

— A quelle heure est-elle rentrée ?

— Je ne sais pas exactement. A temps pour préparer le déjeuner, en tout cas.

— Vous a-t-elle quitté entre le moment où Jerold et Edmund sont partis en balai et le moment où je suis venu vous interroger pour la première fois ?

— Non, bien sur que non, j'étais terrassé par le chagrin, elle est restée près de moi tout le temps.

— Elle n'est même pas sortie dans le jardin ?

— Je ne sais plus. Pas longtemps, en tout cas.

— Etes-vous allé chez Jerold avant le jeudi matin ?

— Non.

— Et votre femme ?

— Elle n'a pas l'accès par cheminée et personne n'était là pour lui ouvrir.

— Vous êtes arrivé avant elle, jeudi ?

— Je suis passé juste devant, pour lui débloquer la cheminée.

— Est-elle entrée dans la pièce où vous avez découvert la lettre d'Edmund.

— Je l'y ai appelé pour la lui montrer.

— Je veux dire avant que vous la découvriez.

Marvin réfléchit.

— Non, je ne le pense pas. Elle n'aurait pas pu la déposer à mon insu, si c'est à ça que vous pensez.

C'était bien à ça que pensait Harry mais il changea de sujet.

— Etes-vous allé chez Edmund avec elle cette semaine ?

— Non.

— Quel partie du poulet votre cousin Edmund a pour habitude de manger ?

— Le cou. Il m'a dit qu'il vous l'avait dit.

— Est-ce ce qu'il a pris dimanche dernier ?

— Je n'ai pas fait attention. Il parait qu'il a échangé son morceau avec son frère, mais moi, j'ai rien remarqué.

— Merci Monsieur Plunkett, conclut Harry. Avez-vous quelque chose à me confier qui pourrait aider l'enquête ?

L'homme secoua farouchement la tête en un mouvement négatif.

— Votre cousin a été assassiné, dit doucement Harry. Ce n'est pas trahir votre famille que de nous aider.

— Je n'ai rien à ajouter, affirma Marvin.

Harry le délivra et passa de pièce en pièce pour se donner le temps de réfléchir. Janet était allée dans le jardin le lundi soir après sa visite, sans doute bouleversée de savoir qu'une enquête sérieuse allait être menée. Elle avait dû mettre au point à ce moment la suite des opérations : éliminer l'elfe, mettre des preuves chez Edmund et chez Jerold, pour arriver de manière détournée à éliminer celui qui était encore en vie à cause de l'échange entre le cou de poulet et le croupion.

Wellbeloved le rejoignit avec les deux autres Aurors.

— Vous avez ce qu'on est venus chercher ? demanda Harry.

— Oui, c'est bon. On a vérifié dans tous les placards et dans la cabane de jardin. On a toutes les paires.

— Parfait, on va chez Edmund, maintenant.

Wellbeloved et lui-même firent transplaner leurs collègues. Harry leur demanda de vérifier l'extérieur sans attendre, pendant qu'il sonnait à la porte. Edmund mit plusieurs minutes à ouvrir : ils le tiraient manifestement de son lit.

— Vous m'arrêtez de nouveau ? demanda-t-il en reconnaissant Harry.

— Pas forcément, répondit Harry. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

— Si après tout le temps que nous venons de passer ensemble, nous avons encore des choses à nous dire, c'est que nous sommes faits pour nous entendre, ironisa leur ancien suspect.

Il sembla réaliser que Harry et Wellbeloved n'étaient pas venus seuls et il se pencha pour voir les Aurors qui vérifiaient ses fenêtres.

— Ils font quoi, là ? Vous pensez que je cache un cadavre dans mon jardin ?

— On recherche des preuves de votre innocence mais si on trouve un cadavre, promis, on s'en occupe aussi, rétorqua Harry.

Edmund le regarda et sembla renoncer à comprendre :

— Je vais me préparer un thé, déclara-t-il. Vous en voulez ?

— Non, mais je vous suis, fit le commandant des Aurors.

Harry eut le tact d'attendre que son hôte ait son mug dans les mains avant de demander :

— Dans la journée de mardi, êtes-vous sorti ?

Edmund réfléchit pour rassembler ses souvenirs :

— Oui, j'étais chez mon oncle pour organiser l'enterrement toute la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi. Ensuite, je suis rentré dormir un peu.

— Commandant, les interrompit Seamus en entrant dans la cuisine, on a trouvé ce que tu cherchais.

Harry et Richard Wellbeloved lui emboîtèrent le pas, suivis après un temps d'hésitation par Edmund.

— Regardez, continua Seamus, très content de lui. Des traces de chaussures juste devant la porte-fenêtre du salon. Porte-fenêtre qui, comme par hasard, a été magiquement forcée récemment. J'ai l'empreinte magique.

— Bon boulot, le complimenta Harry.

— Bon, quelqu'un est entré ici, quelqu'un pour qui la cheminée n'est pas ouverte, explicita Wellbeloved. L'empreinte correspond ?

— Parfaitement, assura Poudfoot qui tenait une paire de bottes en caoutchouc à la main.

— A qui sont-elles ? demanda Edmund. Oh, ne me dites pas…

— Si, si, confirma Harry. On vient de passer chez votre cousin pour les récupérer.

— C'est bon pour moi ? avança Edmund.

— Disons que ça commence à un peu mieux se présenter pour vous, répondit Wellbeloved.

— Bien, passons au point suivant, coupa Harry. Monsieur Plunkett, Janet est-elle déjà venue dans votre chambre ?

— Je ne fais pas de fixation sur les femmes mariées aux membres de ma famille, répondit sèchement Edmund.

— Pas forcément pour une visite galante, précisa Harry pendant que ses collègues tentaient de cacher leur sourire. Simplement, a-t-elle pu dernièrement se trouver dans votre chambre pour une raison ou une autre ?

— Normalement non, répondit son interlocuteur manifestement sur ses gardes.

— Et la salle de bain ?

— Oui, c'est là que se trouvent les toilettes.

— D'accord, merci pour ces précisions. Bon, on y va, conclut Harry en se tournant vers ses hommes.

Edmund regarda les Aurors pénétrer dans sa maison puis se retourna vers Harry qui les avaient laissés passer devant lui :

— Si on trouve des traces de sa présence chez moi à des endroits où elle n'avait rien à y faire, vous pourrez la coincer ?

— Ça pourrait jouer, admit Harry.

Tout le monde se retrouva au premier étage où se trouvait la chambre. Harry, Welbeloved et Edmund regardèrent Proudfoot relever les empreintes qui se trouvaient sur les poignées de la porte. Heureusement, Harry avait pris soin de ne laisser aucune trace de lui-même lors de sa première inspection.

— Elle a déposé une preuve là-dessous, rappela-t-il en montrant le lit qu'Edmund n'avait pas eu le temps de faire.

Wellbeloved, d'un coup de baguette, envoya le meuble au plafond. On vit alors distinctement le rectangle de poussière qui délimitait la partie de parquet qui était moins accessible et qui échappait aux sorts de ménage du célibataire. La marque de l'endroit où s'était trouvé le torchon de Catena faisait une marque plus foncée, de la couleur du parquet, la poussière étant resté sur le tissu. Contrairement à ce que Harry avait espéré, il n'y avait pas de marque de main sur le sol.

Proudfoot, qui regardait vers le plafond au contraire de ses collègues qui examinaient par terre, fit remarquer :

— Si elle a balancé le torchon sous le lit, il lui a fallu un appui.

Aussitôt, Harry visualisa la scène : une personne accroupie qui lance un linge… oui, généralement, on tente de se stabiliser de l'autre main. Le torchon s'était plutôt trouvé vers le pied du lit, ce qui excluait des traces sur la table de nuit. A son tour, il leva les yeux vers la couche d'Edmund. C'était un lit à deux places en fer forgé, comme cela avait été la mode une vingtaine d'années auparavant. Le cadre était visible, la courtepointe qui recouvrait le sommier étant relativement courte. Seamus s'était déjà approché et Wellbeloved avait abaissé le meuble pour le faire léviter à hauteur de ses yeux. Ils regardèrent leur collègue lancer les sorts de relèvement d'empreinte et sourirent en voyant les marques rouges caractéristiques apparaître sur le sommier de métal. Proudfoot tendit le parchemin qui permettrait de les fixer.

— Même si elle est venue ici pour poser son manteau sur le lit ou visiter la pièce par curiosité, une empreinte à cet endroit précis va être difficile à expliquer, remarqua Wellbeloved avec satisfaction.

— Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas soulevé le lit comme vous ? interrogea Edmund.

Wellbeloved fit reposer le lit sur le sol. Cela généra un léger claquement quand le métal entra en contact avec le sol parqueté.

— Trop bruyant, surtout que votre salon est juste en dessous, expliqua-t-il.

— Terminez ici, relevez tout ce qu'i relever. On ne sait jamais, elle a pu s'attarder pour fouiller un peu ou trouver une nouvelle cachette, ordonna Harry à ses collègues.

Il examina les indices déjà relevés — l'empreinte de pas dans le jardin reportée sur un parchemin, celles récupérées sur le lit, le flacon qui contenait la signature magique du sort qui avait servi à forcer la porte-fenêtre et enfin le sac contenant toutes les chaussures de Janet.

— Je pense qu'on en a assez, décida-t-il. On y va ? demanda-t-il à Wellbeloved.

Ce dernier lui répondit par un grand sourire.

**ooOoo**

Ils retournèrent au Ministère et firent extraire Janet Plunkett de sa cellule. Elle demanda à être assistée par un avocat. Les Aurors demandèrent par miroir à la Maison de Justice de leur envoyer l'avocat de garde ce dimanche-là. Harry et Wellbeloved le laissèrent s'entretenir avec sa nouvelle cliente, avant de les rejoindre.

Une fois que tout le monde fut installé à la table d'interrogatoire, Harry sortit posément les bottes de la femme, du sac où toutes ses chaussures avaient été fourrées.

— Reconnaissez-vous ces bottes comme étant les vôtres ? demanda-t-il.

Alors que la prisonnière hésitait à répondre, il fit remarquer :

— Nous les avons trouvé dans votre placard.

L'avocat fit un léger signe de tête et Janet convint du bout des lèvres :

— Oui, elles sont à moi.

Harry sortit le papier où avaient été reproduites les traces de pas récupérées dans le jardin d'Edmund, juste devant la porte-fenêtre forcée. Il indiqua à quoi elles correspondaient et conclut :

— Les traces correspondent parfaitement à vos bottes, Madame Plunkett. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer cela ?

— J'ai dû me tenir à cet endroit lors de ma dernière visite chez le cousin de mon mari, proposa-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

— Et le sort de forcement de la porte-fenêtre ? s'enquit Harry.

— Il n'est pas de mon fait.

Harry sentit l'avocat se tendre. Ce dernier était parfaitement au courant de la possibilité pour les Aurors d'identifier l'empreinte magique d'un sort et de le relier à un sorcier. Wellbeloved sortir sa baguette magique :

— Madame Plunkett, puis-je relever votre empreinte magique ? demanda-t-il.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous y autoriserais, lança-t-elle avec beaucoup de sang-froid.

— Pour tout vous dire, nous n'avons pas besoin de votre consentement, l'informa Harry. La question était une simple courtoisie.

Janet lança un regard nerveux vers son avocat, qui secoua tristement la tête pour confirmer. Considérant qu'ils s'étaient montrés assez polis, Harry signifia à son subordonné de s'exécuter. Ce dernier lança un _Prehendo magiam_ en direction de Janet avant d'attirer l'aura qui s'était échappé d'elle dans une fiole qu'il avait préparée.

De son côté, Harry avait sorti le flacon qui contenait l'empreinte du sortilège d'ouverture retrouvé sur la porte-fenêtre d'Edmund.

— Comme c'est étrange, commenta-t-il. Outre vos traces de pas, nous avons une porte forcée par vos soins. Cela ne vous évoque rien ?

Janet le fusilla du regard sans desserrer les dents.

— Je vais ajouter un indice supplémentaire, continua Harry. Il se trouve que nous avons retrouvé vos empreintes digitales sur le lit d'Edmond Plunkett. Vous n'avez vraiment aucune explication à donner ?

— C'est un homme très séduisant, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton provoquant.

Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt, désarçonné par sa réponse.

— Êtes-vous en train de soutenir que vous avez été la maîtresse du cousin de votre mari et que c'est à cette occasion que vous avez touché son lit ?

— Je vous qu'il n'est pas besoin de vous faire un dessin.

Malgré les preuves qu'ils avaient relevé contre elle, Janet ne céda pas un pouce durant l'interrogatoire. Elle affirma et réaffirma qu'elle avait dû laisser ses empreintes lors d'une visite amoureuse qu'elle avait faite à Edmund, sur la demande de celui-ci. Le sort sur la porte-fenêtre ? Edmund, par discrétion, lui avait demandé de transplaner dans son jardin et de rentrer par le salon. La porte était coincée et elle craignait d'être vue par les voisins. Elle avait donc fait au plus simple. Etait-ce un crime ?

En se relayant, Harry et Wellbeloved lui firent répéter inlassablement ses réponses, mais elle tint bon. Non, elle n'avait pas drogué son cousin par alliance, n'était pas retournée chez Ulysses le lundi soir pour administrer une potion à l'elfe, n'avait pénétré chez Edmund que sur son invitation, et n'avait en aucune manière déposé de lettre compromettante chez Jerold.

Elle pensait que les Aurors avaient été mal informés à son sujet par une belle-famille qui la détestait et qui voulait lui faire porter le chapeau dans un drame familial qui ne la concernait pas. Elle affirma même que la complicité et l'entente entre les membres de la famille était factice — la preuve en était la conduite d'Edmund avec les épouses de ses cousins — et qu'il n'était pas rare qu'ils se disputent entre eux. Elle précisa que Ulysses n'appréciait pas toujours les initiatives d'Edmund au sujet de sa compagnie, que Nell n'avait épousé Jerold que pour son argent et s'était laissée séduire par Edmund pour consolider sa position.

Au bout de cinq heures d'interrogatoire, les Aurors étaient écoeurés par le fiel et la rancœur dont faisait preuve la femme et comprirent qu'ils n'en tireraient pas d'aveux. Harry la fit transférer au manoir de Justice avec un rapport circonstancié et rentra chez lui.

**ooOoo**

Le lundi matin, il conclut avec Wellbeloved que leur enquête était arrivée à son terme. Ils avaient une coupable et des éléments de preuve contre elle, à défaut d'aveux. En fin de matinée, leur dossier était prêt à être transmis au Magenmagot.

Plumton arriva à leur bureau, à l'issue de sa garde chez les Plunkett.

— Vous en êtes où ?

— On a inculpé Janet. On va d'ailleurs relever la surveillance chez eux, et leur faire un compte rendu de notre avancée, indiqua Harry.

— Elle a avoué ?

— Seulement d'être la maîtresse du bel Edmund, grogna Wellbeloved.

— Quoi ? s'étrangla Plumton.

— C'est une coriace, confirma Harry. Mais on a suffisamment pour la boucler, à mon avis.

Harry donna un coup de cheminée à Ulysses Plunkett pour lui demander s'il pouvait passer dans l'après-midi les tenir au courant de la situation.

— Vers quinze heures, proposa le vieil homme.

— Parfait.

Harry appela ensuite Alicia Spinnet qui était de garde au _Relais de Poste_.

— La surveillance est terminée. Tu peux rentrer, indiqua-t-il.

— A tout de suite, répondit-elle brièvement.

A quinze heures précises, les deux Aurors qui avaient mené l'enquête transplanèrent et sonnèrent à la porte des Plunkett. Ce fut Edmund qui leur ouvrit et les introduisit dans le salon. Toute la famille était là, y compris Bettany, allongée sur le canapé.

Harry commença par prendre des nouvelles de la vieille dame, avant de faire un résumé rapide des derniers rebondissements de l'affaire. Il savait qu'il ne leur apprenait pas grand-chose, les récits de Marvin et Edmund les ayant sans aucun doute tenu au courant.

— C'était bien Janet, alors ? se fit confirmer Ulysses.

— C'est ce que nous pensons et ce que semblent indiquer les preuves. Par contre, elle n'a rien avoué.

— Et comment explique-t-elle ses empreintes dans mon jardin et dans ma chambre ? demanda Edmund avec colère.

— Elle affirme qu'elle est venue chez vous sur votre invitation, dit avec tact Harry.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Edmund pour comprendre.

— Vous plaisantez ! s'exclama-t-il, manifestement choqué.

— D'un point de vue tactique, c'est une excellente défense, tenta de dédramatiser Wellbeloved. Cela lui permet de contrer toutes les preuves que nous avons relevées contre elle.

Cela ne parut pas consoler le prétendu séducteur qui se tourna vers son cousin et commença :

— Marvin, je t'assure que…

Ce dernier, le visage figé, leva les mains pour l'interrompre :

— Je ne veux plus parler d'elle. Elle n'est plus mon épouse.

Un silence navré suivit cette réponse. Harry se dit qu'il n'était pas le seul à se demander comment on allait expliquer la situation aux deux enfants qui se trouvaient à Poudlard. D'autant que Janet avait tout intérêt à soutenir sa version devant les juges et que par conséquent ce serait reporté par la presse. A l'air sombre de Bettany et Ulysses, ils en étaient pleinement conscients. Nell avait l'air profondément dégoûtée, et évitait soigneusement de regarder en direction d'Edmund.

Wellbeloved fit un petit signe de tête en direction de Harry. Ils avaient accompli leur devoir, le reste ne les regardait pas. En silence, les Aurors se replièrent vers le vestibule et reprirent la cheminée.

**ooOoo**

* * *

><p>Vous qui m'avez laissé un commentaire ici ou ailleurs :<p>

**alana chantelune, Alexfr36, analaura, Chloris, chrys63, DameLicorne, Eldar-Melda, Eme7001, ErmyneeWeasley, fanHPTW, Laumie, Lucy in the Sky with Diamond, Machin-Chouette, Mademoiselle Mime, Miurakun, Mlle-Marinette, Momographie, mspinpinlelapin, Muirgheal, Nanouka, Remus J. Potter-Lupin, Shima-chan, SiaAhn Sacham, Stilandra Black, tophe59 **

... merci à vous.

Et bienvenue à **Chousi** qui nous rejoint sur cette histoire et qui me laisse plein de commentaires super chouettes au fur et à mesure de son avancée !

**Réponses en vrac :**

* analaura, un heureux évènement en prévision ?

* il n'y a pas eu de tentative d'attentat contre Bettany. Elle a eu une crise cardiaque en découvrant une fiole de poison dans le sac de Nell.

* Ça n'aurait pas été très correct de la part d'Edmund d'avouer ses sentiments à Nell alors qu'elle n'y répondait manifestement pas. C'est même courageux de sa part d'avoir tout gardé pour lui et fait passé le bonheur de son frère et de Nell avant le sien.

* une liseuse, oui, c'est absolument génial, tu as ta bibliothèque dans ta poche et un confort de lecture excellent.

* merci de saluer ma famille, Monsieur Alixe aime bien qu'on pense à lui ^_^

* quant à ma miniAlixe2, celle qui est née pendant que je postais ma seconde histoire ("Après la bataille"), elle a eu 10 ans aujourd'hui. Comme le temps passe, hein ? Merci à ceux qui étaient là à l'époque et qui le sont encore. Si vous vous reconnaissez dans cette phrase, faite-moi donc un petit coucou. On se connait depuis 10 ans, ça se fête ! (_au passage, merci à Fenice - _qui a posté pour moi alors que j'étais encore à la maternité_ - pour ces 10 ans d'amitié_)

Je vais de nouveau faire une pause, car la suite n'est pas prête, même si je sais ce que je vais aborder et qu'une partie des scènes sont écrites. Je ne vous oublie pas, promis !

* * *

><p><strong>ooOoo<strong>

**WEB DOCUMENTAIRE SUR LA FANFICTION - JAPAN EXPO - PUBLICATION EN EPUB**

****ooOoo****

Il y a deux ans et demi, j'ai été contactée par une productrice de documentaires qui voulait parler de la fanfiction (et qui était tombée sur mon site). Après bien des péripéties, elle a réussi à faire financer son projet par France-Télévisions et **un web documentaire intitulé CITIZEN-FAN qui sera en ligne le 5 juillet** à l'adresse (retirer les blancs) :

_citizen-fan. nouvelles-ecritures. francetv. fr_

Pour le lancement du documentaire, elle a eu l'idée de faire une table ronde à un endroit où se retrouvent pleins de fans, car tous ce qui est fan-quelque chose - fanfiction / fanart / fanvid / cosplay - est dans son sujet. Elle se tiendra donc à la **Japan Expo** le dimanche 6 juillet à 11h.

Je lui ai proposé de reprendre l'idée de Morgwen de HP fanfiction, qui a fait éditer en format papier les trois premiers tomes de mon histoire pour les présenter à un public qui ne connait pas la fanfiction. Je serai donc à la Japan expo, les samedi et dimanche, 5 et 6 juillet pour montrer mes livres à titre d'exemple. Ils ne seront pas à vendre, juste à consulter. (Je préciserai à quel stand je serai dès que je le saurai).

D'ici là, nous mettrons en ligne le format epub et pdf de ces livres pour ceux que ça intéresse. A priori, ils seront proposés gratuitement sur le site de la boutique HPF, qui édite des nouvelles.

Vous en saurez plus en suivant mon livejournal et mon profil ici (qu'il faut que je mette à jour, ça va venir).

**En tous cas, si vous passez à la Japan expo le 5 ou le 6, venez me voir, ça me fera très très plaisir de faire votre connaissance. Si vous pouvez venir à la table ronde, c'est encore mieux !**


End file.
